Novo começo
by HX7
Summary: Pessoas são insubstituiveis, mas quem disse que ela não poderia se apaixonar de novo ? Quem disse que ela não poderia se apaixonar pelo Kazekage ?
1. Capitulo 1

- Gaara-sama, é um prazer recebê-lo ! – foi a primeira coisa que disse quando reencontrei o garotinho dos cabelos vermelhos e lápis nos olhos, mas este não era mais um garotinho e sim um homem. Com os mesmos cabelos e olhos, porem mais alto e forte, e o principal: naquela época ele era um simples chuunin, hoje, ele é o Kazekage da Vila da Areia. Meu trabalho hoje era guiá-lo por Konoha, já que ele só havia estado aqui pouquíssimas vezes, e dessa maneira não conhecia nada.

- Tsunade-sama pediu que eu lhe mostrasse o hospital e depois lhe levasse até ela, certo ?

- Hn

Eu continuei andando enquanto ele me seguia, passamos por varias ruas e nenhum dos dois disse uma palavra e isso já estava me incomodando, então resolvi falar algo.

- Como esta Temari-san ? e Kankouru-san ? – perguntei docemente

- Bem.

- E como esta sendo ser Kazekage ? – tentei continuar a conversar, mas ele nem ao menos me dava uma resposta com mais de uma palavra.

- Interessante ! – novamente, uma única palavra.

- Não é chato ou cansativo ? – já havia desistido de ouvir mais de uma palavra numa mesma frase

- Sim

- Quantos dias vai ficar aqui ? – agora ele teria que usar mais de uma simples palavra, de um jeito ou de outro

- Poucos

- Baka!

- Como ? – ai meu deus, eu havia falado baixo, será que ele ouviu ? Sakura idiota, como que você teve coragem de chamar o Kazekage de idiota ? E se por causa disso ele resolvesse romper os laços com Konoha e declarar guerra ? Tudo seria sua culpa ! E se ele tentasse te matar ? Idiota, idiota, idiota !

- O que você disse ? – ele perguntou novamente meio sem paciência, " O que você disse ? ", isso quer dizer que ele ouviu algo ! Ei calma ai, é mais de uma palavra ! São 3 palavras, que avanço ! Mas ele continua me encarando, e o que eu falo ?

- Nada não ! – respondi sorrindo amarelo, tentando ser o mais convincente possível.

- Hn – e voltamos a conversa monossilábica

- Depois de conversar com Tsunade você gostaria de ir a algum lugar ? – perguntei continuando com meu desafio pessoal, ou seja, tentando ouvir mais de três palavras numa frase dessa vez

- Você não cala a boca nunca ? – ele perguntou frio

- Demo ! – respondi sem graça, mas pelo menos consegui ouvi mais de três palavras, e isso era um grande avanço, não ?

Andamos mais umas poucas ruas até chegarmos ao hospital, ele me seguia por todo o prédio e só ia observando as pessoas o olharem meio de lado com medo e me cumprimentando.

- Testuda ! – ouvi um grito de dentro de uma sala que havíamos passado a pouco pela frente – Venha cá ! – olhei para Gaara, meio que pedindo permissão. Mesmo que ele não fosse meu dono ou patrão, ele ainda era meu superior. Ele apenas mexeu com a cabeça mandando ou ir.

- O que foi, Ino ? – perguntei de um jeito mais profissional tentando fazer que ela perceber que eu estava ocupada neste momento

- Vamos sair hoje a noite? – ela perguntou toda animada. Ino havia e se tornado mais mulher do que já era, o corpo e o cabelo perfeitos de sempre com curvas e seios fartos. Uma mulher que todo homem gostaria de ter na cama, a mulher que Sai mais gostava de ter na cama, é eles estavam namorando há quase um ano e já surgia a historia de que ele iria pedi-la em casamento logo, logo.

- Não posso, vou estar ocupada ! – respondi o mais rápido possível

- Ah, é me esqueci que você ficou com a insuportável tarefa de " cuidar " do Kazekage por esses dias, mas bem que isso pode ser interessante, ein ? Você e ele sozinhos na sua casa, ele deve ter crescido bastante, em todos os sentidos é claro ! Dê um pouco de sake que ele vai ficar no ponto, imagine uma noite com o Kazekage ! Que horas que ele vai chegar mesmo ? Nós poderíamos ir comprar uma lingerie nova pra você usar hoje a noite ! – ela ia falando coisas cada vez mais constrangedoras, e eu só ia ficando mais vermelha.

- Sakura, você ta sentindo bem ? porque ta tão vermelha ? – ela perguntou preocupada, já do meu lado com a mãe na minha testa

- Ele já chegou ! – respondi querendo morrer de tanta vergonha, já que se ele ouviu ou sussurrar aquela hora, como não teria ouvido esse ataque de taradeza da Ino ?

- Já ? Então vá encontrá-lo logo, e depois volte me dizendo se ele esta gostoso ou não !

- Eu já o encontrei !

- Então onde ele esta ? na sua sala ? – ela perguntou já meio desconfiada

- Não !

- Então onde ? – ela perguntou, e eu apenas abri a porta, porém ele não estava mais lá !

- Mas como ? – perguntei sem entender

- O que foi Sakura ?

- Ele estava.. eu.. eu o deixei aqui !

- COMO ? – ela perguntou desesperada – VOCÊ TA ME FALANDO QUE EU DISSE TUDO AQUILO DO KAZEKAGE, E ELE ESTAVA OUVINDO TUDO ? PORQUE VOCÊ NÃO ME DISSE NADA ?

- Eu tentei, mas você não calava a boca ! – falei abrindo a porta novamente, e dessa vez como num passe de mágica ele estava lá, no mesmo lugar que eu havia deixado ele !

- Onde você estava ? – perguntei parecendo uma mãe preocupada ao encontrar o filho que se perdeu numa grande loja de brinquedos

- Observando, é por isso que estou aqui, não ? – ele respondeu sem entender minha preocupação

- Gomen, Gaara-sama ! – olhei para traz procurando a Ino, mas essa já havia sumido e novamente eu me encontrava apenas com ele

- Vamos ? – perguntei e ele novamente balançou a cabeça afirmativamente.

Rodamos por todo o hospital, e eu ia mostrando cada parte e sala deste. Algumas enfermeiras, médicos e até passageiros iam me parando e Gaara apenas observava tudo, com as mesma expressão de sempre. Quando estávamos passando pela área de pediatria ouvi alguém me chamar.

- Sakura ! –olhei e vi Ino vindo em nossa direção, meu coração disparou só de lembrar da nossa conversa " a três " de mais cedo, porém dessa vez ela via Gaara e muito bem.

- Gaara, se recorda de Ino ? da prova chuunin ? – perguntei tentando agir normalmente, sem pensar nas coisas que Ino havia dito

- Não. – ele respondeu sem nem pensar que isso poderia deixá-la meio sem graça.

- Gaara-sama, é um prazer revê-lo ! – Ino falou sorrindo sem graça, como eu havia imaginado

-Hn. – começou as monossílabas

- Qual foi o problema, Ino ?

- Tsunade pediu que você fosse encontrar com ela agora !

- Tudo bem ! – eu já ia saindo quando ela me puxou e me disse uma coisa no ouvido, para que Gaara não ouvisse

- Aproveite a noite, ele esta uma delicia ! - ela disse com uma cara de safado, e eu só ia ficando vermelha, aumentei um pouco o passo e acabei alcançando-o. Andamos algumas ruas até chegar ao prédio de Tsunade, e nenhum de nós falamos nada, eu por vergonha e ele por que não gostava de falar mesmo . Subimos as escadas, e ao chegarmos na porta da sala da Hokage bati.

- Entre ! – ela respondeu nos dando permissão para entrar

- Oh, Sakura ! Gaara-sama , é um prazer ! – ela disse nos cumprimentando e se sentando novamente

- O prazer é meu ! – Gaara respondeu em respeito a Tsunade, Hokage da Vila da Folha

- Como foi a visita ao hospital ?

- Foi.. interessante ! – ele demorou um pouco até responder, tentando achar uma palavra que descrevesse tanto a visita quanto a minha conversa com Ino, que pelo visto ele tinha ouvido

- Que bom ! Sakura não vai ser nenhum problema o Gaara-sama passar a noite na sua casa, certo ?

- Certo mestra, o quarto já esta pronto pra ele ! – eu respondia, mas só pensava nas coisas que Ino falou, isso não saia na minha cabeça.

- Tudo bem, então já esta tarde ! É melhor você ir descansar já que amanha discutiremos algumas coisas, tudo bem ?

- Tudo bem, Tsunade-sama !

- Jaamataashita Tsunade, Shizune ! – me despedir e saímos em direção a minha casa.

- Sua resposta – Gaara disse quando estava mos na porta do prédio

- Como ? – eu perguntei sem entender

- Você tinha me perguntado o que eu queria fazer depois que encontrássemos Tsunade, certo ?

- Certo ! Então, o que você quer fazer ? – perguntei interessada, já que pra ele tocar nesse assunto, quer dizer, pra ele se dar ao trabalho de falar seria uma coisa importante

- Eu gostaria de ver o Naruto !

- O Naruto-kun esta em uma missão e só volta amanhã, você gostaria de fazer alguma outra coisa ? – Claro ! como tinha me esquecido como ele gosta do Naruto, mas é uma pena mesmo que ele esteja numa missão. O Gaara poderia acabar dormindo na casa do Naruto se ele estivesse aqui !

- Ah, certo ! Não só isso, podemos ir pra casa mesmo , estou sem fome ! – ele respondeu e continuou a andar.

-Hai.

Andamos mais varias ruas até chegar a minha casa, eu estava exausta. Chegamos em casa, eu mostrei o quarto que ele iria dormir e o banheiro que ficava ao lado e me dirigi ao meu quarto, para tomar um bom banho e descansar. Liguei a água e deixei a banheira encher até a borda, entrei na água quente e apoiei a cabeça na borda da banheira onde eu deixava uma pequena toalha como travesseiro. Durante o banho eu esquecia tudo que eu havia passado naquele dia, só me importava aquele momento, porém dessa vez foi diferente, u não conseguia tirar da cabeça as falas da Ino, e a imagem de Gaara.

Depois de uns 40 minutos, eu já estava vestida e pronta pra dormir só de blusa e calcinha, quando minha barriga deu sinal de vida e eu tive de ir à cozinha pra preparar algo. Passei pelo quarto onde Gaara estava e não ouvi nada, pensei que ele já estivesse dormindo e fui assim mesmo pra cozinha. Estava tudo ocorrendo perfeitamente bem, preparei meu jantar, comi e estava pegando um copo quando ouvi uma tosse logo atrás de mim, ao virar me deparei com Gaara parado na porta, só de calça sem camisa.

- Eu vim pegar um pouco de água – ele disse meio sem jeito e vermelho, e se ele já era bonito agora estava muito lindo vermelhinho assim , mas isso tinha um motivo e eu demorei pra perceber e isso só aconteceu porque ele não tirava os olhos das minhas pernas.

- Ai meu deus, me desculpe Gaara-sama ! Eu pensei que você estivesse dormindo por isso vim desse jeito, me desculpe mesmo ! - eu disse toda sem graça indo me trocar, mas eu sou muito burra mesmo, viu ? como Kazekage em casa eu ainda saio do quarto só de blusa e calcinha, o que ele vai pensar de mim ? Quando eu estava passando pela porta, já do lado de Gaara senti um coisa molhada no chão e me lembrei da água que tinha derramado quando estava fazendo meu jantar, e nem tive tempo de pensar, quando dei por mim eu já estava indo em direção ao chão e logo depois senti dois braços fortes e quentes me segurando e um perfume viciante entrando pelas narinas.

Se as coisas já estavam ruins comigo e Gaara sem roupa na cozinha, imagine agora; quando eu estava caindo ele me pegou e me empurrou pra parede pra que os dois não caíssem, então ficamos os dois colados na parede. Nessa hora eu reparei em tudo que Ino disse; sim, Gaara é lindo e gostoso sim, e muito ! E aqueles braços, ai meu deus ! Eu já estava ficando embriagada com o cheiro dele e me controlando pra não beijá-lo quando uma pergunta me tira daquele transe.

- Esta tudo bem ? – ele perguntou soltando meus braços aos poucos

- Esta sim ! Muito obrigada e me desculpe novamente Gaara-sama !

- Gaara

- Como ? – perguntei sem entender o motivo dele ter dito o próprio nome

- Me chame de Gaara, odeio que me chamem de Gaara-sama !

- Ah sim, tudo bem Gaara ! – eu disse sorrindo, ele pela primeira vez no dia estava tentando ser simpático – Você quer alguma coisa pra comer ?

- Sim. – ele respondeu voltando a ser o mesmo monossilábico do inicio

- Então vou preparar alguma coisa, mas não vai ser nada muito diferente, tudo bem ? Aprendi a gostar demais de ramem com o Naruto, e agora só como isso na janta !

- Não, sem problemas ! Mas antes você não acharia melhor.. – ele disse e apontou pras minhas pernas, e eu me relembrei de que estava quase sem roupa

- Gomen Gaara ! – volto agora pra preparar sua janta, eu disse indo em direção ao meu quarto e me certificando em não cair novamente. Enquanto colocava uma calça só me vinha a imagem de Gaara sem camisa apoiado na porta todo vermelho, e isso só me dava mais e mais vontade de agarrá-lo, mas eu tinha que me controlar, ele é o Kazekage e eu ? uma simples ninja.

Seria apenas uma ou duas noites que ele ficaria aqui, um Kazekage não pode deixar sua vila sozinha por muito tempo, não to certa? Então pronto, isso seria muito fácil ! Ao voltar pra cozinha ele estava apoiado, mas dessa vez na bancada da cozinha com aquele abdômen todo definido e aqueles braços fortes amostras, aquele cabelo vermelho e aqueles olhos verdes penetrantes. Pensando bem, isso não seria tão fácil assim !


	2. Capitulo 2

Depois do pequeno incidente com minhas roupas, ou melhor, com a minha falta delas, o resto da janta correu bem. Sem nenhum imprevisto, nenhuma queda, ninguem sendo imprensada a parede, e infelizmente, nenhum beijo. É, infelizmente, porque eu queria mesmo ser beijada pelo Kazekage, eu queria sentir aqueles braços fortes me segurando novamente, e aquele perfume me embriagando até me deixar tonta, aquelas mãos me tocando.

Mas onde eu estava com a cabeça, ele não estava aqui para ter um caso de uma noite com sua guia, estava aqui para cuidar do futuro da sua vila, é sua vila. " _Com toda certeza, ele não é nenhum garoto ! Ele já é um homem, feito. O Kazekage da Areia! " _

_- Mas nada o impede de se apaixonar ! _– dizia minha Inner

- Fica quieta ! Como todos dizem, ele é um demônio, sem coração. Nunca se apaixonará por ninguém !

- _Isso é só o que os outros dizem, não quer dizer que é verdade. Todos nós nos apaixonamos, ao menos uma vez na vida Sakura, até os mais frios. E não é o Gaara que vai abrir uma exceção para isso. _

_- _Nem todos se apaixonam, inner. Nem todos ! – nesse momento um único nome veio a mim, esse nome: Uchiha Sasuke. Meu ex colega de time, que havia nos abandonado por uma vingança. Depois do massacre do seu clã, vingança era a única coisa em que Sasuke conseguia pensar. Treinou com todas as forças que tinha, fez de tudo para não criar laços, abandonou sua vila e seu amigos, treinou com Orochimaru e matou o mesmo, criou um novo time, Time Hebi e finalmente depois de tudo isso conseguiu cumprir sua vingança, matando Itachi Uchiha, seu irmão.

Mesmo assim, depois de cumprir sua vingança, Sasuke não voltou para Konoha, como era esperado. Mesmo quando achamos que ele não podia mais nos surpreender, ele o fez. Depois de matar Itachi, Sasuke agora tinha um novo objetivo; Destruir Konoha. A ordem atual era clara, Uchiha Sasuke deveria ser morto ! Meu coração ainda batia descompassado quando pensava nisso, mas com o tempo, ele voltava ao normal. Eu ainda sentia minha respiração falhar quando falavam de Sasuke, mas as coisas haviam mudado, e muito. Minha respiração não falhava mais de amor, mas de raiva e tristeza. De como lutamos para trazer Sasuke de volta, e hoje seu único objetivo era destruir sua antiga vila. Eu ainda o amava sim, mas amava como amigo, um amigo que nunca seria o mesmo de antes. " _O mesmo de antes ! " _Era assim que eu gostava de pensar, que um antigamente mesmo frio, ele ainda sentia algum, mesmo que fosse mínimo, carinho por nós, sua família. Mas a cada dia mais eu deixava de acreditar nisso. Foram com xingamentos ao Uchiha e com lagrimas insistentes no canto dos olhos que eu adormeci.

- ACOOOOOOORDA TESTUDA ! – me levantei assustada com um peso sobre o meu corpo. O nome desse peso, Ino Yamanaka, mais conhecida como " porquinha ".

- A NOITE FOI ANIMADA PELO VISTO EIN ? VOCÊ UMA HORA DESSAS NA CAMA ? E ENTÃO, ELE É MESMO GOSTOSO POR DEBAIXO DAQUELAS ROUPAS TODAS E BOM DE CAMA ? EU FALEI QUE VOCÊ DEVIA TER IDO COMPRAR COMIGO AQUELA ROUPA... – ela não parava de falar, enquanto eu ia realmente acordando. Cocei meus olhos, e só nesse momento percebi as nossas posições. Eu estava deitada só de calcinha e sutiã, já que o resto da minha roupa eu havia tirado a noite, por causa do calor, Ino por cima de mim com uma perna de cada lado do meu corpo, e segurando minhas mãos acima da minha cabeça. Qualquer um que nos visse, não teria uma boa impressão do que estava acontecendo.

- Porque você só chama a Ino e o Gaara para brinca de matar lagartixas na sua cama, Sakura-chan ? – Naruto estava parado na porta, apoiando seu corpo na parede, sua voz parecia magoada mas ele tinha um sorriso malicioso no rosto. É malicioso sim, o Naruto não era mais um garoto, já era um homem feito, estava com os hormônios em alta e a convivência com o Ero-sannin estava mesmo influenciando-o. Mas mesmo assim, ele ainda era Uzumaki Naruto, meu melhor amigo. " _Espera ai ele disse que eu tinha chamado quem ? Ino e quem mais ? Gaa.. MEU DEUS, GAARA !_ "

- Cadê o Gaara ? – perguntei me levantando de vez da cama, fazendo com que Ino caísse de bunda no chão.

- Quando eu cheguei ele estava indo embora, mas tenho certeza que ele viu vocês nessa brincadeira, pois ele estava bem estranho, se vocês podem me entender.

- Meus Deus, ta vendo oque você fez Ino ! – eu disse apontando um dedo acusador para Ino

- Se você tivesse me ligado para falar como foi sua noite de sexo selvagem com o Kazekage, isso não teria acontecido, mas você sempre dificulta as coisa né ?

- QUE NOITE DE SEXO SELVAGEM ? VOCÊ DORMIU COM O GAARA ?

- CLARO QUE NÃO NÉ IDIOTA ! – " _Meu Deus, o Gaara saiu daqui achando que eu sou sei lá oque, Ino arruína minha vida e fica querendo colocar a culpa em mim, e agora o Naruto ta achando que eu dormi com o Kazekage e vai espalhar os quatro ventos. Eu vou me matar !_ "

- _Só tem uma coisa a se fazer agora ? _

- _Oque inner ? _

_-_ _Esvaziar sua raiva batendo em alguém ! E eu sei muito bem quem vai ser esse alguém ! _

É, realmente as vezes minha inner dava idéias certas, já que agora eu já estava bem mais calma e pensava racionalmente, enquanto fazia um pouco de café já devidamente vestida. Mas já o Naruto tinha um galo imenso na cabeça.

- Itai ! Não precisava me bater tão forte assim Sakura-chan, eu só estava brincado – disse Naruto com a mão na cabeça, tentando parar a dor.

- Isso é pra você aprender a nunca ouvir as idiotices que a Ino fala, certo ? e por falar nisso, cadê aquela porquinha ?

- Ta, certo. Ela saiu logo depois que você me bateu, acho que ficou com medo que você batesse nela também. – ele disse rindo baixinho

- Aquele porca ! Mas mudando de assunto, porque você veio aqui mesmo ? com toda aquela confusão acabei esquecendo de te perguntar.

- Ah, sim ! A Tsunade-baa-chan pediu que eu viesse aqui avisar que você esta livre nesses próximos dois dias, e que depois deve comparecer a sala dela pra ela falar sobre a missão. UMA MISSÃO SAKURA-CHAN, A QUANTO TEMPO NÃO TEMOS UMA MISSÃO ? – Era incrível como ele ficava feliz com uma missão, enquanto eu só queria que ela acabasse logo, mesmo antes de começar.

- Sim, isso é ótimo ! – eu disse em uma empolgação fingida.

- Parece que vamos para Suna ! Até mais Sakura-chan, Ja ne.

- Suna ? COMO ASSIM SUNA ? – e eu estava novamente sozinha, e sem entender nada.

Como assim nós vamos pra Suna ? Logo agora que eu consigo me livra do Gaara, vem essa droga de missão me mandando logo pra vila dele, já que ele é o Kazekage a vila é dele sim. Mas que droga ! " _Calma Sakura, talvez o Naruto tem entendido errado_ ! "

- _Ou talvez não, e você vá para Suna mesmo, e no final das contas pra cama dele._

- É, seria bem interessante ! Não, nada de interessante ! Se eu for realmente pra Suna, vou me manter logo dele, e principalmente, da cama dele !

- _Duvido muito ! _

_- _Cala boca, inner !


	3. Capitulo 3

Nós últimos dois dias só um nome ocupava minha mente; Sabaku no Gaara ! Eu não conseguia pensar em mais nada, que não fosse aqueles braços musculosos, o abdômen definido, o cheiro inebriante ou o olhar que penetrava a minha alma. Era apenas um homem, mesmo que Kazekage, no fundo ele era apenas um homem sim, como todos os outros, eu tentava me convencer disso, mas sempre soube que era mentira. Gaara tinha alguma coisa de especial, que me atraia e eu não sabia explicar.

Eu já havia visto homens muito bonitos, mas nenhum deles se comparava. Gaara tinha uma beleza diferente, e ele era misterioso e frio, talvez seja isso que eu goste nele. Pode parecer loucura, mas sempre acabo gostando de homens frios, e gostosos, e lindos, e.. " _Calma ai, eu não to gostando dele ! Gostando não, no maximo uma atração ! "_ Depois que Naruto me revelou a nossa missão, eu tinha a obrigação de ir confirmar aquilo com a Quinta, mas acabei deixando isso pra ultima hora.

- Shishou, é verdade ?

- Verdade ? Esta falando de que Sakura ? – Tsunade, minha mestra, e Hogake de Konoha estava como sempre sentada a sua mesa, com montanhas da papeis a sua frente e Shizune ao seu lado tentando auxiliá-la.

- Que vou ter que ir a Suna, hoje ?

- Sim, porque ? Algum problema ?

- Nenhum problema grave, mas será que outro grupo não poderia ser mandando no lugar ? – eu estava meio sem jeito de explicar pra ela que eu estava com uma pequena queda pelo Kazekage.

- Não, de jeito nenhum. O próprio Gaara-sama exigiu que o Time de Naruto deveria ser mandado em poucos dias.

- Entendo, então deixa.

- Mas porque essa vontade Sakura ?

- Não, nada não shishou, só não queria ter que deixar o hospital.

- Não se preocupe com isso e vá se aprontar, que seu time vai sair daqui uma hora.

- Hai. Ja ne.

É, pelo visto não tinha mesmo jeito, ou teria que me encontrar novamente com ele, e no fundo estava feliz por isso. Eu tentava me controlar mas estava rindo por tudo, e foi com esse risinho idiota na cara que encontrei meu time me esperando na entrada da vila.

- SAKURA-CHAAN !

- Olá Naruto, vamos ?

- Só esperávamos você chegar, feiosa.

- Cala sua boca Sai, vamos sim ! Ai, depois de tanto tempo uma missão ! Isso não é ótimo ?

- É sim Naruto, é sim.

Já haviam se passado horas a só chegávamos agora a Suna. A paisagem como sempre, pra mim, não existia já que eu não via uma flor em quilômetros e quilômetros, apenas uma imensidão de areia, que seguia até o horizonte onde a terra tocava o céu. Atravessamos toda a vila em direção ao prédio central, onde se encontraria o Kazekage-sama, como nos havia dito uns dos guardas da vila. Fazia um calor infernal, e nunca agradeci tanto pelas criações modernas do que quanto passei pela porta de vidro do prédio e um vento gelado bateu no meu rosto, esfriando o mesmo que já tinha as bochechas rosadas graças ao sol de 40 graus que incendiava tudo la fora.

Andamos por mais alguns corredores, vendo shinobis andando calmamente de um lado para o outro, eles estavam tão calmos, todos estavam calmos, já que não estávamos aqui por causa de guerras ou ataques, isso era perceptível pela calma generalizada, não sabia mais o motivo dessa missão tão especial, e nem o motivo de eu, apenas eu, estar tão desesperada e com medo desses próximos dias. Ou talvez eu soubesse, é, eu sabia sim, com toda certeza ! Porque outro time não veio no lugar ? Porque ele foi pedir logo o seu time ? Sakura, ele pediu o time do Naruto, não o seu ! " _Duvido muito, pra mim ele pediu mais pensando em você, isso sim ! _Não, ele nem deve se lembrar que eu sou do mesmo time do Naruto.

Era isso que eu tentava me convencer quando percebo que Kakashi parou e estava de frente para uma porta esperando que lhe dessem permissão para entrar, ele já havia batido duas vezes, mas com todo esse meu dilema interior eu nem havia percebido.

- Pode entrar. – A mesma voz fria e sensual, que mesmo com duas palavras tão simples e até idiotas me faziam tremer. Kakashi, Naruto e Sai já haviam entrado na sala, apenas eu continuava lá fora olhando diretamente para ele. Os cabelos vermelhos bagunçados, ombros largos, boca levemente aberta e aqueles olhos que tanto me perseguiam, penetrantes e extremamente verdes, até mais que os meus me atrevo a dizer. Meus colegas me dirigiam um olhar de " oque você ai ta fazendo ai ? ", mas eu não conseguia me mexer, eu tentava, mas nada seguia os meus comandos, até que Sai cortou meus pensamentos me ajudando a sair daquele pesadelo, onde o Gaara era o monstro-mor.

- Entre logo, feiosa. O Gaara-sama já te conhece, não vai se assustar tanto com sua feiúra.

- Cala boca, Sai. – lhe lancei um daqueles olhares mortais, que haviam aprendido com o meu ex colega, mas que já não funcionavam no idiota do Sai

- Kazekage-sama, Tsunade nos mandou para ajudar na proteção de Suna, já que rumores sobre a Akatsuki estar rondando a vila terem sidos confirmados, e também que Uchiha Sasuke esta por essas redondezas.. – ao ouvir o nome do Sasuke, minhas mãos se fecharam, oque não passou despercebido a Gaara, que direcionou seu olhar a mim no mesmo instante, talvez ele concluiu que eu ainda amava ou sentia algo pelo Uchiha, mas minha única vontade naquele momento era lhe socar até que ele não conseguisse mais levantar, e finalmente voltasse pra Konoha – então como Tsunade já havia nos dito, iremos permanecer aqui durante um mês.

" _CALMA AI ? QUANTO TEMPO ? UM MÊS ? NINGUEM ME DISSE QUE IA SER TANTO ASSIM NÃO ! " _Calma Sakura, será uma mês mas você não vai ter que vê-lo todos os dias, ou coisa do tipo, só uma vez ou outra, em um mero acaso entendeu ? não é como se você fosse ficar na casa dele ou coisa do tipo, entend..

- Como você não tem onde dormir, ficaram na minha casa.

- NÃO ! – Meu Deus, isso havia saído um pouquinho mais alto do que eu havia imaginado, um pouquinho não, muito, já que eu havia praticamente gritado que não desejava ficar na casa dele, que neste momento era meu superior.

- Algum problema, Haruno ?

- Não Kazekage-sama, gomen nasai !

- Vamos, eu já estava de saída mesmo, Temari já estava avisada que vocês ficariam na nossa casa, então já deve ter arrumado tudo.

- Hai Gaara-sama. – disse Kakashi seguindo ele, igualmente a nós três, porem eu continuava no final da fila, já que não queria ficar muito próxima aqueles olhos. Íamos passando por varias ruas, e os shinobis iam cumprimentando seu líder, como em Konoha, porém diferente dessa em que toda a população respeitava e amava nossa Hokage, aqui os civis meio que tinham medo do Gaara, se afastavam com um medo quase como se ele fosse os atacar a qualquer momento e olhavam pra ele do mesmo modo que a muito tempo atrás toda Konoha olhava para Naruto, mas com um tempo as coisas foram mudando e hoje o quase oficial futuro Hokage da Vila da folha era visto como um orgulho para toda a população.

Mesmo com todos esses olhares, Gaara não se importava e seguia o caminho de sua casa como se fosse qualquer um, como se não visse aqueles olhares ou cochichos sobre ele, cochichos que se tornavam cada vez mais altos e era possível ouvir tudo que se falavam, porém foi um bêbado que teve a coragem de falar pra que toda vila ouvisse oque ele achava do seu Kazekage.

- ELE É UM MONSTRO, ISSO SIM !

Um burburinho tomou conta daquela rua e as pessoas paravam tudo que estavam fazendo, para ver qual seria a reação de Gaara. Sinceramente, eu esperei que ele fosse la e lhe desse um bom murro, pra que toda aquela vila lhe respeitasse de uma vez, mas ele não foi, nem fez nada, seguiu como se nada tivesse acontecido, como se aquilo não o incomodasse, como se ele já estivesse acostumado com aquilo, mas isso era impossível. Com poucos minutos nessa rua eu já estava com raiva e pronta pra bater em qualquer um que viesse falando coisa, odiava aqueles olhares lançados a ele, iguais aos lançados antigamente ao meu amigo loiro, e eu não era a única que estava com raiva. Naruto também estava apertando as mãos, se controlando pra não bater neles, mas se Gaara não havia feito nada, não era um de nós que ia punir aquele pobre bêbado e todos que pensassem o mesmo que ele.

- Calma, já percebi todos os olhares que laçam a ele e também estou me controlando, mas não viemos aqui para arranjar uma confusão com a vila, mas para protegê-la, certo ? - eu disse apertando a mão dele, tentando desaparecer com aquela raiva toda que nós dois sentíamos, e principalmente, com a tristeza nos olhos de Naruto que já havia sentido isso na pele e sabia o como era ruim ser julgado, e principalmente estar sozinho. Mas haviam uma diferença, Naruto hoje tinha uma grande número de amigos e pessoas que lhe amavam; eu, Kakashi, Jiraya, Tsunade, Sai, Yamato, Shikamaru, Lee, Ino, Kiba, e posso até lhe dizer de coração mesmo, Sasuke. Porém, mesmo depois de se tornar Kazekage, Gaara só podia contar realmente com seus irmãos; Temari e Kankurou, com Naruto e comigo, mas ele não sabia disso, ainda.

- Chegamos. – ele disse parando em frente ao uma casa branca de dois andares, com varias janelas de vidro e varias luzes. A casa era sim belíssima, mas ainda faltava uma coisa a mais nela, e eu sabia perfeitamente o que era, um jardim. Um belo jardim, com rosas, margaridas, lírios, e todos os tipos de flores, mas talvez eles não gostassem muito de flores, certo ? Ao passar pelas portas de entrada da casa senti novamente um vento gelado batendo no meu rosto, " _ar condicionado, graças !_ ", e um cheiro de comida também impregnava a casa, mas eu ainda não conseguia esquecer do cheiro do dono da casa.

A casa era tão bela por dentro quanto era por fora, estantes e mesas de madeira escura, com belos sofás davam um ar requintado a casa, e um ótimo cheiro de incenso de canela agora dava um ar mais leve a casa. Leve, tai uma coisa que eu só vou ficar quando estiver na minha casa, longe dele. Já havíamos subido as escadas e nós encontrávamos agora em um corredor com umas seis ou sete portas, quartos eu imaginei e talvez um escritório ou banheiro.

- Esse primeiro a esquerda é o quarto do Kankuro, o segundo da Temari, o terceiro a direita é o meu e esse aqui.. – ele disse abrindo a porta, se encostando a porta e olhando para mim. " _Espera ai, eu vou ter um quarto só pra mim ? nada de me trocar no banheiro ou banhos rápidos ? Obrigada senhor ! " _Eu já ia andando quando Naruto passa na minha frente indo em direção a porta do quarto, porém quando o mesmo foi passar Gaara colocou o braço impedindo sua passagem – é pra você, Haruno.

- Então vamos Sakura-chan, como a cama é de casal vou dormir com você ! – Naruto tentou passar novamente, mas Gaara não tirava o braço. Será que Naruto não entendia que aquele quarto era só meu ? SÓ MEU ! – Tira o braço ai Gaara, a cama é grande cabe eu e a Sakura-chan sem problema nenhum. – eu continuava calada, já que não me importava em dormir na mesma cama que o Naruto, isso já havia acontecido outras vezes. Ele era como uma irmão pra mim, e eu o amava do mesmo jeito que ele me amava, como amigo, pois agora o seu coração pertencia a uma Hyuuga, a Hinata Hyuuga.

- Não você vai dormir em outro quarto, esse é só pra ela !

- Mas não tem problema, não é Sakura-chan ? – Não, não tinha problema mesmo, mas a casa não era nossa e o dono dessa não queria que dormíssemos, apenas dormíssemos juntos, ou talvez ele não entendesse esse " apenas ", então o melhor era seguir as ordens por ele ordenadas.

- Naruto, deix..

- Façam como quiserem, o outro quarto é o próximo à esquerda. – Gaara havia me interrompido, e sua voz demonstrava raiva, mas claro, quem não ficaria com raiva de ter uma pessoa igual o Naruto, desobedecendo suas ordens e lhe perturbando em sua própria casa. Mas talvez ele não estivesse com raiva disso, talvez.. não esse seria o único motivo dessa raiva repentina. Nós ainda podíamos ouvir seus passos na escada, quando Kakashi resolveu ajudar.

- Vamos logo Naruto, deixe a Sakura aproveitar esse quarto sozinha, vamos.

- Mas Kakashi-sensei..

- Você quer caçar briga com o dono da casa e ficar sem jantar hoje ?

- Não, Não, Não ! Boa noite, Sakura-chan ! – ele disse correndo para o quarto, Kakashi sabia tão bem quanto eu que Naruto faria qualquer coisa por um bom ramem, e não seria uma cama de casal uma a menos que ele trocaria por suas refeições.

Realmente, a cada dia mais eu agradeço as tecnologias, depois de toda confusão com os quartos, agora estava eu debaixo do chuveiro aproveitando a água quente que eu não teria em uma missão normal, mas até agora essa missão não tinha nada de normal. Eu corri para ser a primeira a entrar no banheiro, já que Kakashi demorava horas no banho. A água batia na minha cabeça, e escorria por meu corpo levando toda a sujeira de toda uma viagem e acalmando os meus nervos, que estavam alterados desde o momento que vi o Kazekage em Konoha, não sei se era medo, atração ou algo mais, mas aquele homem fazia meu coração bater mais rápido, prender a respiração e até gaguejar, coisa que há muito tempo eu não fazia.

Já havia terminado meu banho e agora estava de frente a um espelho que tinha no meu quarto, observando meu corpo, minhas curvas e meu rosto. Eu, com certeza, não era mais uma menininha, meus seios haviam crescido, quadril largo e cintura fina, pernas bem delineadas, podia-se dizer que eu tinha muitas curvas, tudo graças as minhas missões, meu corpo podia ser bonito, mas meu rosto também não ficava pra traz não. Meu cabelo, incrivelmente rosa que antes era no ombro agora estava abaixo da cintura, meus olhos ficavam a cada dia mais verdes, minha boca mesmo pequena era carnuda e rosa, eu tinha realmente um belo rosto, por causa desse conjunto eu sou considerada uma das mais belos mulheres de Konoha, mas não me gabava por isso.

Eu já estava com um moletom, que aquecia meu corpo do meu frio de lá de fora, quando decidi descer para comer algo. Suna de dia podia fazer um calor infernal, mas a noite esfriava como em um pólo, e num frio desses nada melhor que ramem e chocolate quente. Desci as escadas esperando encontrar todos lá embaixo, principalmente o Kazegake, mas este não estava, porém seus irmãos se encontravam ali, e também Naruto. Temari era alta, tinha olhos verdes, loira e mantinha seu cabelo preso em quatro marias-chiquinhas e tinha um belíssimo corpo, uma verdadeira mulher, seu rosto podia ser mais serio, mas tinha traços muito bonitos. Seu outro irmão era Kankuro, este era alto, moreno, possuía uma corpo definido como Gaara, mas bem mais alto que o mesmo, porém eu ainda não sentia por ele metade da atração que sentia por Gaara, e isso me agoniava.

- Sakura-chan ! – Temari havia deixado a comida para vim me cumprimentar, já que éramos amigas. Tipo, Temari já foi varias vezes a Konoha, e sempre Shikamaru era seu guia, então como eu ia muito a casa de Shikamaru, Temari e eu acabamos ficando amigas. " _Shika-kun, quando você vai voltar ? "_ O problemático do Nara estava a mais de 4 meses numa missão secreta, e eu estava com saudade dele e dos seus beijos, caricias, e da sua cama, sim da sua cama. Nós não estávamos namorando oficialmente, mas era quase isso, já que nos encontrávamos todos os dias, as vezes dormíamos juntos e toda a vila já nos via como um casal, e o principal, eu gostava realmente dele. Mas ai vem essa missão e manda ele pra sei lá onde, acabando com nossa relação problemática, é era assim que Shikamaru denominava a nossa relação, mas eu sabia que ele gostava de mim, não só porque ele disse, mas porque em varias vezes ele trocou as suas interessantes nuvens, por mim, e isso me deixava imensamente feliz.

- Olá Temari-chan, quanto tempo ! Como você esta ?

- Estou muito bem, e você ? cadê o Nara ? – no momento em que perguntou do Shikamaru seus olhos perderam um pouco da felicidade que possuíam desde o inicio, e já havia percebido isso a muito tempo, quer dizer, desde a ultima vez que ela foi a Konoha.

- Ah, bem também. O Shika ? esta numa missão a 4 meses !

- E você esta morta de saudades ? – ela sorriu meio maliciosa pra mim

- É claro, né ?

- Vamos, sente, comida já esta quase pronta.

- Certo. Olá Kankuro-san, como vai ?

- Bem, Sakura-san e você ?

- Igualmente. Naruto, onde estão Kakashi e Sai ?

- Ah, eles saíram pra resolver algo com o Gaara.

- Certo, mas eles não vão jant.. – no momento em que eu falava a porta da frente foi aberta, avisando que eles já haviam chegado, e que minha ideia de jantar calmo estava acabado.

- Chegamos. – Gaara disse entrando na cozinha, e dirigindo mais uma vez seu olhar pra mim, novamente era como se ele estivesse lendo a minha alma, e eu tentava, mas não conseguia desviar o olhar, nos dois continuávamos nos encarando, enquanto os outros conversavam sobre qualquer outra coisa insignificante, mas Temari estava atenta a nos dois, como se já esperasse por isso.

- Gaara, tem um lugar ao lado da Sakura-chan. – estávamos sentados em uma mesa de oito lugares, e haviam três lugares desocupados e apenas um era ao meu lado, só se fosse muita praga ele sentar logo ao meu lado, e eu tinha praticamente certeza que ele não faria isso, mas a casa é dele, certo ? ele senta onde quiser, ele não se incomodava em se sentar ao meu lado, apenas eu estava nervosa com isso.

- Mas tem outros lugares pra ele sentar. – Todos haviam percebido isso, pois olhavam para a mesa contando as cadeiras, porém apenas Naruto teve a coragem de falar algo.

- Mas ele vai querer se sentar lá.

- Quem disse ? – Temari já ia responder, quando Gaara se sentou, ao meu lado, de três cadeiras ele foi se sentar logo ao meu lado, se Temari não falasse nada ele não teria se sentado ali, certo ? ou teria ?

- Ta vendo, eu disse. – novamente ela estava sorrindo maliciosamente, mas dessa vez olhava de Gaara pra mim. Meu Deus, será que ela percebeu alguma coisa ? Mas eu nem tinha falado nada, ou será que.. Não, não. Ele não teria mudado como eu, ele estava normalmente, sem mudança, frio como antes. Então como ela sabia ? Passei a janta pensando nisso, enquanto Temari olhava de mim para Gaara, Naruto comia e conversava com a boca aberta, Gaara me dava olhares de esquerda e os outros conversavam sobre algumas missões e rumores relacionadas a Akatsuki, mesmo que fossem informações importantes eu não conseguia pensar em outra coisa que não fosse no meu vizinho de cadeira.

Depois da janta, todos já haviam sumido, e enquanto Temari lavava a louça eu fazia um chocolate quente, que a muito tempo eu queria tomar.

- Oque aconteceu entre você e Gaara ?

- Co-como assim ? Não aconteceu na-nada. – eu parecia a Hinata-chan quando estava na frente do Naruto.

- Sei. Então porque ele voltou estranho de Konoha, muito, muito estranho ? e porque vocês ficaram se encarando antes do jantar ? Não adianta mentir, eu sei que aconteceu alguma coisa.

- Eu.. Eu.. Eu não sei. Desde que ele voltou pra Suna eu não penso em outra coisa, e sei lá, acho que eu to ficando louca. Não deve ser nada não.

- Mas e o Shikamaru ? – eu sabia que ela ia chegar nesse ponto.

- Eu ainda gosto dele, ainda o amo, pelo Gaara é só atração, e carência, já faz 4 meses que nem beijo ninguem, deve ser isso.

- Tem certeza ?

- Tenh.. não. – Temari riu, enquanto eu tentava não corar.

- Não se preocupe Sakura, Gaara não é o monstro que dizem, ele tem um coração e pode se apaixonar como qualquer um.

- _Ta vendo, eu te disse ! – _minha inner me fazia o favor de jogar isso na minha cara.

- Tudo bem, mas eu não vou ter nada com ele, nada. – era isso que eu tentava convencer Temari, minha inner e até a mim mesma.

- Você que sabe, Sakura. Eu estou subindo, mais tarde desço pra pegar um pouco desse chocolate. Boa noite.

- Tudo bem. Boa noite, Temari-chan.

Uns 10 minutos depois a casa estava num completo silêncio, eu coloquei o chocolate numa caneca, e fui para a varanda da frente. Fiquei observando a vila, como as pessoas iam passando em frente a casa do Kazekage e iam observando, esperando ver não sei oque, procurando alguma coisa que acusasse Gaara. Era isso que os civis queriam, acusar ele a qualquer custo, sem ao menos conhecê-lo melhor, não importava o quanto ele havia protegido e quantas vezes havia salvado aquela vila, ou tudo que ele fazia por um amanhã melhor para esse civis idiotas e mal agradecidos. Como Temari havia dito, Gaara não é nenhum monstro, mas apenas sua família, os shinobis que lutavam ao seu lado e seus amigos, nós e agora, eu. De repente ouvi um barulho, e quando olhei para o lado me deparei com Gaara parado me olhando, como se perguntasse oque eu estava fazendo ali.

- Me desculpe, Gaara-sama. Eu estava apenas tomando meu chocolate, e observando a vila. Já estou indo dormir, e lhe deixarei em paz. – eu disse me levantando, mas quando ia passando pela porte, ele segurou calmamente o meu braço, me fazendo ficar onde estava.

- Não se incomode, não me importe que fique aqui.

- Tem certeza ? – isso não vai dar certo, é melhor eu subir, tenho certeza.

- Absoluta.

- Do mesmo jeito, acho melhor eu subir. – novamente fui tentar subir, mas novamente ele segurou meu braço, e me puxou pra mais perto dele.

- Fique, por favor. – COMO É QUE É ? ELE ESTA PEDINDO QUE EU FIQUE ? COM UM POR FAVOR ? ESSE HOMEM TA LOUCO ! SÓ PODE ! mas como eu posso dizer um não, pra ele assim, tão.. tão.. tão frágil ?

- Tudo bem, vamos sentar. Quer um pouco ? – nós já estávamos sentados um do lado do outro, em um banco de dois lugares, dessa maneira estávamos praticamente colados, mas nenhum dos dois se importava com isso, era totalmente confortável, para os dois. Eu me aconcheguei no banco de madeira e coloquei meus pés em cima e abracei meus joelhos, mesmo com o moletom e o chocolate ainda sentia frio, e Gaara percebeu isso.

- Isso irá te aquecer. – ele disse colocando um casaco por cima das minhas costas.

- Obrigada. Hãan.. você não consegue dormir, certo ? por causa do..

- Certo. Não consigo dormir por causa do Shukaku, tenho insônia.

- Nem com remédios ?

- Nunca tomei, já me acostumei.

- Entendo. – o silêncio podia ser incomodo, mas ele não gostava muito de conversar e isso era perceptível. Porém, alem da insônia, ele ainda sentia dores, e pude observar isso, quando ele abaixou a cabeça e deu uma pequeno gemido, esperando que eu não ouvisse. Mesmo que ele não fosse meu paciente, ou coisa do tipo, ele ainda era meu amigo, ele querendo ou não, e eu tinha que fazer algo com suas dores.

- Algum problema, Haruno ? – ele perguntou, se levantando rapidamente do banco, eu estava com as mãos em sua nuca e massageava a mesma usando um pouco de chakra, tentando diminuir a dor do Kazegake.

- Estou apenas diminuindo suas dores. Vem sentindo isso constante mente ?

- Não preciso de sua ajuda, e não sou seu paciente.

- Já que esta sentindo essas dores, e não consegue se curar sozinho agora você é meu paciente sim, você querendo ou não, então volte e se sente aqui. – eu disse colocando as mãos na sua nunca e puxando-o pra que ele se sentasse novamente, mas ele se recusou ficando em pé, não mexendo um músculo.

- Não.

- Vamos logo, só uma pouco de chakra, e todas essas dores vão sumir, e talvez você possa até dormir. – eu o puxei mais uma vez, e dessa vez ele aceitou, porém, infelizmente ou felizmente, eu só descobri isso mais tarde, dessa maneira puxei sua nuca com mais força que antes esperando que ele ficasse parado, mas isso não aconteceu. Quando eu puxei, Gaara caiu, porém caiu exatamente na minha direção. Agora estávamos na seguinte situação, eu estava sentada no banco com as pernas levemente abertas, Gaara estava em cima de mim com uma perna no meio das minhas e a outra no chão, para não cair quando o puxei, ele se apoiou nos costas da cadeira ficando com um braço do lado da minha cabeça e com outra na minha cintura pra que eu não batesse a cabeça ou me machucasse no banco, e principalmente, seu rosto estava a 15 cm do meu, resumindo, estávamos numa situação bem comprometedora.

Meu coração batia descompassadamente, borboletas faziam meu estomago embrulhar, e eu não conseguia desviar os olhos daquelas duas esmeraldas que estavam cada vez mais próximas a mim. Eu não mexia um músculo, só esperava pra ver qual seria a reação dele, eu esperava que ele se endireitasse e me deixasse sozinha, porem ele fez totalmente o contrario do aproximou seu rosto cada vez mais, e a mão que a pouco tempo estava nas costas do banco, agora estava acariciando meu rosto, me fazendo tremer com cada toque, com cada vez que ele passava os dedos nos meus lábios, fazendo com que o meu desejo de beijá-lo aumentasse cada vez mais. Então essa mão passou do meu rosto para minha nuca, me puxando de vez para um beijo normal, um simples tocar dos lábios, para depois sua língua pedir passagem e invadir minha boca, explorando cada espaço dela como se já a conhecesse a muito tempo. Sua mão que estava na minha cintura, acariciava a mesma e me fazia tremer com cada vez que esta tocava minha pele por debaixo da blusa, queimando os lugares que passava. Não vi quando ele me soltou ou quando parou o beijo que eu tanto aproveitara, só percebi que ele não estava mais ali quando ouvi uma porta abrindo com um Naruto sonolento, passando pela mesma.

- Não vai dormir Sakura-chan ? – Naruto tinha os olhos praticamente fechados, já estava de pijama, pronto pra dormir.

- Hãan.. como ? Você disse oque mesmo Naruto ? – eu ainda estava zonza, não conseguia acreditar que havia beijado Gaara, e não acreditava mais ainda de como havia sido bom.

- Dormir, Sakura-chan. Você ta bem ?

- Ah sim, Já estou subindo Naruto. Boa noite.

- Você que sabe. Boa noite, Sakura-chan.

Ufa, que alivio. Meu coração ainda estava sem controle, meu rosto com toda certeza deveria estar muito vermelho, oque graças a pouca luz Naruto não percebera, e eu ainda tinha o gosto de canela na boca, é, canela mesmo, os lábios de Gaara tinham o gosto de canela, interessante. Shikamaru dizia que meus beijos tinham gosto de cereja, ou sorvete de morango, e os seus tinham um gosto de hortelã, que me deixava animada e feliz, como nunca tinha ficado com outros beijos. Porém o beijo de hoje foi diferente, o beijo de hoje tinha me acalmado como nunca estive, mas fez meu coração quase sair pela boca, não foi nenhum beijo de cinema, mas eu tinha vontade de beijar mais e mais o Kazekage.

Mas eu sabia que não podia, do mesmo jeito que ele não foi a Konoha, a procura de uma namorada, eu estou aqui também a trabalho, detalhe, este que eu ainda não sei exatamente qual é, mas pretendo descobrir amanhã de manhã, quando acordar e conversar com Kakashi e com o.. Gaara. Eu teria que me acostumar com a presença dele, mas depois do que aconteceu hoje a noite, isso seria cada vez mais difícil.

Poucos minutos depois, coloquei minha caneca na cozinha e subi, indo em direção ao meu quarto, esperando não encontrar o Kazekage no meio do caminho, o que graças a Deus não aconteceu. Ainda passei alguns minutos pensando no beijo, no gosto e no dono dos lábios que eu tanto queria beijar novamente. E pensando principalmente em como eu iria olhar na cara dele amanhã, sem ao menos corar ou dar algum fora, e sem ninguém perceber nada, quando penso em alguém me refiro a Temari, que já havia percebido algo que nem existia, imagine agora que oque ela havia imaginado realmente acontecera.

Eu ainda estava dormindo quando senti ser sacudida, por alguém que chamava meu nome. Talvez, fosse Temari querendo me falar que descobriu tudo, e que vai me obrigar a namorar com Gaara, ou que vai contar para toda a vila e pra Shikamaru, ou que vai conversar com Gaara, ou que vai ser a madrinha do nosso casamento, ou que.. calma ai, essa voz não é de Temari, é de um homem, é de..

- Vamos, Sakura-chan. Acorde ! Tem alguém la embaixo querendo falar com você ! – Naruto e sorria maliciosamente pra mim, eu já havia entendido tudo, tudo mesmo. Droga, Temari descobriu e já havia contado pro Naruto que queria ser o padrinho, agora toda a vila ia ficar sabendo e Gaara estava la embaixo me esperando. – Estamos esperando la embaixo.

Ele desceu e eu ainda fiquei alguns minutos pensando em como encarar o Kazakage, coloquei um roupão e fui descendo as escadas, minhas pernas tremiam e meu coração batia rápido. Eu desci esperando ver Gaara, e este realmente estava lá, porem estava sentado no sofá e não olhava pra mim, apenas lançava o olhar para outra pessoa. Temari e Naruto sorriam e olhavam para o mesmo lugar que Gaara, o segundo me lançava um sorriso e Temari tinha o rosto um pouco triste, mas devia ser só impressão minha. Quando percorri o olhar pela sala novamente, vi duas pessoas sentadas no sofá ao lado do de Gaara, que não havia visto antes; Ino e Chouji. Quando olhei a sala mais uma vez, e para onde os outros olhavam descobri uma pessoa parada na entrada da cozinha, com o corpo apoiado no porta e os braços cruzados na frente do peito, e me olhava com um sorriso torto no rosto. Quando reconheci quem era meu coração parou, oque eu faria agora meu Deus ?

- Olá Sakura-chan ! – sua voz masculina atingiu meus ouvidos, fazendo meu corpo tremer e engolir seco, temendo o que aconteceria a seguir.

- Oi Shika-kun !


	4. Capitulo 4

_* Contém Hentai _

- Oque você esta fazendo aqui ?

- É assim que você me recebe depois de quatro messes longe ? – ele perguntou me abraçando e distribuindo beijos pelo meu pescoço. Eu estava feliz sim, mas não sabia mais como reagir na frente de todas aquelas pessoas, e mais exatamente, na frente de Gaara.

- Desculpa, só não esperava ver você aqui. – disse retribuindo o abraço, e lhe dando um beijo demorado, mas dessa vez na boca. Seus lábios tinham realmente gosto de hortelã, tinham um gosto refrescante que me animava, independente da situação em que eu estivesse.

- Certo, vamos separando casalzinho, que nós temos muito o que fazer. Shikamaru, e o resto dos garotos vão com Gaara até o prédio central, enquanto eu, você e Ino vamos ao hospital. Todos eles estão loucos para conhecer a discípula que ultrapassou a Hokage de Konoha. – Temari disse olhando diretamente pra mim, interrompendo meu momento com o Shika. Oque eu sentia por Gaara talvez fosse apenas atração mesmo, mas eu tinha certeza que sentia algo mais pelo Nara, e se não fosse amor, seria um carinho muito grande. Mas eu ainda tinha que conversar com Gaara, sobre oque aconteceu ontem, eu precisava tirar essa duvida, e faria isso o mais rápido possível.

- Sakura, eu vou levar as malas deles la pra cima, enquanto você toma seu café, certo ? Venha me ajudar Naruto, faça companhia a ela Gaara. – Temari disse pegando uma das malas da Ino, enquanto todos a seguiam.

- Estava com saudades. – Shika me disse me beijando, antes de subir junto com os outros.

- Eu também.

Me dirigi a cozinha, e quando cheguei lá Gaara já estava sentado a mesa tomando alguma coisa que parecia chá, chá de canela, eu deduzi pelo cheiro. " _os lábios de Gaara tinham o gosto de canela, interessante_ " apenas as lembranças do beijo faziam meu corpo se arrepiar. Eu estava sozinha com ele, essa era a situação perfeita para perguntar sobre ontem, mas eu estava com medo, com medo de qual seria sua resposta, mas era praticamente impossível ela não dar alguma resposta que viria a ser constrangedora, né ? seria no maximo estranho, mas eu não ia me importar com a resposta, seria alguma coisa simples. Mas como perguntar ? Talvez eu devesse..

- Só te beijei ontem porque você não me deixava em paz. – ele disse curto e grosso

- Como é que é ?

- Você não parava de falar nem me deixava em paz com minha dor, então a única maneira que vi para te fazer parar foi te beijar.

- Então foi só por isso ? – eu no fundo estava triste, mas minha voz saiu como se eu estivesse com raiva, não que eu não estivesse, mas eu não iria dar esse gosto a ele.

- Foi, esse é o único motivo que eu teria pra te beijar.

- Sinto lhe informar senhor Kazegake, mas se quisesse que eu calasse a boca, era só pedir, e com o chakra eu estava tentando melhorar sua dor, mas você não precisa da ajuda de ninguem, certo ? então da próxima vez que eu estiver lhe perturbando e o senhor tentar me parar com um beijo, não vou ter pena e lhe darei um bom soco, e você deve conhecer a fama destes, certo ? Passar bem. – disse saindo da cozinha, quando estava na porta vi Temari descendo enquanto conversava com Shikamaru, ela tinha um sorriso no rosto e seus olhos brilhavam, enquanto ele tinha aquele rosto de entediado como sempre, mas seus olhos estavam diferentes e sua respiração também. Pode ser loucura, mas eu conhecia cada mania dele, o jeito de andar, falar, olhar, e até de respirar, e naquele momento ele estava estranho, como se não estivesse à vontade, porem isso era meio estranho, já que ele e Temari eram amigos.

- O que foi Sakura, não vai tomar o café ?

- Ah, vou sim ! Só estava esperando vocês ! – eu tentava mentir dando um sorriso amarelo.

- Então vamos. – ela disse passando por mim se dirigindo a cozinha, me deixando pra traz com o Nara.

- Oque aconteceu ? – Droga ! Do mesmo jeito que eu conhecia ele por completo, era a mesma coisa comigo, ele sabia quando eu estava estressada, feliz, triste, magoada, e etc, apenas olhando pra mim.

- Mais tarde a gente conversa, certo ? – eu disse lhe abraçando e indo para a cozinha tomar meu café da manhã.

- Certo. – ele disse me beijando no pescoço, e me seguindo.

Como o Time Asuma havia chegado a pouco tempo, ele também estavam tomando café e agora a mesa estava completa, e como Shikamaru estava nela, Gaara não teria a mínima chance de se sentar ao meu lado.

- Pra que você não se preocupem quando chegarem hoje de noite, Ino vai ficar sozinha em um quarto, em outro Chouji e..

- Shika pode dormir comigo ? – como eu não estava em casa eu tinha que perguntar, certo ? nesse momento Gaara, lançou um olhar a mim, como se estivesse com raiva, mas ele não tinha motivos pra ter aquela raiva, já que ele me beijara na noite passada só pra me fazer calar a boca, não é ?

- Hãn, eu ia falar que Chouji e Asuma ficariam no outro, e Shikamaru no seu, e não tem problema nenhum não. – Temari disse rindo

- ÊE SHIKA QUE VAI APROVEITAR ESSA NOITE MENINO ! – Naruto disse não, gritou com aquele mesmo sorriso malicioso que todos os dias aparecia no rosto dele. É, pelo visto a convivência com o Ero-sannin estava mesmo afetando o meu amigo

- Se fosse a Hinata no lugar da Sakura, você faria a mesma coisa Naruto, e eu estou morrendo de saudade de passar as minhas noites com ela, numa cama, sem roupa.

- Shikamaru. – eu tentava esconder minha vergonha, mas o vermelho do meu rosto não permitia, enquanto Shikamaru e o resto dos garotos e Ino riam maliciosamente, mas Temari e Gaara estavam estranhos, nenhum dos dois riam, estavam com caras indecifráveis.

- Desculpa Sakura. – ele disse me dando um selinho

- Não se preocupe Shikamaru, esta entre amigos aqui. – disse Kankuro

- Tudo bem, mas temos que trabalhar. Até de noite, Shika. – eu disse dando outro selinho nele e me levantando. Não queria mais ficar naquela mesa, enquanto duas pessoas me encaravam, como se quisessem me matar, e eu não conseguia entender nenhuma dessas pessoas. Temari era minha amiga, amiga de Shika, mas toda vez que eu estava com ele ou falava dele, ela ficava estranha e me evitava; Gaara, ao menos o considero meu amigo, me beija num dia, fala que só fez aquilo pra me fazer calar a boca no outro, e me encarou como se eu estivesse fazendo algo de errado. Realmente, eu não conseguia realmente entender nenhum dos dois.

Eu subi pra me arrumar, e quando terminei me dirigi ao quarto de Ino pra ver se ela já estava pronta, já que iríamos sair juntas.

- Porquinha, posso entrar ? já ta pronta ? – eu disse abrindo um pouco a porta.

- Pode sim, Testuda. Hãn, eu queria falar uma coisa com você ! – ela disse meio sem jeito

-Pode falar, oque foi ?

- Você observou o olhar que Temari lhe lanço, depois que Shikamaru falou aquilo na cozinha ? Ela parecia estar chateada.

- Eu percebi sim, mas não sei porque ela me olhou daquele jeito. Mas vou conversar depois com ela, e ver se tiro algo dela.

- Ta certo, vamos descer que ela deve estar esperando já.

- Certo, vamos !

Quando descemos Temari já nos esperava, e esta já estava com a mesma cara de felicidade de antes, e eu não conseguia entender como ela podia mudar assim. Passamos o dia fora, nem almoçar em casa almoçamos, conheci todo o hospital, conversei com alguns médicos e enfermeiros, conheci o caso de alguns pacientes, e até ajudei uma garotinha de belos olhos negros como a noite, ou melhor dizendo, como os de Sasuke, que havia caído e machucado o pé subindo numa árvore. O dia havia sido como qualquer outro, corrido e cansativo, mas satisfatório. Em nenhum momento tive o desprazer de me encontrar com o Kazekage, e Temari agora sorria e conversava comigo normalmente, mais ainda cortava assuntos relacionados a Shika, e tanto eu quanto Ino havíamos percebido isso.

Quando voltamos pra casa esta ainda continuava vazia, então decidimos tomar um banho antes de preparar o jantar, subi em direção ao meu quarto, tirando minha roupa e jogando esta em qualquer lugar, já que só depois do banho eu as arrumaria, e enchi a banheira que tinha no meu quarto, eu gostava do chuveiro sim, mas para um dia cansativo desse nada melhor que uma banheira para relaxar. A Enchi por completo, e coloquei muita espuma, alguns sais cheirosos e deitei nesta, ficando apenas com a cabeça pra fora, apoiada num pequeno pano que servia como travesseiro. Alguns minutos depois ouço a porta se abrindo e barulhos de roupas sendo jogadas no chão, e novamente outra porta se abrindo, mais exatamente a porta do banheiro, exibindo um homem de uns 25 anos, como eu, braços musculosos, uma abdômen perfeitamente definido, o cabelo preso eu um alto rabo de cavalo bem pequeno, apenas com uma samba canção preta e olhos ardentes direcionado a mim.

- Sabia que você estaria aqui, Sakura-chan. – ele disse andando até a banheira já tirando a samba canção, e entrando sem pedir permissão, pois sabia que essa ele já tinha. Quando ele entrou pediu que eu me encostasse um pouco pra frente, pra que ele pudesse sentar atrás de mim e assim eu fiz, logo depois recostando minha cabeça em seu ombro enquanto ele beijava e mordia meu pescoço. – Eu realmente estava com muita saudade de você, do seu corpo, de tudo mesmo, sabia ?

- Eu também Shika-kun. – eu disse me virando e sentando em seu colo, com uma perna de cada lado, sentindo seu membro que já estava ereto e pronto pra brincar. Eu desci minhas mãos fingindo que ia pegar no mesmo, mas quando cheguei no umbigo voltei a subir as mãos, arranhando seu corpo por de baixo d'água e puxando ele pra um beijo. Suas mãos percorriam o meu corpo, passando das minhas pernas, a minha cintura e por final aos meus seios, nestes ele fazia questão de ficar mais tempo, pois sabia que eu era muito sensível, e adorava ser acariciada. Ele circulava os mesmos, e apertava um pouco os bicos, me fazendo tremer. Como sabia que ele adorava me dar prazer, naquele momento eu só fazia aproveitar e lhe atiçar, mexendo o quadril, dessa maneira seu membro roçava em mim, o excitando mais e mais, e me deixando com mais vontade de ser penetrada. Eu ergui mais o meu corpo fazendo que meus seios ficassem de frente para o seu rosto, e a gente fizesse amor, ali mesmo, na banheira de uma casa que não era nossa, e sim do Kazekage de Suna. Eu esquecia de Gaara quando estava com Shikamaru, mas não por completo porque em algum momento eu acabava por pensar nele. Senti os lábios de Shikamaru beijarem meus seios, e depois sua língua áspera circular meu seios direito, oque me fez arquear ainda mais o corpo e gemer de prazer, ele continuava brincando com meus seios, quando ajeitou seu membro pronto pra me penetrar, mas antes chupou o meu seio esquerdo com força, me fazendo gemer mais alto ainda e o fez, gerando uma onde de prazer indescritível. Nós dois começamos num ritmo de vai e vem, enquanto isso eu o beijava e ele não suficiente com isso ainda apertava os bicos dos meus seios me fazendo gemer cada vez mais alto.

- Ah.. continua Shika-kun.. ta bom.. muito bom ! – eu dizia entre gemidos

- Adoro ouvir você gemer meu nome ! – ele disse chupando meu seio mais uma vez

- Ahhh Shika.. Shika-kun..Shik.. AHHH !

- Sakura, tudo be.. – de repente a porta foi aberta exibindo uma Temari assustada, olhando diretamente para Shikamaru que estava abaixo de mim, com um rosto que demonstrava total prazer. – Me desculpem. – ela disse saindo do banheiro antes que eu pudesse falar qualquer coisa. Aquilo havia sido constrangedor sim, mas naquele momento nossa excitação falou mais alto, e eu preferi pedir desculpas pra Temari depois, continuando com meu prazer a dois, com o Shika-kun.

Temari havia descido correndo tentando controlar suas lagrimas, indo em direção a porta de saída, mas antes de chegar a esta sentiu ser segurada por braços de areia, impedindo a que saísse de casa.

- Me solta, Gaara.

- Oque aconteceu ? – mesmo que ele fosse frio, Gaara ainda era humano e se preocupava com seus irmãos

- Na-Nada. – ela disse deixando uma lagrima rolar

- Temari..

- Eu encontrei a Sakura e o Shikamaru na banheira do quarto deles fazend..

- Já entendi. – disse Gaara com raiva na voz, e apertando os punhos. – Mas porque você esta assim ?

- Eu... Eu.. Eu não sei.

- Eles vão se ver comigo. – Gaara disse subindo as escadas.

- Não Gaara, você não vai fazer nada ! Eles são namorados, errada fui eu de entrar sem perguntar se podia. – disse Temari limpando as lagrimas que teimavam em cair

- Mas a casa é sua, você não precisa pedir permissão pra entrar em lugar algum.

- Mas de qualquer jeito, você não vai fazer nada Gaara ! – Temari disse puxando o irmão para a cozinha e depois indo para seu quarto, Gaara não conseguia controlar sua raiva, mas raiva de uma certo ninja preguiçoso, não de Sakura, isso era certeza, já que ele não conseguia ficar com raiva dela, independente do que ela fizesse era praticamente impossível ele sentir raiva dela, principalmente depois dele ter gostado tanto do beijo do dia anterior. O gosto de cereja ainda estava na sua boca, ele ainda conseguia sentir o perfume de cerejeiras que ela exalava e a maciez da sua pele. Ele tinha que esquecer disso tudo, e seguir sua vida, tinha que se afastar dela a qualquer custo.

Depois de clímax, tomamos nosso banho e só minutos depois saímos do banho, colocando nossa roupa, eu novamente um moletom e Shikamaru uma calça e uma regata, este deitou na cama para descansar um pouco, enquanto eu desci esperando encontrar Temari, para conversamos, a sós. Ouvi barulhos e antes mesmo de ver quem era já fui falando, pois estava com vergonha de olhar nos seus olhos.

- Temari, eu queria pedir descul.. – parei de falar quando percebi que não estava falando com Temari, e som com Gaara.

- Uma coisa dessas não tem desculpas.

- Pensei que fosse Temari, e você não tem nada haver com isso.

- Tenho sim, essa é a minha casa e você deveria nos respeitar e não ficar se agarrando ao seu namorado por ai.

- Sei que a casa é de vocês, por isso vim me desculpar. Mas não estava por ai, estava no banheiro, no banheiro do quarto que foi designado a mim, certo ? quarto que você mesmo me mostrou.

- Isso é inaceitável de qualquer jeito, por mim ele seria expulso dessa casa.

- Não ! A culpa não é só dele, é minha também ! A Temari esta chateada ?

- Ela estava chorando.

- A Temari estava chorando ? Calma ai, é isso ! Ela gosta dele, a Temari gosta do Shika-kun !

- Não o chame assim ! E ela não gosta dele ! – Gaara disse com raiva, mas raiva de como eu chamo o Shikamaru ?

- Porque não ? – eu perguntei me aproximando dele, com muita raiva.

- Porque não, porque eu não quero ! – ele disse se aproximando mais de mim, ficando praticamente colado a mim. Dos nossos olhos saiam faíscas, e eu me controlava para não brigar.

- Você não manda em mim !

- Nem ele !

- PORQUE ESSA CONFUSÃO TODA COM O SHIKA ?

- EU JÁ DISSE PRA VOCÊ NÃO CHAMAR ELE ASSIM ! – era possível ver o ódio nos olhos de Gaara, que antes eram verdes agora tinham um to de vermelho, e também ver o chakra circulando o seu corpo. Eu senti ser arremessada ao fogão pela areia, minha cabeça bateu no vidro do forno, fazendo com que esse quebrasse, e cortasse um pouco o meu rosto e meu corpo. Eu sentia meu corpo latejar, minha cabeça doía de uma forma inexplicável, os cortes no meu rosto ardiam, eu tentava levantar, mas havia cactos de vidro para todos os lados, meus olhos começavam a pesar, a minha nuca estava quente e molhada, e eu sabia que era sangue, meus olhos já se fechavam sozinhos, eu teimava em abri-los de volta, mas minhas forças estavam acabando. Antes de desmaiar ainda consegui ver Shikamaru correr em minha direção, quando chegou ao lado de Gaara, lhe deu um murro, porem ele não desviou, nem bloqueou com a areia, ele aceitou o murro, quase como uma punição. Quando o Nara me pegou no meu colo indo em direção ao hospital meu olhos já estavam fechados, e eu só pude ouvir a sua voz suplicante, e lagrimas suas caindo no meu rosto.

- Vai ficar tudo bem, vai ficar tudo bem Sakura.

Quando acordei, meus olhos estavam pesados, eu não conseguia abrir eles, minha cabeça ainda doía, mas não era nem metade da dor que senti naquele momento, era pequena, quase imperceptível, mas ainda incomodava saber que eu estava em um hospital. Isso eu sabia apenas por causa do cheiro, e que seria praticamente impossível eu sair do hospital no outro dia do pequeno incidente, já que este havia sido um pouco feio. Eu tentava engolir, mas não tinha um pingo de água na minha garganta, então só aumentava a minha dor, eu sabia que tinha um soro ligado ao meu braço, pois podia sentir meu sangue fluindo mais rápido. Porém esse incomodo não era nem de perto a pior parte, quando cai no fogão, os vidros cortaram minha cabeça, e para dar pontos neste, meus cabelos deveriam ser cortados, e raspados. Eu não queria abrir os olhos, não queria ver o olhar de pena que os outros me lançariam, nem muito menos me ver no espelho. Tudo isso por causa de uma simples briga com Gaara, é Gaara havia feito isso comigo, mas não o culpo, pois naquele momento o Shukaku comandava seu corpo, não ele, nós estávamos brigando e ele perdeu o controle, parte da culpa também era minha, eu não deveria ter continuado a briga. Eu não queria, mas tinha que abrir os olhos, todos eles deveriam estar preocupados comigo, fora apenas uma noite que passei aqui, mas eles devem querer ouvir de mim que eu estou realmente bem, e ainda tenho que pedir desculpas pra Temari e pro Gaara, pois eu também fui culpada por aquela briga idiota.

Meus olhos iam se abrindo pouco a pouco, a luz do quarto branco praticamente queimava minha retina, mas com o tempo eu ia me acostumando, abria um pouco e fechava novamente, procurando alguém dentro daquele quarto, porém ninguem estava lá, o quarto estava vazio, mas isso era impossível. Eu havia me acidentado ontem, era pra todos eles estarem aqui esperando que eu acordasse, era pra Naruto estar aqui me fazendo rir, e o Shikamaru me abraçando, Kakashi lendo seu livrinho e Sai me chamando de feiosa, e todos o outros, mas este estava realmente vazio, isso era impossível, deveria estar ocorrendo algum erro, eu estava sonhando, só pode, ou se não eles estavam muito ocupados, em uma missão, meu Deus, e se a Akatsuki atacou Suna bem na noite em que eu estava inconsciente, se eles estivessem precisando de ajuda, eu precisava me levantar daqui e ir ajudá-los. Eu já estava com os pés no chão procurando alguma roupa minha, quando a porta se abre mostrando uma enfermeira assustada.

- Você acordou, Graças a Deus ! Seus amigos estavam desesperados, vou avisa-los que você esta bem ! – ela dizia apressadamente, se enrolado com as palavras

- Espere eles não estão em guerra ? Suna não foi atacada enquanto eu estava aqui dormindo ? A Akatsuki não nos atacou nessa única noite que eu fiquei inconsciente ?

- Senhorita, Suna não foi atacada, e a senhora esta inconsciente a 10 dias, não uma noite ! – Era brincadeira, né ? só podia, eu não estava dormindo a tanto tempo, apenas um empurrão daqueles não faria tudo isso comigo, ou faria ? Mas tudo fazia sentido, meus amigos não estavam aqui, pois ficaram todos esses dias me esperando acordar, agora só tinham fá que eu acordasse. Mas ainda continuo sem entender porque fiquei dez dias dormindo. Enquanto pensava nisso, passei a mão pelo meu cabelo e me lembrei do que eu não queria ver desde o inicio. Próximo a minha nuca, meu cabelo havia sido raspado, e na pressa agora ele estava com partes maiores que as outras, e oque antes estava na minha cintura agora estava no meu ombro, e me lembrei que isso não seria o pior, já que meu rosto deveria ter varias cicatrizes também. Controlei o meu choro, pois naquele momento não cabia vaidade, já que o mais importante era que eu estava vida.

- SAKURA-CHAN ! – Naruto foi o primeiro que entrou pela porta e veio me abraçando, com toda a força que ele tinha, e eu não me importava se estava sem consegui respirar, pois ele estava com saudades de mim, afinal foram dez dias, enquanto pra mim parecia apenas um, ou melhor, uma noite.

- Naruto-kun, a Sakura-chan esta sem ar. – uma voz doce me chamou a atenção, me fazendo olhar para a porta onde Hinata estava parada olhando para nos dois com lagrimas nos olhos, mas oque ela estava fazendo em Suna ?

- Desculpe Sakura-chan, é que eu estava com medo de você morrer ! – Naruto, sempre tão sincero – Mas você esta bem, certo ? Nada esta doendo certo ? Claro, você continua bonita e forte como sempre ! – ele disse rindo e me abraçando novamente.

- Olá Hina-chan ! Naruto, me desculpe por tudo isso ! Bem eu estou, mas não posso dizer o mesmo pela beleza ! – eu disse tristemente

- Olá Sakura-chan! Porque diz isso ? – perguntou Hinata

- Meu cabelo esta horrível, meu rosto cheio de cicatrizes, me..

- Cicatrizes ? Não, não ! Seu rosto esta perfeito, a Chiyo-baa-sama não permitiu que deixassem uma marca se quer no seu rosto, porém o seu cabelo foi praticamente impossível não mexer.

- Serio, não estou com marca alguma no rosto ? – eu perguntei passando a mão pelo meu rosto, percebendo que ele continuava lisinho, sem marca ou cicatriz alguma, meu sorriso cada vez aumentava, ia pedir que chamassem a tal Chiyo-baa-sama, quando a porta é aberta novamente.

- Graças a Deus, Sakura ! – Shikamaru chegou junto de Temari, mas correu me dando um abraço apertado, mas diferente de Naruto tomando cuidado para não me machucar. – Você esta melhor não é ? Esta com fome, sede, algo ?

- Calma Shika, eu estou bem ! – eu disse rindo do seu desespero

- Que bom. – ele disse se sentando ao lado da minha cama, ele de um lado e Naruto do outro, enquanto Hinata e Temari estavam em pé. TEMARI !

- Ola Tema-chan ! – eu disse sorrindo para ela

- Me desculpe Sakura, a culpa foi minha, eu que falei com Gaara aquilo, se não fosse eu, vocês não tinha brigado, e você não estaria nesse hospital agora, nada teria acontecido, me desculpe Sak..

- Temari ! – Shikamaru lhe chamou a atenção e eu percebi que nos seus olhos tinham algo mais que repreensão, tinha pena, carinho e.. e amor ? será ? naquele dia, eu havia percebido que Temari o amava, mas será que ele retribuíra esse amor ? eu rezava que sim. Quando pensei nisso levei um susto, eu não amava mais o Shika, não amava pois estava desejando que ele fosse feliz com outra, mas quando isso aconteceu ? e porque ?

- Temari, não se desculpe ! Eu que tenho que pedi desculpas, não devia estar naquela constrangedora situação com o Shikamaru na sua casa, nem ter continuado a briga com seu irmão ! Se eu estou aqui é por cupa minha, apenas minha, certo ?

- NÃO ! – os dois disseram na mesma hora, quer dizer, gritaram na mesma hora

- Já chega, não vamos discutir sobre isso, certo ? – eu tinha de finalizar esse assunto – Como foram esses dez dias sem mim ?

- Quando soube do seu probleminha Tsunade queria vim, mas não podia, então mandou o Time Kurenai, eles ajudaram na proteção da cidade e a Hina-chan na sua cura, nada de ataques a vila, Kurenai e Asuma estão no maior amor e a Temari e o Shika...

- Naruto ! – Shikamaru gritou impedindo que ele continuasse, mas eu já sabia muito bem o resto, antes mesmo dele falar qualquer coisa.

- Gente, vocês podem me deixar sozinhos com o Shikamaru só um pouquinho ? – foi só eu dizer isso e todos eles já estavam lá fora.

- Foi sem querer, eu ju..

- Shh ! – eu coloquei o dedo nos lábios dele, impedindo que ele falasse – eu percebi no dia do meu incidente, no momento da briga com Gaara, que ela te amava, os olhares e sorrisos que ela te lançava, ou como ficava triste quando estávamos juntos, e não consigo me esquecer dos olhos dela quando nos viu dentro da banheira, naquele dia. E percebi agora, que você a corresponde, e isso é ótimo, muito bom mesmo ! No mesmo momento que percebi isso, vi também que não te amo mais, pois desejei internamente que você tivesse filhos e fosse feliz com ela, não desejamos isso pra alguém que amamos certo ? eu sempre vou te amar Shika-kun, mas como irmão, você me entende até mais do que eu mesma, e a Temari é minha amiga, uma pessoa maravilhosa, então espero que você cuide bem dela, e seja feliz certo ? – eu perguntei lhe dando um ultimo selinho

- Agora, eu quero lhe explicar tudo, desde o inicio. Eu estava quase dormindo, quando senti um chakra muito forte na casa, cheguei a pensar que era um ataque e desci já preparado, porém quando cheguei na cozinha e vi você estirada no chão coberta de vidro e sangue e Gaara na sua frente com o Shukaku tomando conte dele, meu corpo ferveu eu fui ao seu encontro ver se você estava bem, mas ante tinha de dar uma lição no Gaara, quando lhe dei o murro esperei que ele reagisse, mas ele apenas deixou sem batido, como se estivesse se punindo mesmo. Trouxe você para o hospital, eles cuidaram de você, seu rosto continua o mais perfeito do mundo, mas seu cabelo eles tiveram de cortar. Me disseram que você acordaria no outro dia, provavelmente, mas foi se passando um, dois, três dias e nada de você acordar, eu estava desesperado. Eu não fazia mais nada, só ficava aqui com você, esperando você acordar, mas um dia quando estava voltando pra casa vi a Temari chorando no seu quarto, então a abracei, porque eu estava com pena dela, era isso que eu pensava naquele momento, mas a cada segundo que eu passava com ela nos meus braços, percebia que não era só aquilo que eu sentia por ela, eu sentia algo a mais, mas eu não podia sentir, pois minha namorada estava numa cama de hospital, porque eu não a defendi, por minha causa. Nós conversamos, e ela acabou dormindo, eu a levei pro quarto e fiquei olhando pra ela, e senti o mesmo aperto no peito e a mesma alegria que sentia quando te via rir, ou chorar, quando começamos nosso relacionamento. No outro dia nos fomos conversar, e ela disse que me amava, eu.. eu não respondi nada, só falei que conversaríamos depois que você acordar, mesmo assim ela ficou cada vez mais próxima de mim nesses cinco dias, eu precisava de um amigo pra me apoiar, todos os outros estavam lá a disposição, mas só ela estava sentindo a mesma dor de culpa que eu, então nós nos apoiamos, e quando me disseram que você tinha acordado, eu vim pra cá o mais rápido possível, para que nenhuma mentira chegasse ao seu ouvido, antes que eu te contasse tudo, a aqui estou eu agora. Eu também te amo Sakura, mas como irmão, e você realmente me conhece mais que qualquer um, até mais que minhas amadas nuvens. Quando era menino dizia que todos os relacionamentos eram problemáticos e sempre seriam, mas eu encontrei em você um relacionamento simples, as coisas eram alegres, nós nos amávamos, não existia fofoca ou problemas, apenas os normais, e eu não sentia preguiça pra nada que estivesse relacionado a você, e quando fui enviado para aquela missão, fiz tudo na maior agilidade possível para voltar logo, pra te ver, eu estava impressionado com isso e comigo, foi bom sim, muito bom enquanto durou, mas acabou, para nós dois pelo que vejo. Vou conversar com Temari hoje a noite, e ver no que dar. Sei que vai ser complicado, já que ela é mais problemática, muito mais problemática que você, mas talvez seja interessante um relacionamento assim não ? Mas eu quero que você saiba, que eu sempre vou ser o seu Shika-kun, certo ? você vai ser pra sempre a única pessoa que me conhece mais que as nunvens ! – ele disse rindo, e eu controlava minhas lagrimas, mas depois que ele falou sobre as novens, eu não agüentei

- Shika-kun ! – eu disse abraçando, enquanto ele acariciava meu cabelo e limpava minhas lagrimas.

– Descanse, talvez amanha você saia daqui, certo ? Ah, e o Gaara esta muito preocupado, segundo as enfermeiras ele passa quase toda a noite aqui. Boa noite meu amor. – ele disse me beijando na testa.

- Tchau Shika, boa sorte hoje com a Tema-chan.

- Obrigada. – ele disse saindo, e eu cai novamente no sono em poucos minutos, como se não dormisse a dias.

Horas depois senti meu corpo pedir por um pouco de água, e me remexo, tentando abrir o olho, aos poucos vou percebendo que já é noite, pela falta de luz, mas vejo alguém sentado a poltrona ao lado da minha cama, tento abrir mais os olhos, mas ainda não consigo enxergar quem seja, só uma cabeleira vermelha.. só oque ? será ? não, não seria Gaara !

- "_ Porque não ? ele talvez esteja preocupado ! "_

_-_ Ele fez isso nunca estaria preocupado comigo, ele me odeia.

- "_ Vamos ver então ! " – _disse minha inner encerrando a discussão

Agora eu enxergava muito bem, e era Gaara mesmo que estava ali no meu quarto, encostado na poltrona ao lado da minha cama com os olhos fechados, mas oque ele estaria fazendo ali ? isso eu teria que descobrir sozinha. Ele tinha os cabelos bagunçados, abaixo dos olhos olheiras muito fundas e escuras como se não pregasse o olho a dias, porém ele nunca dormiu, então porque aquelas olheiras, seria preocupação, mas com oque ? Mesmo dormindo não era o Gaara que eu conhecia, parecia mais um civil, um civil qualquer, não o homem frio que eu conheci aos 15 anos. Ele parecia tão frágil, como se fosse quebrar, como um boneco de porcelana, normalmente falamos isso de mulheres, mas naquele momento Gaara estava assim, frágil como uma criança, deitado na poltrona ao lado da minha cama.

- Gaara ? – dei algum tempo, e alguns minutos depois ele já me olhava espantado, já ciente de onde estava e com quem.

- Você esta bem ? – ele queria ser gentil, mas continuava frio como sempre.

- Estou sim – eu disse sorrindo, um sorriso sincero. – e queria lhe pedir desculpas !

- Desculpas ? porque se fui eu que te machuquei ? – ele perguntou sem entender

- Mas eu comecei quando não tomei cuidado com o Shikamaru, e quando continuei a briga com você, então a culpa é minha !

- Não, a culpa não é sua ! Você só estava com seu namorado, fui eu que me descontrolei e fui eu que te machuquei. – era possível ver a culpa e o arrependimento nos seus olhos, ele queria falar alguma coisa, mas eu sabia como era difícil para uma pessoa como ele e não iria exigir um pedido de desculpa, ele faria apenas se quisesse. – Me desculpe, Haruno Sakura ?

- Só desculpo, se me chamar apenas de Sakura, de agora em diante, certo ? – eu disse sorrindo novamente

- Certo, Har.. Sakura. – nos dois ficamos quietos, eu tinha vontade de conversar, mas sabia que ele gostava de silêncio, então não iria estragar isso com palavras bobas, se ele quisesse ele diria algo, e nos começaríamos uma conversa. Mas o que mais me estranhava é que agora, eu estava preocupada com ele, como oque ele gostava ou não e coisas do tipo.

- Você decidiu dividir o quarto com o Nara, depois a Temari desceu as escadas chorando, nós discutimos e eu me descontrolei. – ele olhava para o nada como se estivesse repassando tudo que aconteceu naquele dia

- Eu sei, Gaara. O Naruto-kun também me machucou uma vez assim, sei como é, não me importei, te juro.

- Mas mesmo assim, eu não queria que tivesse acontecido, eu deveria ter me controlado, não deveria ter te machucado, eu fiquei com medo de te perder. – ele disse tentando esconder o rosto. Eu havia ouvido direito ? Gaara o Kazekage de Suna disse que ficou com medo de me perder ? eu estava ficando louca, só pode. – fiquei com medo de ter te matado, Tamari e os outros nunca me desculpariam, e eles...

- Shhh ! Venha aqui ! – eu disse batendo a mão na cama, ele se levantou e se sentou ao meu lado na cama, ele estava tão frágil, como uma criança que havia perdido um brinquedo, nem parecia o mesmo Gaara de sempre – Mas nada aconteceu, certo ? Eu estou aqui, bem e você não vai me perder ! – agora eu acariciava seu rosto, que tinha os olhos fechados apenas aproveitando meus carinhos, do nada ele me puxa para um abraço, seus braços me apertavam, como se eu fosse escapar por entre seus dedos como as areias de Suna, ou como se fosse fugir correndo com medo dele, ele acariciava meu cabelo com as mãos, seu coração estava descompassado e eu podia ouvir, pois estava grudada ao seu corpo. Mas não era só ele, meu coração também batia mais rápido, minha respiração não estava normal, e se não estivesse sentada eu teria caído, pois minhas pernas tremiam, eu não sabia oque fazer, então me acalmei e aproveitei aquele momento, passei os braços ao redor de Gaara, deitei minha cabeça no seu peito e deixei pra ver oque ele faria. Ele estava mesmo arrependido por ter me machucado, estava se desculpando, mesmo que a culpa não tenha sido dele, ele não quis se descontrolar e eu estava ciente disso, mas mesmo assim ele ainda se culpava.

- Eu te desculpo. – eu disse ainda deitada nele, eu podia sentir seu cheiro e minha respiração batia no seu pescoço. Ele se afastou de mim, e me encarou, como se não entendesse o motivo de eu estar lhe desculpando, como se eu fosse louca por isso, como se ele fosse um monstro indesculpável, mas eu não me importava, eu gostava dele, ele era meu amigo e não importa oque ele fez, eu estava desculpando ele de tudo. Ele deu um minúsculo sorriso e passou a mão pelo meu rosto acariciando o mesmo, e disse uma coisa que eu nunca imaginei ouvir, um nome pelo qual eu nunca imaginei ser chamada por ele, quer dizer, o problema não era o nome, mas a pessoa. Aquele não era o Gaara de anos atrás, do exame chunnin, nem o Gaara de dias atrás na minha casa, não era nenhum dos Gaaras que eu já havia visto, mas eu gostava desse, gostava mais desse Gaara do que de qualquer um dos outros, e por mim ele continuaria pra sempre assim, sendo carinhoso e me chamando assim.

- Obrigado, _minha flor ! _ - ele disse me puxando para um beijo, um simples selinho, que fez me corpo tremer, e eu querer cada vez mais e mais. – Durma, amanhã de manhã você vai sair daqui, essas enfermeiras querendo ou não. Boa noite. – ele disse novamente frio, mas eu sabia que no fundo ele estava apenas preocupado comigo.

- Boa noite, Gaara.

Segundos depois Gaara já tinha sumido, e eu estava sozinha de novo no quarto de hospital, só com a minha inner, minha companheira integral. Eu ainda não tinha assimilado tudo, eu ainda estava meio zonza por causa disso, Gaara o Kazekage da Vila da Areia, o monstro de Suna, estava no meu quarto, me pediu desculpas, me chamou de _sua _flor e ainda me deu um beijo ? não, eu só podia estar sonhando, isso era praticamente impossível, eu estava feliz muito feliz, não conseguia tirar o sorriso do rosto, e isso era bom. Até hoje de tarde, eu ainda estava triste por estar em uma cama de hospital enquanto meus amigos estavam em casa, mas agora eu me sentia bem, era como se a presença e os carinhos de Gaara fossem como remédios pra mim, remédios de felicidade. Toda vez que eu me encontrava com ele, acontecia algo diferente, eu não conseguia pensar direito, meu coração disparava, minhas pernas tremiam, borboletas faziam meu estomago embrulhar, e eu pensava que ia desmaiar, mas depois, depois de conversas, carinhos, beijos e como aconteceu hoje, um pedido de desculpa, eu me sentia extremamente feliz, como se eu fosse explodir. Eu não conseguia entender isso, e preferia aproveitar, amanhã eu voltaria pra casa segundo Gaara, e como ele é o Kazegake, me levaria pra casa independente de enfermeiras e médicos, se estes quisessem que fossem cuidar de mim lá. Mas eu ainda não conseguia entender o motivo de Gaara estar fazendo tudo aquilo, talvez fosse tudo culpa por ter me machucado, certo ? mas talvez..

Horas mais tarde, sinto alguém mexer no meu braço, retirando a agulha do soro, tento abrir os olhos, mas a luz não permite que eu faça isso, tento mais uma vez e consigo enxergar a roupa branca, provavelmente de alguma enfermeira, a luz novamente me atrapalha como se estivesse queimando minha retina, mas aos poucos consigo abrir os olhos e observar a enfermeira arrumando minha roupa para que eu pudesse tomar um banho e finalmente voltar para casa, já era de manhã e eu não passaria mais um minuto ali.

- Vejo que acordou. – ela disse sorrindo pra mim – O Kazegake deu ordens expressas de que você fosse hoje mesmo pra casa, e recebesse qualquer tratamento que fosse preciso lá, mas pelo visto você já esta completamente perfeita. Então vamos tomar um banho, pra que você vá ver o seu namorado logo. – novamente ela sorria pra mim.

- Como ? Eu não tenho namorado. – eu disse sem entender, será que elas não sabia que o Shikamaru estava com Temari ?

- Ué, o Gaara-sama não é seu.. ?

- O Gaara ? NÃO ! Claro que não, porque você pensou isso ?

- Ele passou noites e noites aqui, esperando você acordar, nunca o vimos abalado desse jeito, disse que quando você acordasse queria se avisado imediatamente, então deduzimos que vocês fossem namorados. – ela parou pensando – que pena, vocês formar um casal tão lindo.

- Quem ? Sakura e Gaara ? EU DISSE ! – de repente a porta foi aberta por uma Ino escandalosa, e logo atrás dela estava Hinata e Kurenai.

- Disse oque porquinha ? Olá Hinata-chan, Kurenai-chan !

- Olá Sakura-chan. – as duas disseram ao mesmo tempo

- Eu disse que você e Gaara ainda teriam algo mais serio, eu sabia ! – disse Ino respondendo a minha pergunta.

- Você nunca me disse isso.

- Ah, então pensei. Mas e ai, oque aconteceu entre vocês ?

- INO ! Não aconteceu nada, certo ?

- O rubor da sua face não diz o mesmo Sakura. – Kurenai disse rindo, como ela podia fazer isso comigo ? agora que essa enfermeira ia sair espalhando que eu tinha algo com o Kazegake mesmo, por toda a vila, e depois por todo o país, eu estava perdida.

- Pode deixar que nós a ajudamos no banho. – Ino disse para a enfermeira, fazendo com que ela saísse do quarto e eu pudesse falar tudo, GRAANDE PORQUINHA ! – Agora pode ir contando tudo !

- Já disse, não aconteceu nada. – Eu não teria coragem de contar para ninguem oque aconteceu, talvez para o Shikamaru, mas para mais ninguem.

- Se você diz, vamos tomar um banho e voltar logo pra casa, pra você ver logo o seu Kazekage.

- Ino !

Já havia tomado banho, e agora estava na frente da minha casa, quer dizer, da casa de Gaara. Eu esperava encontrar Temari la dentro, para que pudéssemos conversar e voltar a sermos amigas. Quando entrei, a casa estava praticamente, apenas Temari estava sentada sozinha na sala.

- Oi. – eu disse esperando que ela me olhasse, e assim ela fez.

- Oi, como você esta ? podemos conversar ? – eu apenas balancei a cabeça de maneira afirmativa

- Nós estamos subindo, certo ? – Ino disse subindo com Hinata e Kurenai

-Hai. Vamos sentar aqui, e nós podemos conversar. – eu me sentei e esperei que ela começasse, mas como esta não fez, eu tomei a iniciativa. – Tema-chan, a culpa não foi sua, não foi de ninguem, apenas minha. Eu deveria ter fechado a porta, não deveria ter brigado com Gaara e o principal, deveria ter percebido antes que você amava o Shika. – ela me olhou espantado, não esperava que eu já soubesse sobre isso. – Eu já tinha percebido que você evitava falar dele, e que o olhava com um brilho diferente nos olhos, ou que ficava triste nos vendo juntos. Eu não lhe culpo, já que não escolhemos quem é que vamos amar, e lhe desejo sorte com ele, e não se preocupe, pois ontem mesmo, antes de conversar com ele, percebi que não o amo mais.

- Sakura-chan. – ela tinha lágrimas nos olhos. – Quando a Tsunade-sama designou que ele seria meu guia, eu não me importei, nem sentia nada no primeiro momento, adorava ver vocês dois juntos, sem brigas, apenas amor e diversão, era uma imagem de namoro perfeito pra mim, eu queria ser igual vocês dois, mas então um dia eu parei olhando para o Shikamaru, no primeiro momento pensei que fosse apenas carência, mas mesmo estando com outros homens eu ainda pensava nele, eu me julgava pois ele tinha uma namorada, você. Depois ele recebeu essa longa missão, eu pensei que seria o tempo perfeito para esquecê-lo, mas isso não aconteceu, e então de um dia para o outro ele aparece na minha casa, louco de saudades de você, e no outro dia vejo vocês fazendo amor na banheira da minha casa, eu não sabia o que fazer, desci chorando e encontrei Gaara no caminho, ele não deixou que eu saísse, e tentado me livrar dele, contei tudo, mas da pior maneira, e depois voltei para o meu quarto. Minutos depois ouço um estrondo no andar de baixo, quando eu desço encontro você caída no chão, com sangue e cacos de vidro pra todo lado, Gaara caído do chão e Shikamaru indo te salvar, eu me culpei por tudo, só eu seria a culpada. Fomos para o hospital e os médicos disseram que provavelmente você acordaria no outro dia, mas se passaram vários dia e nada de você despertar, então um dia voltei do prédio central e a porta do seu quarto estava aberta, seu cheiro era sentido de longe, eu não agüentei e comecei a chorar, Shikamaru chegou me abraçou e me consolou. No outro dia nós conversamos, e eu disse que o amava, ele me respondeu que só quando você acordasse nós conversaríamos, e eu o entendia. E ontem você acordou, a noite nós conversamos e.. e.. ele me disse que não sentia mais nada por você e nem você por ele, é verdade ? – eu apenas balancei a cabeça afirmativamente. – Mas ele também disse que não sabia o que sentia por mim, e saiu. Agora eu não sei o que fazer, Sakura-chan. – então ela se jogou nos meus braços chorando como uma criança.

- Tema-chan, calma ! calma ! Vai dar tudo certo, viu ? eu vou te ajudar com o Shika-kun ! Não posso dizer que ele te ama, mas que ele sente algo por ti isso ele sente sim ! – eu passava a mão pelos seus cabelos tentando acalmá-la.

- Você tem certeza ?

- Absoluta. – eu disse sorrindo, esperando que ela se animasse

- Ah, eu tenho uma coisa pra te falar. O Gaara ontem me perguntou se ele era capaz de amar alguém.

- E.. ? – eu ainda não entendia

- Eu acho que ele esta apaixonado por você, Sakura-chan.

- COMO É QUE É ? –


	5. Capitulo 5

_**Estes personagens não pertecem a mim, e sim a Kishimoto Masashi.**_

_- Eu acho que ele esta apaixonado por você, Sakura-chan. _

_- COMO É QUE É ? _

Temari só podia estar ficando louca, era impossível que Gaara estivesse apaixonado por mim, certo ? ele não era o monstro que todos imaginavam, eu tinha certeza que dentro dele batia um coração, e que apesar do seus atos e jeito de ser, ele ainda tinha sentimentos tão fortes quanto qualquer um, mas em nenhum momento eu o imaginei amando alguém, muito menos amando a mim.

- Você esta vendo coisas Temari-chan.

- Vendo coisa ? Então porque ele me perguntou se podia amar alguém, ou porque voltou tão estranho de Konoha desta ultima viagem, ou até porque passou todas a noites com você no hospital ?

- Culpa! – isso respondia a ultima pergunta sim, e Temari talvez deixasse isso de lado, mas eu não gostava da ideia de ele ter ficado ao meu lado todo aquele tempo apenas por culpa, por peso na consciência, por um momento eu desejei que ele sentisse algo por mim, mas tratei logo de desistir dessa ideia, eu estava aqui em uma missão.

- Sinto falar isso Sakura-chan, mas Gaara já matou e feriu muitas pessoas, e nunca se sentiu culpado por isso, mesmo quando essas pessoas eram próximas, ele sempre se mantinha frio. Mas quando te machucou, naquele momento, juro que vi arrependimento nos olhos dele, e pra mim Sakura isso é amor.

- Não, ele sentiria o mesmo arrependimento se no meu lugar fosse você ou Kankuro !

- Mas nós somos irmãos dele, Sakura, você não ! Tenho certeza que se fosse qualquer outro, ele não teria hesitado em matar, o Shukaku quando toma conta do seu corpo nunca se importa em matar quem quer que seja, mas Gaara consegue controlá-lo, não sei como, mas consegue. Porem quando ele esta lutando contra inimigos, ele não controla esse poder, mas foi diferente naquele momento, ele exigiu que sua alma recobrasse a consciência, recobrasse a consciência por você Sakura !

- Mas ele..

- Preciso sair, tenho que arrumar umas coisa para o jantar da semana que vem. – ela disse saindo, sem nem ao menos me deixar responder nada, mas eu sabia que não ia conseguir responder nada, eu não tinha mais argumentos e alem do mais, estava presa nos meus pensamentos, tentando me convencer que era impossível Gaara estar apaixonado por mim.

Eu gostava dessa ideia, e isso só me deixava mais em duvida dos meus próprios sentimentos, que eu não amava mais o Shikamaru eu tinha certeza, mas deixar de amar um e logo após me apaixonar por outro ? Que problemático. Mas coisas problemáticas as vezes são prazerosas, como me disse o próprio Shika-kun... Shika, foi esse apelido que fez o Gaara ficar com tanta raiva e me atacar, mas porque tanta raiva ? porque tanto ciu.. ciúmes ! Eu não tinha pensado nisso antes, porque não ? mas agora depois de Temari ter conversado comigo, isso fazia cada vez mais sentido. Ele estava com ciúmes de mim e Shikamaru, por isso não gostava que eu o chamasse daquele jeito, por isso se descontrolou e me atacou, tudo estava explicado, mas e se não fosse.. e se eu estivesse errada ? Eu não sei se preferia acreditar que ele me amava, ou se preferia acreditar que eram meras coincidências, eu não sabia qual das duas era mais convincente, ou qual das duas eu gostava mais, porem eu já sabia dessa resposta, mas novamente eu não queria admitir que talvez também estivesse apaixonada por ele.

A semana passou rápido, meu dia se resumia ao trabalho e a minha cama, já que eu geralmente comia no hospital, e a noite estava tão cansada que dispensava o jantar, hora ou outra conversava com Temari ou Ino, mas meu pensamento sempre estava na minha cama, ou infelizmente, em Gaara. Desde o seu pedido de desculpas no quarto de hospital, eu não tinha mais o visto, mas a palavras de Temari ainda martelavam na minha cabeça, palavras que eu insistia em não esquecer, palavras que nos primeiros dias me fizeram perder as poucas horas de sono que eu possuía. Tanto eu quanto ele, tínhamos muito trabalho a fazer, a cada dia chegavam mais e mais ninjas a serem curados, e esse era meu trabalho, curá-los, enquanto Gaara tinha uma vila toda pra governar, mesmo assim ainda nos restava um tempo do dia para nos esbarrar no meio da casa, mas isso não tinha acontecido ainda, era como se estivéssemos nos evitando, inconscientemente.

Já eram umas seis da tarde, e eu estava na minha nova sala, olhando os relatórios das novas enfermeiras, quando ouço conversas bem de frente da minha porta, e batidas na mesma. Eu havia combinado com Temari de sair para tomar algo, mas ela estava bem adiantada, já que só sairíamos as dez.

- Pode entrar. – a porta abriu revelando não uma Temari toda animada por eu ter aceitado sair e aproveitar a noite e a população masculina de Suna, mas sim Gaara, ainda com a roupa do trabalho, com uma expressão de cansaço, e eu entendia muito bem isso, o dia de hoje foi muito longo.

- Temari me disse que você estaria pronta a seis. – ele disse meio que se desculpando, olhando diretamente para as minhas pernas, que estavam em cima da mesa, e pelo uniforme ser um palmo acima do joelho, agora estava com um palmo a menos, mostrando toda as minhas pernas.

- Pronta pra que ? Ela não me avisou de nada. – eu disse me sentando descentemente

- Ela me disse que você iria me ajudar a comprar um smoking novo, ela disse que eu tenho que estar ao menos apresentável nesse jantar. Mas não se preocupe, eu faço isso sozinho mesmo, e me desculpe se atrapalhei seu trabalho.

- Não ! Ela deve ter comentado comigo sim, mas acabei esquecendo, me desculpe. Eu vou com você, sem problemas, eu já tinha terminado aqui mesmo. – Mentira, Mentira, Mentira ! Tenho certeza que ela não falou nada comigo sobre isso, eu me lembraria muito bem se ela falasse que eu iria ajudar _ele _a escolher um smoking, mesmo que estivesse dormindo. E eu ainda tinha muito pra fazer, ainda demoraria mais uma noite pra terminar aquele trabalho, mas eu queria ficar do lado dele, queria ajudá-lo e ver ele trocando de roupa com aquele corpo, e aquele abdômen e pernas... _Já chega desses pensamentos, eu só vou escolher a roupa, ele vai se trocar bem longe de mim. _

_- _Então vamos. – andamos por varias ruas, com todas as pessoas no encarando, eu andava rápido para seguir o ritmo de Gaara, que parecia querer ficar o mais longe possível de mim, até chegarmos em uma loja com a frente toda de vidro e belos manequins masculinos vestidos elegantemente na vitrine, com todos os tipos de smokings. Entramos e logo o dono da loja veio nos atender, era um senhor com os seus 60 anos de idade, já de cabelos brancos e olhos de um castanhos bem claro.

- Olá Kazekage-sama, Sakura-sama, ao que devo a honra ? – ele disse sorrindo

- Procuramos um smoking pra mim.

- Por aqui.

Ele nos guiou até uma sala lotada de smokings pendurados até o teto, de todos os estilos, cores, tamanhos e até costuras diferentes, ele já havia nos mostrado quase uns quinze e Gaara já se cansava de tanto olhar roupas, já que homens não tem paciência pra isso, apenas as mulheres, quando um me chamou atenção.

- O senhor pode pegar aquele pra mim. – eu disse apontando para um smoking pendurado no teto.

- Muito boa escolha Sakura-sama. – ele disse colocando o smoking em cima da bancada pra que Gaara aprovasse ou não. Este era todo preto, suas costuras eram de um azul bem escuro, o que dava um certo brilho a roupa, e o tamanho seria perfeito, dentro havia uma blusa branca que dava um belíssimo contraste com o resto.

- Gostou ? - perguntei a Gaara que ainda olhava para o smoking

- Sim, vou experimentar. – ele disse indo para o provador

- Onde estão as gravatas ? – eu perguntei enquanto Gaara tirava a roupa no provador ao lado, qual é ? eu precisava de algo para me ocupar.

- Aqui. – uma porta foi aberta, e agora era possível ver diversas gravatas, umas mais bonitas que as outras, umas até com brilhos. Quando olhei pro lado Gaara já estava la, era incrível como o smoking caíra perfeitamente nele, ombros e quadris largos, braços e pernas fortes, aquela roupa o deixava cada vez mais elegante, e... e sexy. O preto do smoking contrastava também com o verde dos seus olhos e com o cabelo vermelho, cores diferentes, mas que nele encontravam uma harmonia fora do comum, eu me perguntava como um homem podia ser tão bonito, quando o senhor me entregou uma gravata vermelha, quase da cor do cabelo de Gaara.

- Tente esta, com certeza ficara bem.

- Deixe-me colocar. – eu desdobrei a gravata, Gaara não tirava os olhos de mim, eu não sei por que queria fazer aquilo, já que eu tinha certeza que ele sabia colocar uma gravata, mas eu queria era tê-lo perto de mim, queria que ele precisasse de mim para algo, e era muito, muito bom cuidar dele. Depois de desdobrada, em poucos passos eu já estava frente a frente com ele, por ser mais alto que eu, eu tinha que olhar pra cima pra encontrar seus olhos, e teria de ficar a ponta dos pés para colocar a gravata, mas eu ainda insistia em fazer isso. Me coloquei na ponta dos pés, e passei os braços ao redor do seu pescoço, encaixando a gravata no colarinho da camisa, foi impossível evitar o contato, e eu senti quase como uma descarga elétrica quando este aconteceu, meu corpo estremeceu, e por estar na ponta dos pés eu pensei que fosse cair, mas Gaara segurou minha cintura, não permitindo que eu caísse.

Mesmo como ele tão próximo e me segurando, eu ainda fingia estar normal, depois de colocada a gravata, eu passei a mão pelos seus ombros para ajeitar a roupa, e afrouxei um pouco a gravata. Essa combinava exatamente com a roupa, e com todo o conjunto, os olhos dele estavam cada vez mais brilhantes. A atração que eu sentia por ele naquele momento, assim nos braços dele era fora do normal, seus lábios estavam a poucos centímetros dos meus, eu conseguia sentir seu perfume, e aquela roupa deixava ele tão.. tãao..

- Lindo.

Ele deu um sorriso, mesmo que de canto, foi o primeiro sorriso que vi dele, e como em Sasuke, aquele sorriso combinava perfeitamente com ele, e abaixou a cabeça encostando nossos narizes, minha respiração estava descontrolada, e tenho certeza que se estivesse em pé, já teria caído, mas ele Gaara ainda me segurava, passando a ponta dos seus dedos sobre a minha cintura.

Nossas respirações se mesclavam, e eu percebi que não era única que estava agitada, assim por dizer, ele roçava seus lábios nos meus, que agora estava entreabertos, só esperando que ele tomasse a iniciativa, meu coração estava a mil por hora e quando vi ele encostar mais, fechei os olhos esperando o toque dos lábios, mas nada aconteceu, continuei com os olhos fechados esperando que aquilo não passasse de um pesadelo, em que eu levava um fora do Kazekage. Eu ainda sentia seu cheiro, seu toque e sua respiração, mas esta estava em meu pescoço agora, oque fazia minha pele arrepiar, e os pelos da nuca eriçarem, então o beijo que eu esperava na boca, foi depositado no meu pescoço, considerado por mim o lugar mais vulnerável do corpo, um beijo quente e longo, mas que fez meu corpo tremer por completo como se estivesse em pane.

- Você que é linda ! – ele disse ainda com a boca no meu pescoço, e soltando minha cintura aos poucos para que eu não caísse e se afastando de mim, indo em direção ao provador para retirar a roupa. Eu já tinha sido elogiada por outros homens, e varias vezes ainda, mas nenhum tinha me deixado tão feliz quanto este, nenhum tinha deixado um sorriso de orelha a orelha que eu tenho agora no rosto. Quando me virei o vendedor não estava mais lá, e rezo eu para ele não ter visto nada, eu pelo menos a parte em que eu fiquei igual uma tonta com os olhos fechados.

Quando Gaara abriu saiu já com a roupa normal, vi pelo espelho como eu estava corada e que eu não era a única que tinha percebido isso, já que ele tinha um sorriso maroto no rosto. Pagamos o smoking, e saímos em direção a casa dele, que hoje eu teimava em chamar de minha casa, as pessoas nos olhavam cada vez mais interessadas, como se soubessem que havíamos nos beijado, e como se soubesse da cena da loja, mas isso era impossível, certo ?

O portão estava apenas encostado, seguimos por dentro da casa indo em direção aos nossos quartos, desejando uma maravilhosa noite de sono, eu nem pensava em comida só queria um banho quente, e uma boa cama pra deitar. Antes que eu chegasse a porta, Gaara me empurrou contra o jardim, me imprensando contra uma arvore que havia em frente a casa, e novamente roçando nossos lábios.

- Agora eu posso fazer, oque tanto desejei naquela loja.

Dito isso, ele colou nossos lábios sem que eu tivesse a chance de dizer algo. Uma de suas mãos segurava minha cintura, enquanto a outro mantinha meu rosto, mais especificamente meus lábios colados aos seus, _'HAHAHA como se eu quisesse me soltar ! _Sua língua brincava com a minha, o beijo nem tinha terminado e eu queria mais, muito mais, alem do mais que eu não tinha observado como Gaara beijava bem, muito bem. Era incrivelmente prazeroso, delicioso e excitante ao mesmo tempo beijá-lo, e eu sabia que se não me controlasse acabaria me entregando a Gaara ali mesmo, no jardim da frente de sua casa, por mais vergonhoso que fosse. As borboletas na minha barriga já estavam numa terceira guerra mundial, e eu já estava ficando sem ar quando ouvimos um grito, e nos deparamos com uma Temari furiosa, com uma gosma verde na cara, parada na porta de casa. Graças aos céus e a falta de luz, nenhum dos dois perceberia como eu estava corada naquele momento. _Sakura idiota ! _qual é ? você esta no jardim de casa se agarrando com uma delicia dessas, e do nada a irmã dele aparece gritando, qualquer uma coraria.

- Gaara, será que da pra parar de agarrar a Sakura e deixar eu colocar essa mascara rejuvenescedora nela, ou você quer que os rapazes de Suna a vejam ridícula amanhã ?

- Ela não tem que ficar bonita pra nenhum rapaz de Suna não, eu sou o Kazekage, e mando prender qualquer um que chegar perto dela. – ele disse apertando mais a minha cintura. _" Santa possessividade ! "_

- Anda Gaara, solta logo ela !

- A Temari eu já me acostumei, mas por favor não me aparece com uma gosma daquela na cara, se não nunca mais te beijo.

- Idiota. – Nota mental: não aparecer na frente do Gaara com aquela gosma na cara. _Você vai obedecer ele ? _Claro que não , né Inner ? só não quero ficar sem seus beijos_. AH, TA SAFADA ! _

- Você fica corada muito fácil. – ele me disse dando um selinho e seguindo pra dentro de casa, _" Droga, como foi que ele percebeu ? e muito fácil nada ! "_

- Oque foi que eu te disse ? – Temari continuava na porta, mas agora tinha um olhar de superioridade e um sorriso malicioso.

- Cala a boca, Temari !

Eu passei as duas horas seguintes no quarto de Temari, entre lamas nuturais na cara, e pepinos nos olhos a gosmas fedorentas no meu cabelo, tudo para ficar bonita para a noite seguinte, segundo minha amiga, ela e Ino continuavam falando sem parar mas eu não ouvia nada doque elas diziam, meus pensamentos novamente se encontravam eu um ruivo irritante.. " _Você esta andando demais com algumas pessoas. _Como assim, inner ?_ Irritante, baka, problemático.. isso te lembra alguens ? _Ahh sim ! "

Eu estava mesmo andando muito com Naruto, Shika e.. Sasuke, não este não, este eu só usava porque era a palavra que eu mais odiava no mundo, depois de lamas faciais e gosmas cabelais é claro, mas ainda assim odiava muito. Atualizando, meus pensamentos iam apenas do Kazekage para meu ex colega de time, do meu ex colega de time para o Kazegake, sempre ! Mas por mais incrível, ou patético que pareça, Gaara estava ganhando de Sasuke.

- Por Kami ! Errei de quarto, pensei que esse fosse o da minha namorada, não de um monstro deformado ! – Shikamaru estava parado na porta olhando assustado pra três loucas de caras verdes, cabelos escorridos e pepinos no olhos.

- SAI SHIKAMARU ! – não foi preciso Temari dizer mais nada, em um segundo ele já estava longe, com medo não sei se de nosso estado, ou do grito dela.

- Já chega, estou cansada disso, vou tirar tudo isso e ir dormir, prefiro ir feia amanhã, doque ir igual uma sonâmbula. – eu disse indo direto para o banheiro tirar essas coisas nojentas de mim. Depois de vintes minutos, e varias gosmas por ralo a baixo, voltei limpinha ao quarto, as duas agora só com o creme facial faziam abdominais no colchão ao lado da cama de Temari.

- Pra que isso ?

- Pra perder a barriga, e pode ir dormir ! Você não precisa disso ! - Temari disse entre uma abdominal e outra

- Graças a Deus, uma boa.. Calma ai, porque não preciso ?

- Porque sua barriga de bujão nem mil abdominais concertam, Testuda.

- Como é que é porquinha ?

- Mentira Sakura, mil abdominais não mudariam nada mesmo..

- Até tu Temari ? – eu disse chorosa

- .. porque é impossível sua barriga ficar mais perfeita, Sakura !

- Ah sim, brigada. Então já vou indo, boa noite. – eu disse quase correndo para fora daquele quarto, antes que elas resolvessem colocar mais alguma coisa em mim.

- Eu sei que você não vai dormir, mas só pra te avisar o Gaara sempre fica no telhado nas noites de calor, ta ? – Temari sorria maliciosamente, e só tinha uma coisa que eu poderia fazer pra tirar aquele sorriso dali: _oiiiii Shika-kun ! 'HAHAHA _

- Na verdade, eu não ia procurar o Gaara, e sim o Shika. – agora, eu tinha um sorriso malicioso no rosto, e Temari uma expressão de completo ciúme.

- Você vai onde ? – _MORRA TEMARI ! _

- Brincadeira, Tema-chan. – eu disse segurando o riso, enquanto Ino ria descontroladamente rolando pelo tapete

- INO SUA BAKA, ESTA SUJANDO MEU TAPETE DE LAMA ! – eu sai do quarto rindo baixinho. Era ótimo ter amigas como elas, era ótimo ter alguém com quem contar quando eu precisasse, e isso eu sabia que encontrava nelas duas; Yamanaka Ino e Sabaku no Temari.

Eu estava sem sono, com vergonha de ver Gaara, e agora o único lugar da casa que era quase explicitamente proibido pra mim, me parecia tão tentador, e eu nunca me importei com regras mesmo, né ?

- Oi Shika-kun. – eu disse entrando sem bater.

- Como é que você entra no quarto de um homem sem bater ? – ele perguntou indignado, quer dizer, fingindo estar.

- Você mente muito mal, Shika, mas qual o problema ?

- Eu poderia estar pelado ! – eu lhe lancei um olhar interrogativo do tipo " _Shikamaru, eu já lhe vi pelado mais vezes que a tua mãe talvez ! " _– Eu poderia estar em momentos íntimos com a Temari.. – outro olhar do tipo "_Shikamaru, eu estava com Temari agora ! " – ou talvez com o Naruto.. – outro olhar " Você já .. ? MEU DEUS ! " – _Não, Não ! Ta bom venha cá logo, vem ! – ele disse batendo na cama para que eu me deitasse com ele, eu me deitei ao seu lado e ele passou a mão na minha cintura para que eu me aconchegasse em seu peito.

- Pelo visto oque me contaram é verdade. – ele disse rindo discretamente, ele não precisava dizer mais nada, eu sabia doque ele estava falando.

- É.

- E você não sabe oque esta sentindo.

- É.

- Mas você prefere acreditar que não esta se apaixonando, ou que já esta apaixonada pelo Gaara.

- É.

- Mas você sabe que esta.

- É.. calma ai, eu não sei de nada ! Pare de tirar palavras da minha boca !

- Sakura.. – ele disse me olhando – a verdade, agora.

- Ta bom, é isso que você quer ouvir ? eu estou apaixonada por ele ! Eu estou apaixonada pelo Gaara !

- EU SABIA ! – a porta foi aberta com um estrondo por Ino, que tinha um sorriso de orelha a orelha. – EU TINHA CERTEZA, COMO VOCÊ PODE ESCONDER ISSO DE MIM ?

- Ela não tinha certeza, e ela ainda esta muito confusa com isso. – Shikamaru disse fazendo carinho no meu cabelo, e batendo do outro lado da cama para que Ino se juntasse a nós, ela se deitou ficando do mesmo jeito que eu; aninhada ao peito quente de Shika.

- Eu não sei oque fazer. – eu disse que com lagrimas nos olhos, estes teimavam em não secar, mas eu teimava mais ainda em não deixar que estas lagrimas caíssem.

- Diga isso a ele !- Shikamaru e Ino disseram ao mesmo tempo

- Mas e se ele não me amar também ? – uma lagrima solitária cortou o meu rosto, só de pensar que talvez ele não me amasse, eu não conseguia conter meu choro.

- CLARO QUE ELE TE AMA SUA IDIOTA ! – dessa vez o estrondo da porta veio de Temari, que olhava enciumada para a cama – Oque você esta fazendo sem roupa na cama com duas mulheres semi-nuas, Nara Shikamaru ? – só agora eu percebia nossa situação; Shikamaru estava no meio de nós apenas de calça preta, Ino vestia um pijama bem curto rosa, enquanto eu estava apenas de calcinha verde e blusa, não era de se estranhar que Temari estivesse com ciúmes.

- Nós estamos conversando, Tema-chan. Venha cá, venha. – ele disse todo carinhoso, de um jeito diferente doque havia chamado eu e Ino, já que ele estava chamando a mulher que amava, não uma de suas amigas. Temari sentou em frente a ele deitando em seu peito desnudo, porem ele ainda continuava com os braços em nossas cinturas, minha e de Ino.

- Você tem certeza ?

- Absoluta. Ele te ama sim, Sakura-chan !

- Então eu vou falar isso com ele amanhã a noite, depois da festa ! – eu estava decidida a fazer isso mesmo, só não sabia se teria coragem.

Nós passamos mais uns vinte minutos conversando, naquela mesma posição, quando a porta é aberta mais um vez com um estrondo. Meu Deus, eu já estava cansada disso, e era um milagre que aquela porta ainda não tivesse voado janela a fora.

- QUE PUTARIA É ESSA AQUI ? – Naruto olhava pra cama indignado, quem mais poderia ser, talvez até mais indignado que Temari – PORQUE NINGUEM ME CHAMOU ? – todos nós tínhamos gotas na cabeça agora, mais e mais convivência com Jiraya da nisso.

- Naruto menos, estamos apenas conversando. Vem, senta com a gente. – eu disse, me afastando de Shika permitindo que ele abraçasse Temari, ao menos com um braço, já que o outro estava ocupado por Ino, me deitando no colo de Naruto. Naruto ainda era, e sempre será meu melhor amigo, mas por causa do meu namoro com o Shika, eu acabei me aproximando mais dele, e meio que deixando meu loirinho de lado.

- Qual problema, Sakura-chan ? – Naruto perguntou passando a mão pelos meus cabelos. É incrível como eles dois, percebiam quando eu não estava bem.

- A Sakura esta apaixonada pelo Gaara, mas esta com medo de contar isso a ele, pois pra ela Gaara não a ama.

- É verdade, Sakura-chan ? – Naruto tinha os olhos arregalados – Mas e o Sasuke Baka ?

- É sim, Naruto, mas eu não me esqueci da nossa promessa ! Eu te prometi que iríamos trazer o Sasuke de volta, e vou cumprir, mas eu não prometi o meu coração Naruto, graças aos céus não, porque eu o teria feito naquela época, em que eu achava que Sasuke era o amor da minha vida, mas hoje eu vejo que isso mudou. Eu ainda o amo sim Naruto, mas como você, como amigo, apenas isso.

- Entendo, Sakura-chan. Então, esta esperando oque pra ir falar com ele ? Mas antes me prometa que se ele te fizer sofrer você ira falar comigo, e eu mesmo lhe dou um murro. – Naruto disse sorrindo, o sorriso mais lindo que eu já tinha visto na vida.

- Antes disso eu já o teria matado, Naruto. – Shikamaru disse serio

- Shika-kun, não diga isso ! – Temari disse lhe-dando um tapa no peito

- Acho melhor nós sairmos daqui, certo gente ? – agora sim, eu estava prestes a atrapalhar as relações pessoais entre o casal

- Ah, porque ? – Naruto disse triste. Como ele pode ser tão malicioso uma hora, e depois tão ingênuo ?

- Vamos logo, Naruto. – eu disse puxando pela orelha.

- Aaaaai, Sakura-chan ! – quando eu estava prestes a sair Temari me chamou.

- Sakura !

- Sim, Tema.

- Eu confio em você, e não me importo que fique numa cama com o Shika, mesmo se for pelada, mas mantenha a Ino bem longe dele, certo ? – Temari disse sorrindo, mas eu sabia que ela falava serio

- Ta certo, boa noite.

- Confia em nós dois numa cama, pelados ? – mesmo fora do quarto eu ainda podia ouvir a conversa dos dois, e parei um pouco só pra ouvir a resposta.

- Sim. – ouve uma pausa, enquanto Shikamaru formulava uma outra pergunta, que deixaria Temari com ciúmes, com toda certeza !

- A gente bem que podia testar, ein ? – _'HAHAHAHA EU SABIA ! _

- Idiota. – já se podia ouvir o som dos beijos, e como eu não pretendia ficar ali para ouvir as intimidades deles dois, me dirigi ao meu quarto, quase tombando de sono. Mesmo com muito sono, e já deitada na minha cama eu ainda não conseguia tirar da cabeça que eu iria me declarar pra Gaara, na noite seguinte e isso fazia meu coração acelerar e minhas mãos tremerem. " _Igual a uma adolescente ! ". _Foi a ultima coisa que pensei antes de adormecer, com um sorriso no rosto e um coração a mil.

_**Obrigada, Grazi Holic; Bela 21; Angel Cullen Mc.; Mandy-hime; Lala-Hyuuga; Maka chan1 e .D pelas reviews.**_

_**E como todas você eu também amo esse casal, e amaria mais ainda ter o Gaara pra mim, mas já me contento com a Sakura ficar com ele ! \O**_

_**Por favor continuem mandando reviews, e me perdoem pela demora ! XOXO !**_


	6. Capitulo 6

_**Estes personagens não pertecem a mim, e sim a Kishimoto Masashi.**_

Os raios de sol insistiam em refletir exatamente nos meus olhos, exigindo que eu me levantasse e fosse ter mais um dia infernal no hospital, ou talvez, um dia maravilhoso com Gaara, melhor ainda se fosse em sua cama. Não fazia muito tempo desde a ultima vez, mas eu precisava de sexo, não com qualquer um, com _ele, _e eu sabia disso não só porque tremia, quase tinha um infarto ou ficava excitada na presença dele, e sim por que todas as minhas noites de uns dias pra cá eram perturbadas por sonhos totalmente eróticos, com meu vizinho de quarto. E eu o odiava por isso, nem nos meus sonhos eu tinha liberdade !

Eu sabia que não ia adormecer novamente com essa claridade, então me levantei indo em direção ao banheiro tomar um banho, depois seguir para o trabalho, para mais um dia infernal. Não que eu não gostasse do meu trabalho, mas ele era muito, muito cansativo e prazeroso ao mesmo tempo.

- Sakura-chan ! – ouvi Naruto gritando antes que eu fechasse a porta do banheiro

- Bom dia Naruto, algum problema ?

- A Temari pediu que eu lhe avisasse que você não vai trabalhar hoje, e que você vão sair pra escolher um vestido pro jantar. – independente do assunto ou do momento, eu nunca vi Naruto sem um sorriso no rosto, mesmo que fosse mínimo. – Escolha um vestido bem bonito para o Gaara, viu Sakura-chan ?

- Pode deixar. Ah Naruto, cadê a Hinata-chan ? – agora me lembrei que não a via há dias.

- Ela e o time Kurenai voltaram pra Konoha. – ele disse tristonho, descendo as escadas.

Banhos quentes me acalmavam mais que qualquer chá, porque tiravam do meu corpo todas as sujeiras de um dia, um problema ou até uma guerra toda. Eu me sentia renovada depois de um banho, pra mim era igual um ritual, um pequeno ritual pelo qual se eu tivesse sorte passaria todos os dias, já que quando você esta em missões é raro encontrar uma boa estalagem, com um bom chuveiro quente.

Depois de tomada banho, e vestida com um short e uma blusa de alça branca, por causa do calor, eu já estava na rua com Temari, a procura de um vestido pra tão esperada noite. Temari a semanas que arrumava coisas aqui, coisas lá, para que o jantar fosse perfeito, já que os lideres das mais importantes vilas do país estariam em sua casa hoje, e entre eles estava Tsunade. Normalmente os Kages nunca deixavam suas vilas, mas este era um momento especial, haveria esta noite um contrato de paz entre estas vilas, mas mesmo assim grande maioria dos ninjas de cada vila passariam a noite preparados pra qualquer tipo de ataque, ao menos era assim que Konoha estaria essa noite, oque explicava a volta do Time Kurenai.

- Você deveria ter tomado seu café da manha.

- Eu estava sem fome Tamari, não se preocupe.

Paramos em frente a uma loja muito parecida a que fomos ontem a noite, mas esta tinha as paredes pintadas de um rosa claro e as manequins na vitrine eram femininas, e vestiam belíssimos vestidos. Quando entramos um jovem de uns vinte e tantos anos veio nos receber, ele era muito bonito mesmo, alto, olhos tão azuis quanto o céu e cabelos de um castanho quase loiro.

- Olá Temari-san, Sakura-san ! – ele disse beijando nossas mãos. – Gostariam de olhar vestidos para o jantar de hoje, certo ?

- Sim. Mas vamos olhar só pra ela, já tenho o meu vestido.

- Com todo respeito, qualquer vestido ficara bonito com o corpo que tens, Sakura-sama. – ele disse me olhando de sim em baixo, com um sorriso estampado no rosto. _Atrevido nãaaao ! _

- Obrigada.. – me esqueci que não tinha a menos ideia do seu nome.

- Jin.

- Muito Obrigada Jin. – eu estava bastante corada, mas ainda agradecia com um sorriso singelo.

- Jin, Jin... se Gaara sonha que você esta dando em cima da mulher dele, manda te executarem. – Temari disse rindo.

- Por Kami ! Mil perdões, eu não sabia de nada, me des..

- Temari ! É brincadeira Jin, eu não tenho nada com o Kazekage, mas vamos logo ver esses vestidos vamos. – entramos novamente em uma sala no fundo da loja, como diversos vestidos separados por cores e tamanhos, pendurados em cabides ao redor da sala. Eu não saberia qual escolher ali, no meio de tantos, mas pelo visto Temari já tinha feito isto por mim.

- Aqui esta Temari-san.

Jin trazia um vestido em mãos, talvez o mais bonito que em já tinha visto em toda a minha vida, igual aqueles de princesas que víamos em livros quando pequenas, mas que agora estava na minha frente. O vestido era de um verde esmeralda, todo em cetim, este era justíssimo na parte de cima com um decote em coração, com muito brilho e alças bem finas. Ele se mantinha justo até o quadril, como um modelo sereia e se abria, ganhando mais movimento. O vestido era realmente, perfeito.

- E então, gostou ? – Temari sorria pra mim, sabendo que eu tinha amado, mas tinha de perguntar.

- Eu amei.

- Ficará lindíssimo na senhorita, Sakura-san.

- Tomara, mas quanto custa Jin ? – com certeza não será nada, nada barato.

- Como assim ? é um presente meu.

- Temari, eu não posso aceitar.

- Pode sim, você já é quase da família e minha amiga, então posso te dar presentes quando quiser, certo ?

- Preste atenção, só vou aceitar porque me apaixonei pelo vestido e sei que não posso paga-lo, certo ?

- Certo, Certo. Embale por favor Jin, e mande entregar em minha casa. Você vai ficar uma deusa nele. – Temari dizia pulando de alegria como uma criança.

O resto do dia passou como uma bala, quando eu vi já eram sete horas, e estava tudo terminado. O salão dos Sabaku estava cheio de mesas com toalhas brancas, luzes amarelas e laranjas davam um ar de outono, outras mesas cheias de comidas e decoradas com diversas flores tragas de outro país contrastavam com a luz, no centro de cada mesa haviam um arranjo de flor, no centro do salão fora colocado um piso diferente, para que os convidados pudessem dançar com mais facilidade, e logo a frente um palco de madeira fora levantado para abrigar a orquestra.

Meu vestido já estava estirado na minha cama, e minha maquiagem separada em frente ao meu espelho no banheiro, eu só precisava subir tomar, um banho, me arrumar e estava pronta, mas eu sabia que não era tão fácil assim. O jantar seria servido as dez em ponto, e se eu não me adiantasse não estaria pronta a tempo, e isso seria uma vergonha, e muita falta de educação. Quando entrei no meu quarto já tirando minha roupa, notei que ao lado da minha cama tinha uma caixinha azul, que eu não tinha colocado ali, esta era toda coberta por uma camurça azul escuro. Ao abrir, me deparei com um par de brincos, em cima três pequenas esmeraldas, e embaixo uma gota maior, era uma peça maravilhosa e que combinaria perfeitamente com meu vestido, e por isso ele estava ali, era um presente para mim.

Eu sabia que era de Gaara, e agradeceria mais tarde, para mim só os brincos eram muito mais que suficiente, mas se fosse de outra pessoa eu esperaria um cartão com uma meia declaração de amor, mas era _dele _que nós estávamos falando, não de qualquer um. E mesmo que ele tivesse mudado da água pro vinho, como a própria Temari diria, ainda era pedir demais que ele fizesse isso, e talvez por isso eu tivesse me apaixonado por ele.

Já eram nove e dez, e eu estava em frente a porta de entrada do salão principal, eu estava prontinha, com meu lindo vestido, os brincos de esmeralda, maquiagem leve e uma sandália de salto agulha prata, cabelo preso em um coque com alguns fios soltos e um simples gloss na boca, mas eu estava com.. com medo de entrar naquele salão. Era como se eu fosse entrar pra nunca mais sair, como se eu estivesse fazendo algo errado, mas eu não podia ficar aqui pra sempre, eu tinha de entrar e dizer que amava Gaara, e era isso que eu ia fazer.

Ao abrir as portas, todos os olhares do salão se focaram em mim, eu podia ver todos ali Temari e Ino com seus longos, mas ousados vestidos, a primeira de vermelho e a segunda de azul, conversando com uma garota que eu não conhecia; Kankuro e Shikamaru com smokings, azul escuro, porem Shika tinha uma blusa verde e Kankuro azul claro, comendo; até Naruto tinha deixado aquela jaqueta e estava com um belíssimo smoking preto, blusa branca e gravata laranja " _Tinha que ter algo laranja ! "_, mas mesmo assim ele esta lindo e conversando com Jiraya e Tsunade.. espera ai, com quem ? Eu tinha me esquecido que ela viria hoje, esta estava com um vestido preto com um imenso decote que deixava seus seios maiores doque já eram, e Jiraya estava com um smoking preto azul e blusa branca, todos estão muito elegantes, mas eu ainda não via o.. de repente, senti alguém pousar a mão em minha cintura, e quando virei o rosto para descobrir quem era, ele estava lá, mais lindo doque na loja, e totalmente mais sexy.

- Olá Gaara. – eu disse sorrindo, agora eu estava nos braços do homem que eu amava, e todo aquele medo que eu senti, tinha sumido.

- Eu só estava esperando você. – ele sussurrou no meu ouvido me causando arrepios, mas eu não tinha tempo, já que Gaara começava a andar e eu devia segui-lo certo ? _Claro idiota. _Se antes todos olhavam para mim, agora todos cochichavam sobre mim, já que o Kazekage não era conhecido por suas demonstrações de afeto, e agora estava praticamente abraçada a uma ninja qualquer. Depois de passar por todos os convidados que iam nos cumprimentando, ou apenas a Gaara, nós ainda continuávamos seguindo, agora para a pista de dança.

Eu não queria dançar, não queria estar aqui, não queria ter que dizer que amo o Gaara, e principalmente não queria amar o Gaara, isso tudo era tãaaaaao complicado, meu Deus ! Chegamos a pista e paramos bem no centro desta, Gaara estava feliz, e era impossível não perceber isso olhando pro seu minúsculo sorriso, e eu era a razão desse sorriso, sua mão continuava na minha cintura, mas quando juntamos a outra mão e eu segurei em seu ombro, a musica começou a tocar.

Era uma orquestra imensa, violinos, violões celo, saxofones, flautas e até um piano. Uma linda valsa começou a tocar, e eu apenas era comandada por ele, estava tudo tão lindo e perfeito, mas eu continuava com medo, e da mesma maneira que era perceptível ver a felicidade em seu rosto, era perceptível ver a tristeza e o medo no meu.

- Qual o problema, _minha flor ? _- ele sussurrou no meu ouvido, eu adorava quando ele me chamava assim.

- Eu estou com medo, nós precisamos conversar.

- Espere só a musica terminar que nós conversamos, tudo bem ? E não precisa ter medo, eu estou aqui com você. – e novamente todo o meu medo sumiu, e eu tinha agora um sorriso no rosto.

- Obrigada. – eu disse encostando minha cabeça, no seu ombro.

Depois do final da musica eu e Gaara nos separamos, enquanto ele ia cumprimentar realmente os outros Kages, e eu procurava minhas amigas. Elas ainda estavam no mesmo lugar de antes, conversando com a menina do vestido rosa claro, olhos de um cinca quase branco e cabelos num marrom bem escuro.

- Ola meninas. Prazer, Haruno Sakura. – eu disse sorrindo para a garota, que me retribuiu.

- Okamoto Natsumi, eu sou filha do Raikage do País do Trovão. E o prazer é todo meu em conhecer a melhor ninja medica do país.

- Nossa, que exagero, existem muitas melhores que eu, e a Tsunade-sama é um exemplo destas.

- Não é o que eu ouvi dizer por ai, mas tudo bem.

- Sakura-chan, você esta muito linda ! – de longe era possível ouvir os gritos de Naruto, que vinha com Shikamaru.

- Obrigada Naruto, você também esta muito bonito. – eu disse passando meu braço ao redor do seu.

- Vou cuidar para que nenhum marmanjo encoste em você, enquanto Gaara esta ocupado. – ele sussurrou

- Besta. – eu disse sorrindo

- Sakura, eu nunca tinha visto esses seus brincos, são perfeitos. – Ino olhava apaixonada para eles

- Lindos não ? Foi o Gaara que deu. – Temari sorria maliciosamente para mim, juntos com todos os outros, menos Natsumi que me olhava abismada.

- O Kazekage te deu esses brincos ?

- Sim. Porque ?

- Não, nada não. – _Essa menina tem alguma coisa errada. _Deixe de besteira, inner.

A festa corria as mil maravilhas, todos os convidados só elogiavam a comida e a decoração, e Temari se sentia cada vez mais orgulhosa do seu trabalho, já estava próximo a hora do jantar, e Gaara continuava no escritório com os outro lideres.

- Sakura, você poderia ir chamar Gaara e os lideres para jantar, por favor.

- Claro, Tema-chan.

Eu atravessei todo o salão, indo em direção ao escritório, que tinha suas portas fechadas, quando bati apenas uma vez ouvi um pequeno _pode entrar_, e abri a porta, encontrando todos os Kages sentados ao redor de uma mesa.

- Me perdoem a intromissão, mas Temari pediu que lhes avisassem que o jantar já será servido na mesa principal.

- Certo, obrigada Sakura, já estamos indo. – minha shishou falou se levantando e saindo da sala junto com os outros, só Gaara ficou na sala, quando eu ia saindo senti ele me puxar e colar nossos corpos.

- Você esta linda. – e eu não tive nem tempo de agradecer, pois antes que eu fizesse ele já tinha colado nossos lábios, em um beijo apressado e quente, suas mãos percorriam todo o meu corpo, sua língua brincava dentro da minha língua e senti ser imprensada na parede. Quando o beijo parou e nada aconteceu, eu abri os olhos procurando por Gaara, mas este estava agachado na minha frente, procurando uma maneira de chegar até minhas pernas.

- Gaara, alguém po.. pode cheg.. ar ! – até gaguejando eu estava, mas era de desejo misturado com vergonha, vergonha da possibilidade de alguém entrar e nos encontrar naquela situação, não dele.

Quando ele achou uma brecha pelo vestido, foi deslizando as mãos acariciando minhas pernas, minha pele ia queimando pelos locais que ele ia passando, pernas que já estavam completamente arrepiadas e tremendo, eu já estava com o cabelo todo bagunçado, batom borrado e lábios inchados por causa do beijo, eu não sabia com iria descer depois disso, mas agora eu só pensava em aproveitar, " _o momento ". _

- Ninguem vai entrar.

Diferente de mim, ele estava totalmente convicto disso. Quando suas mãos chegaram à região do meu quadril ele mudou o local destas, passando a acariciar agora a parte interna das minhas cochas encostando na calcinha, que agora já deveria estar úmida. Gaara me segurou pelas nadegas, e me levantou imprensando mais ainda na parede, nessa posição eu pude perceber que eu não era a única que estava completamente excitada, pois seu membro roçava o meu, parecendo que ia rasgar a calça e me penetrar ali mesmo, eu fechei minhas pernas ao redor do seu quadril e isso só aumentava nossa excitação.

Seus lábios agora se entretinham com o meu colo, dando beijos, lambidas e pequenos chupões, sua boca ia subindo, e parando em cada ponto estratégico do meu corpo, me fazendo perder o controle total da situação, e era isso que ele queria, que eu me esquecesse do jantar lá em baixo e fizesse amor com ele ali mesmo, no escritório. Suas mãos passaram do meu quadril para minha cintura, e em segundos o zíper do meu vestido estava praticamente aberto, com mais um puxãozinho e eu estaria apenas de calcinha na sua frente, já que por ser muito apertado, não era necessário o uso de sutiã, quando Gaara foi tirar o vestido por completo, ouvimos duas batidas na porta, e no mesmo instante paramos de nos beijar.

- Acho melhor vocês descerem logo, porque vai ser meio estranho ter que explicar que o jantar não fora servido ainda, porque o Kazegake esta em seu escritório discutindo sobre o futuro da família Sabaku, com Haruno Sakura. – enquanto Temari falava eu já tinha arrumado meu cabelo, ajeitado o batom e estava de costas pra Gaara, só esperando que ele fechasse meu vestido, já que eu não conseguiria mesmo nesse momento. Esse tipo de situações já havia ocorrido comigo, mas dessa vez não eram simples amigos que estavam me esperando para uma noite de cinema.

- Me desculpe. – ele disse beijando meu ombro, e me virando de frente pra ele, me dando um selinho. – Mas você esta perfeita, ninguem vai perceber nada.

- Eu não posso dizer o mesmo de você. – eu disse sorrindo e apontando para o seu membro, que era perceptível a excitação, ele sorriu e nos seguimos para o salão. Quando abrimos a porta, Temari ainda estava lá, com um imenso sorriso pervertido no rosto.

- Nunca pensei que você fosse se descontrolar a ponto de esquecer de suas visitas, Gaara.

- Cala boca, Temari. – nós dois dissemos ao mesmo tempo, já não bastava a interrupção e ela ainda ficava fazendo gracinhas, me poupe. Quando voltamos para o salão as pessoas nos olhavam, mas como antes, talvez eles nem tivessem percebido nada.

- OQUE VOCÊS DOIS ESTAVAM FAZENDO SOZINHOS NAQUELE ESCRITORIO ? – adeus a ideia de que ninguem tinha percebido nada, Naruto Baka. Minha vontade era de lhe meter o murro, coisa que por incrível que pareça eu não fazia há dias, mas tinha que me comportar e deixar isso para uma outra hora, final da festa por exemplo.

- Adivinha, Naruto. – Jiraya nos olhava com o mesmo sorriso.

- Calem a boca, vocês dois. – eu e Tsunade dissemos ao mesmo tempo.

- Quanto tempo, Shishou.

- Verdade, eu fiquei preocupada com você, minha vontade foi declarar guerra a Suna no momento em que soube, mas graças aos céus, foi tudo um grande mal entendido, e também faltam poucos dias pra você retornar a Konoha.

- Deixe de besteiras, Tsunade-sama. – eu tinha realmente me esquecido de que em no máximo uma semana, eu teria de partir.

- Você sabe como lhe considero, Sakura.

- Sim, e agradeço por isso.

Passamos mais alguns minutos conversando, olhei para o lado, Gaara não estava mais lá, procurando o achei em pé ao lado da cadeira da ponta da grande mesa, ao seu lado estavam Temari e Kankuro. Ele tinha em mãos uma taça de champagne, e pelo visto iria fazer um brinde. Então quando todos já estavam sentados a mesa, cada um em seu devido lugar, ele começou o pequeno brinde.

- Faço um brinde à paz entre as nações. – todos levantaram as taças, e quando iam se sentando para que o jantar fosse servido, o Raikage do País do trovão, pai da garota que conheci mais cedo, levantou a taça anunciando que iria fazer outro brinde.

- Faço um brinde a paz entre as nações, e lhes lembro que a melhor maneira de fortalecer os laços entre os países é com matrimônios. – todos nós sabíamos disso, e eu já tinha ouvido isso varias vezes, até da própria Tsunade, mas porque dessa vez isso parecia tão errado e ultrajante ? porque eu achava que deveria sair daqui correndo antes que ele terminasse esse brinde ? mas novamente eu ignorei minhas intuições, já que deveria ser qualquer sentimento sem sentido. – Por esse motivo, eu ofereço a mão da minha filha, Okamoto Natsumi, a Sabaku no Gaara, Kazekage do País do Vento.

Eu estava em estado de choque. Eu podia esperar qualquer coisa, menos que aquele idiota gordo fosse entregar sua filha assim de mão beijada, e muito menos que aquela garota idiota e fingida fosse aceitar, mas quem não aceitaria casar com meu gostoso e poderoso Kazekage. _Meu_, eu não tinha mais o direito a essa possessão, ou talvez eu nunca tivesse tido, já que Gaara nunca foi nada meu, e agora iria se casar com a fingida dos olhos cinza. Todos os meus amigos, de Temari a Naruto não olhavam para Gaara ou Natsumi, e sim para mim, já que todos sabiam oque eu sentia por ele e como eu deveria estar arrasada nesse momento. Porem eu não sentia nada, nenhuma dor, nenhuma lagrima insistia em cair, eu estava realmente em estado de choque, nem respirar eu conseguia.

Depois de alguns minutos, e do susto passado para maiorias, todos foram se sentando, mas eu e Gaara continuávamos em pé, como se não tivéssemos processado a informação ainda. Eu não podia perde-lo dessa maneira, mas não existia nada que eu pudesse fazer, eu sabia como casamentos eram bons para vilas e como Gaara faria de tudo para ver essa vila triunfar, eu tinha certeza de que ele aceitaria, mesmo não amando a garota, coisa que pra ele era insignificante. No fundo queria acreditar, que as coisas dariam certo no final e que ele não se casaria, mas as cada minuto que passava sem uma resposta de Gaara, minhas esperanças iam se perdendo.

- Eu.. – foi possível ouvir o prender de respiração de toda a mesa, quando Gaara começou a falar, mas eu não conseguia ouvir, e antes que ele fizesse eu sair correndo para o jardim, sem pedir licença ou dar a menor explicação.

Ficar sozinha e voltar para Konoha, eram as únicas duas coisas que eu queria nesse momento. O jardim estava todo iluminado, com pequenas luzes amarelas, e alem disso a lua iluminava como nunca, o lago logo atrás da casa era muito belo, e o jardim também, mas esse não possuía flores, por causa do solo de Suna, flores não resistem a esse solo, foi oque Temari me disse quando questionei a falta de flores no jardim.

Eu recostei na arvore e me permiti chorar, as lagrimas caiam livremente, fui soltando as presilhas do meu cabelo uma por uma, deixando que ele caísse por meu rosto, agora todo molhado, eu não me importava, não iria voltar pra aquele jantar, disso eu tinha certeza. Minha vontade era rasgar aquele vestido e quebrar os brincos, mas eles eram muito bonitos para serem estragados por causa de uma briga, ou um casamento.

Eu estava sozinha, e em um segundo Gaara estava em minha frente, a poucos centímetros de mim, segurando meu rosto, limpando minhas lagrimas, tentando tirar meus cabelos da frente dos meus olhos, tentando vê-los.

- Sakura. Me desculpe. – ele tinha nos olhos um misto de pena, duvida e.. culpa ? _Ele sabia ! Desde a hora do escritório, ele sempre soube ! _

- Você já sabia. – eu estava chocada, nenhuma lagrima caia mais.

- Já. Desde a hora do escritório, ele já tinha me feito a oferta e eu disse que ia pensar, mas para me pressionar ele falou novamente em publico, e eu não soube como responder.

- Por isso você queria fazer amor comigo, seu canalha. – meus murros não faziam efeito algum em seu peito musculoso, ele mal sentia cócegas, mas eu tinha de descontar a minha raiva de alguma maneira, e ele era meu alvo mais próximo.

- Eu queria ter certeza, se estava escolhendo certo.

- ENTÃO EU FUI SÓ MAIS UM TESTE, PRA VER QUAL DAS DUAS SERIA MELHOR DE CAMA. ERA ISSO ?

- Não. Não. Eu só queria lhe mostra, que eu te amo. – " _que eu te amo. Eu te amo. Te amo. Amo. " _Essas quatro palavras ecoavam na minha mente, como em um longo canyon, eu não podia ter ouvido direito, ele nunca teria dito que me amava, eu podia estar louca, mas meu coração nunca bateu tão rápido como naquele momento, nem minhas pernas tremeram tanto, e talvez eu nunca tenha ficado tão feliz.

- É isso que você ouviu. Eu te amo, e não vou aceitar. – inconsciente eu abrir um sorriso de orelha a orelha e antes que eu pudesse retribuir a demonstração de afeto, perguntar se ele estava bêbado ou se era verdade, ele me beijou. Não era como no escritório, o beijo de agora era calmo e apaixonado, agora sua língua pedia permissão e não exigia passagem, suas mãos acariciavam meu rosto e não meu corpo, mas mesmo assim a excitação e o desejo eram o mesmo.

Depois de Sasuke, eu nunca mais tinha encontrado alguém com quem eu quisesse passar o resto da minha vida, não que tivessem sido muitos namorados, mas nenhum deles tinham nem chegado perto, talvez o Shika, mas eu via agora que ele fora só muita amizade, e carência por parte dos dois. Só que com Gaara, era diferente, eu me via casada, com filhos e envelhecendo com ele, e mesmo assim feliz.

- Eu tamb..

- SAKURA ! – Naruto agora estava ao nosso lado, ele tinha os olhos arregalados, suas mãos tremiam e era possível perceber o descontrole do seu chakra, como se a Kyuubi estivesse tomando controle sobre ele, mas fazia séculos que aquilo não acontecia, desde o dia que ele me machucou, nunca mais deixou que se deixasse levar por esse poder, nunca mais até agora. – ENCONTRARAM SASUKE PROXIMO A KONOHA, ELE ESTA MUITO FERIDO E NÃO DEIXA QUE NINGUEM O AJUDE, APENAS VOCÊ !

Meu mundo caiu, não, desmoronou. O homem por quem tanto lutei para trazer de volta, por quem tanto amei e chorei agora estava de volta e chamava por mim, logo agora que eu amava outro, logo agora que eu tinha esquecido que ele existia, de certa maneira. Meu coração não bateu mais rápido, minhas pernas não tremeram, minha respiração não falhou, mas meu coração doeu sim, pois um amigo estava ferido, um ex amor estava ferido e só eu poderia salva-lo, mas eu não queria ir, eu não queria deixa Gaara.

Meus olhos estavam arregalados e eu olhava de Gaara para Naruto, esperando que um dois escolhesse por mim, ou que Naruto dissesse que eu não precisava mais ir ou que Gaara dissesse que não se importava que eu fosse, as duas opções eram quase impossíveis, então agora era minha escolha, deixar o homem que eu amava pra salvar uma paixão antiga, ou deixar meu ex colega morrer para ficar com o homem que eu amo.

De um jeito ou de outro alguém sairia ferido, ou morto, e eu sofreria do mesmo jeito, com o peso na consciência de ter deixado alguém morrer ou de ter deixado o amor da minha vida, por causa de Sasuke, mas eu preferia ver um de nós magoado que morto. Eu amava Gaara, e tinha certeza disso, mas nem por isso deixaria Sasuke morrer, nem por isso deixaria de fazer meu trabalho e principalmente, nem por isso iria ignorar minha promessa.

- SAKURA ! VAMOS RÁPIDO, O SASUKE ESTA MUITO MAL !

- Naruto, eu já estou indo, me dê apenas um minuto, por favor ! – Naruto saiu em direção ao salão, provavelmente todos os ninjas de Konoha que estavam aqui já estariam prontos para partir, mas eu não podia ainda, não sem falar com Gaara.

- Gaara eu.. er.. – eu não sabia o que falar, não sabia como explicar, mas não tinha oque ser explicado e falado, eu tinha de ir embora salvar meu ex colega de time, Uchiha Sasuke, ninja renegado de Konoha e também meu ex amor. Isso podia ser difícil e chato, mas ele teria de entender.

- É só o Uchiha voltar que você me deixa, não é ? eu fui só seu brinquedinho. – ele falava calmamente, mas eu sabia que por dentro ele estava quase explodindo.

- Não é isso, Gaara. Eu queria ficar aqui com você, mas eu não posso deixar ele morrer, não posso ele é meu amigo e eu fiz uma promes..

- Eu sei dessa promessa, mas deixe que as outras medicas cuidem dele, deixe que Tsunade cuide dele. – seus olhos me olhavam quase suplicando pra que eu ficasse.

- Eu não posso, você ouviu o Naruto, o Sasuke só permite que eu o cure. Você não o conhece, ele vai morrer se eu não for, ele não vai deixar que ninguem te toque, eu o conheço Gaara.

- Eu sei muito bem disso, então vá.. – ele parou de falar, mas mantinha os olhos baixos, tomando coragem pra falar, eu não estava acreditando que ele tinha aceito, que tudo daria certo e eu voltaria pra ele. – e me faça o favor, de nunca mais voltar.

Eu não conseguia acreditar no que acabei de ouvir, eu não esperava que ele aceitasse numa boa, mas também não esperava isso, meus olhos se encheram de lagrimas, ele não podia estar fazendo isso comigo, Deus não podia fazer isso comigo, não agora que estava tudo dando tão certo.

- Mas Gaara, você tem que me entender, eu..

- A escolha é sua ; eu ou o Uchiha.

Eu nunca poderia escolher sensatamente, mas eu já tinha escolhido, no momento em que pedi um minuto ao Naruto, eu já tinha escolhido e Gaara percebeu isso, eu tinha agora de lhe dar a certeza disso, com palavras, cara a cara.

- Eu preciso ir Gaara, mas eu não o amo mais, eu amo v...

- Adeus Sakura.

Mais uma vez. Mais uma vez eu estava sendo deixada, pelos homens que eu amava. Porem da primeira vez eu consegui seguir em frente, dessa vez eu tinha certeza que isso não ia acontecer. Todos já estavam me esperando, eu tinha certeza disso, mas eu precisava de mais cinco minutos, e eu estaria pronta para ir salvar Sasuke.

Depois da roupa trocada, maquiagem retirada, cabelo amarrado e sandálias ninjas colocadas, eu estava praticamente pronta, o único resquício de que eu estivera em uma festa a poucos minutos, eram os brincos de esmeralda, e eu estava com tanta pena de tira-los, pois era a única lembrança que eu teria de Gaara.

Eu não podia levá-los, pois assim nunca o esqueceria, e foi com esse pensamento que tirei os brincos e os coloquei no móvel ao lado da cama, onde meu vestido estava estirado, outro presente que eu teria de deixar, para sempre.

Eu tinha que esquecer tudo isso, e me concentrar em salvar Sasuke, se seu estado fosse simples, mesmo que difícil, as medicas teriam sedado ele e o curado, mas pelo visto seus ferimentos deveriam ser curados com ele consciente, e esses eram os casos apenas dos mais graves, oque me dava medo, não pelos procedimentos, pois já tinha feito qualquer um deles umas mil vezes, mas não era a mesma coisa quando você tem um amigos seu, numa sala de cirurgia, na " sua " sala de cirurgia.

Infelizmente, eu teria de passar pelo salão de festas, e teria todos os olhares direcionados a mim novamente, porem esses não me incomodariam mais, eu só não saberia lidar com o olhar _dele_ sobre mim, e isso me incomodava.

Mas quando entrei na sala, ninguem, mas ninguem mesmo olhou pra mim, todos mantinham o olhar no centro da sala, eu estava curiosa, só que não era hora para isso. Segui meu caminho, mas antes de chegar ao final do salão voltei meus olhos para os convidados procurando pelo Kazekage, eu tinha de olhá-lo mais uma vez ao menos, quando consegui ver no meu da sala oque tanto chamava a atenção dos convidados.

Meus olhos se arregalaram e eu pensei que fosse desmaiar, eu não podia estar vendo aquilo, eu não queria ver aquilo, era impossível, só podias ser um pesadelo. Gaara estava ajoelhado com uma caixinha de veludo aberta em frente a tal Natsumi, que sorria toda contente com lagrimas nos olhos. Eu já sabia oque estava acontecendo, eu já tinha visto aquela cena milhões de vezes em filmes de amor, não precisava ouvir mais nada, mas quase como um castigo, as ultimas palavras que ouvi de Gaara, destruíram meu coração como nenhuma outra.

- Aceita se casar comigo, Okamoto Natsumi ?

_** Obrigada, Bela 21, Angel Cullen McFellou e todos os outros leitores.**_

_**As coisas às vezes tomam rumos errados, não é ? **_

_**Por favor, continuem mandando reviews e me perdoem pela demora ! XOXO ! **_


	7. Capitulo 7

_**Estes personagens não pertecem a mim, e sim a Kishimoto Masashi.**_

Depois de dezoito horas, muito chakra usado, muito sangue desperdiçado e muita dor, por parte dele, Sasuke finalmente estava estável. Como eu havia imaginado, seu caso era serio e seria necessário que ele ficasse acordado para realizar a cirurgia, pois se ele fechasse os olhos por muito tempo, talvez fosse a ultima vez que ele faria isso, mas eu não permitiria isso, não agora que estava aqui.

Gaara em uma hora dessas já estava noivo, e a Natsumi provavelmente já estava enlouquecendo precocemente, com os preparativos do casamento.

Deveria ser eu a noiva, deveria ser eu a estar enlouquecendo, deveria ser eu a entrar naquela igreja e principalmente, deveria ser eu a casar com Gaara, pois era a mim que ele amava, mas eu tinha feito uma escolha e teriam de aceitar as conseqüências agora.

Elas fossem ruins, ou boas.

Mas ter salvado Sasuke, já compensava em partes, eu tinha cumprido minha aposta, Naruto estava feliz como no nosso primeiro dia como ninjas e eu estava em paz, em paz por ter o último Uchiha onde ele deveria estar, o lugar de onde ele nunca deveria ter saído, em casa.

Sim, o ultimo Uchiha. Sasuke havia completado sua vingança, Itachi estava morto, morto pelas mãos do próprio irmão, que agora descansava na minha frente. Depois de tantos anos ele ainda continuava lindo, o rosto era de um homem, com queixo largo, lábios carnudos e olhos mais penetrantes que antes, o corpo acompanhava o rosto, abdômen e pernas definidas, resumindo, o desejo de consumo de toda mulher.

Menos o meu. Ele não tinha olhos verdes como as gramas do verão, seu cabelo não era vermelho como o fogo, ele não era tão frio a ponto de ser carinhoso, e não, ele não era o Gaara, eu teria de me acostumar com isso.

Quando dei por mim Sasuke já estava acordado, e me fitava, os antigos ônix agora me pareciam tão, comuns e sem graça, mas sempre seriam penetrantes.

- Bom dia, Sasuke, como se sente ? – depois te todo aquele estardalhaço para que eu, e apenas eu cuidasse dele, já era explicito que ele queria que eu fosse sua medica, e eu não queria mais um show nesse hospital.

- Bem.

- Certo. Vou pedir que lhe dêem mais alguns analgésicos para dores de cabeça, que você com certeza terá, mas você ainda vai ter que ficar internado mais uns dois dias. Com licença, Sasuke. – eu já estava de saída, quando ele resolveu falar comigo.

- Sakura.

- Sim, Sasuke.

- Oque vai acontecer comigo ? – ele estava realmente preocupado, e eu me assustei com a pergunta, não era de se esperar que Sasuke Uchiha estivesse preocupado com oque o concelho de Konoha iria decretar para ele, já que ele poderia muito bem escapar novamente.

- Eu não sei, eu realmente não sei, mas o Naruto fará de tudo para que você fique aqui Sasuke, fique e livre.

- E você ? Você não vai fazer nada ?

- Eu já fiz tudo que pude. – ele abriu a boca, mas antes que ele fizesse eu sai da sala, deixando falando sozinho.

Eu só queria ir pra casa, e tomar um banho. Se eu tinha de arcar com as minhas conseqüências, Sasuke também tinha as dele, e estas eram bem maiores que as minhas, mas não tão mais dolorosas.

Minha casa estava do mesmo jeito que deixei, porem estava limpinha, já que Tenten na ultima noite prometeu limpar minha casa, depois que a cirurgia terminasse, e assim ela fez.

Provavelmente já fazia um dia que eu não comia nada, mas eu não sentia mais fome, o sono já tinha superado e destruído tudo, e mesmo depois de um prato de ramem na minha frente eu ainda assim só pensava na minha cama, mas eu me obriguei a comer, porque ter uma Hipoglicemia numa hora dessa, não seria nada bom.

Pronto, agora eu estava no céu. Meu travesseiro nunca pareceu tão fofo, e minha cama nunca foi tão macia, mas com esse sono até no chão eu dormiria.

Eu estava com tanto sono, mas eu não conseguia dormir, não antes de pensar em Gaara, não antes de pensar que eu poderia estar com ele agora.

Algum retardado ou estava querendo morrer ou tentando assaltar a minha casa, arrombando a porta da frente, mas felizmente, nos dois casos eu teria alguém para descontar minha raiva, eu ainda queria dormir mais. As batidas continuavam cada vez mais fortes, e a porta uma hora não ia agüentar e partir ao meio.

- QUAL O SEU PROBLEMA ?

O tal ladrão era o Naruto, como sempre. Mas logo atrás dele estavam Sasuke, Sai, Neji, Shikamaru e Kiba, todos olhando para baixo, encarando o.. o chão ?

- Sakura-chan, o Sasuke foi aceito de volta ! – Naruto disse me abraçando sem se importa com minha cara de assassina, ou a áurea de ódio que circulava o meu corpo.

Mesmo com o Naruto me sufocando, eu ainda conseguia raciocinar. Sasuke estava livre, com certeza tinha alguma condição, mas mesmo assim ele estava livre e por isso Naruto estava tão feliz. Mas calma ai, ele já tinha sido julgado ? como se ele não podia sair do hospital, e tinha de estar no prédio central para ser interrogado. As enfermeiras tinham ordens diretas de não deixar ele sair, e Tsunade nunca iria julgar alguém dentro do hospital, nem mesmo Sasuke Uchiha.

Muito menos, Sasuke Uchiha, eu quis dizer. Pois ele era mais um traidor, mas que agora tentava voltar para sua vila.

- Ele foi julgado no hospital, ou aquelas enfermeiras deixaram ele sair só com uma noite lá ? aquelas imprestáveis, eu sabia que..

- Sakura, ele saiu ontem. – ontem, mas como assim ontem ? se ele ficou o tempo certo no hospital, e saiu ontem, então eu estava dormindo há.. – faz três dias que ninguem te vê, oque aconteceu ? – Shikamaru tirou os braços de Naruto de mim, e dessa vez ele mesmo me abraçou.

- Eu estava muito cansada, só isso.

- Venha, eu vou fazer algo pra você comer. Naruto, vá comprar alguns ramens, nós vamos almoçar aqui mesmo. Neji, vá chamar a Tenten e as outras garotas, vamos todos comer aqui hoje.

- Hai. – eles saíram acompanhados de Kiba, que iria chamar Ino. Agora, na sala só estava eu, Shika, Sai e Sasuke, que encarava a mão de Shikamaru em minha cintura.

- Acho melhor irmos trocar sua roupa, certo ? Mesmo estando com essa cara de sono, ver você semi nua assim de manha, ainda é desconcertante para qualquer ser masculino. – ele sussurrou em meu ouvido, então só nessa hora eu me toquei que estava apenas com uma calcinha e um top preto. – Ou acha que os garotos estavam encarando o chão, ou que o Sasuke esta corado porque o Sai chamou ele de _bichinha_ agora a pouco. – quando olhei para Sasuke ele estava mesmo corado, e era muito engraçado, pois não é sempre que você vê um Uchiha corado, acredite.

- Então vamos logo.

- Aonde vocês vão ? – Sasuke perguntou irritado.

- Vou trocar de roupa.

- E ele ? – Sasuke apontava pra Shikamaru, que tinha um sorriso no rosto.

- Eu ? Sakura ainda esta meio sonolenta, precisa de ajudar para colocar uma calça.

- Como é ? – Sasuke agora estava realmente irritado, e eu nunca tinha visto ele assim, acho que nem com os seus oponentes, e olha que vários deles eram muito chatos.

- Acha que pode fazer isso sozinha, Sakura ? – ele me perguntava ainda rindo.

- Posso sim, Shikamaru-kun. – Gaara não estava aqui, mas mesmo assim eu não conseguia chamá-lo como antes, eu não conseguia chamá-lo daquela maneira sem lembrar que Gaara não gostava.

Eu entrei para o quarto, deixando Sai, Sasuke e Shikamaru na sala, em um clima meio estranho, mas eu não tinha com oque me preocupar, Shikamaru nunca saia na briga com o Sasuke, não o verdadeiro Shikamaru, eu acho.

Depois de tomada banho, e já com uma roupa descente, eu sai do meu quarto encontrando minha sala cheia de rostos conhecidos, cheia de amigos, alguns que eu não via a mais de um mês. Todos eles iam me cumprimentando e parabenizando pela cirurgia, enquanto eu seguia para a cozinha, já que alguém teria que fazer comida para toda essa gente, não é ?

Minutos depois, Naruto e Chouji chegaram com potes e mais potes de ramem, ao menos eu não teria de cozinhar, mas ainda teria de ficar com a casa cheia de amigos.

Não que aquilo fosse ruim ou desagradável, nunca seria, mas naquele momento eu queria apenas ficar sozinha, com um filme romântico e um pote de sorvete, muito clichê não ? Mas talvez funcionasse e amanhã eu depois de alguns quilos a mais e alguns litros d'água a menos dentro do meu corpo, eu estaria bem.

Todos conversavam animadamente, riam, brincavam, todos festejavam a volta de Sasuke, até o próprio as vezes nos dava o ar da graça de sorrir, não como os outros, mas um sorriso de canto já era o suficiente para mostrar que um Uchiha estava feliz.

Todos estavam felizes, menos eu. Shikamaru. Ino. e Naruto. Os únicos que sabiam te toda a historia.

Eles riam e brincavam como os outros, mas não estavam sendo eles mesmos. Já que Ino não agarrava Sai, Naruto não comia potes e mais potes de ramem e Shikamaru, por incrível que pareça não dormia.

Eu passei o olho por todos que estavam sentados na minha sala, todos os meus antigos amigos, que agora eram homens e mulheres formadas.

Tenten e Neji estavam sentados no canto do sofá maior, e no outro canto Hinata conversava com Naruto encostado no braço do mesmo sofá, já que Neji tinha de vigiá-los de perto, segundo ele Hinata não saberia se proteger de Naruto.

Sai estava em pé com Ino ao seu lado, nenhum abraço, beijo ou aperto de mão. Ino estava completamente separada dele, e mesmo com sua falta de entendimento com os sentimentos ele também percebera isso, mas não era a hora pra conversar sobre isso.

Kakashi estava sentado na janela lendo como sempre lendo seu livrinho, de romances como diria ele.

Meus olhos pararam quando eu encontrei meu ex colega, Sasuke Uchiha.

Este olhava diretamente para mim, me encarava como se tentasse ler minha alma, meus pensamentos, ou os de Shikamaru, já que ele alternava o olhar entre nós dois, muito rapidamente.

Shika estava sentado no chão, e eu estava ao se lado com a cabeça encostada em seu ombro, enquanto sua mão em minha cintura me dava sustentação para não cair. Eu não estava machucada, nem com sono, mas se ele me soltasse com certeza eu cairia e ficaria no chão até eu sentir muita fome ou vontade de ir ao banheiro.

Novamente meu pensamento voltou para Sasuke que continuava nos encarando, sem se importar que eu ou Shika percebêssemos.

Ônix e esmeralda, duas pedras preciosas, se encaravam.

Mas eu nada sentia, mais uma vez.

Nenhum falhar da respiração ou das batidas cardíacas, nenhuma batalha de borboletas no estomago e nem ao menos corar, seu olhar não tinha mais efeito sobre mim, e tudo isso tinha uma culpado.

Gaara.

A única pessoa por quem eu corava, minhas pernas tremiam e meu coração disparava, mas que agora estava noivo, de outra.

- E o retorno do Time 7 ? – Neji olhava para Kakashi, que era o ex capitão, mas direcionava essa pergunta a nós quatro.

Todos nós fomos pegos de surpresa. Ao menos, eu fui.

Em nenhum momento pensei no que aconteceria depois da volta de Sasuke, só queria que ele estivesse em casa, o resto aconteceria naturalmente, mas pelo visto não seria assim.

Time 7. Meu primeiro time. E se não fosse o único, seria sempre o melhor.

Mesmo com minhas decepções amorosas, com os atrasos de Kakashi ou com as idiotices de Naruto.

Seria pra sempre, meu melhor time.

- Seria ótimo, ein Teme ? Pra mostrar pra tomo mundo que eu sou melhor que você !

- Você nunca será melhor que eu, Baka.

- Já chega vocês dois.

- Mas Kakashi-sensei...

- Mas nada, Naruto. Nós ainda não tinha pensado nisso, temos de conversar com a Tsunade antes..

- Eu não quero, estou bem no hospital.

Todos olhavam assustados para mim, esperavam isso de Sasuke, mas não de mim. Não a garota que fazia de tudo para mostrar que era uma boa ninja, e que não precisava ser de um clã famoso para ser forte.

Mas a verdade era que eu não estava preparada para voltar a campo, e lutar com ninjas renegados ou capturar pergaminhos importantes, não mais.

Eu era uma médica-nin, minha obrigação era salvar vida, e eu conseguiria salvar muito mais estando no hospital. Mesmo que algum deles se machucasse, eu estaria lá pronta para qualquer coisa, como estive para Sasuke.

- Mas Sakura-chan, o Sasuke voltou ! Nosso time esta completo agora ! Nós..

- Já esta decidido e nada vai me fazer mudar de ideia.

- Sakura-chan nós podemos...

- Eu já disse que não, Naruto.

- Como antes ! – Nós já estávamos gritando, quando alguém resolver intervir na conversa.

- Naruto, não vamos obrigá-la a fazer algo que ela não queira. – e mais uma vez Shikamaru estava ali, para me salvar, sempre tão calmo e racional.

- Ninguem te chamou na conversa Nara, só nós quatro fazemos parte do time. – Sasuke já estava em pé, ao lado de Naruto me imprensando na parede com o olhar.

- Eu estou só cuidando da Sakura, Uchiha.

- Ela não é mais criança, não precisa de cuidados.

- Quem disse, Sasuke ? – eu estava em pé agora, e mesmo sendo mais baixa que ele, mantinha os olhos grudados nele, e estes demonstravam o ódio que eu sentia nesse momento, eu já estava cansada dessa discussão não minha casa. – Quem disse que eu não preciso de cuidados ? Eu posso não ser mais uma menininha, mas ainda preciso de alguém para me apoiar. – meus olhos já estavam molhados, mas eu insistia em controlar as lagrimas. - Quando você nós deixou Sasuke, eu era realmente uma menina, não entendia porque você não podia ficar com a gente, não entendia porque você tinha de matar seu irmão. Eu lhe disse tudo que tinha de dizer naquela noite, eu prometi que iria lhe fazer feliz e lhe ajudar, mas você me ignorou e com um simples " Arigato " foi embora.

- Já chega, Sakura. – Shikamaru puxava meu braço, tentando me tirar da sala, mas eu iria dizer tudo que deveria ser dito para Sasuke, e ninguem iria me impedir.

- Esta tudo bem, Shikamaru. Eu preciso falar com ele. – eu disse sorrindo, e ele aceitou, mas mesmo assim não soltou meu braço. Eu voltei meu olhar para Sasuke, e ele estava do mesmo jeito que eu o tinha deixado. – Durante esses anos nós três evoluímos, cada um com seu sensei, cada um da sua maneira, cada um com seu objetivo. O seu era vingar sua família, o meu e o do Naruto era te trazer de volta para Konoha, nem que pra isso tivéssemos que te ferir, mas nunca matar. Eu fiz uma promessa com Naruto, nós fizemos de tudo, e hoje você esta aqui, na sala da minha casa, em Konoha. Mas as coisas mudaram Sasuke.. – eu já não segurava minhas lagrimas, essas rolavam sobre meu rosto, como que lavando minhas dores. – antes eu não te entendia, hoje eu vejo que você tinha de completar aquela vingança ou você não viveria em completa paz, mesmo não concordando com isso. Eu prometi que te traria de volta, não que esperaria te amando. Naquela época eu te amava, e isso também mudou. Não sei como nem quando, mas eu não sinto mais minhas pernas tremerem ou meu coração parar quando te vejo, e falo isso com tristeza, pois talvez fosse muito mais fácil se eu te amasse. Mas eu sou irritante e não gosto de coisas fáceis, não é ?

Eu não sei como, mas no segundo seguinte Sasuke estava abraçado a mim. Por causa do Sharingan, ele atravessou a sala sem que ninguem visse, mas agora todos podíamos observar a primeira demonstração de afeto vinda dele.

Seu corpo alto e forte apertava o meu. Eu não iria rejeitar Sasuke por não amá-lo mais. Eu ainda o amava, mas como irmão e este nunca acabaria, por esse motivo eu retribuir o abraço, matando toda a saudade desses anos em um singelo abraço.

Com o rosto na curvatura do seu pescoço, eu podia sentir o perfume masculino de Sasuke, não tinha mudado nada, o mesmo perfume embriagante e delicioso. Minhas lagrimas molhavam sua camiseta, mas nenhum de nós estava se importando com isso agora.

Sasuke se separou de mim e se baixando um pouco pegou meu rosto com suas mãos, fazendo pequenos carinhos na minha bochecha. Encostou seu rosto o maximo que pode sem tocar meus lábios, e ficou brincando com o roçar destes e olhando em meus olhos, como se nunca mais fosse vê-los.

- Você nunca foi irritante. – e me beijou.

De inicio foi uma simples selinho, mas logo após sua língua pedia permissão para continuar o beijo, para explorar minha boca e dançar com minha língua. E eu ? eu estava tão desnorteada que permiti, ou talvez, eu quisesse que ele me beijasse, eu queria ficar com ele pra esquecer Gaara, mas isso era impossível. Até beijando outro eu ainda pensava que este não se comparava ao Kazekage, eu ainda pensava que os lábios não eram tão macios, que o hálito não tinha gosto de canela, e que nossas língua não tinham o mesmo sincronismo.

Eu não conseguia em nenhum momento, deixar de pensar em Gaara.

O beijo cessou e quando abri os olhos Sasuke já tinha partido e todos olhavam abestalhados para mim, não acreditando no que havia acontecido. Era uma surpresa para eles eu não sentir mais nada por Sasuke, mas a maior da noite foi ele ter me beijado, em frente a todos, mesmo que nossos amigos.

Ino chorava num canto abraçada com Sai, e Naruto tinha os olhos vermelhos por tentar cortar as lagrimas antes que essas caíssem. Enquanto os outro, tirando Shikamaru e Kakashi tinham bocas abertas.

- Acho que esta na hora de ir embora. – Shikamaru disse acordando todos do transe.

As pessoa foram concordando e iam saindo me cumprimentando, cada uma da sua maneira, no final só restou Shikamaru e Naruto, meus dois melhores amigos.

Depois de tomada banho, vestida e morta de fome, nós três sentamos para assistir um filme e comer alguns ramens que tinham sobrado, no final das contas eu sempre tinha esses três ao meu lado.

Ino porem, não conseguia parar de chorar e sabia que se ficasse aqui não pararia, por esse motivo foi embora. Apenas por esse motivo.

Nós estávamos agora deitados em um colchão na sala assistindo a um filme, _Armageddon,_ estávamos exatamente na parte em que Harry salva AJ, para que este ficasse e cuidasse da sua filha, mesmo sabendo que estaria marcando sua própria morte.

Eu já tinha assistido a esse filme, mas eu ainda chorava nessa parte, sempre. E neste momento isso me fazia bem, me reanimava e me dava sono, muito sono. Por isso foi assim que dormimos os três em um colchão de casal, sem se importar com o que diziam, que homens e mulheres nunca serão amigos de verdade, que sempre haverá desejo entre eles.

Talvez em algum momento tivesse havido desejo entre nós, mas hoje a única coisa que restou foi o amor, e era por esse amor que eu lutaria, era por esse amor que eu viveria. Já que o outro amor não vingara, eu faria por merecer este sentimento por meus amigos.

Quando acordei Shikamaru não estava mais lá, porém Naruto ainda estava ao meu lado babando no travesseiro, como sempre. Ele havia crescido muito, não como os outros, diferente, mais. Os outro cresceram apenas fisicamente, já que sempre foram responsáveis e maduros, porem Naruto amadureceu em tão pouco tempo e mais doque eu sempre imaginei.

Ele se tornou um verdadeiro Hogake, e eu tinha certeza de que isso aconteceria um dia, depois que Tsunade deixasse o governo de Konoha, seria o meu amigo loiro a tomar o poder da vila, e mudar oque conhecemos por Paz.

Eu já podia sentir um cheiro bom vindo da cozinha e eu só podia pensar em uma pessoa perfeita, habilidosa e protetora o suficiente para fazer tudo isso por mim; Shikamaru Nara. Eu havia o perdido para uma amiga, mas eu não estava triste e sim feliz, feliz por ela. Por eles dois.

Levantei e fui em direção a cozinha, parando na porta e encostando meu corpo no batente. Parei observando Shikamaru preparando alguma coisa que parecia uma omelete, apenas de calça, exibindo o abdômen definido sem exercício algum, já que ele não tinha paciência.

Menos que Naruto, mas Shikamaru também tinha amadurecido muito, as vezes eu achava que desde criança ele entendia as coisas como elas eram, ele sempre foi um adulto no corpo de criança, porem a preguiça era de algum velho rabugento.

- Bom dia. Você já esta melhor ? – ele disse colocando a omelete em um prato e sorrindo pra mim.

- Bom dia, estou sim. Mas ainda estou confusa e surpresa. – eu disse me sentando em frente a omelete, pegando um garfo.

- Com Sasuke ? – eu maneei a cabeça afirmando. – Todos nó estamos, mas ele percebeu o que sentia por você.

- Percebeu tarde demais. – ele concordou comigo e continuamos o desjejum em silêncio, um silêncio que não incomodava, até Naruto acordar.

- BOM DIA ! CADÊ A MINHA ? – Naruto acordou e já sentia fome.

- Não fiz pra você, estou aqui pra cuidar da Sakura, não de ti.

- Mas.. Mas.. EU ESTOU COM FOME !

- Você esta aqui de intruso.

- POR FAVOR, SHIKA-KUN. – se antes eu tinha um sorriso de canto, agora eu gargalhava alto, a cara de sedução e a gota na testa de Shikamaru eram imperdoáveis.

- Pare de me chamar assim.

- Por favor, Shikamaru.

- Esta no fogão, Naruto.

Só eles dois para me fazer sorrir mesmo. Só eles.

- Sakura-chan, eu queria pedir desculpas por ontem, não queria te pressionar. – Naruto estava mesmo chateado com isso.

- Tudo bem Naruto, te desculpo.

Mesmo depois da briga, do beijo e de passada uma noite minha ideia ainda era a mesma.

Eu só sairia em missão por um motivo importante. Um motivo muito importante.

Já que eu não iria mais sair em missões, teria de continuar trabalhando no hospital, que mesmo que cansativo era muito prazeroso. Afinal, salvar vidas tinha sempre um lado bom, e este se sobressai.

Os dias, as semanas, a até os meses foram passando.

Já estávamos em outra estação, e eu já estava normal, quer dizer, ao menos eu já sorria constantemente e trabalhava 25 horas por dia, como sempre, mas não se comparava a antes, nunca seria igual.

As equipes ANBU tinham saído em missões há dois dias, e todo o hospital já estava preparado caso muitos destes chegassem feridos, ou mortos, já que em qualquer um dos casos eles viriam para cá, para examinarmos seus corpos.

Médicos e enfermeiros prontos, aparelhos funcionando, objetos cirúrgicos limpos e salas desocupadas, era sempre assim quando grades missões estavam acontecendo, a cidade de Konoha parava. Ao menos o hospital era assim.

E como diretora, eu tinha de dar exemplo.

Talvez ficar dormindo na sua sala, com as pernas em cima da mesa e a blusa com alguns botões abertos não seja o melhor exemplo, mas eu tinha que estar descansada caso alguma cirurgia de tantas horas surgisse do nada.

E como preguiçosa de primeira, eu tinha que ter uma desculpa.

Foi assim, dormindo, que Naruto me encontrou. Ao menos ele não fora para nenhuma missão, ao menos ele não me fez perder o sono de preocupação. Shikamaru, Kakashi, Hinata, Sai, Tenten, Neji e até Sasuke, todos estavam em missão e isso não me agradava em nada, mas Naruto estava aqui, comigo.

Tsunade não permitira que ele fosse, já que eles estavam à procura da Akatsuki, e esta procurava a Kyuubi. Seria arriscar a vida dele, já que eu vez que o grupo de renegados captura algum _**Jichuriki**_, este acaba morto.

- Sakura-chan, acorde. Preciso falar com você, é urgente. – o simples mencionar da palavra urgente me fez pular da cadeira, já temendo o pior.

- O que foi ?

- Calma, ninguem esta ferido, não aconteceu nada, mas eu preciso da sua ajuda.

- Que susto você me deu, Naruto. – eu estava novamente sentada, com os batimentos se acalmando e concertando minha blusa. – Pode falar, precisa da minha ajuda onde ?

E então oque eu nunca imaginei que pudesse acontecer, aconteceu.

Naruto se ajoelhou a minha frente, colocou a mão dentro do bolso da jaqueta laranja, tirou uma caixinha forrada de uma camurça vermelha e a abriu exibindo um pequeno, mas lindo anel de diamante. O mais lindo que eu já tinha visto, um simples anel de ouro branco com uma pedrinha de diamante incrustado na parte superior, pedindo pra ser colocado em seu dedo, quase implorando.

- Você aceita se casar comigo, Hyuuga Hinata ?

Eu pulei em cima dele, sem me importar em responder como a Hinata ou falar qualquer coisa, meu melhor amigo ia se casar com a mulher que ele ama, e eu estava feliz como se fosse o meu casamento, como se eu estivesse me casando com... Gaara.

Quando ele tirou do bolso a caixinha eu já sabia oque estava acontecendo, ele estava treinando comigo o pedido, já que ele tinha medo de " errar " na hora. Eu nunca imaginei que ele fosse me pedir em casamento, serio mesmo. Talvez há anos atrás, mas não hoje. Eu só nunca imaginei em ver Naruto ensaiando isto, ou até casando.

Não por ele não amar a Hinata suficiente ou por não ser maduro o suficiente, mas por que pra mim, ele sempre seria meu melhor amigo infantil e escandaloso.

Melhor amigo infantil e escandaloso, que tinha crescido e agora iria se casar.

- Naruto, a Hinata vai amar, eu tenho certeza que ela vai aceitar, vocês vão ficar lindos casados, e.. – depois da minha volta a Konoha eu estava muito sentimental, não que eu estivesse grávida nem nada, só que eu estava chorando mais que o normal.

- Calma Sakura-chan, não era pra você chorar, não precisa ficar com ciúmes.

- Baka. – Naruto sempre fazia por merecer uma cascudo.

- Ai Sakura-chan. – nós dois tínhamos imensos sorrisos no rosto agora.

- Você esta com muito medo ? – ele fez que sim com a cabeça. – Não precisa ela vai aceitar com toda certeza.

- Mas e os pais dela ? – FUDEU ! Eu não tinha pensado nisso, a família Hyuuga era conhecida por sua força e _**formalidade**_, há uns tempos atrás chegaram a pensar na possibilidade de casarem Hinata e Neji, mas depois do ataque de ciúmes de Tenten dizendo que ele iria atrás de Lee se ele aceitasse isso, o gênio da família Hyuuga se revoltou e decidiu que não se casaria de jeito algum.

Mesmo depois de tudo Naruto ainda era rejeitado por algumas pessoas da vila, mas nós não sabíamos se a família de Hinata fazia parte dessas pessoas e só iríamos descobrir isso depois do pedido, infelizmente.

- Calma Naruto, eles não podem impedir que vocês se casem...

- Podem sim.

- Mas eles não vão. – até eu estava impressionada comigo e com minha certeza agora, quem dera eu fosse assim com os meus problemas.

- Como você pode ter tanta certeza ?

- Tendo Naruto, apenas tendo. – eu disse lhe abraçando, e passando lhe fazendo cafuné. – Vamos fazer assim, a Hinata só vai chegar amanhã, então até lá nós vamos arrumar algum lugar pra vocês jantarem, e não vale o _**Ichikaru Ramen**_, uma roupa bonita pra você e ensaiar suas falas, certo ? Ela não vai ter como dizer não. – ele tinha novamente um sorriso no rosto, e uma brilho no olhar.

- Certo Sakura-chan, passo hoje a noite na sua casa, ta ?

- Certo. Te espero umas 7 horas, não se atrase.

Depois que Naruto foi embora o resto da tarde passou num piscar de olhos, poucos ninjas voltaram feridos e estes tinham apenas ferimentos leves, cortes ou torções, nada que obrigasse eu passar a noite ali.

Porem quando cheguei em casa já passava das seis horas, e eu tive menos de meia hora pra tomar banho e colocar um vestido tomara-que-caia florido e uma sapatilha rosa clara, até que Naruto estivesse quase quebrando a porta da minha casa.

- Oi. – ele estava parado na porta da minha casa com vários paletós nos dois braços, quase derrubando o coitado. – Naruto, pra que tudo isso ? coloque aqui no sofá vem.

- Eu preferi pegar eles logo, vai que não da tempo amanhã, ou que do nada o tiozinho resolve não abrir a loja amanhã, ou que...

- Já entendi Naruto, vamos escolher logo vamos.

Em cima dos meus sofás se encontravam quatro paletós, todos escuros mas cada uma puxando mais para uma certa cor: todo preto, meio azul, vermelho e azul. E cinco gravatas; branca, preta, azul, verde, vermelha e laranja. Tinha que ter alguma coisa laranja, não ?

- Qual dos quatro, Sakura-chan ? – ele se referia ao paletós.

- Como eu já sei qual a gravata que você vai escolher, acho que o preto não ?

- Sim. Tem certeza que vai ficar bom com a gravata laranja ?

- Sim, vai. – eu disse sorrindo. – Porque não pegou um paletó laranja ? – isso já era de se assustar, e se até a gravata não fosse laranja, seria um milagre.

- Por que não tinha. – ele disse sorrindo amarelo.

- Imaginei.

Depois de escolhido a roupa, ainda faltava o lugar e as falas, que seriam o mais difícil, principalmente pra Naruto.

Um praça, perto da minha casa, com um lago e cheio de banquinhos ao redor, mas vazio a noite seria o lugar perfeito para o pedido. Eu tinha prometido que encheria o lago, que não era muito grande, com velas flutuantes, todas brancas, e pétalas de rosas.

É, daria muito trabalho sim, mas o que eu não faço pelo Naruto, não é ?

Agora só faltava uma coisa.

- Oque você vai dizer pra ela quando chegar aqui ?

- Eu.. você.. er.. – ele se engasgava todo.

- Finja que eu sou a Hinata.

- AH, SAKURA-CHAN ! EU NÃO VOU CONSEGUIR ! – ele disse se jogando em um dos bancos, com os braços apoiados nos joelhos e bagunçando o cabelo.

- Levante-se. Claro que vai, ou você não quer se casar com a Hinata ?

- Quero, claro que quero. Eu a amo, desde o primeiro momento que a vi, mas eu só descobri isso depois, antes eu só tinha olhos pra outra pessoa. – ele me disse sorrindo marotamente. – Mas eu percebi que esse amor era diferente, mas hoje eu vejo que sempre amei aquela que estava ao meu lado desde o inicio, independente do que eu sou ou do que eu fiz. Eu amo quando ela gagueja ao dizer meu nome, amo a ver corar e quase desmaiar de tanta vergonha e amo mais ainda o gosto de amora que seus lábios tem, doces e viciantes, como amoras. Mas nesse momento a única coisa que eu consigo pensar é na possibilidade de passar o resto da minha vida com ela, ter filhos e envelhecer com ela.

- Naruto.. – meus olhos estavam cheios d'água. " _É, ele cresceu mesmo. "_

- Eu irei fazer de tudo pra me casar com ela, irei contra a família dela e até fugiria, mas a única coisa que eu quero é ter certeza que vou estar pra sempre ao lado da minha Hina-chan.

- Pronto. Você só falta dizer isso pra ela, e terminar com a grande pergunta.

Ele mais uma vez se ajoelhou, colocando o belo anel dentro da caixinha aberta em minha frente.

- E então, você aceita se casar comigo ?

Eu não tive nem tempo de responder ou de sentir o chakra, pois no momento seguinte Naruto foi arremessado a uns dez metros e agora estava jogado no chão com sangue escorrendo pela boca e um Neji descontrolado ao meu lado.

- COMO VOCÊ TEM CORAGEM DE FAZER ISSO COM A HINATA ? ELA TE AMA SEU CANALHA !

Ele deu um passo para dar mais um soco em Naruto, porem eu fui mais rápida, me colocando entre os dois.

- Neji, não é oque você ta pensando, nós..

- E você Sakura ? Nunca pensei que tivesse coragem de trair alguém assim, mas eu não te culpo, ele que enganou as duas e agora vai pagar. Venha cá, Naruto. – Neji passou por mim antes que eu visse, e já tinha dado outro murro em Naruto que não reagia.

- Já chega Neji, ou quer que o Naruto vá pedir a mão da Hinata todo roxo ?

Os punhos já estavam cerrados e a posição tomada quando ele parou, brutamente.

- Como ?

- É isso que você ouviu Neji, amanhã quando a Hinata chegar, eu vou pedir ela em casamento. Eu a amo, Neji. – Naruto disse se já em pé, limpando o sangue que escorria da boca, e agora do nariz.

- Mas então, porque você e a Sakura estavam, você sabe.

- Nós estávamos ensaiando, o Naruto não sabia oque dizer amanhã e pediu minha ajuda.

Nós ficamos em silêncio em quanto eu parava o sangue que escorria do nariz de Naruto, mesmo que ele se curasse muito rápido por causa da Kyuubi, incomodava ser o rosto dele todo sujo de sangue.

Só depois de curado e limpo, Naruto voltou os olhos para Neji.

- Me desculpe, Naruto. Quando vi você pedindo a Sakura em casamento não raciocinei, pensei apenas em como a Hinata ficaria se descobrisse que você a estava traindo. – era uma das primeiras vezes, se não a primeira, que eu via Neji pedindo desculpa a alguém.

- Sem problemas Neji, eu te entendo. Só quero que saiba que eu nunca trairia a Hinata, em nenhuma situação.

- Entendo. Acho melhor eu ir, estou atrapalhando o ensaio de vocês, mas se precisarem de qualquer coi..

- Na verdade, precisamos sim Neji. – já que ele ofereceu né ? E acredite, quando um Hyuuga lhe oferece alguma coisa, sempre é bom aceitar. – Teria como informar, se Hiashi-sama tem algo contra a união deles dois ?

- Olha Sakura, eu não posso te confirmar, mas o pai de Hinata nunca foi uma feliz com esse relacionamento.

- AH SAKURA-CHAN, EU ESTOU PERDIDO. – " _é, agora nós estamos perdidos mesmo. "_

- Calma Naruto. Descubra, e me diga até amanhã ao meio dia, certo Neji? – ele concordou com um simples balançar de cabeça, nos deixando sozinhos novamente.

- E se ele não aceitar, oque vamos fazer ?

- Eu vou dar um jeito, Naruto. Eu darei um jeito. – eu apenas lhe abracei. Dessa vez eu estava realmente assustada com o meu controle, e com a falsa verdade das minhas palavras, mas eu realmente faria tudo, para que meus amigos se casassem sem terem de fugir ou Hinata ser expulsa de casa.

Depois de um dia cheio, eu merecia ao menos dormir na minha cama, linda e confortável, rolar nos meus lençóis de puro algodão, amassar meu travesseiro de plumas de ganso e no outro dia, acordar as cinco da madruga. _" que noite de sono mais fajuta. " _Mas ao menos eu consegui dormir, ta inner ?

- QUE HISTORIA É ESSA DE QUE VOCÊ E NARUTO VÃO SE CASAR ?

Seis horas da manha. O que alguém iria querer na minha sala a essa hora, tudo bem que machucados e ferimentos não tem hora, mas se fosse algo do tipo essa pessoa teria ido para a enfermaria não a minha sala. E pior, ele não sabia bater na porta já que a abriu de supetão sem se importar em pedir para entrar ou licença, e graças a minha sorte eu tinha acabado de sujar a minha blusa e estava me trocando.

Então a situação era a seguinte, eu apenas de saia e sutiã na minha sala, e um homem estalado na porta com olhos de puro ódio, direcionados a minha pessoa, que nem ligava para isso já que eu só queria que este saísse, pra que eu pudesse me trocar.

- Sasuke, você poderia sair pra eu me trocar ?

- Me responda antes, você vai se casar com Naruto mesmo ?

- Quem te disse isso ?

- Eu ouvi alguém comentando hoje de manhã que o futuro Hogake iria se casar com a pupila de Tsunade, então você vai ou não ? eu pensei que o Naruto gostasse da Hinata, mas e você ?

- Sasuke você pode me dar licença. – eu poderia muito bem lhe responder com um simples não, mas queria que ele se desesperasse mais um pouquinho. " _Sakurinha malvada ! 'HAHAHA "._

- Me responda e eu saio. – a porta que antes estava aberta, agora era fechada e trancada por ele.

- Você sabe que eu posso muito bem quebrar essa porta, não é ? – eu um sorriso malicioso.

- Você teria de ficar mais de uma semana sem porta e ainda teria de pagar a porta, será que vale a pena ? – sorriso de canto idiota, e lindo. Mesmo que eu não amasse mais ele, era impossível não prestar atenção nessa delicia ambulante.

- Você ficaria sem sua resposta pelo resto da vida, e eu ainda mandaria a conta da porta pra você já que o verdadeiro culpado é você, será que vale mesmo a pena ? – meu sorriso só aumentava.

- Com certeza. – ele atravessou a sala e veio pra traz da mesa, aproximando nossos corpos sem tirar os olhos de mim.

- Sasuke, oque você quer ? – eu já deveria estar como um pimentão, era impossível não corar com essa proximidade.

- Eu já falei Sakura, você vai ou não se casar com o Naruto ? – a cada passo nossos corpos se aproximavam, já que o meu estava grudado a parede, como que procurando uma passagem secreta para fugir dele.

- E se eu não quiser falar ?

- Você vai querer, por bem ou por mal. Eu irei te obrigar a falar. – nós estávamos a um passo de distancia, eu já podia sentir sua respiração e seu hálito de hortelã.

- Como ? – minha vontade era ser agarrada por Sasuke, sem imprevistos já que a porta estava trancada e.. " _vaaaaaai taradona ! " _ah, eu estou carente, algum problema com isso ?

- Assim. – ele destruiu a distância, colando nossos corpos, mas não nossos lábios, estes apenas roçavam. Quando ele encostou para realmente me beijar eu entreabri os lábios, mas o beijo não veio e oque senti foi uma língua, que passou dos meus lábios até o meu lóbulo esquerdo, queimando meu rosto e tingindo minha bochecha de vermelho sangue.

- E agora, esta noiva ou não ?

- Não vou dizer. – nos ainda estávamos colados, mas dessa vez seu alvo era o meu pescoço. Sasuke foi dando pequenas mordidas e chupões por todo o meu pescoço, enquanto as mãos acariciavam as partes das minha pernas que não estavam cobertas pela saia, subindo um pouco a mesma.

- Vai se casar ou não ?

- Desis..ta, não vou dizer. – no momento que disse " desista ", ele encostou a língua próximo a alça do meu sutiã e foi descendo até o vale entre os meus seios, suas mãos já levantavam mais a saia, que já estava na metade das minha coxas.

- Nada ainda ? – era incrível como ele não tirava o sorriso malicioso do rosto.

- Não.

Em um simples movimento, Sasuke me levantou usando o seu corpo para me imprensar contra a parede, minha saia que antes batia quase nos joelhos agora estava acima do meu quadril, exibindo minha calcinha branca com rendas igual ao sutiã, já que eram um conjunto.

Ele se encostou mais uma vez, dessa vez ele iria realmente me beijar, e depois do beijo eu não teria mais forças, eu acabaria com a duvida dele.

Seria um cheque-mate. Mas dessa vez, seria delicioso perder.

Ele estava a menos de cinco centímetros, com lábios entreabertos e olhos fechados, pronto para o grande final, quando um estrondo fez que nossa concentração se voltasse para a porta, que agora estava no chão.

- SAKURA-CHAN, VAM.. TEME, OQUE VOCÊ ESTA FAZENDO AQUI ?

Naruto estava parado no local em que deveria estar a minha porta já que ele tinha derrubado esta, apenas por ela estar trancada. Ele tinha os olhos arregalados, mas a respiração estava ofegante e o peito descia e subia rapidamente, enquanto eu e Sasuke continuávamos na mesma posição.

- Er.. eu atrapalhei algo ? – ele coçava a nunca e ria amarelo.

- Não, Naruto. Claro que não. – eu já estava em pé, concertando a minha saia e procurando minha blusa com os olhos.

- Então oque você e o teme estavam..

- A Sakura estava só me mostrando uma coisa.

- Pobre Teme. Eu pensei que você já soubesse como se fazem os nenês. – Naruto de assustado, passou em um segundo para a malicia.

- Pior você Baka, que sabe como é, mas os materiais não funcionam. Pobre Hinata. – de inicio ele não entendeu, mas depois que ligou os materiais aos seus dotes masculinos, Naruto foi pra cima de Sasuke.

- TEME IDIOTA ! – ele pegou a primeira coisa que viu pela frente e atirou em Sasuke, que se esquivou fazendo com que meu vaso se espatifasse na parede.

Do vaso, a canetas e ursos. Naruto ia arremessando tudo e Sasuke só se esquivando, enquanto eu procurava minha blusa no meio dos destroços da porta, mesmo que suja era melhor que ficar sem roupa.

- JÁ CHEGA ! – eu disse já com a blusa no corpo, mas com alguns botões ainda abertos. Os dois pararam a briga infantil, me encarando agora. – Oque você quer aqui Naruto, ou só veio para destruir minha sala e brigar com o Sasuke ? – eu estava com ódio, e muito. Minha sala estava toda suja e sem porta, minhas coisas estavam jogadas pelo chão, eu tinha sido pega em uma situação bem comprometedora com meu ex amor, e no final das contas ele nem tinha me beijado.

- Não Sakura-chan, ainda bem que você me lembrou.

- Lembrou oque, Baka ? Que ela vai se casar obrigada com você ?

- Cala a boca, Sasuke.

- Como assim, quem vai casar obrigado ?

- A Sakura, claro ! ela nunca se casaria com você !

- Mas eu e a Sakura..

- Sasuke, já mandei você calar a boca.

- Hn.

- E então Naruto, você estava dizendo que ?

- A HINATA-CHAN CHEGOU !


	8. Capitulo 8

_**Estes personagens não pertecem a mim, e sim a Kishimoto Masashi.**_

_**Possui Hentai **_

_- E então Naruto, você estava dizendo que ? _

_- A HINATA-CHAN CHEGOU ! _

- Como ? Quando ? Que horas ? Ela não ia chegar só depois do almoço ?

- Sakura, já é "depois do almoço" !

Com toda essa confusão com Sasuke eu tinha me esquecido que já era quase a hora do almoço, e que Neji tinha.. MEU DEUS, O NEJI !

- Naruto, nós precisamos achar o Neji, ele disse que vinha aqui.

- Ele veio, mas disse que não te encontrou.

- Mas eu estava aqui o tempo todo, como..

- O Byakugan, lembra ? você e Sasuke, a porta trancada..

Droga ! Droga ! Droga ! Droga ! Com eu pude me esquecer que Neji iria passar aqui só por que o Sasuke resolveu vir me torturar sexualmente por achar que eu iria me casar com o Naruto, e como puder me esquecer mais ainda daquela habilidade irritante dos Hyuuga.

Ele com certeza descobriu se o pai de Hinata tinha algo contra o relacionamento dos dois e veio me falar como tínhamos combinado, mas ao chegar aqui minha porta por culpa de Sasuke estava fechada e trancada ! Agora eu me lembro sim de ter ouvido algumas batidas na porta, mas essas aconteceram bem no momento que a língua de Sasuke chegavam no sutiã, então foi meio difícil prestar mais atenção na porta.

Porem o maior problema era: Neji com certeza sentiu o meu chakra, e constatou que eu estava lá dentro, mas já que não atendia a porta resolveu usar o Byakugan, para ver oque tinha acontecido lá dentro, e igual a Naruto oque ele viu não foi nada descente e bem vergonhoso para mim.

- O Neji viu.. viu tudo. – eu estava em estado de choque. Imagina se ele fosse reclamar pra Tsunade, eu seria tirada do cargo, ou despedida, ou dada como traidora.. ta,ta. Menos, bem menos.

- Viu tudo, oque ? – _" Qual é Naruto, você não sabe mesmo doque eu to falando ou só quer me ver passando vergonha ? " –_ Você mostrando ao Sasuke baka como se fazem os nenês ? – _" É, ele quer me ver passando vergonha."_

- É, isso ai mesmo Naruto, isso mesmo.

Naruto começou a rir descontroladamente enquanto eu corava cada vez mais, e Sasuke me olhava com um sorriso malicioso.

- Você esta se esquecendo da sua noiva, Naruto ?

- É mesmo Teme, a Hinata chegou, vamos logo Sakura-chan. – Naruto me puxava para a porta, quando Sasuke puxou meu outro braço.

- Você não vai se casar !

- COMO É QUE É TEME ? PORQUE NÃO ?

- Eu não vou deixar, ela não te ama. E ela estava ensinando a mim como fazer nenês, não a você.

- A HINATA ESTAVA FAZENDO OQUE COM VOCÊ ?

- Ela estava.. Não, estou falando da sua noiva, não da Hinata.

- Sasuke eu já disse qu..

- Mas a minha noiva é a Hinata.

- Como ? Não é a Sakura ?

- Não, claro que não.

- Mas então porque ontem ? – Agora Sasuke estava realmente confuso com tudo isso, e olhava pra mim sem entender.

- Depois te explico Sasuke.

- Se você não vai se casar com o Naruto, porque não disse logo ? - ele sorria maliciosamente pra mim. _" Se ele quer brincar, vamos fazer jus a minha atual fama não ? "_

_-_ Eu me sentia na obrigação de te ensinar alguma coisa, e fazer bebês é muito educativo não ?

- E você é uma ótima professora !

- Mas é uma pena que não tenhamos concluído o curso.

- Podemos terminar um outro dia.

- Pode ser. Mas e então, valeu a pena ?

- Claro.

- Mesmo tendo que pagar a porta ? – eu sorri cínica, e ele me olhou com um falso ódio nos olhos.

- Mas eu não vou..

- Ah vai sim. Por sua causa minha sala esta destruída e dois dos meus amigos me pegaram em uma situação constrangedora, tudo em um único dia. E nem adianta discutir comigo, ta ?

- Irritante.

'HAHAHAHA 1 x 0 pra mim !

Durante nossos sussurros, Naruto estava procurando desesperadamente alguma coisa que tinha caído no meio dos destroços da minha sala. Eu já estava prestes a falar pra ele desistir já que nunca encontraria nada naquela sala, quando Sasuke falou antes.

- Você ta procurando oque ai, Naruto ?

- A ALIANÇA SUMIU !

Certo. Tem horas que você não deve se desesperar ou criar uma tempestade num copo d'água, mas em momentos como esse, erga a cabeça, bata no peito, respire bem fundo e diga: AGORA FUDEU !

Acredite, sempre da certo.

- COMO VOCÊ FOI FAZER ISSO NARUTO ? – eu não podia estar com mais raiva de Naruto, que agora.

- Eu.. eu.. foi sem querer. – sua cara de choro e desespero era realmente de dar muita pena, alem do mais eu não tinha tempo pra sermões agora.

- Ta bom, Naruto. Vamos procurar logo isso. – eu olhei para o meu relógio e me assustei com a hora. "_Meudells, eu fiquei tanto tempo assim nos fight com o Sasuke ? "_ Já passavam das cinco horas e Naruto tinha combinado de encontrar a Hinata a seis na tal pracinha, e depois eles iriam jantar. – Não, não. Você vai se arrumar logo, enquanto eu e Sasuke procuramos a aliança, vai logo.

Eu nem precisei dizer de novo, Naruto já tinha saído e eu estava novamente na minha sala, sozinha com Sasuke.

Passamos a procurar a aliança, no meio de tanta poeira e coisas jogadas no chão seria bem difícil encontrar aquela pequena jóia, mas eu tinha de procurar de um jeito ou de outro né, já que a culpa foi minha. Quer dizer, minha não, do Sasuke. Ele que veio me fazer uma visita repentina, me agarrou, me fez passar uma vergonha imensa, quebrou minha sala e agora tinha sumido a aliança, tudo culpa dele.

Sasuke.

Tinha sido tão bom beijar ele de novo, tinha sido melhor até, já que dessa vez estávamos sozinhos e não com uma sala cheia de amigos curiosos e assustados.

Eu não tinha certeza doque ele queria ainda, se pretendia ficar realmente, ou só queria brincar mais com a gente, talvez esse ultimo fosse apenas parte dos meus traumas, mas eu preferia ter essa possibilidade na minha mente, pois assim se um dia ele chegasse a partir novamente, não seria tão difícil quanto da primeira vez.

Mas a verdade era que de um jeito ou de outro eu sofreria, eu estava gostando de ter ele aqui de novo, ao nosso lado, novamente como amigos, não mais como inimigos.

- Sasuke ?

- Hn.

- Você não vai embora de novo não ? Dessa vez vai ficar pra sempre, não é ? – se antes ele continuava mexendo nos destroços da porta, agora ele olhava pra mim, me encarava.

- Porque essa pergunta agora, Sakura ?

- Porque.. porque eu não agüentaria ver você partir mais uma vez. – eu abaixei o rosto tentando esconder uma lagrima solitária.

- Não Sakura, eu nunca mais vou te deixar. – ele veio andando por entre os vidros e pedaços de blocos que tinham sidos destruídos com a porta, parando bem a minha frente e levantando meu rosto com o dedo indicador. – Por favor, não chore. – e me abraçou.

Por ser um mais alto que eu, meu rosto ficava enterrado no seu pescoço e eu ficava todo aquele tempo me deliciando com seu perfume.

- E então, vamos nos casar ou não ? – ele se separou de mim, e tirando do bolso o lindo anel de diamante.

- Desde quando esta com isso ai ?

- Achei ele quando você falou comigo.

- E porque não me avisou aquela hora. – eu estava começando a ficar furiosa.

- Porque eu estava curioso pra saber oque você tinha de me falar. – ele sorria de canto.

- Teme. – lhe dei um soco fraco no peito e seguimos em direção a praça onde Naruto estaria nos esperando, parando apenas na recepção pedindo que limpassem minha sala e mandassem a conta na casa de Uchiha Sasuke, este fez cara feia e resmungou alguma coisa, mas nada nesse mundo me faria pagar por uma coisa que outra pessoa fez.

Chegando lá encontramos um Naruto quase arrancando todos os fios de cabelo e pulando no lago, Ino tentava segura-lo enquanto Neji, Kiba, Chouji, Shikamaru, Sai, Gai, Kakashi, Lee, Asuma, Tenten.. CALMA AI, OQUE ESSE POVO TO TA FAZENDO AQUI ? Meudells , Até Tsunade estava ali com Jiraya ! Eles não tinham que estar cuidando da segurança de Konoha, ou bebendo ou algo do tipo ?

- Hãan, oque vocês estão fazendo aqui ? – tudo bem que isso não era ser uma boa anfitriã, mas não era hora de ser educada mesmo.

- Nós viemos assistir o pedido do Naruto. – Kiba disse batendo nas costas de Naruto.

- Eu vi comer. – Chouji disse comendo suas batatas.

- Preferia ficar em casa dormindo, mas ele me obrigou a vim. – Shikamaru disse apontando pra Chouji.

- Ver Naruto queimar seu Fogo da Juventude. – Gai tinha mesmo que fazer essa pose de Nice Guy, e Lee tinha que imitá-lo ?

- Ta, ta. Já entendi, mas quem falou do pedido pra todos vocês ? – vários Ino's foram ouvidos por todas aquelas pessoas, enquanto a própria sorria amarelo. – Da próxima vez que for fazer uma surpresa pra alguém Naruto, não conte pra Ino.

- Pare com isso, Testuda.

- Já que vocês estão aqui mesmo, né ? Ao trabalho.

Como eu tinha prometido pra Naruto o lago estava cheio de velas acessas e pétalas de rosas, era uma noite de lua cheia e esta estava bem baixa, quase tocando o chão, o vento batia levemente bagunçando o cabelo de Naruto que não conseguia ficar quieto.

Foi quando eu senti.

- Neji. – eu não precisei falar mais e ele ativou o Byakugan, olhando ao redor a procura da dona do chakra que eu tinha sentindo, mais conhecida como Hyuuga Hinata.

- Ele deve estar aqui dentro de uns 5 minutos.

Todos nós nos escondemos e nos exatos cinco minutos já podíamos vê-la. Esta usava um vestido simples de alcinha azul bebe, que ia até o joelho e lhe dava um ar angelical, o vento fazia seu cabelo voar e mostrar a linda maquiagem prata que Hinata, ou provavelmente Hanabi fizera, já que a mesma tinha mais jeito com essas coisas.

Naruto estava com a roupa que tínhamos escolhido, mas ele não era o mesmo que estava na minha casa ontem, seu olhos brilhavam e suas mãos tremiam.

- Olá Hina-chan. Você esta Linda.

- Obrigada Naruto-Kun. – corada como sempre, ein Hinata ?

- Hinata eu..

- Atchim ! Atchim ! Atchim ! Atchim ! Atchim ! – de dentro de um arbusto saiu Kiba que não parava de espirrar. – Droga de planta urticante, essa mer.. – ele parou quando percebeu que Hinata e Naruto olhavam pra ele.

Talvez ele pudesse falar que estava procurando o Akamaru no meio daqueles mato, certo ? e que não estava de jeito nenhum tentando arruinar o pedido de casamento de Naruto, e.. Não, adeus pedido perfeito !

- AHHHH, SOCORRO ! ALGUM BICHO ME MORDEU ! – Ino saiu correndo desesperada do outro arbusto, enquanto Sai sorria baixinho. Hinata tinha os olhos arregalados e a boca aberta, ela realmente não esperava por isso. Mas também, quem em sã consciência espera que seus amigos estejam vigiando seus encontros românticos ?

Quando dei por mim Hinata já tinha ativado seu Byakugan, e estávamos todos de frente pra eles dois, com cara de tacho.

- Oq.. que vocês estão faz.. endo aqui ? – Hinata não conseguia falar sem gaguejar.

- É que essas flores.. sabe o Akamaru.. então minhas batatas.. as nuvens daqui.. o fogo da juventude.. – todos arranjam desculpas, umas mais esfarrapadas que as outras.

- Nós já estamos de saída, Hinata. – eu disse puxando o braço de Sasuke que estava parado ao meu lado.

- Não, eu quero que vocês fiquem Sakura-chan. – nós obedecemos a Naruto, e cada um foi arranjando o seu lugar, uns sentados no chão outros escorados em algum lugar, enquanto Kakashi permanecia desde o inicio em cima da arvore lendo seu livrinho.

- Hai. – eu disse sorrindo, e encostando numa arvore.

Naruto passou o olhar por todos nós sorrindo, e parou em Hinata, ela ainda estava confusa, pois não sabia de nada. Ao menos Ino não fez o favor de dizer pra ela, né ?

- Sabe Hinata, desde pequeno eu sempre fui ignorado por toda a vila, as pessoas me olhavam estranho e não deixavam seus filhos brincarem comigo, mesmo eu sendo uma criança, até mesmo as crianças me ignoravam e não queriam ser minhas amigas, enquanto eu só queria ter alguém com quem correr e atentar pela vila. As outras crianças reclamavam que os pais brigavam com eles, que não deixavam ficar até tarde na rua ou que obrigavam a comer verduras, enquanto eu não era reclamado por ninguem, voltava pra casa a hora que queria e comia oque quisesse, mas no final eu queria mesmo era ter maus pais ali comigo, independente das reclamações, dos horários e das tentativas, já que de jeito nenhum eu ia deixar meu ramem pra comer verdura, eca. – mesmo contando a parte triste da sua historia Naruto ainda ria, e nós já tínhamos os olhos marejados, nós mulheres. – Com o tempo fui arranjando amigos, amigos de verdade que mesmo dizendo que não gostavam de mim, não me suportavam e me chamavam de baka, eu sabia que era mentira.. – ele olhou pra Sasuke que sorriu de canto. - .. e encontrei o amor da minha vida,.. – eu que tinha minhas atenções voltadas pra Sasuke, olhei para Naruto, esperando que este tivesse começado seu verdadeiro pedido e estivesse olhando para Hinata, mas este olhava pra mim. – eu nunca estive tão feliz, doque no momento que percebi que estava no time do meu melhor amigo e do amor da minha vida, talvez isso não tenha acontecido no inicio, mas mudou com o tempo.

Hinata e todos nós estávamos assustados. Muito assustados.

Se Naruto estava aqui para pedir Hinata em casamento, porque estava se declarando falsamente pra mim ? Porque estava de cabeça baixa ?

Ele deu um suspiro, e ainda de cabeça baixa pegou as mãos de Hinata, que agora provavelmente estava entendendo tudo, mas erroneamente, já que deveria estar pensando que ele estava querendo terminar com ela.

- Mas eu me enganei Hinata-chan. Foi você que esteve sempre ao meu lado, foi você que me apoiou em todos os momentos e é você a mulher da minha vida. Mesmo com sua família e praticamente toda a vila contra o nosso relacionamento, você não se importou com eles e aceitou namorar comigo, com o ninja hiperativo nº ___1 e mais idiota de todo o país. A verdade é que eu não seria nada doque sou hoje se você não existisse, não gaguejasse toda vez que me visse e nem desmaiasse. Se eu dou o meu melhor hoje Hinata, é pra que você não deixe de me amar e sinta orgulho de mim, pois eu não saberia oque fazer sem você. _

___Era agora. Naruto colocou a mão no paletó, nós já tínhamos entregado a aliança quando chegamos, tirou a caixinha e a abriu colocando a poucos centímetros dos olhos perolados de Hinata que brilhavam. _

___- Hyuuga Hinata, você aceita se casar comigo ? _

___Hinata sorria e chorava ao mesmo tempo, corada como nunca e a metros você conseguia ver que ela estava tremendo, mas não era pra menos. _

___- Na.. Naruto-kun, eu.. eu aceito. _

___Graças a Deus, pelo menos no final tudo deu certo. Hinata aceitou, gaguejando, mas aceitou. _

___Naruto ainda continuava ajoelhado com o rosto baixo. _

___- Eu te entendo, não precisa se explicar, eu entendo mes.. calma ai, VOCÊ ACEITOU ? _

___- Si..sim, Naruto-kun. _

___- Serio Hinata-chan ? Você vai mesmo casar comigo ? Mas e seu pai ? Você quer mesmo ? _

___- Cala boca e coloca esse anel logo, antes que ela desista de estraga a própria vida e diga não, Baka. _

___- Cala a boca, Teme. _

___Naruto com a ajuda de Ino tirou as alianças da caixinha e colocou uma destas no dedo de Hinata, o anel tinha ficado perfeito, como se tivesse sido feito para ela. _

___- Você vai mesmo se casar comigo ? – ela apenas balançou a cabeça afirmando, e a abraçou levantando ela do chão. – Eu te amo, Hina-chan. Eu fiquei com tanto medo de você dizer não, mas você aceitou e nem desmaiou, que milagre. – Hinata estava abraçada a ele e tinha os olhos fechados e a cabeça encostada no peito de Naruto, ela estava tão quieta e mole que parecia estar... _

___- Hinata ? Hinata ? QUE DROGA NARUTO, VOCÊ PRECISAVA FALAR ALGUAM COISA NÉ ? VOCÊ E SUA BOCA GRANDE ! _

___- Foi sem querer. – Naruto riu amarelo coçando a nuca, fazendo Hinata quase cair no chão. – Ops. Sem querer de novo. _

___É, Hinata tinha desmaiado. _

___E não tinha álcool, chakra, tapa ou água fria que a faria acordar agora. Acredite, experiência própria. _

___- Então agora é cada um pra sua casa, ela vai acordar em poucos minutos Naruto. – eu disse já indo em direção a saída. Tudo bem que tinha sido lindo um pedido de casamento em frente a todos os seus amigos e talz, mas para o resto era bom um pouco de privacidade, independente doque eles fossem fazer. _

___- Onde vocês pensam que vão ? Nós vamos comemorar agora, não é Naruto ? No Ichiraku Ramen. _

___Jiraya tinha que arranjar uma forma de beber, e ainda por cima de graça. _

___- Isso mesmo Jiraya-sensei ! _

___O que eu podia fazer, né ? _

___Agora estávamos nós, sentados no grande balcão do restaurante de ramem. Hinata já tinha acordado, e estávamos todos conversando, e bebendo. Até Sasuke com aquele jeito todo frio dele, já tinha bebido algumas doses de saquê e conversava muito, na medida do possível pra ele. _

___Eu estava no lado oposto ao dele no balcão, já tinha bebido " algumas " doses também, e conversava com as meninas. _

___- E então Sakura, oque esta rolando entre você e o Sasuke ? – Tenten sorriu maliciosa. Por Kami, como ela sabia disso ? – Ouvi Neji comentar algo com ele mais cedo, conte nos tudo agora. – Droga de Neji, e seu poder. _

___- Não foi nada, Tenten. Apenas uns pequenos mals entendidos. _

___- Certo. Me explique qual mau entendido fez você se trancar só em peças intimas em sua sala, com o Uchiha te imprensando na parede, que eu quero usar este com o Neji-kun. – agora até Ino que conversa com Hinata sobre o anel virou o rosto para ouvir minha explicação. _

___- Não me lembro muito bem agora. – eu tinha o rosto corado, mas sorria. _

___- Eu ouvi um boato.. – Ino olhava diretamente pra mim. – que Sasuke esta procurando candidatas para reconstruir seu clã. - ela olhou para ele e seus olhos brilharam, se eu não soubesse que Ino estava interessada em Sai, eu juraria que Ino ainda amava Sasuke. _

___Desde a academia nós duas sempre disputamos ele, fui eu que tive a " sorte " de ficar no mesmo time, mas no final da contas não fez a diferença, ele nunca me viu de outra maneira mesmo, ou talvez, não até agora. _

___Ino queria, e merecia alguém que a amasse e tivesse vários filhos, mas não com Sasuke, não com ele. _

___- Pois eu acho que ele já encontrou, Ino-chan. – Tenten sorria pra mim, enquanto eu virava outra dose de saquê, e mais outra seguidas. – Sakura, você não acha que já bebeu muito por hoje não ? _

___- Queta Tenten, deixe a nossa testuda aqui aproveitar a noite. _

___Tudo bem que eu deveria aproveitar a noite sim, mas já tinha bebido demais mesmo. _

___E só fui perceber isso quando estava voltando pra casa. Na companhia da nada mais, nada menos que Uchiha Sasuke. _

___Eu não embolava a voz, falava demais, ficava calada, dava shows de strip-tease, ou qualquer coisa do tipo, eu era a mesma quando bebia, porem com uma exceção, eu só não conseguia, como vou dizer.. andar. Parecia que tinha mais de duas pernas e essas se embolavam constantemente, me levando a cair mais que constantemente. _

___Mas isso não explicava porque ele tinha se disponibilizado a me levar em casa, sendo que a sua era do outro lado da vila. Mas quem vai entender esses homens, né ? _

___- Eu já disse que não preciso de baba, nem guia, nem nada do tipo, Sasuke. _

___- Hn. _

___- Então porque esta me levando ? – meu braço direito estava escorado em seus ombros, e ele me segurava pela cintura. _

___- Você não sabe oque diz. _

___- Eu já disse que não preciso de guia, quer ver ? – eu me soltei dele e fui andando, tentando colocar um pé na frente do outro, sem que eles ao menos se tocasse, e não é que tava dando certo. Um depois o outro, um depois o outro e um depoi.. é, eu tinha me estatelado de cara no chão. Droga de saquê ! _

___- Oque você estava dizendo, Sakura ? – Droga de sorriso de canto ! Irritante e lindo, mas ainda assim irritante ! _

___- Cale a boca, Sasuke ! – e ele continuava sorrindo. _

___Chegamos em minha casa sem problema algum, como meu único problema era a locomoção, me lembrei muito bem onde estavam minha chaves ou como abrir a porta, sem precisar de ajuda a não ser para entrar. _

___Já faziam alguns minutos que Sasuke estava esperando, enquanto eu fazia um chá que melhoraria a ressaca do dia seguinte, eu tinha um pequeno jardim atrás da minha casa e cultivar algumas ervas sempre fazia bem na hora de algum enjôo ou dor de cabeça. _

___- Vou trocar de roupa. _

___Eu já estava passando da porta da cozinha quando meu braço foi puxado, me colocando sentada no colo de Sasuke. _

___- Precisa de ajuda ? – Droga de sorriso malicioso ! _

___- Não. _

___Eu me levantei rápido antes que ele perguntasse mais alguma coisa, e eu falasse sim sem ao menos pensar duas vezes. Fui ao meu quarto já andando normalmente, e coloquei uma blusa que mais parecia um vestido em mim e um short curto, e voltei para terminar o chá. _

___Tomamos o chá sem falar nada, apenas aproveitando a chance de não sentir ressaca alguma no outro dia. Depois de tomar o chá, Sasuke resolveu ir embora, pra que eu finalmente pudesse ir dormir. _

___- Não vai me levar até a porta, não ? _

___- Claro. _

___Levei até a porta, abri a mesma e quando Sasuke estava saindo girou o corpo e ficou de frente pra mim, olhando diretamente nos meus olhos e sorrindo. _

___- Tem certeza que não precisa de alguém pra te levar até a cama ? _

___- Eu.. er.. – eu não tive nem tempo de responder, e ele me beijou. _

___Como hoje de tarde os beijos eram apressados, quentes e avassaladores, suas mãos percorriam meu corpo enquanto o pé fechava a porta e ia em direção ao quarto, procurando não bater em nada no percurso. Sala, cozinha, corredor e finalmente; quarto. Meu corpo foi jogado contra o colchão que amaciou minha queda, enquanto Sasuke se deitava calmamente sobre mim, segurando meus pulsos apenas com uma mão e a outra ia subindo minha blusa e procurando meus seios. _

___Suas mãos chegaram no sutiã, e um simples tocar fez meu corpo tremer por inteiro e ele arrancar de vez a peça, abrindo o zíper na maior agilidade e já puxando a blusa, tirando-a por completo também. Sasuke não conseguia ter apenas um alvo por vez, suas mãos passaram do sutiã para o short em um piscar, e no seguinte aqui estava eu apenas de calcinha na frente dele, que me extraia mais e mais gemidos de prazer. _

___- Linda, linda. – ele sorria, e me deu mais um beijo de tirar o fôlego. _

___Seus beijos foram descendo: boca, pescoço, seios, barriga e descendo cada vez mais. A única coisa que me protegia era a calcinha de renda preta, que ainda não tinha sido tocada, ele se concentrava no interior das minhas coxas, torturante era a palavra, o único lugar que eu queria ser tocada e ele não fazia logo. _

___Eu continua deitada, minhas mãos se agarravam a cama e minhas unhas pareciam que iam rasgar o lençol, parecia que eu ir morrer de tanto prazer, eu gemia baixinho, mas Sasuke conseguia ouvir e a cada vez que eu fazia ele se aproximava mais do alvo principal. Sasuke estava no chão, ajoelhado, segurava minhas pernas com as mãos e me dava prazer como nunca. _

___Suas mãos foram subindo, chegando até a calcinha, puxando de vez e jogando a em um canto qualquer do quarto, e então eles chagou no ponto que eu queria. Eu estava completamente molhada, isso era perceptível, ele encostou a língua no local e foi subindo com calma, eu gritava cada vez mais alto, era como se estivesse queimando, ele usava de todos os artifícios para me dar prazer, mas naquele momento era sua língua que me fazia enlouquecer._

___Sabe quando eu disse que não entendia o porque dele ter se disponibilizado a me trazer em casa ? Então, agora eu sei. Minha cama e a grande quantidade de saquê que eu ingeri, foram os motivos. _

___Parecia que eu tinha ouvido alguém bater na porta, mas os meus gritos e o prazer era tão alto que eu não conseguia mais distinguir as coisas, até que a pessoa começou a gritar meu nome e bater cada vez mais forte. _

___- Ignore. – Sasuke continuava com o rosto entre minhas pernas. _

___Eu ouvi as batidas mais uma vez, mas desisti e me rendi ao desejo, quem quer que fosse deixaria isso pra amanhã ou outro dia. _

___Errado. _

___Ouvi a porta sendo arrombada e os gritos se tornaram cada vez mais altos, nós dois nos levantamos num salto enquanto, e enquanto Sasuke ia ver oque acontecera eu procurava a minha calcinha e o resto das minhas roupas. _

___Quando cheguei na minha sala, esta estava cheia de poeira, desarrumada e com uma porta jogada ao chão no meio desta. _

___- MAS QUE DROGA, NARUTO ! A PORTA DO HOSPITAL NÃO ERA SUFICIENTE ? _

___Eu estava irritada. Não, melhor. Eu estava furiosa. _

___Com que direito Naruto atrapalha minha noite de sexo com Sasuke, quebra minha porta e agora fica parado olhando pra mim com olhos de susto. Com que direito ele tinha de estar assustado, era eu que tinha de estar assim, fui eu que sai da cama pra vim ver quem tinha arrombado minha casa, não ele. _

___- Espero que você tenha um ótimo motivo pra ter feito isso, Naruto. Ou a Hinata vai ficar viúva antes mesmo de casar. _

___Mesmo com minha ameaça ele não tremeu, não falou nada, não fez nada, apenas ficou no mesmo lugar me encarando. Os dois, Sasuke e Naruto, estavam me encarando. _

___Mas que droga ! Não era pra Sasuke estar com raiva também, então porque ele estava me olhando com aquela calma toda ? Ele estava transando comigo se não lembra, mas ao menos o seu amiguinho ali de baixo lembra, né ? _

___Naruto foi se aproximando de mim, a passos lentos, ele não tirava os olhos dos meus, como as luzes estavam desligadas eu não conseguia velo direito, mas quando ele ficou frente a frente comigo eu pude perceber, seus olhos estavam vermelhos.. vermelhos de choro. _

___- Qual o problema, Naruto ? – ele não respondia, seus punhos estavam fechados e os dentes trincados. – Oque aconteceu, porque você veio aqui a essa hora ? – ele abriu a boca, tentando falar, mas dela não saiu nada. _

___Ele abaixou o rosto, e eu pude ver uma lagrima cair molhando uma pequena parte do chão da minha sala, ele limpou logo o rosto e me olhou novamente. Que merda, Naruto ! Oque aconteceu que você não consegue me falar ? Você estava tão bem hoje mais cedo com a Hina.. Por Kami, será que aconteceu algo com a Hinata ? será que ela.. _

___- Suna foi atacada. _

___Droga ! Droga ! Droga ! _

___Logo agora que estava tudo tão bem, Naruto estava tão feliz, todos nós estávamos tão felizes, uma vila amiga é atacada e temos que ir ajudar, Suna pode ser grande e ter Gaara como líder, mas ajuda sempre é bom. _

___- Quando isso aconteceu ? A mensagem de Gaara chegou quando ? Não pode ter sido a muito tempo, eu passei na torre central um pouco antes de.. _

___- Gaara não mandou nenhum mensagem. A Temari mandou. _

___- Como assim ? Mas Gaara é o Kazekage, ele que tinha que mandar a mensagem ! – Naruto engoliu mais uma vez o choro. - Naruto, porque a Temari mandou a mensagem ? Oque aconteceu com o Gaara ? _

___Eu já tinha ideia, mas eu me recusava a acreditar. Eu queria ouvir da boca dele oque tinha acontecido a Gaara. _

___- ME RESPONDE, NARUTO ! _

___- Gaara foi pego pela Akatsuki, Sakura-chan. _


	9. Capitulo 9

_**Estes personagens não pertecem a mim, e sim a Kishimoto Masashi.**_

_- ME RESPONDE, NARUTO ! _

_- Gaara foi pego pela Akatsuki, Sakura-chan. _

___Sabe aqueles momentos em que você se sente completamente inútil, em que nada que você fizer pode mudar oque esta por vir ou que tudo acabou ? Então, aquele era o meu momento de me sentir assim. _

___Eu podia ter treinado anos e mais anos com Tsunade, ficado forte o suficiente para ser reconhecida como uma boa ninja, estudado o suficiente para ser reconhecida como a melhor medica-nin do país, mas naquele momento eu não tinha forças para salvar o homem que eu amava. _

___Era obvio que Gaara seria atacado em algum momento, só restaram dois_ ___Jinchuurikis, Gaara e Naruto, a Akatsuki só tinha que escolher qual deles atacar primeiro. _

___E o escolhido foi o Kazekage. _

___Só não esperávamos que seria tão fácil e rápido, já que o ultimo Jinchuuriki fora capturado semana passada, entrarem numa vila onde inimigos e mais inimigos, independente de sua força e poder, eram massacrados pelo Kazekage. _

___Se eu não estivesse em Konoha talvez Gaara não teria sido capturado, mas se eu não estivesse em Konoha com certeza Sasuke estaria morto. _

___Qual vida valia mais ? Sasuke ou Gaara ? ex ou atual amor ? _

___Não sei dizer, mas eu tinha escolhido por salvar Sasuke e por isso, Gaara agora estava a beira da morte. _

___- Sairemos em dez minutos. _

___Claro, eu não esperava nada menos de Naruto. Mesmo que ninguem fosse, ou que a Hogake proibisse, ele iria de qualquer jeito salvar o amigo, mesmo que não tivesse mais jeito ou que ele fosse denominado um traidor. _

___- Certo._

___Antes que ele me dissesse mais alguma coisa, ou me desse alguma ordem eu já tinha ido em direção ao meu quarto, pegar oque precisava para salvar Gaara e nada mais que isso, o resto só iria atrapalhar e eu conseguiria facilmente em Suna. _

___Enquanto eu trocava de roupa passei o olho pela porta e Sasuke estava parado no batente, me observando. _

___- Oque você ainda esta fazendo aqui ? Vá arrumar suas coisas ! _

___Ele ainda esperou alguns segundos pra responder, esperando que eu descobrisse por mim mesma, mas eu não conseguia pensar em nenhum motivo para ele não nos ajudar a salvar um Kage, e mais que isso um amigo. _

___- Eu não posso sair da vila, Sakura. _

___Como fui me esquecer das condições de Tsunade, não fazia muito tempo que Sasuke tinha retornado, ele estava seguido todas as ordens dadas pela Hokage ao pé da letra, mas mesmo assim não poderia sair da vila, ele não tinha permissão para isso. _

___- Mas.. Mas.. Mas é por um bom motivo, Tsunade depois vai entender. _

___Eu não queria ir sem ele, eu não teria forças pra olhar pra Gaara sem ter do lado a prova viva de que tinha valido apena eu retornar a Suna, no meio de uma festa, mesmo sem o consentimento dele. _

___- Eu não quero perder vocês de novo. – ele saiu da porta e veio andando em minha direção, antes que eu dissesse algo ele me abraçou. – Eu não quero perder você de novo, Sakura. _

___Eu queria, eu queria de verdade me apaixonar de novo por Sasuke. _

___Algumas pessoas da vila diziam que ele tinha mudado da água pro vinho, mas a verdade é que ele era o mesmo de antes. Só uma coisa tinha mudado, hoje ele demonstrava os seus sentimentos sem medo. _

___- E se eu não conseguir, Sasuke-kun ? _

___- Você vai, acredite. – ele me deu um beijo na testa e foi seguindo de novo até a porta. – Agora se apresse que eu ainda tenho que te levar até a ponte, antes que o Naruto venha gritando e derrube a casa toda. _

___- Hai. – eu disse sorrindo. _

___Era bom ter mais um amigo, mesmo que tarado e muito tentador, um amigo. _

___Minhas coisas já estavam arrumadas, minha casa estava fechada com a suposta porta, e eu estava seguindo até a ponte, de onde partiríamos. Sasuke estava ao meu lado, nenhum dos dois falava nada, cada uma tinha direito a privacidade dos seus pensamentos, e isso não era ruim. _

___- Sakura. _

___- Oque foi, Sasuke-kun ? _

___- Aquele dia na sua casa.. – ele andava olhando para baixo, mas eu conseguia ver seu rosto meio corado, mesmo com a pouca luz que iluminava a rua de madrugada. – você me disse que não me amava mais. _

___- Foi. – agora eu olhava para baixo, era triste falar nisso, logo agora que ele voltara jurando amor a mim acontece isso. Chegava até a parecer que era de propósito. – Mas oque tem isso ? _

___Ele parou no meio da rua, e encarou meus olhos, quase como se estivesse lendo aminha alma. Ele levantou sua mão e passou a acariciar minhas bochechas, nossa proximidade facilitava todo esse movimento, e esquentava meu corpo. _

___- E hoje ? Quem é o dono do seu coração, Sakura ? _

___Por essa eu realmente não esperava. _

___Quer dizer, nós éramos amigos e ele tinha todo o direito de saber por quem tinha sido trocado, mas eu só não esperava que ele fosse ser tão direto. _

___- É o Kazekage, não é ? Por isso você estava em Suna quando eu voltei, e por isso demorou tanto para vir me salvar. Por isso eu vi tanto medo nos seus olhos que Naruto de deu a noticia, não foi Sakura ? O dono do seu coração é Sabaku no Gaara. _

___Eu pisquei, sem saber que dizer. Abria boca uma, duas, três vezes, mas a única coisa que saia era ar, nenhum um único som. _

___- SAKURA-CHAN ! – Naruto estava parado diante da ponte, com Kakashi escorado na mesma. Por causa de toda aquela conversa eu tinha me esquecido de olhar por onde passava e tínhamos chegado, antes doque eu imaginava. _

___- Onde esta Kakashi-sensei, Naruto ? – tudo bem que já não tínhamos mais idade nem inexperiência para chamá-lo de sensei, mas alguns costumes sempre ficam, certo ? _

___- Ele já deve estar chegando, outros dois times já foram mandados antes, já que estavam preparados para outras missões menores, eles foram transferidos. _

___- Hai. - olhei novamente para Naruto e Sasuke, a ponte, o luar. _

___E em tão me peguei em um Deja vu. _

___Nós três um time, o Time 7, esperando por seu sensei, Hatake Kakashi, que sempre fazia o favor de se atrasar, e sempre chegava dando desculpas esfarrapadas, eu tinha recusado a ideia de voltar ao time, mas isso não queria dizer que eu não tivesse saudades daquela época. A verdade era que eu tinha medo, medo de voltar a ser ninja e voltar a perder as pessoas que eu amava. _

___- Me desculpem o atraso. – foi a única coisa que ele disse ao chegar, sem nenhuma desculpa ou mentira idiota. _

___Nós não tínhamos tempo a perder. Nós tínhamos que salvar Gaara. _

___- Sakura. – Sasuke puxou meu braço, até que eu ficasse próxima a ele, e pudesse ouvir o que ele tinha a me dizer, apenas a me dizer. – Salve o seu amor. Seja feliz, Sakura. _

___Meu coração doeu, mas doeu de verdade. _

___Por um lado eu estava errada, eu tinha jurado amor a Sasuke Uchiha, e agora que ele voltou eu estava apaixonada por outro, que tipo de pessoa eu era ? Mas não tinha nada que pudesse ser feito, eu não o amava mais. _

___Não existia mais promessas, palavras ou juramentos, apenas sentimentos. _

___E foi com o sorriso de Sasuke, de canto ao menos, que eu adentrei a floresta em direção a Suna, com dois únicos objetivos._

___Salvar Gaara. E ser feliz. _

___Desculpa, desculpa, desculpa, desculpa. Mil desculpas._

___O capitulo ta curtinho eu sei, mas eu to sem tempo, semana de provas e muita correria, com medo de ficar na final de alguma matéria insuportável, como química ou física e talz, mas prometo que semana que vem eu volto com mais capítulos. ;D_

**AnjuHime**___: Normalmente eu agradeço as reviews no geral, mas como você fez uma pergunta, vou responder, certo ? Porque numa historia GaaSaku sempre tem o Sasuke, ou a volta do Sasuke no meio ? Ah, esse é fácil ! Garotos como Sasuke, Gaara e Neji, são frios e não demonstram sentimentos, mas por baixo dessa "capa protetora" nós encontramos uma grande quantidade de sentimentos, e um dos principais destes é chamado de ciúmes. Qual de vocês não gosta de ver um destes personagens tendo um ataque de ciúmes interno, muitas vezes perceptível por causa de certos intrometidos mexendo com "suas garotas" ? E então, qual a melhor maneira de fazer nosso Gaara-kun morrer de ciúmes de Sakura, não sendo por ela estar ao lado do seu grande ex-amor ? Não, não existe melhor rival para nosso Sabaku no Gaara doque Uchiha Sasuke. Me perdoe se minha criatividade não é das melhores, mas releve já que é minha primeira fic de Naruto. (: Ah, e muito obrigado por estar lendo e gostando da minha historia, tenho muitas mais surpresas pra você !_

___Tenho surpresas pra todas vocês, e qualquer pergunta ou duvida que tenham, é só perguntar, certo ?_

___Obrigada Bela21, _Angel Cullen McFellou e todos os outros que lêem.

___BEIJOS, XOXO._


	10. Capitulo 10

_**Estes personagens não pertecem a mim, e sim a Kishimoto Masashi.**_

Casas destruídas, ninjas feridos, pessoas mortas e muito sangue.

Foi oque encontramos ao chegar em Suna, ninguem protegia a entrada da vila já que todos estavam ocupados protegendo a própria que já tinha sido invadida pela Akatsuki, diferente da fama da vila conhecida por ser inatingível.

A cidade estava praticamente deserta, tirando alguns ninjas que procuravam sobreviventes, não se via uma alma sequer nas ruas, porem as coisas no hospital eram diferentes. Feridos ocupavam quartos, salas de espera a salas de cirurgia, as que não estavam sendo usadas é claro, em todo canto se via um reclamando de dor ali e cá.

E foi no meio de todas aquelas pessoas que eu encontrei minha salvação loira, Temari.

- Temari ! – eu me esqueci de tudo oque aprendi em anos trabalhando em hospitais, e gritei com todo o ar que tinha nos meus pulmões.

- Sakura, graças a Kami vocês chegaram, eu estou pra ficar louca com tantos feridos e sem ninguem pra me ajudar !

- Desculpe Temari-san, deveríamos ter mandado algum time com médicos-nin, mas a única capacitada para uma situação como essa e que pode sair da vila, é a Sakura.

- Eu entendo, Kakashi-san.

- Não se preocupe Temari-san, agora que a Sakura-chan esta aqui tudo vai ficar bem, né ? – Naruto com a mão no meu ombro, dava seu melhor sorriso mesmo que falso, tentando acalmar Temari.

- Eu sei Naruto, mas..mas..e o.. – foi com os soluço de Temari que eu me lembrei, já que com tanto trabalho a fazer eu tinha me esquecido do mais importante.

- Onde ele esta, Temari ?

- Eu não sei, Gaara tinha ido lutar no deserto para que as casas não fossem destruídas.. – ela ainda soluçava, mas o choro já estava no fim. – Kankuro foi até lá, mas me obrigou a ficar aqui tomando conta do hospital e enviando todos os times que chegassem de Konoha, e outras vilas amigas, mas a verdade é que ele não queria que eu visse Gaara sendo morto.

- Eles não vão matá-lo, Temari-san. Eles precisam de Gaara vivo para retirar o Bijuu.

- Mas e depois que retirarem, e depois ele podem fazer oque be..

- Até lá, nós já vamos ter resgatado o seu irmão. Nós vamos trazer o Gaara de volta, Temari-san. – Era incrível como o Naruto se tornava tão responsável e destemido quando o assunto era o Gaara, não que ele não fosse isso, mas era quase como quando a gente tentava trazer o Sasuke de volta pra vila.

- Certo. – mesmo que minimamente Temari agora tinha um sorriso, porque ela acreditava realmente nele.

- Você sabe me dizer em que direção eles foram, Temari-san ? – nós não tínhamos tempo a perder, e Kakashi sabia muito bem disso.

- Em direção a vila da Chuva, eu vou com vocês.

- Eu também. – eu não podia ficar aqui enquanto o homem que eu amo estava a beira da morte, em outra vila, longe dos meus cuidados.

- Não, nenhuma de vocês vai. – Kakashi era o líder, e ao menos eu tinha de obedecê-lo. – Você tem que ficar e cuidar dos feridos Sakura, e você Temari, bem.. – ele procuravas as palavras certas. – se por um acaso nem Gaara, nem Kankuro voltarem, essa vila vai precisa de um Kazekage, pelo menos por um tempo até que se decida o futuro de Suna.

- E você pensa em quem, Kakashi-san ?

- Em você, é claro !

Era horrível, e doloroso pensar que talvez nem Gaara, nem Kankuro voltassem, já que os dois estavam em lutas diretas com membros da Akatsuki, mas em caso disso acontecer Suna precisaria de um líder para reconstruir a vila, e Temari era a mais indicada para isso.

- Tudo bem, então boa sorte.

As horas foram se passando, quando chegamos em Suna já estava para amanhecer, e agora o sol já estava se escondendo mais uma vez, o numero de feridos era muito pouco, só alguns que precisavam de cuidados maiores e outros que chegavam trazendo noticias e aproveitavam para cuidar de algum machucado.

Aqueles que chegavam agora traziam todos os tipos de noticia, mas nenhum de Gaara ou do seu estado, se estava vivo ainda, onde estava nem nada, não sabiam ou nem tinha visto o Kazekage.

Eu estava dormindo, quer dizer deitada já que não conseguia pregar o olho, quando alguém bateu na porta, e antes que eu respondesse Temari entrou o se jogou nos meus braços chorando.

- Ele ia atrás de você.. o anel.. o anel era seu.. ele tinha certeza do que sentia.. ele.. – ele não falava coisa com coisa, coisas que eu não conseguia entender.

- Se acalme Temari, e me diga tudo de novo, mas devagar dessa vez. – ela fungou, e tomou ar pra começar a falar.

- Há alguns dias Gaara apareceu em casa com o anel que ele tinha dado pra noiva, naquela noite em que vocês foram embora. – como assim, desde quando ele sabia do noivado pra já ter um anel no bolso ? Eu fui a idiota quanto tempo ? Eu abri a boca pra falar, mas ela continuou. – Eu perguntei o porque daquele anel estar ali e não no dedo da dona, e ele me disse que a dona estava em Konoha, Sakura-chan. Ele me disse que comprara o anel pra você naquele mesmo dia, e que ia te pedir em casamento na festa, ele ia recusar se casar com a Natsumi, ele ia se casar com você, Sakura !

Droga, droga, droga, droga !

Ele ia se casar comigo, o anel era pra estar no meu dedo agora, era eu que tinha que ser a Sr. Sabaku e não aquelazinha, era pra Gaara estar do meu lado agora e não com a Akatsuki.

- Nós fomos pegos de surpresa, os dois membros da Akatsuki atacaram sem piedade, Gaara chegou a lutar, mas ai.. – Temari começava a chorar de novo, e eu só podia dar um espaço naquele sofá pra ela deitar.

Os soluços de Temari iam diminuindo, e em poucos minutos ela já estava dormindo como uma criança, e em menos de cinco minutos eu também estava dormindo, esperando o momento em que Gaara chegasse sã e salvo.

Eu não sabia quanto tempo tinha passado, nem quanto eu tinha dormindo, e teria ficado muito mais se não estivesse sendo balançada, enquanto chamavam meu nome e eu ia abrindo os olhos aos poucos.

- Sakura, acorda, ande logo.

Eu sentei, cocei os olhos enquanto Temari andava de um lado pro outro na sala, eu já ia deitando novamente quando ela me puxou fazendo com que eu ficasse em pé.

- Qual o problema, Temari ?

- Gaara chegou, e ele esta muito mal.

_Maaaaaaais um capitulo pequenino, mas com algumas informaçõeszinhas importantes, e fofas né ? *-* _

_Agora que estou de férias, e livree vou poder escrever mais e mais, e vou portar meus capítulos mais rapido, ceerto meu amores ? _

_Obrigada Cindy Medeiros e Patty de Aquarius, XOXO ! :*_


	11. Capitulo 11

Eu não esperei que ela dissesse mais nada, corri em direção ao local que tivesse mais gente, as salas de cirurgia eram naquele mesmo andar, e em poucos passos eu já conseguia ver alguns ninjas sendo atendidos no próprio corredor, e enfermeiras corriam de um lado para o outro.

Mais a frente estavam Kakashi, Naruto, Kankuro e mais dois homens que eu não conhecia, olhando para a porta de uma sala de cirurgia esperando que alguma noticia do Kazekage saísse de lá, do nada. Naruto abriu a boca pra falar comigo, mas eu entrei rapidamente na sala deixando Temari explicar tudo por mim, eu não tinha tempo a perder.

Quando eu entrei na sala, já higienizada e com a roupa correta, Gaara estava deitado na maca, igualzinho a como da ultima vez, sua pele não tinha um arranhão sequer, seu coração batia compassadamente, sua respiração era perfeita, não se via nenhum indício de que ele estivera lutando, fisicamente não, mas internamente era diferente.

Nem de tão perto, como eu estava, era possível sentir o chakra de Gaara, aquele projeto de cirurgia feito pela Akatsuki, pelo qual ele tinha passado, não retirava apenas o Bijuu do seu corpo, mas também grande parte do seu chakra. A verdade é que, não sei por qual milagre ele ainda tinha uma minúscula quantidade de chakra no corpo para mantê-lo vivo, já que normalmente aquela organização fazia de tudo para matar os Jinchuurikis.

- Sakura-sama, nenhum de nós sabe oque fazer com o Kazekage. Ele não tem nenhum ferimento, nem externo nem interno, mas lhe falta chakra no corpo, uma grande quantidade que seria impossível de se doar por uma pessoa só, então nós estávamos pensando se podíamos jun.. – Izumi, a enfermeira-chefe dizia para mim a idéias deles, mas eu já sabia muito bem qual era esta e sabia o resultado.

- Não.

- Mas Sakura-sama, essa é a única maneira de salvar o Kazekage. – eles estavam desesperados, procurando todas as maneiras de salvar Gaara.

- Qual o problema ? – Kankuro e Temari agora estavam dentro da sala, com as roupas e higienização necessária também, para entender o motivo da demora.

- Gaara necessita de chakra e muito, mas esse precisa ser de uma única pessoa. – eles me olhavam como se eu fosse louca, por pensar daquela maneira. – A mistura de uma grande quantidade de chakra, pode matá-lo.

- Mas a quantidade que ele precisa, é quase a quantidade de chakra que um ótimo ninja tem no corpo todo, seria a morte de um, pela vida do outro. – Izumi teimava em misturar os chakras.

- Ele só precisa de ¾ da quantidade de chakra de um corpo normal, por enquanto, e depois disso nos vamos transferindo aos poucos, até que seu corpo seja capaz de produzir o chakra necessário.

- Três quartos ? Nenhuma pessoa sobreviveria doando essa quantidade de chakra de uma vez, e alem do mais ninguem ira de disponibilizar para morrer pelo Kaze..

- Eu vou. – todos que estavam naquela sala me olharam espantados, eu estava doando minha vida por Gaara, era oque eles achavam ao menos. – Eu conheço um jeito, eu posso salva-lo, mas antes eu preciso da permissão de vocês dois, preciso da permissão para salvar Gaara.

- Porque precisa de permissão, Sakura ? Qual é o problema com seu método ? – Temari tinha se acalmado, mas a agora estava preocupada novamente.

- Gaara esta praticamente sem nenhuma quantidade de chakra no corpo, e eu vou doar o meu para ele, isso ira salva-lo e provavelmente em um ou dois dias ele estará de pé e pronto pra tomar o posto de Kazekage novamente, - até ai os olhos de Temari e Kankuro brilhavam, mas talvez eles não fossem gostar da próxima parte. – mas como ele vai receber uma grande quantidade do meu chakra, ele talvez demore um tempo a produzir o seu próprio chakra, e talvez, bem, ele nunca mais produza e fique dependente de mim.

- Mas.. Mas.. eu, ou Kankuro, ou qualquer outro podemos doar esse chakra, não ?

- Não. Depois que eu fizer essa transferência, o corpo de Gaara vai criar um tipo de barreira, só o meu e o seu próprio chakra serão aceitos pelo seu organismo.

- Nunca mais, nunca mais mesmo ele produzira chakra ? então, quer dizer que ele nunca mais vai poder lutar, e que ele vai morrer se você for embora ? – Temari começou a chorar, enquanto Kankuro passava a mão nos cabelos tentando resolver oque fazer.

- Se ele parar de produzir chakra, e eu parar de fazer as transferências ele não vai morrer, mas vai ter de desistir da vida de ninja, nunca mais vai poder lutar, irá ter que aprender a viver como qualquer civil, levar uma vida comum.

- Ele nunca irá conseguir isso. – Kankuro e todos os outros concordaram com Temari, todos nós sabíamos que Gaara não conseguiria levar uma vida comum.

- Eu não vou embora. - disse decidida. – Se me permitirem fazer a transferência eu prometo que ficarei aqui até que Gaara volte ao normal, ou até que ele deixe a vida de ninja.

- Você sabe oque esta prometendo, Sakura ? Você teria de viver em Suna, deixar todos os seus amigos, e viver colada com Gaara, é isso que você quer mesmo ?

Claro que não iria ser a mesma coisa de passar o resto da vida como esposa dele, mas mesmo assim eu ainda poderia ficar ao seu lado, poderia cuidar dele.

- Hai.

Enquanto Temari olhava pra Kankuro, esperando que ele desse uma resposta, o aparelho que estava ligado em Gaara começou a apitar, informando que a quantidade de chakra no corpo dele estava prestes a se esgotar. Em passos largos eu fiquei ao lado da maca e comecei a passar um pouco de chakra para o mesmo, da maneira normal como fazemos com alguns machucados, mas isso não seria suficiente.

A maquina continuava com aquele barulho estridente, minha única chance era aquele momento, eu só sabia fazer a transferência de uma grande quantidade de chakra se a pessoa estivesse viva, eu não sabia ressuscitar ninguem. Os gritos de Temari eram ouvidos da ante sala da cirurgia, a que lavamos as mãos e colocamos as roupas, Kankuro continuava falando calmamente, mas ela gritava e chorava, no momento em que ela se aproximou dele pensei que fosse lhe bater, mas apenas lhe abraçou e disse alguma coisa próxima ao ouvido, logo depois saindo da sala, enquanto Kankuro entrava novamente na sala de cirurgia, para vim me dar a resposta.

- Nós permitimos. Mas lembre-se da sua promessa, Haruno Sakura.

- Hai.

Eu não tinha mais tempo para discutir sobre oque aconteceria depois da cirurgia, todos os avisos já tinha sido dados e as possíveis conseqüências expostas, agora só me restava salvar a vida do Kazekage de Suna. Mas para isso eu teria de abrir o corpo dele, e chegar ao ponto central de transporte e regulação de chakra para lá transferir quase todo o meu chakra, era quase uma copia do Juuken Ryuu do Clã Hyuuga, mas a minha técnica tinha a função de salvar e não matar.

9 horas, 38 minutos e 13 segundos.

O corpo já estava aberto, o ponto central estava bem a minha frente e eu já tinha transferido quase ¾ do meu chakra, a maquina não apitava mais, isso mostrava que Gaara já estava estável, mas seria necessário mais chakra para que o corpo se recuperasse mais rápido, a quantidade que eu transferia tinha que ser dividida em pequenas partes, como eu estava ligada diretamente ao ponto central, eu tinha que esperar para que o chakra fosse transportado por todo o corpo para depois transferir mais, por isso a demora.

- Já chega, Sakura. – Temari estava novamente na sala, o nariz e os olhos vermelhos denunciavam que ela estivesse chorando recentemente, se não, desde aquela hora. – O Gaara já esta bem, ele não precisa mais de chakra e você já esta esgotada, já fez muito por ele.

- Me deixe transferir só mais um pouco, quanto mais chakra no corpo dele melhor.

- Sakura, você precisa descansar um pouco, depois você continua com isso, vamos. – Shikamaru também estava na sala, agora, ao lado de Temari.

- Eu já disse que estou bem, vocês não me ouviram ? – eu estava começando a me irritar, eu estava bem, poxa ! Ainda tinha muito chakra no corpo e Gaara precisava de mim.

- Saia daí agora, Sakura-chan.

- Droga Naruto, eu já disse que est.. – de repente senti uma pancada na nuca, e logo após as coisas começaram a ficar turvas, e depois o preto prevaleceu.

Quando eu acordei estava em um quarto, no meu quarto, no me quarto e Suna, na casa de Gaara mais especificamente já era noite, eu passara toda a noite fazendo a cirurgia e pelo visto tinha dormido o dia todo. Aos poucos eu fui me lembrando das coisas, Akatsuki, Gaara, cirurgia, chakra, Naruto e uma pancada, estava tudo bem ao menos, mas eu tinha que ir logo ao hospital para ver como Gaara estava, se já tinha acordado, como o corpo tinha reagido ao novo chakra, essas coisas.

Quando levantei rapidamente, que coloquei os pés no chão, as coisas ficaram pretas mais uma vez e eu nem tive tempo de cair, pois dois braços me seguraram e me colocaram na cama mais uma vez. Aos poucos, não sei quanto tempo depois, eu fui acordando novamente, ainda era noite, apenas a luz da lua iluminava o quarto, mas de repente a luz foi acessa, meus olhos se comprimiram desacostumados com uma luz muito forte, e Temari entrou trazendo uma bandeja, sentou-se ao meu lado e colocou esta no meu colo.

- Coma. – estava tudo com uma cara ótima, e eu estava morta de fome. – Você esta ficando louca ? Oque pensa que estava fazendo quando decidiu dar todo o seu chakra para Gaara, ou quando levantou de vez para ir sei lá onde, estava querendo se matar é isso ? Todos nós ficamos muito preocupados, o Naruto faltou rançar os cabelos, ele queria treinar cada vez mais e mais, era a única coisa que o acalmava. Você não acordava, e quando acordou desmaiou mais uma vez, sabe que tem que repousar, nós não sabíamos o que fazer, passávamos aqui de hora em hora para ver se você tinha acordado e graças a Kami, Shikamaru estava aqui quando você tentou se levantar, você teria ido de cara no chão, sua baka.

- Se acalme, Tema-chan. – Shikamaru sentou de frente para mim, me dando a comida na boca. – Você nos deu um baita susto, ein ?

- Me desculpem. – eu sorri amarelo, e passei a mão na nuca, mas senti uma forte dor. – Ai ! – foi a vez Temari e Shikamaru sorrirem amarelo.

- Nos desculpe, foi a única maneira que vimos de tirar você daquele hospital.

- Essa não colou, Temari. – eu disse rindo.

- Ah, a ideia foi do Naruto. – ela lançou um olhar para Shikamaru do tipo "se contar, eu te mato".

- Tudo bem então, mas vocês bem que podia ter usado uma técnica mais sutil, né ? O Kage Mane no Jutsu não me machucaria nenhum pouco, lembra ?

- Certo. Da próxima vez que você fizer uma loucura dessas, eu uso.

- Sou uma pessoa muito responsável, Shikamaru-kun. – eu disse com o peito alto, e queixo erguido, os dois sorriram baixo.

- E uma maravilhosa medica-nin. – Temari acrescentou. – Gaara acordou no mesmo dia, e já esta em casa. Algumas enfermeiros disseram que era melhor esperar que a médica de Konoha desse alta, mas como você mesmo disse em um ou dois dias ele já poderia ir pra casa, então no dia seguinte mesmo ele já estava aqui, e quando digo aqui quero dizer o seu quarto.

Por Kami ! Quer dizer que ele esta mesmo bem, que ele já levou alta e que estava aqui no meu quarto ? Será que ele me perdo.. não, não.

- Já que você terminou, eu vou levar essa bandeja lá pra baixo e deixar vocês conversarem um pouco, certo ? – nós balançamos a cabeça afirmativamente, Shikamaru pegou a bandeja, me deu um beijo na testa, um selinho em Temari e saiu.

- Onde ele esta ? – eu estava morta de curiosidade, mas não queria demonstrar, por isso o tom calmo.

- Provavelmente no quarto, ou no telhado.

- Oque você quis dizer com ele estar no meu quarto ?

- Nessa noite passada em que você esteve desacordada, eu acordei com um pesadelo e levantei para beber um pouco de água e ver como você estava, mas quando estava prestes a abrir a porta senti um chakra muito forte e conhecido, pensei que fosse você tinha acordado e abri a porta, mas você continuava dormindo e não tinha ninguem no quarto, até achei estranho mas deixei pra lá, mas quando estava subindo senti mais uma vez o chakra e então me toquei, o chakra era seu, mas no corpo de Gaara, era ele que estava no seu quarto aquela hora, pelo chakra não ser dele, literalmente, ele ainda não conseguia esconder, e ele ficou aqui até de manhã, Sakura.

Eu fechei os olhos e deixei que uma lágrima rolasse, pelo menos ele se importava comigo, isso significava alguma coisa, certo ?

- Mas nós vamos ter um trabalho. – ela disse envergonhada.

- Qual o problema, Temari-chan ?

- Gaara se rejeita e receber seu chakra, disse que não precisa da sua ajuda.

- Você disse que ele pode morrer ? – perguntei.

- Ele não se importou, só disse que não precisa da sua ajuda. Mas espere, vamos ver quem não precisa da sua ajuda, daqui uns dias quando ele não consegui correr ou controlar a areia como faz hoje.

- Ele é orgulhoso, vai morrer, mas não vai pedir minha ajuda, Temari. Eu vou falar com ele, e é agora !

- Você pode ficar ai. – disse me empurrando para a cama, minhas tentativas de sair daquela cama estavam cada vez mais frustrantes. – Amanhã de manha, quando você já estiver descansada você fala com ele, certo ?

- Hai. E o Naruto, que milagre até agora não ve..- a porta foi aberta de vez.

- SAKURA-CHAN, SE VOCÊ NÃO ACORDA AGORA EU VOU.. – Naruto parou de vez quando percebeu que eu estava sentada na cama, ele abriu um sorriso de orelha a orelha e pulou no meu colo, Temari que estava sentada ao meu lado saiu do quarto, me deixando conversar com Naruto. – Graças a Kami, você acordou ! Nós estávamos tão preocupados, eu pensei que tinha te matado com aquele murro, nunca mais sigo nenhuma ideia da Temari, o Gaara acordou, esta melhor e você aqui dormindo.

- Eu estou bem, Naruto.

- Você disse a mesma coisa quando estava a beira de ficar sem chakra, Sakura-chan.

- Dessa vez é verdade, eu juro. – eu sorri e comecei a fazer cafuné em Naruto enquanto ele me contava as coisas que tinha acontecido, enquanto eu dormia. – Sakura-chan, é verdade ?

- Oque, Naruto ?

- Que você vai morar aqui em Suna de agora em diante ? – seus olhos me suplicavam que eu dissesse não, e que voltasse com ele pra Konoha.

- Não é pra sempre Naruto, só vou ficar aqui por um tempo, até que Gaara volte a produzir chakra, Temari já deve ter lhe dito isso.

- Mas e se ele nunca melhorar, e se você tiver que ficar aqui pra sempre ? – ele abaixou o rosto, afundando os olhos no travesseiro, que estava no meu colo.

- Vai ficar tudo bem, Naruto. Alem do mais, que eu preciso ir para o casamento do meu melhor amigo, lembra ?

- Ah, eu queria mesmo falar sobre isso com você. – ele girou o corpo, e deitou de barriga pra cima, olhando pra mim. – A Hina-chan disse que quer dois padrinhos e duas madrinhas pro casamento, e que eu podia escolher um dos casais, eu escolhi você e o Teme. E então, você aceita ser minha madrinha ?

- É claro, Naruto. – eu lhe disse distribuindo vários beijos pelo rosto. – Você vai ser muito feliz, eu tenho certeza.

- Você também vai, Sakura-chan. – meus olhos começaram a pesar, e eu deu um bocejo, mesmo passando o dia na cama eu ainda estava cansada da cirurgia. – Eu vou dormir com você hoje, estava com saudades.

- Hai. – deitei, e puxei o outro lado do lençol dando lugar para ele deitar ao meu lado, na cama de casal. – Oyasuminasai, Naruto.

- Oyasuminasai, Sakura-chan.

Fechei os olhos me lembrando que no outro dia de manha eu teria que ir falar com Gaara, ele ainda precisava de mais chakra, mas não seria nada fácil convencê-lo de que ele ainda precisava da minha ajuda.

Quando abri os olhos novamente, já era de manha, Naruto ainda estava deitado ao meu lado, com o mesmo pijama laranja, boca aberta e babando no travesseiro, dei um pequeno sorriso e me levantei indo para o banheiro, tomar um banho.

Tirei toda a roupa e entrei debaixo do jato frio de água, eu precisava de algo para me despertar, meus cabelos estavam emaranhados e minha pele ressecada, já fazia dois dias ou mais que eu não tomava banho. Como fazia muito calor aqui, uma água quente só me faria ficar com mais calor, enquanto uma água fria refrescaria meu corpo e minhas idéias.

Um vestido colorido e curto foi minha melhor opção, e talvez única já que na correria eu tinha escolhido apenas roupas de luta, e me esqueci que eu poderia ficar aqui depois que as lutas acabassem, a pressa é a inimiga da perfeição, lembra ? Desci as escadas e ninguem tinha acordado ainda, pelo visto era muito cedo e como era um domingo ninguem teria que levantar cedo, a não ser..

- Bom dia, Gaara. – ele estava sentado no balcão, tomando café, a cicatriz deixada pela má finalização da cirurgia era visível por só estar de calça, e as olheiras estavam muito mais escuras e fundas. – Esperava ao menos que fosse educado com a pessoa que lhe salvou a vida.

- Não pedi que me salvasse.

- Então esta certo. Da próxima vez que estiver a beira da morte, eu não farei nada, tudo bem ? Deixarei que você morra e que Temari e Kankuro fiquem sozinhos e se culpem pelo reto da vida, e que sua noiva fique viúva antes de casar.

- Ela não é mais minha noiva, eu cancelei o casamento. – eu quase deixei a jarra de suco que estava em minhas mãos cair, sabia que ele tinha pego o anel, mas não que tinha cancelado o casamento. – Porque você fez isso ?

Gaara se levantou e ia saindo, antes que ele chegasse a porta e puxei o seu braço e fiz com que ele ficasse cara a cara comigo, ele iria me explicar porque tinha desistido de se casar.

- Me solte. – seus olhos me encaravam com raiva.

- Porque você fez isso ?

- Não é da sua conta, Haruno. – ele se soltou e quando eu ia puxá-lo mais uma vez, a areia apertou meu braço, colocando no local de antes, longe dele.

- Se continuar usando sua areia assim, por motivos insignificantes, vou ter que transferir mais chakra todos os dias.

- Não preciso da sua ajuda. – ele saiu de vez da cozinha.

- Vamos ver, Sabaku. – eu gritei enquanto ele subia as escadas, ignorando oque eu dizia.

Ele nunca iria me deixar ajudá-lo, então eu precisava arranjar um jeito de transferir aquele chakra sem que ele percebe-se, ou visse. Qualquer toque e eu conseguia passar chakra, mas o maximo toque que teríamos se continuássemos assim seriam em tapas e murros, mas desse jeito só iria piorar, já que ele estaria perdendo mais chakra que ganhando.

A imagem de Gaara me veio a cabeça, o abdômen definido, os braços fortes, ombros largos, boca vermelha, olhos verdes, cabelos bagunçados, olheiras fundas e.. É, claro ! Foi então que eu me lembrei ? Antigamente Gaara não conseguia dormir por causa do Bijuu, mas agora que ele foi retirado Gaara pode muito bem dormir, só que como não esta acostumado com isso ele não esta dormindo, e por isso as olheiras. Esse seria o momento perfeito, ele não iria agüentar mais muito tempo acordado, eu só tinha que ficar de vigia e quando ele dormisse, eu atacava.

- É isso.

- Falando sozinha, Sakura-chan ? – Temari estava na porta, sorrindo.

- Tema-chan, eu preciso da sua ajuda. – meus olhos brilhavam e eu ia dando pequenos passos eu sua direção.

- Quando você me olha assim é problema na certa.

- Eu só preciso de uma ajudinha sua, é pra ajudar o Gaara.

- Oque você quer que eu faça ? – ela voltou a sorrir.

- Preciso que você leve um chá que eu vou fazer pra ele, vai ajudar na produção de chakra, só isso. – era verdade que ia ajudar sim, mas eu não podia contar do meu plano se não Temari iria me proibir, dizendo que eu ainda estava em repouso e blablablabla. – Você me faz esse, favorzinho ?

- Tudo bem, Sakura-chan.

Eu fiz o chá com um pouco de canela e leite, com isso ele ia dormir rapidinho, e eu poderia fazer oque quisesse com o corpo dele,_ " 'HAHAHA safadinha você, ein ? " _você entendeu errado, Inner, só quero passar o chakra. " _Seeei, seei. "_

Depois do chá feito, e entregue eu só tevi que esperar alguns minutos para subir e encontrar Gaara dormindo, o rosto calmo como eu nunca tinha visto e as roupas jogadas pelo quarto, até a calça que ele vestia, eu corei quando percebi que ele estava só de samba canção, preta.

Sentei ao seu lado na cama, e coloquei as duas mãos no seu peito, uma luz verde começou a emanar e isso significava que o corpo de Gaara estava recebendo o meu chakra, sem que ele acordasse. Sua respiração ficava cada vez mais calma e seu rosto relaxava, ele se mexeu e eu pensei que ele fosse acordar, mas apenas resmungou alguma coisa e voltou a dormir novamente.

Coloquei mais uma vez minhas mãos no seu peito, mas dessa vez, antes que eu pudesse transferir chakra elas foram presas pelas mãos de Gaara, que estava acordado e me olhava com a pior cara possível.

- Eu disse que não precisava da sua ajuda, Haruno.

- Me deixe terminar isso e te deixo em paz, Gaara.

Coloquei mais uma vez minhas mãos no seu peito, e mais uma vez ele as segurou e se levantou, me levando em direção a porta. Eu soltei uma destas e tentei lhe segurar os braços, mas a areia me segurou antes que eu ao menos encostasse nesse, eu estava longe e ele não permitiria nenhum contato pelo mínimo que fosse, a não ser que.

- Só preciso pegar a xícara e saio, prometo.

Em poucos segundos a areia já circulava a xícara que estava na cabeceira da cama, a colher que estava nessa se desequilibrou quase caindo, Gaara olhou para se certificar que não tinha caído e essa foi minha deixa: corri até Gaara, o empurrando na cama e caindo com o meu corpo por cima do dele, uma perna de cada lado do quadril e os braços imobilizados em cima da cabeça, ele poderia fazer a força que fosse que não sairia dali.

- Saia já de cima de mim, Haruno. – seus olhos faiscavam de ódio, e eu nem tremia, só queira ajudá-lo, ele tentou se soltar, mas eu só apertava mais e mais as mãos.

- Cala a boca, Sabaku. - Gaara me olhou espantado, pela forma que eu falei com ele, já que para este todos lhe deviam respeito por ele ser um Kage, mas naquele momento ele era apenas me paciente. – Eu não me importo se você não quer minha ajuda, não me importo se você é orgulhoso demais pra me dizer que não consegue usar a areia pra se soltar porque esta sem chakra suficiente pra isso, eu vou te ajudar Gaara, de um jeito ou de outro.

Eu parei e respirei fundo, meus olhos começaram a ficar molhados, ele abriu a boca para falar alguma coisa, mas eu fui mais rápida, tinha que esclarecer algumas coisas.

- Você acha que foi fácil para qualquer um de nós receber a noticia que você tinha seqüestrado pela Akatsuki, nós achamos que você estaria morto quando voltasse, e por algum milagre você volta vivo e agora não quer colaborar, Gaara ? Não faça isso com sua família, com seus amigos, com esse povo. – minhas mãos se soltaram aos poucos, e minhas lagrimas caiam livremente, Gaara estava livre pra me jogar no chão, mas ele apenas se sentou, comigo no colo e passou a limpar as lagrimas que caiam. - Não faça isso comigo. Eu não agüentaria ter perder.

Suas mãos circundaram minha nuca, puxando meu corpo para baixo e colando nossos lábios, o velho gosto de canela que me embriagava e os mesmos lábios carnudos, mas que dessa vez me beijavam com calma e paixão. O ar começou a faltar e antes que eu pudesse olhá-lo enquanto respirava, o beijei mais uma vez, já que talvez depois daquele momento ele iria me odiar e manter uma distancia mais que segura de mim.

Os beijos ficavam mais rápidos e quentes, suas mãos antes na minha nunca agora subiam minha blusa e brincavam com minha cintura, levantando minha blusa aos poucos e queimando as partes em que os dedos acariciavam minha barriga. Seus beijos desceram para meu pescoço, minhas mãos arranhavam seu abdômen enquanto as deles já estavam no feixe do meu sutiã, pronto para abri-lo.

- Gaara você viu a.. – Temari parou quando olhou para a cama, seus olhos esbugalhados e boca aberta mostravam por si só a surpresa que era pra ela, e meu rosto corado mostrava a vergonha que era pra mim. – Sakura.

Eu escondi meu rosto na curva do pescoço de Gaara, Temari ainda estava parada nos olhando, mas pelo meio do meu cabelo que tampava meu rosto eu podia ver que agora ela estava sorrindo.

- Temari, agora que você sabe onde ela esta pode nos dar licença ?

Ei, ei. Como assim nos dar licença ? não, não, não ! Volta aqui Temari, por favor, não me deixa aqui sozinha com ele, oque eu vou falar ? _Idiota, beija ele e agora não sabe oque falar ? _Eu estava triste ta, e alem do mais foi ele que me beijou.

- Não. Preciso de Sakura no hospital agora, depois você se agarra com ela.

Temari me pegou pelos braços me puxando pra fora do quarto, enquanto eu ia olhando pra Gaara, que bagunçava o cabelo em sinal de frustração, e me olhava esperando que eu me soltasse de Temari e voltasse pra cama dele.

- Qual o problema, Temari ?

Nós já estávamos fora do quarto de Gaara e Temari continuava sorrindo e me olhando como se eu estivesse vestida de moranguinho ou coisa parecida, eu era seu brinquedinho nos olhos dela.

- E então ?

- Como assim e então ? Oque você quer que eu diga ? Nós estávamos nos entendendo, ou pelo menos eu acho, até você dar aquele show e me tirar daquela cama. Quer dizer, eu comecei a chorar, ele me beijou, o quarto começou a ficar quente, mas acho que estamos do mesmo jeito agora.

Suspirei forte e Temari me deu um tapa na cara, bem forte.

- Como assim você não sabe ? Ele te beijou, sua idiota !

- Ele é seu irmão e você o conhece, sua baka, sabe que não vai ser tão fácil assim !

- Mas eu pensei que.. – esmurrou a parede que eu pensei que essa fosse desmoronar. – Vamos logo, ao hospital. Mas antes disso preciso lhe fazer uma pergunta.

- Diga.

- Antes da fazer a cirurgia, você nos prometeu que ficaria aqui até que Gaara melhorasse.

- Não se preocupe, se eu prometi eu vou cumprir, Temari.

- Não, não é por isso que estou falando contigo, eu queria te convidar pra ser a medica chefe do hospital de Suna, você aceitaria ? pelo tempo que ficar aqui, claro que você vai receber um salário, e que se quiser morar em outro lugar tudo bem, talvez você queira ficar um pouco sozinha e talz, mas.. – ela empolava com as palavras esperando que eu dissesse sim, acho.

- Temari. – balancei seu corpo, segurando a belos ombros. – Eu aceito, ta ? O resto nós vemos depois.

Eu já estava no hospital, instalada, com uma sala sozinha e com meu nome na porta.

Nenhum ninja muito machucado, nenhuma cirurgia complicada, depois daquele ataque os únicos machucados eram de pessoas que se cortavam construindo casa, reerguendo a vila, ou outros que tinha que ser observados apenas.

O hospital na tinha sido destruído, apenas algumas salas, mas faltavam remédios e bolsas de sangue, qualquer ataque que acontecesse naquele momento, seria nosso fim.

Estava tudo tão calmo ! Naruto e Shikamaru estavam ajudando os outros ninjas, Temari estava em casa, Kankuro, provavelmente, estaria na torre central e Gaara.. bem, Gaara eu não tinha a mínima ideia, mas só de pensar na ideia de encontrá-lo de novo, só de pensar nos beijos de hoje mais cedo meu estomago embrulhava, um arrepio corria pela minha espinha e eu tinha vontade de ficar aqui o resto da noite.

Ouvi duas batidas na porta, e antes que eu dissesse " Pode entrar ", Temari já foi me arrastando para fora da sala, e para fora do hospital em poucos segundos. Eu parei bruscamente, esperando que ela me explicasse, mas apenas continuou me puxando.

- Qual o problema, Temari ? – eu me soltei e não andaria até que ela me respondesse.

- Gaara desmaiou.


	12. Capitulo 12

_**Estes personagens não pertecem a mim, e sim a Kishimoto Masashi.**_

- _Gaara desmaiou. _

- Finalmente acordou, seu idiota.

Depois de ser informada da maneira menos sutil possível que Gaara tinha desmaiado corri pra casa o mais rápido possível, quanto mais tempo ele passasse sem chakra, mas conseqüências seu corpo sofreria e mais uma vez eu me vi ofegante, enquanto Gaara estava deitado na cama como se dormisse.

Se ele teimasse em não repousar o mínimo que fosse, todos os dias eu teria de transferir chakra e não seria apenas uma pequena quantidade, pra que ele não desmaiasse, como tinha acontecido, ele desmaiaria e só iria acordar quando fosse "recarregado", em outro caso ficaria em coma, ou uma coisa parecida com isso.

Aos poucos seus olhos foram abrindo, o rosto voltava a ter uma cor e sentava na cama, e agora ele virava o rosto de um lado pro outro, evitando me olhar nos olhos.

- Eu te avisei, mas você não quis ouvir, não foi ? – segurei seu queixo e virei o rosto, fazendo que ele me encarasse de frente. – Você esta avisado, Sabaku, se teimar em não querer minha ajuda vai desmaiar mais e mais vezes, até um momento que seu corpo não vai mais agüentar e você vai entrar num coma profundo.

Andei em passos largos até a porta, e coloquei toda a minha força pra fechar essa, um quadro balançou me fazendo pensar que este ia cair e os vidros das janelas tremeram todos, Temari gritou meu nome do quarto dela, pra que eu ficasse calma.

Como já era quase noite escolhi ficar em casa e só voltar para o hospital no outro dia de manha, um banho me faria bem e talvez eu nem jantasse hoje, meu sono era tremendo e eu não tinha vontade de fazer mais nada, a não ser deitar na minha cama e abraçar meu travesseiro.

Tomei meu banho e coloquei um pijama, blusa de manga e fechada, super comportada, mas um short que mais parecia uma calcinha, mas não tinha importância já que eu não sairia do meu quarto, certo ?

- SAKURA, DESCE PRA COMER AGORA, OU EU VOU AI TE ARRASTAR !

Droga, Temari. Hãan, cadê aquele meu roupão que eu tinha deixado aqui ?

Desci com o roupão mesmo, de seda e super fofinho e super transparente, mas mesmo assim era melhor que descer com aquele projeto de calcinha. A comida estava uma delicia e eu já estava preparada para subir e deitar, meus pés flutuavam para a cama, normalmente eu me oferecia para lavar a louça, mas hoje, o Naruto ia fazer isso, já que eu disponibilizei meu amigo pra isso.

- Sakura, você já vai dormir ? – eu estava morrendo de sono, mas sabia que ela ia pedir alguma coisa e eu não tinha como recusar, balancei a cabeça negativamente. – Então tome, vá levar o jantar de Gaara.

Eu te mato, Temari !

Bati na porta duas vezes, mas não ouvi nenhum barulho, mais uma vez e ninguem respondeu, então entrei mesmo sem permissão, o quarto estava vazio, mas o barulho do chuveiro indicava que Gaara estava tomando banho. Me aproximei da cama e coloquei a bandeja com a janta ao lado, na escrivaninha, e ia saindo quando parei pra reparar na cama de Gaara. Muito grande, de uma madeira escura, cabeceira colada a parede sem muitos detalhes, um colchão bem macio, fronhas brancas e macias, travesseiros da mesma cor que se moldavam de acordo sua cabeça, pescoço e ombro, um sonho.

Encostei nessa para esperar Gaara sair do banheiro e lhe avisar sobre o jantar. Pouco a pouco meu tronco foi caindo para o lado, em direção ao travesseiro, minhas pernas continuavam para fora da cama, mas meu tronco estava todo acomodado nos lençóis de seda de Gaara, e aos poucos meus olhos foram se fechando e fechando cada vez mais, a ultima coisa que me lembro foi de ter visto foi alguém puxando minhas pernas para cima da cama e me dando um beijo, um calmo selinho.

Acordei com uma brisa batendo no meu rosto, ainda devia ser cedo, o céu estava tingido de laranja e vermelho, e ia clareando aos poucos, parecia que eu tinha tirado um peso imenso das minhas costas, a noite maravilhosa de sono e esses lençóis de seda tinha ajud.. Espera ai, lençóis de seda ? Meu quarto não tem lençóis de seda.

Levantei me apoiando nos cotovelos, para observar melhor o quarto, paredes brancas, uma mesa no canto do quarto, janelas grandes e uma cama maravilhosa.. Que droga, Sakura ! Você ta no quarto de Gaara, você dormiu aqui !

- Pelo visto você já acordou.

Gaara estava parado no batente da porta que dava para o banheiro, só com uma toalha presa ao quadril e outra nos ombros, puxando os pingos que caiam do cabelo molhado, mas umas insistiam em fazer um tour pelo corpo dele, começando pelo pescoço esguio, ombros largos, abdômen definido, partes íntimas, que eu prefiro não pensar muito, pernas largas e definidas, até chegar ao final do passeio.

- Porque eu estou aqui ? – perguntei tão rápido que pareceu uma acusação, para mim.

- Quando sai do banho ontem a noite você já estava deitada na minha cama, dormindo e eu.. – secou mais um pouco os cabelo, e voltou a olhar pra mim. – fiquei com pena de te acordar. Não se preocupe, eu não fiz nada que não deveria.

- Gomen-nassai, Gaara.

Para sair do quarto eu teria de passar por ele, já estava com vergonha demais, então abaixei o olhar e fui seguindo até a porta se olhar nos seus olhos, mas quando estava ao seu lado, suas mãos seguraram minha cintura, me puxando e fazendo que ele ficasse com a boca colada no meu ouvido, já que ele estava reclinado.

- Você costuma dormir abraçada ao travesseiro.

- Po-Porque diz isso ?

- Porque me confundiu com um essa noite.

Por Kami ! Já não bastava eu ter dormido no quarto de um homem, eu tinha que ter agarrado o próprio e ele tinha que ter esse sorriso devasso ? Eu estava tão corada, que conseguia sentir o vento mais gelado que o normal no meu rosto, que ficava fervendo quando eu corava.

Me soltei dos seus braços e segui o rumo do meu quarto, me joguei na minha verdadeira cama, aquela que eu deveria ter passado a noite, e comecei a pensar em diversas maneira de me matar. Quando olhei no relógio ainda eram 6:30, eu só teria que ir pro hospital 8 horas, infelizmente eu ainda teria muito tempo pra me esbarrar em Gaara pela casa, droga.

Tomei meu banho matinal e peguei a roupa que eu teria de usar no trabalho de agora em diante, um vestido branco de botões, colado ao corpo e até um pouco curto, igual ao das enfermeiras, mas não seria necessário que eu usasse nem aquele quepe branco nem as sapatilhas que elas usavam, me arrumei e desci para tomar meu café da manha.

Temari, Shikamaru e Kankuro já estavam acordados e comiam panquecas, com chocolate, acho que me esqueci de comentar que eu era viciada em chocolate, certo ? Pode ser comum em varias outras mulheres, mas em mim era muito, muito forte, sabe ?

- Ohayo.

- Ohayo, Sakura. – Temari disse, enquanto os outros dois apenas acenaram com a cabeça. – Suas panquecas estão no forno, acho melhor você comer antes que o Naruto chegue.

- Eu sei, já vou comer. – rindo peguei as panquecas e me sentei a mesa, enquanto Kankuro que terminava, já saia.

- Quando vocês vão retornar pra Konoha, Shikamaru-kun ?

- Dentro de uma semana, Sakura-chan. Até la vamos ficar ajudando na reconstrução da vila.

- Entendo.

Um silencio se instalou enquanto nos tomávamos o café, Temari olhava pra mim por baixo dos cílios, quase como me testando ou esperando que eu dissesse algo.

- Onde você dormiu essa noite, Sakura ?

Eu me engasguei com a panqueca, não esperava que ela soubesse nada do tipo, minha respiração era ofegante e ela continuava me olhando com um sorriso malicioso, ela sabia onde eu tinha dormido, mas queria me fazer passar vergonha e agora até Shikamaru me olhava interessado.

- Ein Sakura, onde você dormiu essa noite ? – eu abri a boca, mas ela foi mais rápida. – Quando passei no seu quarto mais cedo você não estava lá, e sua cama estava do mesmo jeito de ontem a noite.

- Ela dormiu no meu quarto. – Gaara entrou de repente na cozinha, pegou sua panqueca e se sentou ao meu lado, de frente pra Temari. – Por quê ? Algum problema ?

Temari ficou olhando de Gaara pra mim, de mim pra Gaara e então começou a rir, e de repente colocou a mão no queixo, deixou a comida de lado e começou a olhar pro nada. Gaara e Shikamaru comiam normalmente, mas eu estava parada esperando a próxima piada.

- Que tal Chun ?

- Oque, Temari ? – eu não tinha entendido a piada, ainda.

- O é um belo nome pro filho de vocês, não ?

- TEMARI ! – agora eu tinha entendido, e estava tão corada quanto o tomate que estava na mesa. – Nós não.. Nós.. Deixe de besteira.

- Não.

- Não ? Não oque Gaara ? – ele que estava calado, depois de um século vem falar algo, ou será que ele só foi entender agora ? lerdinho, ein ?

- Nunca um filho meu vai ser chamado de "primavera". – ele se virou pra mim, ele estava falando serio mesmo e eu estava tão pasma quanto Shikamaru que nos olhava esperando que ele fosse falar que era brincadeira, mas não era, Gaara não fazia brincadeiras, nunca. – Nosso filho vai se chamar Ichigo, certo Sakura ?

Se antes eu e Shikamaru estávamos bestas, agora até Temari tinha deixado cair um pedaço de pão que estava dentro da sua boca. Gaara nunca tinha demonstrado o mínimo afeto ou interesse em filhos, pra agora estar escolhendo o nome dos filhos dele, dos nossos filhos, eu estava praticamente sendo intimada a ter um filho com ele, e sabe a pior parte ? eu não me importava, eu queria mesmo ter filhos com ele.

- Certo Sakura ? – ele continuava olhando pra mim, e eu não tinha fechado a boca ainda.

- Hai.

Gaara se levantou e ia saindo até Temari, lhe chamar.

- Quando Sakura terminar o café dela, ela vai subir pra transferir um pouco de chakra, certo ? – este só balançou a cabeça, e continuou seu caminho. – O que você fez com meu irmão ?

- Eu.. eu não fiz nada ! – eu levantei minhas mãos. – Ontem a noite eu acabei cochilando na cama dele, e ele ficou com pena de me acordar, só isso, não fizemos nada! Juro !

- Tudo bem, Sakura, eu acredito. Mas onde eu ia imaginar ver meu irmão frio e calculista com pena de acordar alguém, ou conversando abertamente sobre o nome dos futuros filhos dele e praticamente te pedindo em casamento ?

- Eu não sei oque aconteceu.

Shikamaru deu um sorrisinho, e me olhou.

- Você não sabe mesmo oque aconteceu, Sakura ? – eu apenas neguei com a cabeça. – Então deixa, vou deixar vocês descobrirem sozinhas.

Shikamaru saiu, deixando eu e Temari sem entender nada, quer dizer.

- Só você não sabe oque aconteceu, né ?

Outra que sai e não me fala oque aconteceu com Gaara, grandes amigos esses.

Terminei meu café, levei meu prato e subi pro quarto de Gaara, eu ainda tinha que transferir um pouco de chakra antes de ir trabalhar, quanto mais vezes eu fizesse isso, melhor seria o dia dele e menos cansado ele ficaria a noite.

- Com licença Gaara.

Entrei sem bater no quarto, já que ele estaria me esperando. Gaara estava sentado na cama, eu apenas me sentei ao seu lado e passei os dez minutos seguintes calada, olhando para baixo enquanto ele me encarava, depois de terminado meu trabalho eu apenas segui para o hospital.

- Ohayo Sakura-sama.

- Ohayo Mizuki-san, mas por favor, me chame apenas de Sakura. Ah, e qualquer coisa é só me chamar na minha sala, certo ?

- Hãan, Sakura ?

- Sim.

- Um dos pacientes que foram feridos no ataque da Akatsuki acordou..- ela parou, procurando uma forma de explicar oque tinha acontecido.

- Que bom, Mizuki, onde ele esta ? Porque não me disse antes ? – este era o único ninja que ainda estava em coma, ou quase isso, já que os outro já tinha levado alta, ou tinha falecido.

- Bom.. mas ele não consegue mexer as pernas.

- Como ?

- Durante a cirurgia dele, um dos aparelhos entrou em curto circuito, o corte na perna esquerda tinha sido profundo e acho que algum ponto de regulamento de chakra daquela região foi cortada.

Parecia carma, os dois casos mais importantes que eu pego aqui, os dois relacionados ao controle do chakra, mas fazer oque, era o meu trabalho.

- Me leve até a sala dele, Mizuki.

Andamos até a sala 201, antes que eu entrasse perguntei para Mizuki o nome do paciente.

- Yamashita Keiko, Sakura.

- Hai.

Quando abri a porta e o paciente olhou pra mim, juro que me assustei. Eu não esperava um senhor de cinqüenta anos, com cortes pelo corpo e rosto, sem cabelo e acabado em cima de uma cama, mas também não esperava que meu novo paciente fosse tãao..

- Lindo. – pude ouvir Mizuki sussurrar ao meu lado, pensando alto, e eu não podia deixar de concordar.

Sentado na cama esta um jovem de uns 23 anos, a mesma idade de Gaara, moreno, cabelos num castanho claro parecidos com chocolate ao leite, lisos e caídos nos olhos, lábios finos, queixo quadrado, e olhos num azul impressionantes, ombros largos, devia ter uns 15 cm a mais que eu, oque não seria muito já que e tenho apenas 1,65. Eu estava encantada com o homem a minha frente, e minha colega de trabalho não fazia diferente.

- Ohayo, Keiko-san. Meu nome é Haruno Sakura, vou ser sua medica de hoje em diante.

- Ohayo Sakura-sama.

- Pode me chamar de Sakura, apenas.

- Hai, Sakura-chan. – ele me lançou um sorriso, o mais bonito que eu já tinha visto em toda a minha vida, tirando o de Naruto, é claro.

- Eu queria conversar com você sobre o seu estado, tudo bem ?

- Hai.

- Certo. E então como você esta ? – peguei a plaqueta e comecei a anotar tudo que ele me dizia.

- Agora ? – balancei a cabeça. – Com a senhorita aqui, eu estou ótimo.

Dei um pequeno sorriso e Mizuki saiu da sala, me deixando sozinha com o Deus Grego.

- E as pernas ? Me disseram que não consegue meche-las, é verdade ?

- É sim. – pela primeira vez eu vi seu rosto sem aquele sorriso. – Eu vou ficar bem, não é ?

- Vou fazer o melhor que posso, Keiko-kun. – Sakura, Sakura. Pare de intimidades com seu paciente gostoso. – Você vai ficar bem sim.

- Obrigado, Sakura-chan. – e mais uma vez o sorriso encantador.

Esse paciente ainda ia me trazer problemas, eu tenho certeza disso !

- Eu vou fazer uns testes simples, apenas de contado pra ver como esta a circulação de chakra nas suas pernas, certo ?

- O que você quiser.

Puxei a fronha esperando não me impressionar, seriam duas pernas a mais que não fariam diferença, mas quando vi aquelas pernas definidas e grossas, com pequenos pelos e uma cueca shortinho branca, meu coração faltou sair pela boca. A sala ficava cada vez mais quente.

- Me desculpe. – ele colocou o lençol por cima da cueca, escondendo sua ferramenta, que não era nada pequena. Já chega com esses pensamentos pecaminosos, Sakura. "_Deixe de idiotice, virou freira agora foi ?"_

- Certo, Keiko. Vou estudar seu caso e amanhã ou mais tarde eu volte aqui, tenha um bom dia.

- Pra você também, Sakura-chan. – mais e mais sorrisos lindos. – E volte o mais rápido possível.

Droga de paciente gostoso !

Depois de estudar varias e varias vezes o casa de Keiko e suspirar mais vezes ainda, decidi que já era hora de voltar para casa, eu tinha que almoçar e ver como Gaara estava, cheguei em casa em poucos minutos, todos já estavam a mesa, menos ele.

Subi para o seu quarto sem perguntar, talvez tivesse acontecido alguma coisa, qualquer machucado seria três vezes pior para ele, e este nunca pediria ajuda, acho que já tinha repetido isso umas 30 vezes, só hoje.

Quando entrei no quarto este estava vazio, alguns papeis jogados pela mesa, mas nada de Gaara. Desci mais uma vez para a cozinha.

- Temari, sabe onde Gaara foi ?

Esperei que ela terminasse de mastigar para me responder.

- Não, porque ?

- Porque ele não esta no quarto. Não tem a mínima ideia de onde ele foi ? – eu estava começando a ficar preocupada.

- Já sei ! Ele gosta muito de treinar, numa clareira aqui perto, uns 800 km ao norte daqui, com certeza ele vai estar lá.

- Hai.

Fui correndo para a clareira o mais rápido que pude, antes de chegar já era possível ouvi o barulho que a areia fazia quando atacava algo, ou quando se movimentava no chão.

- Tenho que lhe dizer quantas vezes que você precisa repousar ? – coloquei as mãos na cintura esperando que ele parasse de treinar por causa do meu olhar assustador, mas nada.

Ele continuava treinando.

- Gaara, já chega. – a areia levantava no maximo um metro, ele a atirava nas arvores, mas essas mau-mau tremiam. – Já disse pra você parar.

A areia mais uma vez levantava e atingia uma arvore, sem sucesso nenhum.

- Você quer treinar ? Então vamos treinar, Gaara. – ele me olhou por um momento, mas voltou a mirar a arvore mais uma vez. – Tente me atingir.

A areia que ia em direção a arvore, parou e mudou seu rumo tentando me atingir, com um único passo para a esquerda esta passou se nem encostar em mim, a mesma parou e tentou me segurar, como uma mão, um único pulo e eu estava longe da areia.

Os movimentos de Gaara eram lentos e sem força, isso era resultado da falta de chakra no seu corpo. Num piscar eu estava ao seu lado, com a mão em seu peito transferindo mais chakra para que ele ficasse mais ágil nos ataques.

- Tente de novo.

Gaara levantou a areia mais uma vez e a jogou em mim, novamente um passo e eu estava fora do campo de ataque desta, mas na volta ela ganhou mais velocidade, já que eu precisei dar um murro pra que eu espaçasse da armadilha.

- Mais uma vez.

-De novo.

- Com mais força.

Depois de transferir umas cinco ou seis vezes chakra, o a areia de Gaara tinha ganho uma quantidade surpreendente de agilidade e força, essa era a verdade: a única coisa que faltava a Gaara era o chakra, já que as técnicas e a forço ele tinha, mesmo sem o Bijuu.

- Mais uma v..- antes que eu tivesse tempo de me afastar de Gaara, a areia me agarrou e me trouxe pra mais perto de Gaara.

- Você é muito lenta, Sakura. – só de ouvir ele falando meu nome assim depois de tanto tempo me chamando de Haruno, com essa voz tão rouca, um arrepia corria minha espinha.

- Quem é lenta, Gaara ? – eu tinha me soltado da areia, e agora estava atrás dele, a poucos centímetros da sua nuca, a areia veio novamente em minha direção, mas quando eu depositei um beijo calmo ali, a areia parou de repente e quando eu parei o beijo, antes que ela se movimentasse eu estava já estava longe.

Quando parei entre a copa das arvores, escondendo minha presença, foi que me perguntei o porque de ter feito isso, e o porque daquela reação de Gaara, eu já estava preparada pra fugir logo após o beijo, não pensei que ele fosse.. hm.. se distrair, e então uma ideia surgiu.

Sai do meu esconderijo e cheguei a sua frente, lhe depositando um beijo na bochecha e saindo, a areia que me tinha como alvo por pouco não acertava Gaara, que sorria. Beijos, mordidas no pescoço, arranhões na pele, ele estava gostando da brincadeira e deixava a areia devagar de propósito, queria mais carinhos vindos da minha parte, e quando eu estivesse desprevenida, daria o bote.

Mas essa dádiva ele não teria.

Eu estava a uns 200 metros dele, parada, esperando pra ver qual seria seu próximo passo, mas ele não fez nada e eu continuei andando em sua direção, cheguei a colar meu corpo ao dele como fiz nas outras vezes, e lhe depositei um beijo nos lábios, mas quando ia começar a ficar bom de verdade, a areia agarrou meu corpo e me prendeu a uma arvore.

Gaara ia me beijar, de um jeito ou de outro iria sim, mas ele queria ter o comando da situação, queria me ver submissa, depois de uma brincadeira onde ele era o brinquedo. Ahh, os homens. Ele veio andando devagar, os olhos verdes me analisavam, olhavam minha roupa como se pudesse ver através dela, me encarava e me fazia tremer, oque me fazia pensar que se não fosse a areia me prendendo a arvore, eu já teria ido ao chão.

Suas mãos foram no meu rosto e cintura, sua respiração batia no meu pescoço, enquanto sua boca ia dando pequenas mordidas, beijos e chupões, que eu teimava e tentar não deixar, mas era impossível, eu teria de aturar Temari fazendo piadinhas sobre as marcar roxas no meu pescoço mais tarde, eu não ia parar aquilo, estava tão bom.

A areia segurou meus braços colocando esse ao redor do pescoço de Gaara, e só nesse momento ele me beijou, minha garganta já estava seca e minhas pernas tremiam, diferente dos outros esse beijo já tinha começado rápido e quente, sua língua circulava de um lado para o outro na minha boca, enquanto seus dedos iam abrindo os botões de baixo do meu vestido, depois de uns cinco já abertos ele levantou meu corpo, me imprensando na arvore, colocando meu rosto na mesma altura do dele e roçando seu membro alterado na minha calcinha de renda branca.

De repente o corpo de Gaara tremeu e ele se afastou de mim, pouco não me levando ao chão, seu corpo caiu sentado e suas mãos continuavam a tremer, e sua respiração estava ofegante, mas não por causa dos beijos. Sentei ao seu lado, com a roupa do jeito que estava e comecei a transferir mais chakra, já que todo aquele que eu tinha transferido não serviu de nada, pois ele tinha gastado tudo nos ataques.

- Já esta melhor ? – perguntei tirando sua franja do rosto, mostrando a tatuagem em sua testa. Ele apenas balançou a cabeça e se levantou, eu fiz o mesmo ficando a pouco centímetros dele, a aproximação dele já era comum pra mim. – Então acho que vou indo pro hospital, ainda preciso estudar o caso de Keiko-kun e fazer outras coisas.

- Estudar o caso de quem ? – ele perguntou alto, com a voz diferente e os braços cruzados no peito. – Keiko-kun é ?

- É, um paciente que acordou ontem, ele não esta conseguindo movimentar as pernas, porque ?

- Você esta falando de Yamashita Keiko ? – Gaara parecia conhecê-lo, mas não apenas como Kazegake.

- Sim, porque ?

- Você vai passar esse caso para outro medico. – eu não estava acreditando no que estava ouvindo, Gaara estava com ciúmes de mim com o Keiko, tudo bem que com uma perfeição daquelas era de se ter ciúmes, mas entre os dois, eu sempre escolheria Gaara, Keiko não tinha esses olhos ou esse abdômen definido, ou o hálito de canela, lábios carnudos, e não era Keiko que eu amava.

- Não vou não, esse caso é meu.

- Eu sou o Kazegake e mando naquele hospital.

- Você esta em repouso, por enquanto Kankuro é o Kazekage e ele não vai fazer uma coisa dessas só porque o irmão dele esta tendo um ataque de ciúmes.

- Eu. Não. Estou. Com. Ciúmes. – ele apertava as mãos, provavelmente pensando em Keiko.

- Tudo bem, então vou aceitar o convite para jantar com o Keiko-kun, lá no hospital. – vamos ver quem não esta com ciúmes, Sr. Sabaku.

- Você não vai sair com ele, Haruno !

- Vamos ver, Sabaku !

Sai pisando duro daquela clareira, quem ele pensava que era ? Ele podia ser sim o Kazekage, mas não era meu dono, ele podia fazer o mínimo esforço pra ser educado e demonstrar oque sentia, ele não podia aceitar que esta com ciúmes e pedi desculpas ?

- Sakura.

Meu coração saltou, me virei e ele ainda estava pé, no mesmo lugar que eu tinha deixado-o.

- Feche sua roupa. – eu olhei e vi que uns cinco botões de baixo do meu vestido estavam abertos, cheguei a esticar a mão para fechar. – Todos eles. – Mas desisti.

Fechei um desses, para que minha calcinha não fosse vista, fiquei ereta mais uma vez, lhe lancei um sorriso e segui meu caminho, enquanto Gaara bufava de raiva e derrubava algumas arvores.

- Se ele quer gastar todo o chakra é problema dele.

Alem do mais, no final das contas ele voltaria pra mim aqui ó, pra transferir mais chakra e ganhar mais carinhos, mas ele estava muito enganado se ia ganhar carinhos da próxima vez que fosse me procurar, se quisesse algo teria de pedir, implorar.

Tudo bem que não era bem assim, era só ele me dar um beijo daqueles que eu estava entregue, e isso nem eu conseguiria mudar. Quando indo para o hospital um homem derrubou sua bicicleta encarando minhas pernas foi que eu lembrei que minha saia ainda estava aberta, corei desesperadamente, fechando sem jeito os botões aberto.

Depois de algumas horas estudando o caso de Keiko eu já tinha achado uma solução para o seu problema. Os vasos que transportavam o chakra de Keiko para sua pernas tinham sido cortado com chakra mesmo, era como se ele tivesse lutado com uma copia mal feita de Neji-kun, mas este queria apenas deixar o oponente sem o controle das pernas, oque que mesmo assim não parou Keiko, já que este matou seu oponente.

Eu só precisava ter visão completa dos pontos que transportavam e regulavam chakra para a perna e ligá-los novamente as veias das pernas, essas ainda existiam, mas não tinha ligação nenhuma com os pontos reguladores menores. Porem o maior problema era a perda de sangue, esses dois pontos reguladores estavam nas extremidades do quadril dele, e teriam que ser ligados ao mesmo tempo, porque uma quantidade a mais de chakra numa perna podia atrapalhar o desenvolvimento da outra, destruindo todo o trabalho da cirurgia.

E alem do mais, mesmo se a cirurgia desse certo, depois dessa ele ainda teria muitos exercícios a serem feitos para que as pernas voltassem ao normal, de um jeito ou de outro nada seria fácil para Keiko, mas ele era forte e foi com esse pensamento que eu bati na porta do seu quarto.

- Pode entrar. – quando entrei o mesmo sorrido sedutor estava no seu rosto, parecia que ele sabia que isso fazia as mulheres se derreterem e utilizava desse artifício sempre que precisava. – Que bom lhe ver, Sakura-chan.

- Olá Keiko-kun.

- Sabia que a senhorita tem os olhos mais verdes e belos que já vi em toda minha vida ? – ele perguntou me encarando.

- Não entendo, nunca esteve frente a frente com o Kazekage ?

- Já sim, muitas vezes por sinal. – Então eles se conheciam mesmo. – Mas os seus são muito mais bonitos que os dele, com todo respeito, eu nunca namoraria o Gaara, mas com a senhora..

- Arigato, Keiko-kun. – não tinha como não sorrir com as indiretas que ele me dava. – Agora eu preciso lhe falar sobre o seu caso Keiko, eu arranjei uma maneira...

Depois de conversado, explicado o processo da cirurgia, os efeitos e tudo que ele teria de fazer depois, Keiko ainda tinha um sorriso no rosto e acreditava que tudo daria certo, ele era igual o Naruto, mas a principal diferença era que eu tinha vontade de dormir com ele, e com o Naruto não, dormir com meu melhor amigo. Eca !

- Depois provavelmente eu vou te passar alguns exercícios para que você faça com alguma das enfermeiras, pode até ser a Mizuki e você com certeza estará novinho em folha, em poucos dias Keiko-kun.

- Vou poder voltar a ser um ninja ?

- Claro.

- Não vai me dar um abraço ? Eu estou tão feliz ! – com um sorriso lindo no rosto e os braços abertos, eu não tinha saída e lhe dei um abraço. Um perfume masculino me embriagou, os cabelos faziam cócegas no meu rosto e aos poucos seu rosto foi se aproximando do meu, eu não conseguia me mexer já que ele ainda me abraçava e eu também não queria sair dali, seu nariz roçou o meu e eu pensei que ele fosse me beijar.

- Eu já tinha ouvido falar que você era a melhor medica-nin desse país..- ainda com o nariz roçando o meu, Keiko pegou uma mecha que teimava em cair no meu rosto, colocando-a atrás da orelha. – mas não sabia que era também a mais linda.

Ai Kami, como eu, uma mera humana, podia resistir aos encantos desse Deus grego ? Lindo, gostoso, educado, com sorriso lindo e ainda galanteador ! Antes que eu dissesse ou fizesse qualquer coisa, alguém atrás de nós pigarreou, Keiko que ainda não me soltava olhou por cima do meu ombro e me soltou, pra que eu pudesse me endireitar, mas sem antes me dar um beijo na bochecha e cumprimentar o nosso visitante.

- Olá Gaa-kun.

_Oláaaaa meus amores, eu não disse que ia estar escrevendo bem rapidinho esses dias, to dizendo !_

_Estou inspirada e criativa esses dias então, aproveitem ! _

_Ahh, eai gostaram do Keiko-kun ? e das situações que eu coloquei a Sakura ? _

_Ainda tem muitas e muitas confusões pela frente, e eu estou começando a escrever uma nova fic, mas sobre Inuyasha. _

_Muito linda também, mas com um casal diferente do normal, que eu também amo ! _

_Obrigada as todos que me mandam reviews, obrigada a Patty de Aquarius, Strikis e Roh Matheus por tudo. _

_Até quarta feira eu ainda posto mais um capitulo, prometo ! _

_XOXO. :*_


	13. Capitulo 13

_**Estes personagens não pertencem a mim, e sim a Kishimoto Masashi.**_

_- Ola Gaa-kun. _

Quando me virei Gaara estava escorado no batente da porta, nos encarando, mais exatamente encarando Keiko, que ainda assim sorria. Esse garoto não tem medo da morte não é ? Do que ele chamou Gaara mesmo, Gaa-kun ? Eu estava tremendo por causa do olhar de Gaara, enquanto Keiko apenas sorria, mesmo quando Gaara começou a andar na sua direção, apertando os punhos.

- Olá Keiko-chan. – arregalei os olhos quando ouvi Gaara chamar Keiko de garota, por Kami, eles eram amigos, ou alguma coisa próxima a isso. – Você não mudou mesmo ein ? Sempre tentando roubar as minhas namoradas.

Espera ai, desde quando eu era namorada dele ?

- Então a Sakura-chan é sua namorada, Gaa-kun ?

- Pare de chamá-la assim. – Gaara rosnou, mas passou a mão pela minha cintura me puxando pra perto dele e me afastando de Keiko.

- Ah, porque Gaa-kun ? – Keiko fazia um beicinho pra falar.

Gaara fechou o punho e foi para cima de Keiko para lhe dar um murro, mas antes que ele fizesse eu passei meu braço pela sua cintura, para que ele não se soltasse de mim, o que deu certo, já que ele ficou parado me olhando.

- Você vai proteger ele agora, é ?

- Não Gaara, só não quero que vocês destruam meu hospital.

- Seu hospital ? Mas eu sou o Kaze..- ele tinha que teimar em sempre me falar isso, mesmo que eu soubesse.

- Cala a boca, Gaara. - Keiko riu, e Gaara lhe olhou torto mais uma vez. – Vamos embora, tchau Keiko.

- Tchau Sakura-chan e Gaa-kun. – eu já tinha aberto a porta, e estava prestes a fechá-la, quando Keiko me chamou mais uma vez. – Ah Sakura-chan.

- Fale. – Gaara fez menção de entrar mais uma vez, mas eu coloquei uma das mãos no seu peito enquanto a outra segurava a porta.

- Volte sempre que precisar, certo ?

- Hai. – Gaara tirou minha mão do seu peito, mas não antes que eu segurasse uma de suas mãos e o puxasse para minha sala, enquanto ele ia resmungando alguma coisa.

Como já era noite, apenas passei na minha sala para pegar algumas coisas e ir para casa, com Gaara na minha cola, é claro. Eu pensei que ele fosse ter um ataque e ir embora, mas pelo visto ele estava com medo que eu voltasse de novo para os braços de Keiko. Tipo, não que ele não tivesse razão, eu tinha dado mole sim pra Keiko, mas eu estou carente, poxa.

O caminho até a casa foi um silêncio completo, Gaara olhava pra um lado, com raiva e eu pro outro, com vergonha doque ele tinha presenciado e com medo dele estar com muita raiva de mim, ou de Keiko, já que não seria fácil curar um paciente enquanto meu namorado tinha raiva dele, quer dizer, enquanto meu amigo..conhecido..vizinho de quarto, sei lá.

Quando chegamos em casa esta estava vazia, Naruto me disse que só chegaria tarde, Shikamaru e Kankuro também, e Temari eu não tinha a mínima ideia, e só restava eu e Gaara naquela casa imensa. Depois de tomado meu banho e já com uma roupa de dormir, uma nova que tinha sido mandada por Tsunade, já que eu passaria muito tempo aqui, eu desci para comer alguma coisa, e ver como Gaara estava.

- Você precisa de chakra ? – ele estava sentado no sofá, tomando um copo de leite com canela, eu sabia, pois o leite tinha uma cor meio amarronzada da canela e assistia TV.

- Um pouco. – eu aproximei minhas mãos do seu peito, mas ele segurou minhas mãos. – Vá comer antes, depois você passa no meu quarto.

- Hai.

Fiz oque me foi dito, comi a primeira coisa que vi na geladeira, não estava com muita fome e por isso fui rápida, não estava com vontade de assistir TV nem dormir, por isso fui logo para o quarto de Gaara, batendo na porta e entrando sem que ele respondesse mesmo assim.

- Você poderia tirar sua blusa ? – eu não precisei falar mais nada, e em segundo ele já estava só de calça.

Nos sentamos mais uma vez na cama, comecei a transferir chakra com as mãos no seu peito e depois de uns cinco minutos de silencio, uma pergunta saiu sem que eu percebesse.

- Porque disse ao Keiko que eu sou sua namorada ? – Gaara ficou procurando uma boa desculpa para me dar, enquanto eu esperava.

- Porque ele é um atrevido.

- Ele só estava sendo educado, Gaara. – que mentira mais deslavada, Sakura.

- E você estava adorando não é ?

Essa me atingiu como uma bomba, foi como se ele estivesse duvidando doque eu sentia por ele, mas esse era o problema: eu nunca tinha dito a ele oque eu sentia, até tinha tentado, mas nunca tinha dito de verdade.

- Eu.. – parei olhando pra seus olhos, que demonstravam já saber minha resposta. – Não.

- Você é uma vadia ! – Gaara puxou seu corpo, se afastando de mim.

Meus olhos se encheram de água, eu não merecia estar passando por aquilo, eu não era uma vadia, não merecia ser chamada de vadia pelo homem que eu amava. Minha lagrimas começaram a cair, e antes que eu saísse do quarto Gaara me abraçou, eu queria me afastar, não queria nem olhar pra ele.

- Me solta, Gaara. – com a lateral da minha mão eu ia dando murros no seu peito, que naquele momento de choro nem lhe faziam cócegas. – Eu mandei você se afastar.

- Me perdoe Sakura, eu falei sem pensar. – Mas eu continuava me debatendo contra seu corpo, ele estava muito enganado se achava que as coisas funcionavam assim. Ele me chama de vadia e agora volta pedindo desculpas, eu não tinha motivo nenhum para desculpar.

Eu me soltei me soltei e quando estava próxima a porta, ele puxou meu braço e colou nossos lábios. Eu queria me afastar, queria bater e xingar ele, mas minha vontade de beijá-lo naquele momento foi maior, calmo e apaixonado, suas mãos estavam no meu rosto, acariciando minhas bochechas e limpando minhas lágrimas.

- Me desculpe. – Nós no afastamos, mas ainda colados ele falou oque tinha se recusado a dizer. – Eu estava com ciúmes.

- Como ? – eu não estava acreditando que ele estava dizendo isso, na minha frente, sem vergonha ou cara feia.

- Eu estava morrendo de ciúmes de você, Haruno Sakura. – ele se encostou mais uma vez e me abraçou. – Quando eu entrei naquela sala e você estava abraçada com o Yamashita, meu sangue ferveu e eu pensei que tinha te perdido, me desculpe.

Eu segurei seu rosto em minhas mãos e lhe beijei.

- Eu te desculpo. Você não precisa ter ciúmes do Keiko, já que como você mesmo disse, eu sou sua, certo ?

Nesse momento Temari gritou la de baixo que ela tinha trago o jantar, e um pouco de chocolate para mim, desci correndo antes mesmo de Gaara dizer alguma coisa.

- Cadê meu chocolate ? – Temari apontou para uma sacola que estava em cima da mesa, dentro tinha uma barra de chocolate ao leite, meu preferido.

- Não vai jantar antes ?

- Já jantei. Estou indo dormir, Oyasuminasai Temari-chan.

- Oyasuminasai, Sakura-chan. – eu estava próximo a sala, que dava pra escada quando ela me chamou mais uma vez. – Sakura ?

- Hai. – da sala mesmo eu conseguia ouvi-la.

- Você vai dormir no quarto de Gaara mais uma vez ? – pelo tom de voz eu sabia que ela estava sorrindo.

- Não. – eu respondi e fui andando, quando cheguei na ponta da escada vi que Gaara me esperava lá em cima. – Não sei. – gritei de novo, e Gaara deu um sorriso de lado.

Subi e passei de Gaara indo em direção ao meu quarto, sem nem lhe dar boa noite para ver qual seria sua reação, quando estava próxima a porta do meu suas mãos me seguraram pela cintura me levando para o seu quarto, para a sua cama.

- Você vai dormir comigo. – ele estava praticamente ordenando, eu olhei sem entender. – Mesmo depois de retirado o Shukaku eu não conseguia dormir, mas na noite passada com você aqui, eu dormi a noite toda.

Eu estava pasma, ele queria que eu dormisse, apenas dormisse com ele, porque ele conseguia dormir quando eu estava aqui, apenas quando eu estava ao lado dele.

- Eu não sei se foi o seu cheiro.. – ele me puxou pra mais perto, passando os braços pela minha cintura e cheirando meu pescoço. – ou porque você me fez de travesseiro, só sei que foi a primeira noite que eu consegui dormir, em toda minha vida.

Eu ri baixinho e me aninhei no seu peito, puxando mais seu corpo pro meu, passando uma perna por cima das suas e lhe dando um selinho, antes de fechar os olhos tentando dormir.

- Oyasuminasai, Gaa-kun.

- Oyasuminasai, minha flor.

Quando acordei Gaara ainda estava na cama, mas já estava acordado e passava o dedo por todo o meu rosto, como que querendo decorá-lo, eu sorri e me aconcheguei mais ao seu corpo quente. Eu não queria levantar, queria passar o dia abraçada a Gaara, mas eu precisava ir pro hospital, precisava sair de casa, sair de perto de Gaara.

- Ohayo.

- Ohayo, Gaa-kun. – lhe dei um beijo, e tirei uma parte da franja que caia no olho. – Porque me deixa chamá-lo de Gaa-kun, e o Keiko não pode ?

- Lá vem você falando daquele idiota, de novo. – eu dei um pequeno murro no seu braço e ele apenas riu. – Você não pode me chamar assim, só estou deixando porque estamos sozinhos.

- Ahh não, Gaa-kun. – eu fiz um beicinho e ele me roubou mais um beijo. – Vou te chamar assim quando eu quiser.

- Não vai não.

Eu fui me levantar, mas ele me puxou me colocando sentada no seu colo.

- Você não vai trabalhar hoje.

- Eu preciso ir. – eu tentava insistentemente me levantar, mas todas as vezes ele me puxava de volta para o seu colo.

- Não precisa não, deixa que as outras medicas tomem conta do hospital.

Era muito difícil sair da cama quando Gaara, com aquele corpo delicioso, aqueles lábios quentes e aquele hálito de canela, até quando acordava, ficavam lhe dando pequenos beijos no pescoço.

- Eu preciso ir cuidar dos meus pacientes. – os beijos pararam de repente, e Gaara me jogou para fora do seu colo.

- Quando você fala pacientes, quer dizer o Keiko-kun, não é ? – " Por Kami, ele vai mesmo voltar nesse assunto ? "

- Gaara, eu já disse pra você que você não precisa ter ciúmes dele.

- Não estou com ciúmes.

- Nós estamos regredindo pelo visto, não é ?

- Não. O problema não é a parte de regredir..- ele se levantou, e foi em direção ao banheiro, parando antes para me olhar na cama e bater a porta. – é você que não se contenta com um homem só.

Eu não deixei que uma lágrima sequer caísse, não antes que eu estivesse no meu quarto e Gaara não pudesse me ouvir chorando, não antes de ligar o chuveiro e entrar debaixo do jato de água gelada, pensando que essa fosse me animar e cortar o choro, mas apenas me fez chorar mais e me sentar no chão, abraçada as pernas.

Sempre, isso sempre acontecia. Era só eu estar numa boa com Gaara, que alguma coisa acontecia, culpa minha ou dele, a gente sempre acabava se separando mais uma vez, sempre acabávamos brigando mais uma vez.

Saí do banho enrolada numa toalha e me sentei na beirada da cama, olhando para o armário decidindo se eu deveria ou não voltar para Konoha e deixar que ele morresse aos poucos aqui em Suna, mas eu não conseguia, só de pensar em Gaara sofrendo, desmaiando ou em coma, meu peito apertava e eu tinha mais vontade de chorar. Eu iria ficar aqui até o momento que Gaara não precisasse mais de mim, ou até que ele morresse, até lá em serviria a Gaara.

- Oque aconteceu, Sakura-chan ? – Temari estava parada na porta, me olhando assustada, mas também não era pra menos, eu estava péssima. Cabelo todo bagunçado e molhado, nariz e olhos vermelhos, toalha encharcada e molhando ainda a cama e uma cara de dar pena, não tinha como Temari não estar assustada. – Porque você esta assim, meu amor ?

Ela se sentou ao meu lado, e então eu comecei a chorar de verdade, seus braços me apertavam e passava a mão pelo meu cabelo, fazendo carinho e me ninando, como as mães fazem com as crianças, eu levantei o olhar e Temari me deu um sorriso, um sorriso sincero, limpou minhas lagrimas e me soltando com calma pra que eu não caísse, foi pegar minhas roupas.

- Vista isso, Saku-chan. – ela me entregou um conjunto de calcinha e sutiã e foi para pegar um vestido azul claro. – Aqui também, amor.

- Obrigado, Tema-chan. – já vestida eu me sentei mais uma vez na cama, enquanto Temari penteava meus cabelos.

- Agora me conte oque aconteceu.

- Nós brigamos. – Temari suspirou e foi levar minha toalha para o banheiro, voltando e sentando ao meu lado na cama.

- Nós vamos sair hoje a noite, só eu e você. – eu abri a boca para reclamar, não estava a fim de sair, queria dormir até amanhã, mas Temari me calou mais uma vez. – Nem adianta reclamar, nós vamos sair sim, e você vai se arrumar hoje. Cabelo, unhas, maquiagem, certo ?

- Hai.

Eu ia sair, me arrumar, ficar linda e mostrar pra Gaara oque ele estava perdendo, se era assim que ele queria jogar, seria assim que eu ia ganhar.

- Agora levante-se, que você tem que ir trabalhar. – eu resmunguei e me abracei mais aos travesseiros. – Se você estivesse doente eu diria pra ficar em casa, mas você tem que respirar, esquecer um pouco de Gaara, e quando estiver perto de anoitecer você volta e eu vou te arrumar. Ande logo !

Ter que passar o dia todo naquele hospital hoje parecia tão chato, tirando Keiko, os únicos pacientes que chegavam era com pequenos cortes ou torções, nada de interessante para ocupar meu tempo, e por isso mesmo eu fui para a sala de emergência arranjar alguma coisa para fazer.

- Azami. – a enfermeira que cuidava de um paciente que tinha quebrado o braço era a responsável por aquela área do hospital. – Em que eu posso ajudar aqui ? Estou sem nada oque fazer.

- Normal Sakura-san, não temos nenhum paciente muito grave, mas enquanto aqui estamos lotadas, pode ir pegando qualquer uma dessas fichas..- ela me mostrou uma pilha de fichas, estas de pacientes com pequenos e simples machucados. – e ir procurando os pacientes pelos números nos papeis.

- Hai.

Cortes no braço, perna, barriga e até cabeça, fraturas simples, braços e pernas quebrados, um dedo rançado fora e todos os tipos de machucados que temos quando estamos tentando reconstruir uma vila inteira em tão pouco tempo. Era bom estar trabalhando aqui, me faz lembrar da época em que eu era "iniciante", sem cirurgias complicadas e vidas nas nossas mãos, eu e Ino, brincadeiras e piadas todos os dias, mesmo que cansadas.

- Sakura ? – alguém atrás de mim falou, eu murmurei um baixo "espere um minuto", para antes passar um anti-séptico no joelho de um ninja que tinha caído levantando o telhado de uma casa, já era noite e apareciam mais e mais homens com machucados simples, mas que iriam incomodar na hora de dormir.

Quando me virei Genma estava parado me olhando, Shiranui Genma era um ninja de Konoha, alto, moreno, cabelo marrom que caiam ao lado do rosto,usava um tipo de toca na parte de cima da cabeça, muito gostoso, sempre com um sebo na boca e o principal: bem mais velho que eu, provavelmente da idade de Kakashi-sensei.

- Olá Genma-kun, oque faz aqui ? – abri os braços e lhe dei um abraço apertado, eu já tinha realizado duas ou três missões com ele, como medica-nin, e era impossível não ficar amiga daquele palhaço fantasiado de ninja.

- Eu ia lhe fazer a mesma pergunta, mas como perguntou antes, eu e mais uns dez ninjas fomos enviados para ajudar na reconstrução de Suna.. – ele se sentou na maca a minha frente, ficando bem próximo, e me estendeu uma ficha com seu nome, e só então eu fui perceber o grande corte que tinha no seu ombro esquerdo, que tingia sua blusa toda de um vermelho escuro. – mas estou aqui para que você de um jeito nesse cortezinho, Kotetsu me obrigou a vim, dizendo que não me deixariam trabalhar um corte desses.

- Isso não é um cortezinho, Genma, pode até estar infeccionado. – olhei superficialmente o corte, enquanto ia pegando algodão e o anti-séptico, molhei o mesmo para passar no local. – Você poderia tirar a camisa ?

- Claro. – ele tirou e eu como em varias outras ocasiões, amei ser médica e ter que curar todos esses ninjas gostosos.

Encostei um pouco mais o corpo no dele, para que eu pudesse passar o anti-séptico, ficando entre suas pernas, mas sem malicia alguma, quando passei o algodão apenas na borda do corte o corpo de Genma tremeu e ele fez uma cara muito engraçada, e foi assim todas as vezes que eu apenas encostava os algodão.

- Onde esta o machão que todas as mulheres de Konoha correm atrás, Genma ? – na maioria das vezes isso dava certo, os homens se endireitavam e meu trabalho ficava muito mais fácil.

- Vai estar hoje a noite no Pub, vamos ? – ele encostou sussurrando no meu ouvido. É, na maioria das vezes isso dava certo ao menos.

- A Temari me chamou, mas eu não sei não, vou estar muito cansada no final do dia.

- Ah, vamos Sakura-chan, vai ser divertido. – passou a mão pela minha cintura para que eu me aproximasse mais, eu fingi ter que pegar mais algodão e sai daquela posição bem comprometedora, já que eu tinha que me comportar, sendo a medica chefe do hospital tinha que dar o exemplo.

- Vou ver, certo ? Se eu for, te encontro lá. – terminei o curativo colocando uma gaze por sim, indicando uma erva se ele sentisse alguma dor e estava livre para ir pra casa, dormir.

- Nem pense nisso, já separei até uma roupa minha pra você usar hoje a noite. – Temari insistia pra que eu saísse com ela, de um jeito ou de outro. – Nós vamos nos divertir Sakura, eu prometo.

- Mas..

- Mas nada, Sakura, nós vamos sim, ta decidido !

Depois de uma hora se arrumando, fazendo cabelo, maquiagem e ajeitando a roupa, nós três estávamos pronto, é nós três mesmo, Shikamaru decidiu de ultima hora que não ia deixar a namorada dele e a melhor amiga ai dando sopa pelas ruas de Konoha.

- Shika, eu já disse que você não precisa ficar com ciúmes, eu sou só sua. – Temari insistia de todas as maneiras, mas ele não ia mudar de ideia, então iríamos sair nós três: Temari, Shikamaru e a vela aqui.

Enquanto Temari pegava a bolsa eu parei para me olhar no espelho. Cabelo totalmente liso, franja jogada de lado, maquiagem preta nos olhos, realçando o verde e um simples gloss de melancia nos lábios, um pouco de blush, o quimono era de Temari, esta tinha comprado-o a muito tempo atrás, mas nunca usou e estava em perfeito estado, era bem preto e bem curto, mais ou menos um pouco acima do meio da coxa, com grandes sakuras desenhados na parte de baixo, uma sandália de salto preta fechada nos lados, mas com um pequeno espaço aberto na frente. Nossa, não é que eu tinha ficado bonita mesmo !

- Onde é que você vai ?

Gaara estava parado logo atrás do sofá, com as mãos apoiadas no mesmo, me olhando de cima em baixo, esperando minha resposta.

- Não é da sua conta.

- Você esta hospedada na minha casa, então oque você faz e deixa de fazer é sim da minha conta.

- Se esse for o problema eu me mudo hoje mesmo.

Eu não queria ter que fazer isso, não queria ficar longe de Gaara, mas odiava ser questionada sobre minhas ações e ter meus horários controlados, já depois de adulta.

- Não será necessário, Sakura. – Temari desceu, mas sem Shikamaru, essa vestia um quimono vermelho tão curto quanto o meu, mas liso, tinha uma maquiagem clara nos olhos, mas usava um batom vermelho escuro nos lábios, e uma sandália preta de tiras finas nas pernas até o joelho. – Ela vai sair comigo, Gaara.

- Quem deixou vocês saírem ?

- O meu namorado deixou que eu saísse, ele ia, mas decidiu ficar, enquanto a Sakura faz oque bem entender, com quem ela bem entender.

Wow ! Essa foi pesada, e Temari fazia para atingir Gaara e mostrar que ele não era meu dono, e isso era oque ele merecia, mas eu fiquei com pena quando seus olhos passaram de Temari pra mim num milésimo de segundos, quase me implorando que eu não fosse, mas isso era o máximo que o orgulho o deixava fazer, me pedir com o olhar.

- Boa festa pra vocês.

Seguimos para o Pub da vila, mesas de madeira rodeadas de cadeiras ou sofás colados a parede, um bar com bancos mais altos, palco com musicas animadas, garçonetes com shorts minúsculos e blusas que mais pareciam sutiãs e muitos, muito homens.

- Yo Temari ! – Kankuro já estava sentado em uma mesa com vários outros ninjas, e uma moça ao seu lado, esta perecia ser sua namorada.

- Kanky-kun, porque não me disse que viria ? e porque não me apresentou ainda a sua namorada ? – Temari se comportava normalmente e sem vergonha alguma no meio de tantos homens, enquanto eu me sentia acanhada com tantos olhos me devorando.

- Temari esta é Ogawa Manami, minha namorada. – Temari apertou a mão de Manami, cumprimentando-a. – E esta é minha irmão, Sabaku no Temari.

- É um prazer, Manami-chan.

- O prazer é todo meu, Temari.

- Ah, e esta é Haruno Sakura. – Temari me puxou, me colocando de frente para a garota e para Kankuro.

- Prazer Sakura. – apertou minha mão, como fizera com Temari. – Já ouvi falar muito sobre você.

- Prazer Manami-chan e ola Kankuro-kun.

- Acredite, tudo que falam dela é verdade. – Temari se antecipou, Manami se assustou um pouco com a generalização, pelo visto ela tinha ouvido algumas coisas meio estranhas.

- Até sobre.. – ela procurava um meio de falar aquilo sem ofender ninguem. – sobre o Kazegake ?

- Sim. – Temari riu e me puxou para o bar, afinal eu tinha que esquecer a dor bebendo, certo ? – Com licença.

Nós íamos passando e os homens sentados iam virando os pescoço para olhar nossas pernas, muitos faltavam pouco para cair, sentamos e pedimos um copo de sake, daqueles pequenos de uns 5 cm.

- Você é forte com bebidas ? – Temari queria beber, não ficar bêbada, eu dei um pequeno sorriso.

- Quando sua mestra bebe quase todos os dias e você a acompanha, é quase impossível não se tornar forte com um simples sake.

- Ótimo. – Nós viramos o primeiro, o segundo, o terceiro e quando íamos virar o quarto, alguém colocou a mão no meu banco, rodando-o e me fazendo ficar de frente para o tal.

- Olá Sakura-chan. – Genma estava parado na minha frente, a poucos centímetros de mim, tinha um copinho de sake na mão e o sebo na boca, como sempre. – Pensei que não fosse vim, muito menos com uma mulher comprometida.

- Olá Genma. – Temari o cumprimentou com a cabeça, não querendo mais aproximação por respeito a Shika, e foi então que eu me lembrei: Temari e Genma já tiveram um rolo a menos de um ano atrás.

- Onde esta seu namorado, Temari ?

- Em casa, ele confia em mim. – a resposta era quase como um "não tente nada comigo".

- E o seu, Sakura-chan ? – Genma colocou os braços no bar, me encurralando, escorei minhas costas na bancada, mas ele só encostava mais seu corpo.

- Eu não tenho namorado, Genma-kun.

- Que ótimo. – ele deu um sorriso, trocando o sebo de lado e se sentado ao meu lado.

- Ele tem um beijo de tremer a terra, mas..– cheguei a pensar que ele iria falar que o de Gaara era de explodir a terra, oque não deixava de ser verdade, mas ela não teria como saber, né ? - se eu fosse você não faria isso.

- Não me responsabilizo pelos meus atos hoje, por causa da bebida eu posso fazer varias coisas, Tema-chan.

Depois de duas horas ou mais nós dois já tínhamos bebido quase a garrafa toda, já que Temari depois do momento em que Genma chegou não colocará um copo todo de sake na boca, com medo que eu fizesse uma besteira e ele não estivesse sã para cuidar de mim.

- Vamos embora Sakura, já esta na hora.

- Pode ir Tema, eu vou ficar mais um pouquinho.

- Eu levo ela, Temari.

- Sakura, tem certeza que você vai ficar aqui com ele ? – Temari sussurrou no meu ouvi, enquanto Genma pedia mais dois copos de sake.

- Claro, Tema.

Temari saiu e me deixou com Genma, este queria me embebedar cada vez mais e mais, mas ele não sabia era o quão eu era forte com bebidas, e que não faria nada que eu não quisesse.

- Vamos embora, Sakura-chan ? – Genma colocou a mão na minha cintura me levando para fora do Pub que ainda estava cheio. Depois de uma hora que Temari tinha ido embora, eu não tinha dado um mínimo beijo em Genma, qualquer tentativa dele falhava, eu não conseguia beijá-lo, não pensando em Gaara. – Que tal irmos pro lugar em que eu estou hospedado ?

- Não Genma, eu preciso ir pra casa. – passei o braços pelos seus ombros, para não cair. – Mas muito obrigada.

- Tem certeza, Sakura-chan ?

- Absoluta, Genma-kun.

- Então eu vou te levar até em casa, certo ? – mesmo depois de levar um fora, ele ainda era um cavaleiro, perguntando oque as mulheres queriam e não as obrigando a fazer nada, era um perfeito exemplo.

- Hai.

Conversamos durante todo o caminho até a casa de Gaara, sobre todos os assuntos possíveis, mas em determinado momento eu acabei fechando os olhos e dormindo, em pé mesmo, com a cabeça apoiada nos ombros de Genma, que me pegou no colo, me levando até o meu quarto. Claro que depois de pegar as chaves que estava na minha bolsa, e ir me perguntando em qual quarto eu estava.

Depois de me deixar na cama, já embrulhada e com um beijo na testa, pronto para sair, foi que o desastre aconteceu, quando estava para fechar a porta do meu quarto, um murro foi desferido bem na região do olho esquerdo, fazendo com que o corpo de Genma batesse as costas na minha cama e Gaara tivesse que entrar no quarto.

- Você esta louco, Gaara ? – acordei com o susto, e fui em direção a Genma para ver se ele tinha batido a cabeça em algum lugar, mas a areia de Gaara me segurou, prendendo meu corpo a parede. – Me solta !

Gaara ia andando a pequenos passos em direção a Genma, que continuava inconsciente, quando Shikamaru e Kankuro chegaram para lhe segurar enquanto Temari olhava Genma, eu sabia que aquela areia só me soltaria quando Gaara quisesse, então desisti de me debater. Shikamaru foi jogado no chão e logo após Kankuro, a areia prendeu Temari do outro lado do quarto e ele foi em direção ao seu alvo, e mais uma vez ele foi segurado por Shikamaru e Kankuro que foram presos como nós a parede pela areia.

Logo depois, quando Gaara ia dar outro murro em Genma, temo eu que seria o murro final, as areias se soltaram, Gaara começou a ficar branco e desmaiou por pouco não caindo no chão, já que eu fui mais rápida, segurando-o.

- Venham me ajudar.

Temari e Shikamaru levariam Genma para o hospital, enquanto Kankuro colocaria Gaara na minha cama para que eu transferisse chakra para o irmão, que tinha desmaiado pela falta do mesmo. Depois de deitado eu comecei a transferência, sentada ao seu lado com as mãos no seu peito comecei a perceber a mudança no corpo de Gaara, este não puxava o meu chakra mais, como antes e se debatia, como se estivesse rejeitando o meu chakra, isso significava que seu corpo estava voltando a produzir chakra, mas aos poucos.

Eu não podia informar isso, pois eu corria os riscos de Gaara logo agora que estava aceitando as conseqüências, desistir e rejeitar minhas transferências. Seu corpo tremia cada vez mais forte e rápido, eu não conseguia ficar com a mão num lugar só, oque impossibilitava a transferência por esse motivo tive que subi no corpo de Gaara, ficando sentada em seu quadril, com uma perna de cada lado do corpo, terminando perfeitamente de realizar a transferência.

Seu corpo parou de tremer, e aos poucos ele ia acordando, mas eu precisava terminar por completo, quando esta estava praticamente terminada e eu estava saindo de cima do seu corpo, Gaara segurou meu quadril e me colocou deitada na cama, deitando por cima de mim e se apoiando nos cotovelos. Seus olhos de sonolentos passaram para olhos de ódio, os dentes estava rangendo e as mãos arranhavam o lençol quase rasgando-o, uma de suas mãos empurrou a minha, parando a transferência ele meio que rosnou, e por um momento eu fiquei com medo de que o Shukaku não tivesse sido retirado por completo e Gaara estivesse fora de controle, mais uma vez.

- Eu odeio depender da sua ajuda, Haruno.

E então, ele me beijou.


	14. Capitulo 14

_**Estes personagens não pertencem a mim, e sim a Kishimoto Masashi.**_

_- Eu odeio depender da sua ajuda, Haruno. _

_E então, ele me beijou. _

Sua língua invadiu minha boca, vasculhando toda ela, suas mãos iam abrindo meu quimono, jogando-o em qualquer lugar do quarto, enquanto as minhas se ocupavam em abrir os botões da sua calça. Dos meus lábios, até o vale entre meus seios, de beijos a chupões, Gaara usava de todas as maneiras possíveis para me excitar.

Meu sutiã foi aberto e retirado sem que eu pudesse me opor ou impedir que ele abocanhasse meu seio direito, e me fizesse gemer alto o suficiente para que a casa toda pudesse ouvir, mas graças a Kami todos, contando com Kankuro, estavam no hospital. Com a boca intercalando entre meu seio direito e esquerdo, e com a mão acariciando minha parte mais intima por cima da calcinha de renda preta, eu não conseguia pensar direito.

Gaara estava tão, ou mais excitado que eu, já que seu membro roçava na minha calcinha, quase rasgando o fino tecido, mesmo que ainda estivesse com a calça, que em pouco segundos foi retirada pelo mesmo, revelando a cueca branca a ponto de rasgar e voltando a deitar, mas dessa vez deitando por baixo de mim, me sentando em cima do quadril do mesmo.

Segurei seu rosto entre minhas mãos, roçando meus lábios nos seus, e descendo com os beijos pelo seu corpo até chegar a barra da cueca shortinho que usava, fingido puxá-la, mas parando antes do membro ser exposto, ocupando em torturá-lo apenas na virilha, lambi e beijei toda o espaço acima da cueca e fui descendo mais e mais, contudo sem puxar a cueca, o rosto de Gaara já estava vermelho e ele falava coisas sem sentido, puxando o lençol da cama.

Eu estava alcançando meu objetivo, estava deixando Gaara louco, tirei o membro de dentro da cueca e este pulsava de desejo, o tamanho não era de se assustar ou de se comparar com aqueles descomunais, mas aliado com a grossura, provavelmente me fariam desmaiar de prazer, logo no primeiro orgasmo. Antes que eu fizesse qualquer coisa com o meu objeto de desejo bem na minha frente, Gaara no mudou de posição, me colocando abaixo dele e retirando uma camisinha debaixo da cama.

Nos poucos segundos que colocava a camisinha, Gaara ia observando meu corpo, coberto apenas pela calcinha, que de repente foi retirada por ele, me fitando com aqueles olhos que pareciam que me comiam e queimavam minha pele de desejo e calor. Ele subiu mais uma vez ma cama e eu fui abrindo minhas pernas, e tive meu primeiro orgasmo no mesmo momento em que seu dedo tocou meu sexo, que já estava molhado, mas que só fazia aumentar o liquido para que o membro de Gaara fosse introduzido sem problemas, ou dor.

Seu dedo fazia movimentos circulares, e ele abaixou seu corpo, para me dar prazer com sua língua, mas eu puxei-o mais uma vez, levantando meu quadril, tocando meu sexo no seu membro que estava mais ereto que nunca, eu não iria agüentar ficar mais tempo sem ter aquilo dentro de mim. E eu já estava excitada e molhada o suficiente, já que quando ele me penetrou, eu não senti nem metade da dor inicial que pensei que fosse sentir, apenas o prazer depois do primeiro movimento.

Eu já tinha feito sexo outras vezes, não era nenhuma menininha indefesa que estava tendo sua primeira vez, mas o prazer que eu sentia era indescritível, eu nunca tinha conseguido virar os olhos e nem ter um orgasmos múltiplo que fosse, mas com Gaara as coisas eram diferentes e agora eu gemia alto e o único jeito de me calar era me beijando, e Gaara com certeza não queria ser atrapalhado pelos seus irmãos, por isso me beijava cada vez mais apressado e mordendo meus lábios cada vez mais fortes.

Ouvimos a porta da entrada ser fechada, e segundo depois a porta do quarto sendo trancada pela areia de Gaara, poucos segundo depois meu corpo começou a tremer e eu atingi meu segundo, ou terceiro orgasmo, não sei muito bem e logo depois o corpo de Gaara também ficou tenso, e desabou em cima do meu, já dormindo.

Eu estava pasma, e com raiva e ódio, ele tinha me usado, queria apenas uma noite de prazer, e tinha conseguido facilmente comigo, foi apenas me dar um beijo que eu me entreguei, mesmo depois de ter quase matado um homem que não tinha feito nada comigo, muito menos com ele. Senti vontade de chorar por ter sido tão ingênua, mas não ia dar esse gosto pra ele, não ia ser a garotinha que ele achava que eu era, não ia voltar correndo para os braços dele na manha seguinte pedindo mais carinho e muito menos dormiria na mesma cama que ele.

Sai do quarto de Gaara indo direto para o meu banheiro, eu estava com muito sono desde que cheguei do Pub, e ainda mais agora, eu sonhava com minha cama e com passar o dia todo nela, sem nem ao menos ver a Gaara, pois tinha medo de ser presa por atentado ao Kazegake de Suna, e dessa nem Tsunade conseguiria me tirar. Retirei meu quimono, que fora a única coisa que achei antes de sair do quarto, o resto eu pediria para Temari pegar ou iria eu mesma, e entrei debaixo do jato de água quente, ainda era de madrugada, o frio castigava minha pele e a água ia retirando minha maquiagem, manchando meu rosto de preto.

No reflexo do espelho pude ver os roxos que marcavam a pele do meu pescoço, passei a mão com raiva, tentando "arrancá-los, mas esses não saiam. Costas, boca, pescoço, seios, por toda a extensão do meu corpo eu via provas da minha noite de sexo com Gaara, com certeza uma boa maquiagem dariam jeito em tudo, mas minha única ideia era ficar o resto da semana em casa, até que essas desaparecessem sozinhas.

Mesmo depois de deitada na cama eu não conseguia dormir, rolava de um lado pro outro, procurando uma posição boa, um local que me deixasse confortável, que eu pudesse passar o dia dormindo, mas eu só tinha um lugar confortável existente e eu sabia disso, mas nunca me rebaixaria, já que esse local era colada ao corpo de Gaara. Eu faria ele sentir minha falta, eu faria ele voltar rastejando e só ai, eu o usaria como ele fez comigo, eu queria pagar na mesma moeda, queria que ele sentisse a mesma coisa que eu senti quando ele dormiu, sem ao menos olhar nos meus olhos, como se eu fosse uma prostituta.

Mais umas duas horas e nenhum lugar da cama me parecia bom, nenhum espaço do sofá que estava no meu quarto parecia confortável como nas outras noites e nem os lençóis da seda que eu tinha pegado emprestado com Temari funcionavam naquele momento, já fazia mais de um dia que eu não pregava o olho, mas meu único desejo era ir pro hospital.

Já diziam os sábios... " Se queres esquecer um amor, mas não desejas um novo, trabalhe. "

- Ohayo Mizuki. – dei o sorriso mais real que conseguia, mas minhas olheiras e meus cabelos bagunçados não ajudavam muito.

- Ohayo Sakura.

- Estou na minha sala, certo ? – Ela apenas confirmou com um acenar, eu segui para minha sala e passei a manhã sem paciente algum, olhando pro teto e as vezes chorando, como uma criança.

Na casa de Gaara eu tinha medo de chorar, medo que ele pudesse me ouvir, eu não queria que eles, Temari; Naruto e Shikamaru sofressem por minha causa, não queria passar meus problemas para eles, já que os problemas que eles têm são suficientes. Quando olhei para o relógio me lembrei que no outro dia de manha eu teria uma cirurgia para fazer, a cirurgia do Keiko, e eu ainda não tinha escolhido uma pessoa para doar uma parte do seu sangue.

O caso de Keiko tinha suas semelhanças com o de Gaara, a pessoa que lhe doasse chakra teria de ficar por um ou dois messes fazendo isto, apenas esta pessoa poderia fazer, e já que eu estava transferindo chakra para Gaara não poderia fazê-lo e eu teria de achar esta pessoa até amanhã de manha.

- Mizuki. – eu estava morrendo de fome, e já tinha ouvido dizer que a comida do refeitório não era de se jogar fora, então fui comer e procurar minhas candidatas. – Posso me sentar ?

- Claro, Sakura-sama. – nessa estava sentada Mizuki, Sora e Hitomi, outras duas enfermeiras do hospital.

- Apenas Sakura, por favor. – dei um sorriso e continuamos conversando, aos poucos esta ia ficando menos formal e elas iam falando coisas mais interessantes, fofocas. – Ah, oque vocês acham do Yamashita Keiko ?

Sora e Hitomi como todas as mulheres dessa cidade ao ouvirem o nome de Keiko suspiraram, mas Mizuki por outro lado apenas abaixou o rosto, que corava rapidamente e muito.

- Nosso paciente mais bonito. – Sora apoiou o queixo na mão, pensando em alguma coisa. – Atualmente, é claro.

- Como assim ? – perguntei sorrindo.

- Shikamaru, Naruto, Genma.. – Sora me olhou sorrindo, pelo visto ela sabia que eu tinha passado por uns "rolos" com dois deles. – Konoha é uma cidade de muitos ninjas bonitos.

- Mas Suna também não fica pra traz. – Hitomi disse entrando pela primeira vez na conversa, enquanto Mizuki apenas ouvia.

- O Kazegake quem o diga. – Sora dessa vez suspirou mais alto, e quando eu dei uma pequena risada Hitomi me olhou com espanto, quase se levantando da mesa.

- Perdoe a Sora, Sakura-sama. Ela não se lembrou que você e o Gaara-sama..

- Não se preocupe, Hitomi. – eu sorri mais uma vez, mas o sorriso da vez era falso, eu estava com ciúmes, e por isso tinha rido da primeira vez, porque eu mesmo com ódio ainda sentia ciúmes do mesmo, mas agora eu tinha parado pra pensar nisso. – Eu e Gaara não temos mais nada, não mais.

- Hai, mas nos desculpe mesmo, Sakura.

- Já disse que não tem problemas, Hitomi.

Só de ouvir alguma mulher falando de como Gaara era bonito meu sangue fervia, só de imaginar ela dando o mínimo beijo que fosse nele eu tinha vontade de arranca-lhe o pescoço, mas eu não tinha nada com ele, então ele era livre pra ficar com quem fosse. O problema era: isso nunca entraria na minha cabeça, eu continuaria querendo matar qualquer vadiazinha que se encostasse no _meu _Gaara.

- E você Mizuki, oque acha do Keiko ? – Sora cutucava a menina que continuava quieta. – Ainda continua com aquela paixão infantil por ele ?

" COMÉ QUE É ? Mizuki apaixonada por Keiko ? Pelo visto eu encontrei minha enfermeira perfeita, para aquela cirurgia ao menos. "

- Apaixonada ? – meu objetivo era sussurrar, mas pelo visto todos na mesa tinham ouvido.

- É sim Sakura. – Sora me contava tudo, pelo visto ela não era uma flor que se cheire, era daquele tipo de garota que fazia tudo pra ter uma fofoca na ponta da língua, mesmo que pra isso tivesse que acabar com uma amiga. – Mizuki e Keiko se conhecem desde crianças, e desde os oito anos Mizuki o ama, escondido é claro, tão bestinha, coitada.

- Sora ! – Hitomi deu um tapa no braço de Sora. – Não fale isso da Mizuki-chan.

- Mas se é a verdade, qual o problema ? – ela se levantou, puxando Hitomi junto me deixando sozinha com Mizuki.

- Mizuki. – ela levantou o rosto e seus olhos estavam marejados, ela os limpou rapidamente, tentando esconder a vergonha que tinha passado. – Você esta bem ?

- Ela não presta, Sakura. – seus olhos vermelhos miravam as costas de Sora, que conversava com outra enfermeira, me olhando rapidamente e fuxicando sobre alguma coisa.

- Ela não fez por mau, Mizuki.

- Mentira, mentira ! Ela adora contar os segredos dos outros, adora me fazer passar vergonha, ela é uma cobra, Sakura. – Ela começou a fungar mais uma vez, seus olhos se encheram d'água e eu pensei que ela fosse chorar, mas apenas continuou falando. – Eu pensei que ela fosse minha amiga, que iria guardar meu segredo, mas eu me enganei.

Nossa, então é verdade, Mizuki ama mesmo o Keiko !

- Você tem que aprender em quem confiar, Mizuki. – coloquei uma mecha de seu cabelo para traz da orelha, e limpei uma lagrima que estava para cair. - E com o Keiko, não se preocupe, eu vou dar um jeito nisso.

- Não precisa, Sakura.

- Não se preocupe, eu ajudo sem problema algum, certo ?

- Obrigada, Sakura.

Eu já tinha achado minha escolhida, perfeita para a situação, mesmo que fosse rejeitar ou até reclamar no inicio, depois ia ver que seria melhor para ela, de um jeito ou de outro, eles ficariam juntos, com certeza !

- Ohayo Keiko.

- Ohayo Sakura-chan. – entrei no quarto 201, encontrando Keiko lendo algum livro que parecia ser de receitas ou algo do tipo. – Ogenki desu ka ?

- Bem, e você ?

- A verdade, é que eu só vou ficar bem depois que puder levá-la para sair. – dei um pequeno sorriso ignorando a cantada, e me sentando numa poltrona ao lado de sua cama.

- Você sabe que amanhã será sua cirurgia, certo ?

- Hai.

- E que nós precisamos de alguém para transferir uma grande quantidade de chakra para o seu corpo.. – ele olhava para mim atentamente. – e que durante uns dois meses você vai ter que vim aqui diariamente para receber o chakra dessa pessoa.

- Já sei de tudo isso, Sakura-chan. – ele me garantiu, mas eu continuei calada. – Porque esta aqui ? Oque tem pra me falar ?

- A Mizuki vai ser sua enfermeira pessoal de amanhã em diante, ela que vai transferir o chakra para suas pernas, para que você possa voltar a andar. – eu pude ouvir a respiração de Keiko cortar, e seu rosto passar de um dourado natural da sua pele ao vermelho sangue.

- A Mi.. Mizuki ?

- Isso. Vou conversar com ela mais tarde, mas estou aqui pra lhe informar sobre isso. – me levantei antes que ele reclamasse, e pedisse outra enfermeira. – Já ne, Keiko.

Passei o resto do dia pensando sobre Keiko e Mizuki, de como ela passou tanto tempo escondendo esse amor e como agüentava todas aquelas cantadas de Keiko em cima das enfermeiras, e até pra mim.

Tudo bem que ele era praticamente o sonho de consumo de todas a mulheres de Suna, mas Mizuki também não ficava pra traz não. Olhos num roxo escuro, cabelos castanhos e curtos, na altura do ombro, talvez um pouco pequena demais, mas o conjunto combinava, e esta podia ser considerada uma das enfermeiras mais bonitas do hospital, se não fosse a nossa queria Sora.

Sora era loira dos olhos verdes, o cabelo passava da finíssima cintura, os seios eram quase maiores que os de Tsunade, ela devia ter 1,75 mais ou menos, diferente de mim e Mizuki que não passávamos dos 1,65 de altura, suas roupas cobriam no maximo a calcinha, e deixavam as longas pernas amostra, exibindo um belo par de coxas, nunca vinha para o hospital sem estar maquiada ou com um único fio de cabelo desalinhado, era o desejo dos enfermeiros e pacientes do sexo masculino.

Eu estava voltando pra minha sala quando percebo uma pequena aglomeração na entrada do hospital, próxima a minha sala, algumas enfermeiras cochichavam alguma coisa enquanto Sora conversava com um rapaz que eu não podia ver, este estava escorado em uma das pilastras da entrada enquanto Sora mexia no cabelo e "se jogava" em cima do mesmo.

Ga.. Gaara ? Sim ! Gaara estava escorado na pilastra conversando com Sora, ele estava adorando ser bajulado por uma enfermeira gostosa e estava adorando saber que a qualquer momento eu passaria ali e morreria de ciúmes, mas graças a Kami ele não tinha me visto ainda, e quando virou o rosto, mirando aqueles olhos verdes em mim, eu já estava recomposta e o olhava como se fosse qualquer outra pessoa.

- Ohayo Gaara. – acenei com a cabeça, enquanto me dirigia até a sala de cirurgia, para reservá-la. – Sora.

- Kazekage-sama, pra você. – dei um sorriso alto e irônico, que fez Gaara me encarar e Sora parar de rir baixo. – Porque esta sorrindo, Haruno ?

Ele se afastou de Sora, ficando na minha frente, enquanto eu o ignorava, olhando uma tabela de horários.

- Até que você esteja curado, Kankuro-kun é o Kazegake. Então até lá, vou continuar te chamando de Gaara. – depois de escolhido o meu horário me virei em direção a sala, mas Gaara puxou meu braço, para a mesma posição de antes.

- Kankuro-kun ? – ele continuava a apertar meu braço, que ia ficando branco pela falta de sangue. – Que intimidade é essa com meu irmão ?

- Ah não, me poupe Gaara. – puxei meu braço, massageando o local. – Com o Shikamaru eu entendia, mas vai ter ciúmes até do seu irmão agora.

- Não estou com ciúmes, sua idiota. – Sora arregalou os olhos quando ouviu o xingamento, mas depois sorrio, oque me deu um animo pra continuar a briga.

- Não tenho muita certeza disso, Gaa-kun. – coloquei uma das mãos no queixo, fingindo estar pensando em algo.

- Não me chame assim.

– Vai bater nele também, vai ? – coloquei as mãos na cintura, e sorri. – Claro que não, né ? Você não tem forças pra isso.

- Acho que não vou mesmo. – me assustei quando ele disse isso, não esperei que ele fosse se render ou deix..- Perdi todas as minhas forças com uma prostitutazinha noite passada.

De repente minha mão estava colada ao seu rosto, e milésimos de segundo depois um estalo ecoou por todo o corredor, depois de me chamar de prostituta, meu sangue ferveu tanto e minha raiva disparou tão rápido, que eu perdi o controle da minha calma, dando um tapa na cara de Gaara e saindo em direção a minha sala, que desde o inicio eu pretendia ir.

Entrei na minha sala, fechando a porta e trancando-a, estava com medo que Gaara viesse atrás de mim, por isso e por causa do horário decidir que estava na hora de voltar pra casa, mas foi ai que eu me lembrei.

A _minha _casa, era na verdade a casa de _Gaara. _

Ainda era cedo, o por do sol estava próximo, mas eu ainda tinha tempo de procurar algum quarto para alugar por uns meses, talvez um ou dois, esse era o tempo que iria ficar aqui, já que como eu tinha percebido, o corpo de Gaara voltava a produzir seu próprio chakra, e no maximo em dois meses ele estaria perfeito. Peguei meu sobre tudo marrom e minha bolsa, já era final de novembro e logo o inverno castigaria Suna, sem neve, mas com temperaturas baixíssimas.

- Com licença, Mizuki. – bati na porta da sala de repouso, Hitomi tinha me dito que ela estaria ali. – Eu estou indo, certo ?

- Hai, Sakura. Você gostaria de mais alguma coisa ?

- Na verdade, eu precisava da sua ajuda sim. – ela foi se levantando, enquanto eu sentava em uma das cadeiras próximas ao sofá que e agora ela estava sentada. – Você saberia me dizer onde eu posso encontrar um quarto para alugar ?

- Quarto pra alugar ? – ela parou pensando um pouco, tentando lembrar de qualquer anuncio ou pessoa que tivesse falado com ela. – Vai ser muito difícil, mas se encontrar qualquer um eu te aviso, certo ? Você precisa pra quando.

- Pra hoje.

- Pra hoje, mas você não estava na casa... – ela parou e deu um sorriso, um pedido de desculpas. – Eu tenho um quarto pronto na minha casa que uso pra quando meus pais vem em Suna, mas não é nada comparado a casa que você esta.

- Esta ótimo pra mim, Mizuki. Se você não se importar eu me mudo hoje a noite mesmo, tudo bem ?

Eu não teria nenhum problema em fazer a mudança, as únicas coisas que eu tinha trago para Suna cabiam em uma única mala, e como o quarto estava pronto, em uma hora no máximo eu já estaria instalada na minha nova casa.

- Tudo, Sakura. – ela se levantou e foi saindo, eu estava logo atrás dela, quando chegamos na recepção do hospital, ela me entregou um papel, nele estava seu endereço. – Então até de noite.

- Ja ne, Mizuki. – fui saindo e me virei antes de fechar a porta do hospital. – E obrigada, mais uma vez.

Fui pra casa, subi as escadas e me dirigi ao meu quarto nas pontas dos pés, pra que qualquer pessoa que estivesse na casa não me ouvisse, e eu pudesse sair do mesmo jeito que entrei: escondida. Fui jogando todas as minhas coisas dentro de uma bolsa grande, de sapatos a perfumes, tudo que era meu, eu não tinha tempo, em poucos minutos Temari chegaria em casa, e ela acabaria me desistindo de ir morar em outro lugar, com muita chantagem.

Quando ia saindo do meu quarto observei o quarto de Gaara, a porta estava aberta e era possível ver os lençóis de seda estendidos na cama, uma ideia piscou na minha mente, entrei no quarto e arranquei os lençóis, jogando-os dentro da minha bolsa, já que estes não fariam falta pra uma pessoa que não dorme, certo ? Antes de sair deixei um bilhete na mesa ao do sofá junto a minha chave, agradecendo a hospitalidade dos donos da casa no geral, já que se eu dissesse apenas Temari e Kankuro, ela teria certeza que eu tinha ido embora por causa dele.

Sai em direção a casa de Mizuki, que era a poucas ruas do hospital, oque era ótimo já que eu não teria que andar muito no frio pra chegar até meu trabalho, certo ?

- Mizuki. – toquei a campainha e em poucos segundos ela abriu, mostrando uma garota de pijama. – Oi.

Entrei observando cada canto da casa, que era bem grande, não comparada a casa de Gaara, mas as casas normais de Suna, possuía dois quartos, um único banheiro uma sala e cozinha, as três ultimas pintadas de branco e os dois quartos pintados de amarelo, bem clarinho, os moveis não eram tão sofisticados, nem as camas eram forradas com lençóis de seda, mas a casa era confortável.

Coloquei minha bolsa em cima de uma mesinha que ficava ao lado da minha cama, retirando minhas roupas e outras coisas que tinha trago, arrumando no quarto, para ajudar na hora de me arrumar, fazendo isso tudo muito rápido, para ajudar Mizuki no jantar.

- Quanto vai ser, Mizuki ?

- Do quê você esta falando ? – ela me olhava desentendida, como se eu estivesse falando em hebraico, ou algo do tipo.

- O quarto, quanto eu preciso pagar. – já fui tirando minha carteira da bolsa, para pagar.

- Deixe de besteira, você não precisa pagar nada, Sakura-chan. – era bom ouvir ela me chamar com o sufixo chan, isso mostrava que ela me considerava amiga dela, não era mais apenas uma relação de colegas de trabalho.

- Não, eu tenho de pagar pelo quarto.

- Mas eu insisto, você não vai pagar. – ela olhou pra o microondas que fazia um barulho que a comida estava pronta. – Façamos assim, você sabe cozinhar ?

- Sei sim.

- Então você vai pagar cozinhando pra nós duas, já que o máximo que seu sei fazer é ovo, e mexido ainda. – eu dei uma pequena risada e fui em direção a cozinha, preparar algo pra nós jantarmos.

Com o lamem já pronto, coberto com um molho de tomate e carne moída, nos sentamos para apreciar minha comida e logo depois ir dormir.

- Itadakimasu. – dissemos ao mesmo tempo, mas quando estava pra por a comida na boca, com o hashi a poucos centímetros dos meus labios, a campainha tocou.

Me levantei antes que Mizuki fizesse, era meu dever abrir a porta e fazer outras coisas, já que estava dormindo naquela casa sem pagar nada, mas deveria ter feito isso outro dia, e só quando abri a porta descobri isso.A pessoa estava parada me encarando, seu corpo tremia, mas não era de frio e sim de raiva, e eu me desesperei pensando em como eu era azarada e por isso tinha que acontecer agora. Tipo, eu sabia que isso iria acontecer um momento, mas não pensei que fosse ser tão cedo, entende ?

- Oque você esta fazendo aqui, sua idiota ?

_OLÁ MEUS AMORES ! *-* _

_Quero agradecer muito a todas as pessoas que estão gostando dessa fic, e mais ainda a todas que deixam reviews ! _

_É meio difícil escrever esta, porque como é minha primeira eu não tenho a mínima ideia de como escrevo algumas cenas, e se escrevo-as bem, entende ? Mas dou o melhor de mim, acreditem._

_Como já disse, estou com uma fic de Inuyasha na mente, mas o casal é Sesshomaru e Kagome, que são bem opostos e eu adoro isso, entende ? Mas no final das contas vou acabar fazendo uma InuKag e SasuSaku, que pra mim são mais difíceis pois existem tantas com tantos assuntos, que a minha criatividade fica pequena. _

_Mas prometo escrever varias, viu ? _

_BEIJOS MINHAS LEITORAS, MANDEM MAIS REVIEWS SE PUDEREM ! _

_Beijos, volto logo. :* _


	15. Capitulo 15

_**Estes personagens não pertencem a mim, e sim a Kishimoto Masashi.**_

_- Oque você esta fazendo aqui, sua idiota ?_

- Como você me achou, Temari ?

- Nós estávamos preocupados com você, sabia ? – ela ainda estava na porta, se segurando pra não me matar. – Pensamos que você tinha voltado pra Konoha, ou tinha se machucado, mas quando eu cheguei no hospital me informaram que você tinha mudado pra cá. Oque aconteceu Sakura, foi o Gaara, não é ?

- Não Temari, eu só.. – ela olhou para a esquerda, de dentro da casa eu não conseguia ver, mas ao colocar apenas a cabeça pra fora de casa, um vento gelado bateu no meu rosto e eu pude ver Gaara, apoiado na parede, me olhando.

- Vamos voltar, Sakura. – ela estava calma, sabia que não conseguiria nada mandando em mim.

– Eu vou morar aqui, até que ele melhore. – eu olhava pra Gaara, mas falava com Temari. – Até que eu possa voltar pra Konoha.

- Mas.. – Temari falhou na hora de falar, e eu deixei de encarar Gaara, olhando pra ela agora. – Você mesmo disse que ele pode nunca mais produzir chakra, então você vai ficar aqui pra sempre.

- Felizmente, o corpo de Gaara esta voltando a produzir chakra.. – Temari se assustou, e ele se aproximou. – eu percebi isso a uns dois dias, mas fiquei com medo de falar e ele desistir das transferências.

- Ele não vai desistir, sabe que precisa delas, não é Gaara ? – eu olhei mais uma vez para ele, e o mesmo apenas balançou a cabeça, confirmando. – Então nós podemos entrar ?

- Claro Temari-san. – Mizuki agora vestia um hobe azul por cima do pijama, enquanto eu continuava com o meu pijama rosa de ursinhos.

- Se vocês quiserem jantar, tem comida suficiente.

Conversamos durante todo o jantar, apenas nós três, já que Gaara ficou calado como sempre. Sua presença não me incomodava, mas seu olhar sim, e este não desviava de mim um só segundo que fosse, mesmo depois das outras pessoas na mesa perceberem isso, e Temari lhe dar um cutucão por debaixo da mesa.

- Acho melhor irmos, já esta tarde. – Temari se levantou, indo para a porta. – Obrigado pelo jantar, e minha sempre estará aberta, sabe disso, não é Sakura ?

- Hai. – levei os pratos para a pia, eu lavaria depois e circulei a mesa indo em direção a porta, mas Gaara ainda estava parado ao lado da mesa, esperando para falar a sós comigo.

- Volte pra minha casa. – Seus olhos estavam baixos, e sua fala calma.

- Já disse que vou ficar aqui, eu preciso de um tempo, Gaara. – ele olhou pra mim, segurando minhas mãos.

- Eu não me importo em te dar um tempo. – eu dei um pequeno sorriso.

- Mesmo que a casa seja tão grande, é impossível eu ficar sem te ver durante todo o dia.

- Mas.. – ele soltou suas mãos e virou o corpo indo em direção a saída, mas sem antes me dar uma resposta. – Mas eu não consigo ficar sem te ver durante um dia todo.

Meu coração foi de 20 a 180 km/hora em dois segundos, eu abri a boca para falar algo, mas nada saiu, eu apenas suspirei e deixei que Gaara saísse da minha casa, eu tinha que cumprir o que tinha dito, eu tinha que pensar no que eu queria pra minha vida, quais eram minhas prioridades e oque eu sentia.

Eu estava cansada das brincadeiras, da indecisão e do orgulho, por parte dos dois, eu não sabia se Gaara teria coragem pra tomar a iniciativa e dizer mais uma vez que me amava, mas eu também não sabia se eu teria essa coragem, e por isso precisava desse tempo, pra pensar se valia a pena tomar coragem e me declarar.

Mas eu tinha que pensar que estava entrando em uma caverna escura, sem ter um mapa ou fogo, se eu me declarasse e Gaara me ignorasse eu não saberia oque fazer, eu não saberia lidar com um amor não correspondido, não mais uma vez. Mas talvez eu estivesse errada e todos aqueles ataques de ciúmes demonstrassem que ele realmente me amava, e que só era necessário um primeiro passo para que ficássemos juntos, mas eu teria de dar esse primeiro passo.

Foi assim que eu passei a primeira semana na casa de Mizuki, minha nova casa, pensando e repensando se valia a pena lutar por Gaara, se isso merecia eu me arriscar, se eu conseguiria passar por cima de todos os defeitos e problemas pra ficar com Gaara. Do trabalho pra casa, de casa pro trabalho, era sempre a mesma coisa, tirando Gaara que todos os dias ia no hospital, na desculpa de estar verificando se estava tudo correndo bem no hospital, como Kazegake, é claro !

Sempre perto de anoitecer chegava ao hospital, e o primeiro lugar que ele se dirigia era a minha sala, entrava calado e saia mudo, sem conversa nenhuma, durante a transferência, apenas olhares penetrantes.

- Mizuki, não esta na hora da transferência de Keiko não ?

No dia seguinte a minha mudança, eu realizei a cirurgia de Keiko, um sucesso se podemos assim dizer, tirando apenas a parte em que Mizuki se recusou de ultima hora a transferir o chakra, dizendo que não tinha chakra suficiente e blablablabla, tentando fugir da responsabilidade de ficar junto a Keiko durante os próximos dois meses.

- Eu fui lá, mas o Kazekage estava conversando com Keiko. – ela fez uma careta engraçada. – Por isso não transferi.

- Vamos logo lá, Mizuki.

Oque Gaara estaria conversando com Keiko ? Desde o dia seguinte a cirurgia eles viam conversando, e ninguem sabia do que se tratava essas conversas ou tinha coragem de interrompê-las, já que um destes era o Kazekage de Suna, e podia prende-lo.

- Com licença. – abri a porta, fazendo que Gaara e Keiko me olhassem assustados. Os dois estavam em pé, Keiko estava em posição de luta, enquanto a areia de Gaara estava pronta para agarra-lhe o pescoço. – Vocês estão loucos ?

- Não é oque você esta pensando, Sakura. – Gaara tratou logo de tentar me explicar.

- Tentar matar um paciente em recuperação não tem explicação, Gaara. – eu passei meu braço por debaixo dos ombros de Keiko, ajudando a levá-lo ate a cama, este andav..- Desde quando você esta andando tão bem assim ?

Eu estava pasma ! A cirurgia tinha sido feita a menos de uma semana e Keiko já conseguia andar perfeitamente, sem mancar nem nada, enquanto que um paciente qualquer ainda estaria deitado na cama, reclamando das dores na lateral das coxas.

- O Gaa-kun esta me ajudando. – ele sorriu e Gaara meio que rosnou. – Estamos treinando, no quarto mesmo, desde o dia seguinte ao que fiz a cirurgia, por isso estou andando muito bem.

Olhei para Gaara incrédula, e este me olhava normalmente, com um sorriso de canto.

- É verdade, Gaara ?

- Porque não seria ? – ele levantou as mãos, como se estivesse se rendendo.

- Porque.. – olhei de um para o outro, esperando que ele começassem a rir e dissessem que era mentira, e que estavam mesmo tentando se matar. – Porque vocês se odeiam.

Gaara e Keiko começaram ao rir ao mesmo tempo, quer dizer, apenas Keiko riu, já que Gaara continuava apenas com o sorriso de lado.

- Nós não nos odiamos. – Keiko continuava rindo, mas parava aos poucos. – Somos amigos desde pequenos.

- Mas.. – eu tentei falar, mas Gaara me puxou pela mão para fora da sala, deixando Keiko e Mizuki sozinhos. – Oque você esta fazendo ?

- Keiko gosta da sua enfermeira. – nós começamos a andar em direção a minha sala, um ao lado do outro. – Ele a ama desde pequeno, mas tem medo de ser rejeitado. Então seria melhor deixá-los sozinhos um pouco não acha, talvez ela passe a gostar dele aos poucos, quem sabe, né ?

- Ela o ama ! – talvez eu tenha falado um pouco alto demais, já que duas enfermeiras que passavam no corredor me olharam. – A Mizuki ama o Keiko, ela acha que ele não sente nada por ele.

- Porque ? – Gaara tinha uma cara de desentendido.

- Porque ele da em cima de todas as outras mulheres que ele conhece, menos nela. Para ela, ele não a acha bonita, e nunca veria nela uma mulher, apenas a garotinha que era sua amiga quando pequeno, ela se sente feia perto das garotas que ele já namorou e de todas a outras garotas que ele da suas indiretas.

- Entendo. – Gaara suspirou. – Enquanto ele tem medo de dar em cima dela e levar um fora, ele agüenta levar vários tipos de fora, mas segundo ele, seria impossível agüentar um vindo dela, que nunca amaria um cafajeste igual ele.

- Eles se amam.. – eu disse, pensando mais em mim e Gaara, que nos dois.

- Mas tem medo de se declarar. – ele completou .

- Idiotas. – dissemos ao mesmo tempo, parando em frente a porta da minha sala, só percebendo agora que estávamos de mãos dadas, e que tínhamos andado por todo o hospital assim e por isso os olhares curiosos lançados a nós.

Soltei minha mão e Gaara se virou para ir embora, mas eu me lembrei de lhe perguntar uma coisa que estava me corroendo por dentro.

- Gaara. – ele se virou, me olhando de novo. – Porque você ficou daquele jeito, se sabia que Keiko não teria nada comigo ? – eu pensei em dizer "com ciúmes", mas isso talvez fosse causar uma briga.

- Era uma ótima desculpa pra brigar com você.. – eu ia reclamar, mas ele se encostou, ficando com a boca a centímetros do meu ouvido. – e pra te beijar, também.

Ele deu mais um, e lindo, sorriso de canto e saiu, me deixando pensando sozinha, também com um sorriso no rosto. Eu entrei pra estudar mais uma vez o caso de Keiko, se não seria prejudicial para o seu corpo e tratamento aqueles treinos, mas as frases de Gaara não me saia da mente, eu fechava os olhos e não conseguia ver nada que não fosse o seu sorriso, ou seus olhos.

Passei pelo quarto de Keiko, procurando Gaara, mas não tinha ninguem que não fosse o paciente dormindo, passei pela recepção e sala de espera, e nada também, ele deveria ter ido embora, então desisti de procurá-lo e fui para o refeitório, pegando uma prato de Gunkan e me sentando em algum mesa qualquer, ainda era cedo e o refeitório estava vazio.

- Estava me procurando ? – um sussurro na minha nunca, fez meu corpo tremer e os cabelinhos daquele local eriçarem. Olhei para o lado, e Gaara estava em pé, segurando uma bandeja. – Posso me sentar ?

- Hai. – comecei a comer o bolinho calmamente, observando Gaara separar seus hashis para comer seu sashimi. – Porque você esta treinando Keiko ?

- Já disse que não o odeio.

- Eu sei. – virei os olhos, colocando mais um bolinho na boca. – Mas mesmo assim, você não é obrigado a ajudá-lo.

Gaara me olhou por uns instantes e depois voltou a comer, tomando um pouco do suco que estava a sua frente, olhando para os lados, me ignorando. Eu já tinha desistido daquela conversa, deixado-a para outro momento, quando ele abriu a boca, tentando falar, tentando me explicar.

- Há algum tempo atrás, quando você me encontrou treinando na clareira eu tive raiva de você. – ele apertou os punhos, fechando os olhos. – Você me mandou parar, mas eu só continuava treinando mais e mais, eu queria te bater, te fazer calar. E então eu vi essa chance quando você me chamou pra treinar, era só eu te dar um murro ou te sufocar e eu ficaria livre, não importava se eu te matasse, eu só queria treinar. Eu ainda não tinha aceitado que talvez nunca mais poderia ser Kazekage, e que principalmente nunca mais poderia realizar uma missão.

Ele me olhou, e eu desviei o olhar, não sabia oque pensar nem oque fazer, ele tinha pensado em me matar, e mesmo que isso fosse aceitável pra uma pessoa ainda em aceitação de uma limitação, e que ele não tivesse me matado, eu ainda estava triste.

- Eu te ataquei, mas antes que a areia chegasse até você eu desisti.. – só agora eu me lembrei da primeira vez que ele tentou me acertar, com um simples passo para o lado eu consegui me desviar de uma areia que parecia tão rápida no inicio, e do nada perdeu a força. Cheguei a pensar que ele tinha perdido muito chakra, mas agora vejo que não foi isso. – Eu diminui a velocidade pra que você fugisse, eu não consegui te matar, eu não conseguia te ver morta, e então aceitei treinar, aceitei receber suas ajudas e graças a isso, hoje eu estou melhor Sakura, graças a você.

- Gaara. – Meus olhos estavam marejados, uma de suas mãos acariciou a minha e entrelaçou nossos dedos.

- Depois daquele dia, eu pedi ajuda a Kankuro e Temari nos treinos, mas sempre voltava pra você transferir mais chakra pra mim, era pra você que eu sempre pedia ajuda no final das contas e mesmo que outras pessoas pudessem me ajudar com o chakra, seria pra você que eu iria voltar. Eu tive toda a sorte do mundo por ter você ao meu lado, - ele limpou uma das lagrimas que escorria pela minha bochecha, passando o dedo pelos meus lábios. – mas eu fiquei com medo que Keiko não tivesse essa mesma ajuda, já que você não podia burlar as regras do hospital como fez comigo, por ser minha enfermeira pessoal, e levá-lo para treinar, antes da recuperação, você corria o risco de ser despedida.

Gaara encostou sua cadeira a minha, colando as duas e passando seu braço pelos meus ombros, encostando minha cabeça ao seu peito, molhando sua camisa com minhas lagrimas.

- Por sua causa, hoje eu estou bem e voltando a produzir meu próprio chakra.. – ele virou o rosto, me dando um beijo na testa e me fazendo um cafuné. – E por sua causa também, hoje Keiko esta melhorando.

- Mas é você que esta treinando-o, não eu.

- Mas graças a você, eu percebi que todos nós precisamos de ajuda, e é por isso que eu estou treinando o Keiko. - uma de suas mãos entrou por debaixo do meu cabelo, continuando o cafuné próximo a minha nuca e aproximando nossas bocas. – Mas eu percebi também, que mais doque de ajuda, eu preciso é de você, Sakura.

Deixei que mais uma lagrima caísse antes de tomar os lábios de Gaara em um beijo calmo, e cheio de sentimentos, as coisas estavam acontecendo aos poucos, sem pressa, e eu gostava daquilo. Gostava de conversar, gostava de conviver com Gaara, sem as brigas, ou ironias de antes, e gostava mais ainda de beijá-lo.

A porta foi aberta, o forte barulho desta nos assustou e em poucos segundos a cadeira estava no mesmo lugar de antes, com o corpo afastado de mim e com a atenção tomada pelo sashimi mais uma vez, as pessoas foram entrando e eu dei um pequeno sorriso, pensando sozinha. Gaara não tinha coragem, ou não conseguia, demonstrar seus sentimentos em publico, mas isso já era um avanço. Segundo Temari antes ele não conseguia demonstrá-los de jeito nenhum, e depois doque eu tinha ouvido, pedir que ele continuasse oque estava fazendo no meio de todos era pedir demais, já que ele é.. é o Gaara, lembra ?

Terminamos nosso almoço em poucos minutos e depois cada um seguiu seu caminho, eu para minha e sala e Gaara para o quarto de Keiko, eu tinha permitido que eles treinassem, mas por enquanto isso teria que ser feito no quarto, sem barulho algum, até que Keiko pudesse sair do hospital sem que eu fosse despedida pelos superiores da vila, já que o Kazekage não era o único que tinha poder sobre aquele lugar.

- Sakura, vamos logo. – Temari entrou na minha sala sem bater, ou me chamar e já foi pegando minha bolsa e casaco. – Levanta, nós não temos tempo.

- Você esta louca, Temari ? Temos que ir onde ? Eu tenho que trabalhar.

- Amanhã a noite Gaara vai voltar a ser Kazekage, e decidiram fazer uma festa para celebrar sua volta.

- Mas ele não esta completamente curado ainda.

- Mas o concelho já decidiu, Sakura. Amanhã a noite ele volta a ser o Kazekage de Suna.

- Certo. – não tinha nada que eu pudesse fazer agora. – E você veio aqui só pra me avisar isso ?

- Claro que não ! – Temari já estava com minhas chaves em mãos, trancando a porta desta. – Nós temos que comprar vestidos para amanhã a noite, ou acha que vamos com qualquer roupa do nosso guarda-roupa ?

- Ah não. – só de pensar em experimentar tantos e tantos vestidos, minha cabeça começava a doer.

- Ah sim.

Seguimos em direção a mesma loja em que compramos os vestidos na ultima vez, encontrando Jin parado na porta, observando as pessoas passando pela rua.

- Temari-san, Sakura-san. Quanto tempo, não ? – Jin sorria, e encostou na porta, nos dando espaço para passar.

- Sim, já faz um tempinho, Jin. – fomos em direção a sala dos vestidos. – Você tem algum vestido novo, ou muito lindo Jin ?

- Pra senhoritas ? Sempre ! – ele bateu palmas, e começou a trazer diversos vestidos, um atrás do outro, colocando-os em cima da bancada, mas no meio de todos aqueles vestidos coloridos, como o azul de Temari, um bege foi oque me chamou a atenção.

De um ombro só e com um decote meio pontudo, o real vestido era cor da pele, quase a cor da minha pele, colado ao corpo e chegando a uns cinco dedos do meu quadril, já que abaixo deste um corte profundo na renda mostrava toda minha perna esquerda, enquanto o resto do vestido que cobria minha pele era formado por uma renda também bege, com varias pequenas flores rendadas, esta seria a parte de baixo do vestido e sua alça grossa.

- Este é o meu. – já fui olhando o preço, e retirando-o da minha bolsa, não aceitaria que Temari mais uma vez pagasse. – Aqui esta, Jin.

- Não vai querer experimentar, Sakura-san ?

- Não é necessário, Jin.

- E oque acha do meu, Sakura-chan ? – Temari já estava experimentando seu vestido, que de frente não tinha nada haver com ela.

O vestido era de um azul piscina, todo fechado com um simples decote redondo, nada exagerado, longo sem corte algum e com mangas grossas, cobrindo todo o ombro, nada estava a mostra, porem quando Temari girou pude ver o porque dela ter gostado do mesmo. Um imenso corte nas costas de Temari chagava próximo ao quadril, se não passava desde, exibindo sua cintura e até suas covinhas acima das nadegas, a parte de baixo seguia até os pés, deixando que o único exagero no vestido as costas completamente nuas.

- É muito lindo, Tema-chan.

- Então vou levar esse mesmo, Jin.

Saímos, eu já ia em direção a minha casa, que é oposta a de Temari quando ela arranjou que queria tomar algum café e depois ainda tinha que ir a uma joalheria, eu disse que tinha que ir pra casa, que tinha compromisso, oque era mentira já que eu só não queria ver todas aquelas jóias lindas e não poder comprar nenhuma delas, e ironicamente foi isso que aconteceu.

- Que linda ! – eu via a minha frente um conjunto de brincos de diamante, um simples circulo grande, que custava um fortuna, que eu nunca conseguiria pagar.

- Porque não compra ? – Temari perguntou vindo com sua sacola, já tinha decidido e comprado suas jóias.

- Não, acho melhor não.

- Então ta.

Seguimos, mas dessa vez cada uma pra sua casa, depois de tanto tempo andando eu estava muito cansada, faria um chá ou qualquer coisa do tipo, e cairia na cama, mas talvez antes eu leria algum livro.

Entrei em casa e esta estava toda escura, pelo visto Mizuki não tinha chegado ainda, o céu estava completamente fechado e negro, algumas precauções com tufões eram anunciadas na tevê a todo momento, nessa estação era comum ocorrerem tufões e grandes tempestades, ou até chuvas que duravam dias, mas eu rezava que a de hoje durasse apenas essa noite, eu odiava dias de chuva.

Coloquei uma água pra ferver, e fui tirando minha roupa, indo em direção ao banheiro, enchi a banheira até a borda com água quente e alguns sais de cheiro, imergindo nessa, descansando minha cabeça na borda desta e levando meu corpo aos poucos, até que alguém bateu na porta e com apenas um roupão mesmo eu sai para abrir, pensando que seria Mizuki que esquecera da chave.

- Olá Sakura.

Gaara estava parado na minha porta, as roupas estão todas encharcadas, enquanto o corpo tremia a cada vento que passava pela frente da casa, suas mãos nos bolsos tentavam sem sucesso algum se aquecerem.

- Por Kami, porque esta tão molhado assim ? Entre logo. – Puxei seu corpo para dentro de casa, indo em direção ao banheiro pagando duas toalha para secá-lo. – Onde você estava ?

- Eu estava indo pra casa quando a chuva me pegou, e sua casa foi o primeiro local que me veio a mente. – me sentei ao seu lado, lhe entregando uma toalha para secar as roupas, enquanto secava o cabelo com a outra. – Me desculpe.

- Não precisa se desculpar, Gaara. Não tem problema. – as toalhas tinha secado as roupas, mas apenas superficialmente, o corpo de Gaara ainda estava gelado. – Vou pegar alguma roupa pra você.

Fui em direção ao meu quarto, procurando no armário alguma roupa que coubesse em Gaara, eu sabia que eu teria alguma coisa, já que adorava dormir com roupas masculinas, e não viajava sem essas. Encontrei uma blusa preta de manga longa, e uma calça também preta dobrada nas barras, que se desdobradas seriam o tamanho perfeito de Gaara.

- Aqui esta, se quiser tomar um banho é só ir direto, a porta do meio. – Ele se levantou indo em direção ao banheiro.

Nos minutos em que Gaara foi tomar banho foi o tempo que tive para colocar um conjunto intimo branco com desenhos de rosas vermelhas, uma blusa igual a de Gaara, porem branca e uma calça igual, também preta e fui em direção para terminar de preparar o meu jantar, que já estava na quantidade exata, pois imaginei que Mizuki chegariam em alguns minutos.

- Onde arranjou essas roupas ? – Gaara estava parado na porta da cozinha, os cabelos ainda estavam um pouco molhados, mas a roupa aquecia o corpo já seco.

- São minhas. – cortei um tomate, para colocá-lo no macarrão, enquanto Gaara sentava na mesa. – Eu costumava usar as de Shikamaru pra dormir, mas quando ele foi para a missão eu tive que comprar as minhas.

- Entendo. – Ele ficou me olhando nos dez minutos seguintes, enquanto eu fazia e apenas quando coloquei três pratos a mesa, ele resolveu falar. – A Mizuki não vai dormir aqui hoje, disse que ficaria no hospital para caso houvesse algum problema com tufões.

- Então você vai dormir na cama dela, certo ?

- Hai. – ele respondeu sem nenhum suspiro ou resmungo, oque me desaminou, um pouco, esperava que ele pedisse pra dormir na _minha _cama.

Terminamos de comer, Gaara me ajudou a lavar a louça e depois decidimos assistir tevê, passava algum filme de suspense, e enquanto Gaara olhava pro filme, eu tentava ler o meu livro, mas que tinha ficado tão desinteressante a partir do momento em que Gaara começou a sentir muito calor e tirou a camiseta, ficando totalmente jogado no sofá, só de calça.

- Você nem é folgado, ein ? – Gaara olhou pra mim sorrindo, e apenas jogou suas pernas mais para o alto. – A casa não é sua, sente-se direito, moleque.

- Não sou nenhum moleque, criançinha.

- Quem você esta chamando de criancinha ? – me levantei, ficando em pé ao lado do sofá com as mãos na cintura. – Temos quase a mesma idade, para sua informação.

- Você ainda é mais nova, criancinha. – ele puxou meu braço, me sentando no sofá ao seu lado, bagunçando meu cabelo.

- Não sou não! – cruzei meus braços em frente ao peito, e fingi estar emburrada com um bico.

- Depois diz que não é criança. – Gaara sorriu e se deitou mais uma vez, colocando as pernas apoiadas nas minhas costas, um trovão fez os vidros da casa tremerem, e a luz falhar um pouco. – Acho melhor você ir procurar velas.

- A luz não vai.. – uma relâmpago iluminou a sala, e antes que esse desaparecesse a luz foi embora. – acabar.

Fui em direção ao banheiro, segurando nas paredes para não trombar em nada, enquanto Gaara estava deitado no sofá resmungando algo como "_eu te disse"_, na gaveta da esquerda eu encontrei mais ou menos umas dez velas, daquelas pequenas com cheiro e fui pegando todas, colocando-as como um caminhozinho, do sofá para a entrada dos quarto, sem intenção alguma.

- Não precisa colocar pra entrada do seu quarto. – Gaara gritou de lá, e eu ignorei e continuei meu trabalho. – Seu quarto tem aquecedor elétrico, e esse não vai funcionar, diferente do meu quarto que tem aquecedor manual.

Coloquei a cabeça para dentro do meu quarto, procurando e encontrando o aquecedor, que já tinha parado de funcionar e agora só esfriava o quarto, e principalmente minha cama. Puxei os lençóis de seda, indo em direção ao quarto de Mizuki, estendendo-o pela cama, para que eu pudesse dormir ali.

- Tudo bem, eu vou dormir no quarto de Mizuki. – Gaara deu um sorriso, e me olhou de rabo de olho. – Sozinha.

- Você não vai fazer isso comigo. – Ele se levantou assustado.

- Oyasuminasai, Gaa-kun. – corri para o quarto trancando a porta, e me sentando no chão rindo. Gaara batia na porta, quase arrombando-a e gritava lá fora algo como "_Se você não abrir vai se arrepender"_, enquanto eu continuava rindo de dentro do quarto.

De repente Gaara parou de gritar e aos poucos eu ia parando de sorrir, eu não conseguia sentir o chakra dele em lugar nenhum num raio de 200 metros, eu continuava procurando, mas era como se ele tivesse sumido ou..

- Gaa.. – quando abri a porta, Gaara empurrou meu corpo, entrando no quarto e se jogando na cama, por cima de mim. – Seu baka ! Eu pensei que você tinha desmaiado.

- Essa era minha intenção.

- Eu me preocupo com você, seu idiota. – Gaara continuava rindo, enquanto eu batia no seu peito. –Ai shiteiru, seu idiota.

Gaara arregalou os olhos, e eu puxei seu rosto, colando nossos lábios, permitindo que a língua dele fizesse uma expedição pela minha boca, e as mãos pelo meu corpo. Nossas pernas ainda estavam pra fora da cama, com os cotovelos apoiados na cama, comecei a subir e me deitar completamente na cama, enquanto Gaara continuava beijando meu pescoço.

- Nós vamos fazer direito dessa vez. – quando sentei ele tirou minha blusa, um vento gelado passou pelo meu corpo, arrepiando minha pele, mas seus beijos no meu ombro queimavam o local que ele passava. – _Eu_ vou fazer direito dessa vez.

O tufão que prometia acabar com a vila não tinha mais importância agora, o frio que fazia a poucos segundos atrás era ignorado, e até o aquecedor manual que era considerado uma dádiva dos seus agora era um pesadelo, aquecendo mais e mais meu corpo e me fazendo rezar cada vez mais para que Gaara tirasse toda a minha roupa de vez.

Seus beijos passavam dos meus ombros ao vale entre meus seios, ele abriu o feixe do sutiã, mas sem tirá-lo, apenas descendo aos poucos as alças beijando cada lugar em que esta passava, e retirando com cuidado o sutiã todo. Sua boca beijava e dava pequenas mordidas nos meus seios, os bicos já estavam duros e a pele arrepiada, suas mãos chegaram até minha calcinha, antes dele chupar meu seio esquerdo, me fazendo gemer e apertar os lençóis.

Eu ergui meu corpo, desejando mais prazer que aquilo, encostando mais meus seios a boca de Gaara, e dando oportunidade de Gaara retirar minha calça, e jogá-la do outro lado do quarto, revelando minha calcinha de renda, já molhada. As mãos de Gaara antes na minha cintura passaram pra minhas pernas, acariciando o interior das minhas coxas, até chegar na minha calcinha, puxando-a para o lado e penetrando meu sexo com um dedo.

Aos poucos minha calcinha chegou até meus joelhos, Gaara puxou meu corpo, me colocando deitada apenas até o final das costas, com as pernas como se estivesse sentada, ele estava ajoelhado no meio nas minhas pernas, entre meu ponto mais intimo e minha calcinha, que ainda estava presa nos meus joelhos, nesse meio tempo ele tirou sua calça ficando apenas com a cueca preta.

Quando a língua quente de Gaara tocou meu sexo, eu gritei seu nome alto, e ele sorriu satisfeito com os efeitos que aquilo causava em mim, continuando com a tortura, passando mais vezes a língua e cada vez mais fundo, intercalando entre a língua e os dedos, me molhando cada vez mais, e me fazendo gemer mais ainda, me levando a loucura e a meu primeiro orgasmo da noite, o primeiro de muitos.

Depois de alguns minutos naquela brincadeira e vários gemidos, Gaara desistiu de se controlar, queria logo me dar mais prazer que aquilo, oque seria meio impossível, e também sentir prazer, ao mesmo tempo. Ele levantou, indo deitar na cama, mas antes que fizesse eu me levantei e me ajoelhei na sua frente, ficando com o rosto na mesma direção do seu membro, que marcava a cueca preta.

Ao perceber qual era minha intenção Gaara tentou me puxar, mas eu queria dar o mesmo prazer a ele, queria retribuir, e foi isso que fiz, puxei-o para fora da cueca e aos poucos comecei a beijar e lamber o membro, Gaara colocou uma mão na parede, tentando se equilibra enquanto a outra apertava o bico dos meus seios. Coloquei todo o membro na boca, subindo e descendo o rosto aos poucos, sem encostar o dentes neste, apenas a língua que melhorava a sensação de Gaara, que ia enlouquecendo e gemendo mais de acordo o ritmo da minha movimentação ia aumentando.

- Se você não parar agora.. – Gaara abaixou o rosto, me afastando dele pelos ombros. – eu não vou aguentar, e nós vamos ter que parar a brincadeira.

Eu queria dar muito prazer a Gaara, até que ele tivesse um orgasmo por causa da minha boca, mas não nesse momento, agora eu queria que ele continuasse a fazer amor comigo, queria que me penetrasse, e tivesse um orgasmo, mas dentro de mim.

Nós dois deitamos mais uma vez na cama, mas desta vez eu estava por cima e sentada em cima do seu quadril, esperando que Gaara estivesse pronto para começar e em poucos segundos, eu levantei meu corpo encostando minha entrada no seu membro e deixando que Gaara me penetrasse, para depois cavalgar freneticamente em cima dele, no causando um orgasmo simultâneo impensável e delicioso. O corpo de Gaara caiu em cima do meu, e tombou para o meu lado, mas dessa vez um dos seus braços meu puxaram pela cintura, fazendo com que eu me deitasse em seu peito e nossas pernas se entrelaçassem e um selinho me colocasse pra dormir em poucos segundos, mas sem antes ouvir Gaara sussurrar no meu ouvido.

- Ai shiteiru, _minha flor. _

Quando acordei já devia ser um pouco tarde, o sol castigava Suna, e as pessoas no centro da cidade conversavam e gritavam normalmente, uma brisa passava pela janela que eu tinha aberto mais cedo, quando acordei muito sonolenta e resolvi voltar a dormir, só pra ficar mais um pouco do lado de Gaara. Era tão bom ficar olhando pra seu rosto enquanto ele dormia, parecia tanto um anjo, e era tão lindo ver como ele sentia minha falta quando eu levantava ou saía da cama, e segundos depois ele me puxava mais uma vez ou batia na cama procurando meu corpo, inconscientemente.

- SAKURA ! – alguém entrou quase arrombando a porta de casa, chutando uma das velas que estava próxima a porta do quarto e pulando em cima da cama, mais exatamente em cima de mim que estava nua e coberta apenas pelo lençol de seda, igual Gaara. – Eu estou noiva !

_Olá minhas leitoras lindas ! *-* _

_Mais uma vez muito obrigada a todas vocês que estão lendo, adorando e deixando recados para mim, isso me incentiva e me dar muita força para continuar a escrever e ter varias idéias._

_Já venho com uma ideia bem interessante a alguns dias, estava com medo de colocá-la no papel e vocês não gostarem, mas eu vou arriscar e rezo para que vocês adorem ! _

_**Strikis: **__Que bom que você esta gostando ! (: Mas eai, gostou do capitulo ? e a enrrolação continua ou não ? (6). beijos. :* _

_**Patty de A.: **__Aaaaaaai, mil perdões ! Essa são minhas intenções amr, fazer vocês roerem as unhas e escrever o imprevisível ! \O Mas nesse capitulo o Gaara foi bem bonitinho, não foi ? *-* e pode esperar que ainda vamos ter mais da vadia da Sora, beeeijos amr. :* _

_**FagyLovegood: **__Adoro ter leitoras novas como você, que se identificam e gostam do casal e que principalmente apreciam o meu trabalho ! Continue lendo e mandando reviews, que prometo me esforçar para escrever capítulos cada vez melhores ! beijos. :* _

_**Jade Amorim: **__Amo Inuyasha e Naruto, quase todos o casais e pretendo escrever sobre todos eles ! *-* se eu tiver tempo é claro ! ;D que bom que você esta adorando a fic, e em um dos próximos capitulos vou falar mais sobre Gaara ter ido atrás de Sakura, com Temari, certo ? beeijos gata. :* _

_**Cindy Medeiros: **__Eai, gostou do capitulo ? de Gaara ter ido com Temari ? como já disse pra Jade Amorim vou explicar mais sobre isso em um dos próximos capítulos. Ah, e vou escrever sim um Gaara POV, e também um Temari POV, você vai adorar, espero é claro ! beijos. :* _

_**Bela21: **__Tava precisando de uma lição mesmo, né ? (y) Mas depois de uma quase declaração daquelas, quem não se derrete, né ? *-* beijos. :* _

_De hoje em diante, vou passar a escrever para todas a pessoas que mandarem reviews, separadamente, certo ? _

_ Espero que continuem gostando e mandando reviews, certo ? _

_BEIJOS ! :* _


	16. Capitulo 16

_**Estes personagens não pertencem a mim, e sim a Kishimoto Masashi.**_

_- SAKURA ! Eu estou noiva ! _

Depois que Temari pulou em cima de mim, Gaara acabou por acordar e enfiar o rosto entre os travesseiros frustrado, enquanto Temari gritava e eu tentava falar com ela, sem sucesso algum, eu puxei um pouco do lençol que ia caindo e mostrando oque não devia.

- Temari, eu estou sem roupa.

- E daí ? – ela continuou falando sobre os preparativos, e datas e flores, sem se importar com oque eu tinha dito, pulando mais e mais forte, amassando meu estomago vazio. – Eu vou me casar !

- O Gaara esta seu roupa. – ela parou olhando pra nós dois e depois pro lençol que cobria o corpo de Gaara apenas do quadril pra baixo, como que querendo constatar se era verdade.

- ECA ! – ela se levantou rápido da cama, com o rosto franzido e tentando supostamente se limpar, passando as mãos por todo corpo. – Porque você não me disse antes ?

- Você não deixou.

Temari saiu do quarto rápido, passando pela porta depois de fechá-la. Gaara puxou minha cintura, me deitando por cima do seu torso e me beijando, nossas línguas brincavam logo de manha e minha vontade de fazer sexo ali crescia cada vez mais, mas a minha não era a única.

- Oque.. – Temari puxou meu pé, deslizando meu corpo pelo colchão e não me derrubando no chão por pouco, se eu não tivesse me segurado. – Qual o seu problema ?

- Preciso que você saia comigo pra decidir os preparativos do casamento. – Eu me levantei pra deitar mais uma vez na cama, veria isso com ela mais tarde, mas ela mais uma vez me puxou, dessa vez me levando ao chão. – AGORA !

- Eu preciso de um banho antes. – eu sabia que ela não iria me deixar em paz de jeito nenhum, mas precisava da minha higiene matinal ao menos.

- Te dou 15 minutos e nada mais que isso. – Temari já ia saindo do quarto quando voltou seus olhos para a cama, onde Gaara estava deitado. – E você pode dar um jeito de abaixar o seu amiguinho sozinho, porque minha amiga Sakura aqui vai tomar banho sozinha.

Eu ri quando Gaara corou ao perceber ao oque Temari se referia quando disse seu "amiguinho", como estava deitado de barriga pra cima e tinha acabado de se agarrar com uma mulher nua quando acordou, seu membro estava elevado e marcava o lençol de seda.

- Vamos tomar banho antes que aquela louca entre aqui de novo e me bata.

- Acho melhor não, Gaara.

- Deixe de ser medrosa.. – ele me beijou ao mesmo tempo que levantava, me levando para o banheiro.-..nós temos 15 minutos.

Depois do tempo estimado eu estava pronta, já vestida e limpa, em frente a minha casa saindo com Temari, enquanto Gaara ainda estava no banho, reclamando de como a irmã dele sabe atrapalhar sua vida.

- Me conte isso direito. – Temari olhou pra mim sorrindo, colocando as mãos no rosto.

- Estou tão feliz e apaixonada, sempre estou ansiosa e muito emotiva.. – quando ela começou a falar oque estava sentindo cheguei a duvidar de alguma coisa, mas provavelmente fosse apenas consequência do pedido a pouco feito.

- Em poucas semanas você melhora.

- Eu não tenho poucas semanas, Sakura ! – ela colocou as mãos na cabeças, bagunçando com os dedos todo o seu cabelo. – Vou me casar em dois meses !

- OQUE ? Você não me disse isso !

- Me desculpe, devo ter me esquecido mesmo. – ela deu um sorriso amarelo. – Vou me casar no inicio de janeiro, no mesmo dia que meus pais se casaram, por isso eu estou tão desesperada assim.

- Já esta em cima então, nós estamos no final de novembro.

- Eu sei ! E eu ainda nem escolhi o lugar, os convidados, flores, comidas.. – ela ia falando e eu ia anotando em um bloco que guardava dentro da minha bolsa. – nem o vestido eu escolhi !

- Tema-chan, você esta noiva a menos de um dia, como já poderia ter escolhido algo ? – ela parou pra pensar um pouco, deu um pequeno sorriso enigmático e voltou a puxar meu braço, mas para outra direção.

- Vamos escolher meu vestido logo.

Nos dirigimos mais uma vez para a rua da loja de Jin, mas dessa vez entramos em uma loja de paredes todas brancas, como seus vestidos e pisos, uma imensa vitrine que mostrava todas as manequins com vestidos de noivas de todos os tipos, e até vestidos de madrinhas e damas de honra.

- Temari-san. – Uma moça, mais ou menos da nossa idade, curtos cabelos ruivos e olhos também num preto avermelhado nos recebeu, com um simples vestido preto e sapatilhas da mesma cor. – Sakura-san.

Era incrível como em todos os lugares que eu ia , todos ou maioria das pessoas que ali estavam me conheciam, mas também quem não iria ter ouvido falar sobre a nova diretora do hospital de Suna que supostamente tinha um caso com o Kazekage ?

- Sakura, esta é Akemi.

- Muito prazer, Akemi-san. – dei um sorriso, que foi retribuído. – Mas nada de san, por favor.

- O prazer é meu, Sakura.

- Eu preciso encontrar um vestido de noiva.. – Temari ia olhando de cabide em cabide que eram grudados a parede e rodeavam toda a loja, com todo tipo de vestido. - .. para mim.

- A senhorita vai se casar, Temari-san ? – É, com certeza Akemi não seria a única a ficar surpresa com a noticia.

- Vou sim, em um mês e meio. – ela tirou um vestido e me mostrou, mas o modelo era largo demais e longo demais para Temari, já que no final das contas a noiva era Sabaku no Temari, certo ? – E você trate logo de achar o seu vestido, porque Shikamaru exigiu que você fosse a madrinha.

- Oque ? – eu estava assustada, não esperava que Shikamaru fosse me chamar pra ser madrinha do casamento dele, apesar da nossa amizade, pensei que Ino seria a madrinha, não eu. – Obrigado Tema-chan, eu estou tão feliz por vocês.

- Eu sei, Saku-chan. – ela me abraçou e meus olhos se encheram d'água, eu desejava até mais que pra mim mesma que eles fosse muito felizes, e enchessem aquela casa de criancinhas problemáticas e preguiçosas. – Mas não precisa chorar.

Uma hora depois nós ainda não tínhamos achado um único vestido que fosse, nenhum tinha agradado, fosse no tamanho, na largura, no estilo ou no caimento, e no meu caso a cor também não tinha agradado. Eu nunca tinha pensado que seria tão difícil escolher um simples vestido de casamento, imagina quando fosse o meu.

- Acho que achei. – Temari segurava um vestido longo, no meio um corte ia do meio das coxas até o chão, na parte do busto era igual o um tomara que caia com um lindo decote profundo, mas o vestido possuía longas mangas que eram ligadas por uma pequena costura ao resto do vestido, todo branco, com pequenos brilhantes no corpo do vestido e uma longa calda quase transparente, o casamento seria lindo.

- É lindo.

- Você não acha extravagante demais ? Eu amei o vestido, mas é um casamento afinal. – ela olhou agoniada pra mim.

- O casamento é seu, você usa oque quiser ! – ela sorriu colocando mais uma vez em frente ao seu corpo, se olhando no espelho. – Ele é a sua cara, Tema-chan.

- Então esta decidido. – Ela colocou o vestido em cima da bancada, chamando a atendente. – Dentro de uma semana em venho aqui com a costureira para dar qualquer retoque, certo Akemi ?

- Hai, Temari-san. – ela guardou o vestido, em um dos armários atrás do balcão e me olhou. – E a senhorita não vai levar nada, Sakura ?

- Acho que hoje não, venho aqui semana que vem e olho mais uma vez, Akemi. – ela apenas balançou a cabeça e anotou alguma coisa em um caderno.

- Já ne.

Saímos e fomos em direção a um café, eu não tinha tomado meu café da manhã e Temari estava um pouco cansada de tanto tirar e por vestido, seu cabelo esta todo bagunçado e duas unhas tinha quebrados, nada que um salão ao lado do café não poderia resolver.

- Vou pro salão me arrumar pra hoje a noite.

- Droga ! – bati duas vezes na minha cabeça, com a mão fechada. – Tinha me esquecido do jantar de hoje.

- Mas qual o problema, Sakura ?

- Eu tenho uma pequena cirurgia hoje. – eu olhei pro meu relógio, constatando que ainda tinha sete horas antes desta. – Não tenho como desmarcar, nem como deixar de ir para o jantar.

- Como você vai fazer então ? – Temari franziu o rosto, olhando pras unhas.

- Diga pra Gaara que devo chegar uns trinta minutos atrasada. – sai correndo pro hospital, com um pastel na mão já comprado no café. – Não precisam me esperar, certo ?

- Hai. – Temari gritou de longe e entrou no salão, acenando pra mim.

Cheguei ofegante no hospital, e foi com as mãos nos joelhos e apoiando meu corpo na parede que encontrei Mizuki saindo do quarto de Keiko com o maior sorriso que eu já tinha visto, vindo dela. Quando me viu tratou logo de tirar o sorriso do rosto, arrumar o cabelo e abotoar um botão aberto próximo ao sutiã, enquanto eu fingia que não tinha visto nada, quer dizer, eu não tinha visto mesmo, mas depois de vê-la saindo naquele estado do quarto de Keiko, era impossível não imaginar nada.

- Ohayo Sakura.

- Ohayo Mizuki. – eu olhei pra sua roupa, procurando qualquer botão aberto, para alertá-la, mas encontrei uma coisa mais vergonhosa que isso. – Hãn.. Mizuki ?

- Sim. – ela parecia realmente interessada, provavelmente achava que seria alguma coisa da cirurgia de hoje.

- Seu sutiã esta aberto. – Mizuki corou tanto e tão rápido como eu nunca tinha visto, ela colocou as mãos onde deveria estar o fecho e saiu correndo para o banheiro mais próximo, me pedindo desculpa varias vezes antes.

Pelo visto a coisa tinha sido quente lá dentro, aaaai que inveja ! Eu que devia estar la dentro, numa situação quente com Gaara ! Enquanto isso aqui estou eu no meio de uma cirurgia, retirando uma agulha ninja de dentro do corpo de um ninja que no meio de uma missão de reconhecimento foi atacado e acabou por ser acertado e perfurado bem no meio dos estomago, rezando pra que essa acabe logo e eu possa ir logo pra aquela festa, me encontrar com Gaara.

- Pronto. – terminei costurando a pequena parte de pele que tinha aberto com o bisturi, para retirar a agulha. – Deixem ele com soro por toda a noite e amanhã quando ele acordar talvez possamos lhe dar alta, Ja ne.

Corri para casa o máximo que pude, pulando de telhado em telhado, parando exatamente na varanda do meu ex quarto e abrindo a porta deste com um pequeno empurrão, entrei tirando roupas e sapato entrando debaixo da água quente e saindo em menos de cinco minutos. Eu estava atrasada mais de meia hora, tinha que colocar o vestido, fazer maquiagem, escolher uma sandália, pra depois disse descer e prestigiar a volta do Kazekage, que tinha me disponibilizado um dos quartos da sua casa pra eu me arrumar.

Eu podia ouvir a musica lá em baixo enquanto passava o lápis na pálpebra móvel, desenhando quase um olho de gato, mas sem a ponta exagerada por cima da maquiagem dourada e marrom, já estava vestida e esse tinha se moldado perfeitamente no meu corpo, me dando um ar comportado pelo comprimento, mas sexy pela transparência da renda.

Sandália de tiras, cabelo solto com uns pequenos cachos nas pontas, maquiagem dourada, vestido bege, eu estava quase pronta, mas faltava alguma coisa a mais.. e quando olhei para minha cama, ou mais exatamente pra mesinha ao lado desta foi que vi uma pequena caixinha de veludo vermelha com um cartão ao lado.

" _Espero que não devolva este também. " _Eu dei uma pequena risada quando li, pelo visto ele tinha encontrado e não tinha gostado nada da ultima festa em que eu deixei meu lindo conjunto de esmeraldas no mesmo local e partido, enquanto ele pedia outra em casamento, eu sabia que dessa vez seria diferente, mas eu não podia aceitar aquilo.. " _Porque não, sua baka ? " _Não posso ficar aceitando tantos presentes assim. " _Claro que pode ! " _Aaaai, mas devem ser tão caros ! _" Se ele comprou é porque pode pagar, então coloque isto e desça para ir vê-lo ! "_

Dentro da caixa estava um par de brincos de diamante, aqueles que eu tinha amado na loja e que não pude comprar pela falta de dinheiro, Gaara estava me dando tão facilmente como se me desse um bombom, ou qualquer coisa sem importância alguma, mas aqueles brincos eram tão lindos e eu estava tão atrasada que não pensei duas vezes antes de tirar os velhos brincos que eu estava usando para colocar no lugar meus novos e primeiros diamantes, mas que se dependessem da minha conta bancaria seriam também os últimos, agora sim eu estava pronta.

Na casa dos Sabaku havia um imenso salão separado apenas para festas e datas especiais, com janelas grande de vidro, pisos de porcelana, uma imensa escada na entrada desta, como naqueles salões de castelos antigos, e uma linda luminária no centro deste iluminando todo o local com uma luz amarelada.

O mesmo local estava agora cheio de mesas com toalhas brancas, sem enfeite algum, mas lotadas de pessoas vestidas elegantemente, igualmente a pista de dança onde vestidos longos balançavam e paletós guiavam corpos femininos, garçons com blusas brancas e gravatas borboleta circulavam por entre as mesas, carregando bandejas com taças e salgados, dessa vez a orquestra tinha sido substituída uma um violinista.

- Vou avisar a Gaara que você chegou. – Temari passou correndo ao meu lado, deixando apenas seu perfume para traz, enquanto ia chamar Gaara, mas ele já deveria estar aqui, já deveria ter discursado não ?

- Ele disse que não sairia da sala enquanto você não chegasse. – Shikamaru com seu terno verde escuro, blusa branca e gravata preta se aproximou de mim, passando um dos braços pela minha cintura me guiando para uma mesa, e falando como se pudesse ler minha mente. – O concelho já estava pra ir embora.

- Me desculpe. – eu corei, seria muito mais difícil agora desmentir qualquer ligação entre mim e o Kazekage agora, e todos os olhares se dirigiam a mim, mais uma vez. – Eu avisei que atrasaria, mas mandei que ele começasse mesmo assim.

- Eu sei, mas não tem problema. – Shikamaru se sentou, mas colocou as mãos nas minhas costas me empurrando em direção a pista de dança em frente ao palco, onde Gaara se dirigia com Temari. – Gaara vai querer que esteja ao lado dele, ande logo.

- Shikamaru. – lhe dei uma tapa no braço antes de ir trombando e ignorando alguns cochichos em direção ao palco, onde Gaara e seus irmãos subiam, o violino tinha parado de tocar e todos que estavam sentados ou dançando agora estavam parados, esperando para ouvir oque o Kazegake tinha para falar. – Talvez ele não me queira ao seu lad..

- Não vai subir ? – Não sei como, mas Gaara estava ao meu lado agora, com uma braço levantado esperando que eu agarrasse este e fosse em direção ao placo com ele.

- Acho melhor não. – Gaara direcionou seu olhar que antes circulava seu salão de festas para mim, talvez ele achasse de inicio que eu estava brincando, mas eu não estava. – Não sei se te perdoei ainda.

- Sakura,.. – ele passou a mão esquerda no cabelo, bagunçando os fios ruivos e dando um suspiro pesado. – Me perdoe, por favor.

- Com licença. – Um rapaz de mais ou menos uns trinta anos estava em nossa frente, com o corpo curvado eu só podia ver seu cacheado cabelo azul e suas roupas parecidas com a do concelho, mas apenas quando ficou ereto pude ver seus olhos castanhos, como grão de café e tão alto quanto Gaara. – A Chiyo baa sama esta pedindo que você se apresente no palco agora, Kazekage-sama.

- Já estou indo, Katsu.

O rapaz se retirou e Gaara olhou para o palco, exatamente para uma senhora, que no meio de todas aquelas pessoas era consideravelmente a de mais idade e a de mais poder, custo dizer.

- Vamos. – passei meu braço pelo seu, puxando seu corpo em direção ao palco, Gaara me deu um sorriso irônico e superior, como se estivesse ganho a guerra. – Ainda não decidi se te perdôo, só não quero que todos aqueles conselheiros queiram me matar.

- Eu nunca deixaria eles te matarem.

Eu sorrir, sempre eram lindas as simples maneiras que ele demonstravam o amor que sentia por mim, Gaara me olhou dando um pequeno sorriso e apertando minha mão, enquanto ficava em frente a todas as pessoas importantes de Suna, e as agradecia por terem lhe escolhido como Kazekage e toda aquela baboseira.

- Nossa, que calor ! – Temari ao meu lado se refrescava com um pequeno leque.

- Você esta se sentindo bem, Tema-chan ? – Kankuro perguntou, estranhando o vermelho do seu rosto.

- Estou sim Kanky.. – ela deu um sorriso, puxando um pouco do decote pra frente e abanando naquela região, sem importar se toda a platéia estivesse vendo. – É só o calor, daqui a pouco eu melhoro.

- Tem certeza ? – ele encostou mais, tocando seu rosto e limpando uma gota de suor que escorria por seu rosto.

- Hai.

Em poucos minutos todos aqueles discursos acabaram e a festa continuou, a musica continuou a tocar e as pessoas voltaram a fazer exatamente aquilo que executavam antes que o discurso começasse. Temari foi direto chamar seus empregados, abrindo todas as janelas daquele salão, dando espaço para circular uma brisa gelada de fim inicio de inverno, que para maioria fez seus corpos tremerem, mas para Temari era como uma brisa. Com o tempo todos estavam, corpos quentes e movimentando tão próximos transformaram aquele vento frio em uma brisa refrescante, como acontecera com Temari que já tinha ido dormir com Shikamaru.

- Temari e Shikamaru foram dormir tão cedo. – eu estava dançando com Gaara, era uma musica que eu conhecia, mas tocada apenas pelo violino, que a deixava tão mais romântica e calma.

- Eles foram é fazer outra coisa. – a mão de Gaara que estava em minha cintura abaixou um pouco indo em direção ao meu quadril, mas com a mão que estava em seu ombro eu a segurei,resultando num suspiro frustrado. – Coisa que nós deveríamos estar fazendo agora.

- Você é o Kazegake e dono da casa, não pode sair no meio da festa. – ele levantou meu braço direito, girando meu corpo e colando junto ao dele na volta.

- Kankuro esta ai, pode muito bem fazer o papel de anfitrião por mim. – ele procurou o irmão com os olhos por todos os lado, mas nada de achar este. – Droga de irmãos que não estão aqui quando preciso deles !

- Vamos continuar dançando, Gaa-kun. – eu sorri e lhe dei um beijo na bochecha, que por pouco não vira um selinho, ele me girou mais uma vez, dessa vez deitando meu corpo em seu joelho e se debruçando sobre mim.

Blusa branca pra fora da calça social preta com suas mangas dobradas até o cotovelo, dois ou três botões abertos, gravata escura frouxa, cabelo bagunçados, olheiras fundas.. era assim que Gaara estava por volta da uma da manhã, todos os convida dos já tinham ido e ele dava apenas algumas instruções aos empregados.

- Pensei que esse trabalho era de Temari.

- Qual trabalho ? – ele afrouxou mais um pouco a gravata, enquanto se sentava ao meu lado.

- Arrumar a casa depois das festas.

- Quando Temari vai dormir ou esta bêbada.. – Gaara tirou de vez a gravata que estava lhe incomodando-o, jogando esta em cima da mesa e me puxando para o seu colo. -.. eu dou um de "dona-de-casa" e faço o trabalho dela.

- Que menino prendado você. – eu apertei uma de suas bochecha até deixá-la mais vermelha que a outra, que era tingida pela vergonha e lhe dei uma beijo rápido, desta vez na boca.

- Vamos subir ? – ele passou os braços pela minha cintura, e deitou a cabeça no meu ombro, encostando seu nariz no meu pescoço e absorvendo meu perfume que ocupava aquele local. – Eu estou com sono.

- Gaara. – ele levantou o rosto, murmurando um pequeno _sim? _e dando pequenos beijos pela extensão do meu pescoço. – Eu vou dormir na minha casa.

- Nani ? – ele levantou o rosto, me encarando só agora.

- Eu tenho trabalho amanhã cedo, minhas roupas estão lá e se eu dormir aqui vou me atrasar.. – eu me levantei do seu colo, procurando minhas sandálias que estavam jogadas debaixo de alguma mesa. – e eu não te perdoei ainda.

- Tudo bem. – ele se levantou rapidamente, tirando debaixo da mesa ao seu lado meu par de sandálias. Era incrível como ele estava aceitando tão.. – Eu vou com você.

- Gaara, você não vai dormir comigo. – eu coloquei minhas mãos na cintura, com minhas sandálias coladas a esta.

- Qual o problema ? – ele fez uma cara de criança inocente, como se fossemos apenas dormir ou brincar de casinha.

- Nós não somos nada um do outro. – eu tentei falar aquela frase sem gaguejar e consegui, mas minha voz saiu tão falsa que nem eu mesma teria acreditado no que disse.

- Somos amigos. – ele sorriu abertamente se levantando e me guiando até em casa, com uma mão em minha cintura. – Vou apenas te levar até em casa, não adianta reclamar e depois eu volto.

Eu fiquei calada, sabia que essa não era a intenção dele, ele queria mesmo era dormir comigo no sentido quente da coisa, mas eu ainda não me sentia bem em dormir com ele e ao mesmo tempo pensar no que ele me disse e fez, mas com o tempo eu esqueceria isso, mas não agora. Ele iria me levar até em casa, mas não passaria da porta, eu não iria fazer amor com ele, não hoje, talvez semana que vem, ou talvez amanhã, mas não hoje, certo inner ? " _Duvido muito ". _

- Esta entregue.

Estávamos em frente a minha casa, eu procurava as chaves dentro da minha pequena bolsa enquanto Gaara se escorava na parede ao meu lado, ele pensava mesmo e erroneamente que iria dormir comigo essa noite, mas eu teria de desapontar suas expectativas hoje. Depois de aberta Gaara puxou meu corpo me dando um longo beijo e seguindo seu caminho, com a cabeça baixa, lábios puxados num bico de criança, murmurando um baixo _Oyasuminasai_ e me deixando triste na porta de casa, no meio da madrugada.

Eu queria lhe dar uma dura, queria mostrar que não era assim que as coisas aconteciam, ele não podia me xingar e me tratar como uma prostituta e depois voltar querendo sexo e conseguir assim facilmente, mas eu não conseguia ver ele volta pra casa todo triste, eu era fraca pra essas coisas, sempre fui, mas eu tinha que ser forte, ao menos que fosse apenas uma parte, não por completo.

- Gaa-kun. – ele se virou, me olhando ainda triste. – Acho que vou precisar de ajuda para tirar esse vestido, mas só para isso, certo ?

- Hai. – em menos de dois segundo eu e Gaara já estávamos dentro de casa, dentro do meu quarto, lutando para retirar o meu vestido. – Você tinha que comprar uma vestido tão apertado e ainda mais furado?

- Ele não é apertado, só é colado e também não é furado. – a parte da renda era a primeira e a mais difícil, já que os detalhes e espaços desta permitiam que nossos dedos passasse por estas e fosse difícil de retira-la.

- E se eu ragasse.. – Gaara começou a olhar para o vestido que ainda estava no meio da minha cintura, exibindo meu sutiã branco de renda.

- Nem pense nisso ! – eu dei dois passos pra trás, com medo doque Gaara poderia fazer ao meu lindo vestido. – Vamos fazer assim você puxa a renda, e eu seguro o outro, certo ?

- Hai. – Gaara colocou as mãos na barra do vestido de renda que estava esparramado no chão, enquanto eu segurava o tubinho pra que este não fosse junto e atrapalhasse a missão.

_Um, dois, três e já.. crack !_

- Que droga, Gaara ! Eu disse que não era pra rasgar ! – quando puxou o vestido e este ficou preso ao meu quadril, a parte da barra que ele segurava rasgou por causa da força que o mesmo fez.

- Não foi porque eu quis, mas pensando bem.. – o vestido original tinha um corte até mais ou menos um palmo e meio do meu quadril, mas com um pouco de linha, uma agulha e uma vergonha de aparecer com tão pouca roupa este foi para no joelho exibindo assim apenas minha panturrilha.

Com o puxão do vestido, a barra não foi a única coisa que rasgou, o corte do vestido aumentou vindo até meu quadril, exibindo minha calcinha também branca e a cinta-liga cor da pele.

- Pensando bem oque, Gaara ? – quando segui o olhar de Gaara, ele mirava exatamente minha cinta-liga que apertava e marcava minhas coxas. – Pode ir tirando seus olhos daí, só te chamei pra me ajudar e logo depois ir embora.

Gaara deu um passo pra frente, encostando seu corpo e rosto ao meu, uma das suas mãos descansou no meu joelho direito e foi subindo, indo em direção a cinta-liga, passando as pontas dos dedos na minha perna, arrepiando os locais por qual transcorria. Rosto a centímetros do meu, beijos distribuídos por todo o meu rosto, mas nada de chegar ao ponto principal, e quando seus lábios estavam a menos de um centímetro e meus lábios já estavam aber.. _craaaaack ! _

_- _OQUE FOI QUE VOCÊ FEZ ? – o local que antes era meu vestido logo acima da abertura agora era uma completa abertura, deixe me explicar, a anta ao meu lado decidiu retirar meu vestido da forma mais brutal e rasgou o mesmo começando pela abertura deste, e agora eu só estava com um tubinho cor da pele que facilmente seria tirado. – Agora você vai embora.

- Você não precisa de ajuda para retirar o outro ? – antes que Gaara terminasse de falar eu arranquei o vestido por baixo, com medo que ele rasgasse esse também, ficando apenas de peças intimas e a cinta.

- Ja ne, Gaara. – eu fui lhe empurrando para a porta, chutando o resto do vestido de renda que estava no chão e me controlando pra não bater em Gaara.

- Só me responde uma coisa. – ele parou do lado de fora da casa me olhando curioso. – Como você colocou aquele vestido ?

- Eu tive a ajuda de um dos seus empregados. – eu ia fechar a porta na sua cara com um sorriso malicioso, quando ele segurou a porta com um dos braços.

- NANI ? – ele empurrou a porta e foi entrando, com os braços cruzados em frente ao peito e o cenho irritado.

- É brincadeira, Gaa-kun. – eu dei um sorriso e logo depois comecei a gargalhar alto, enquanto Gaara só vinha andando em minha direção. – Eu só puxei o zíper.

Por Kami ! O zíper ! Como eu não fui me lembrar disso ? "_Burra, burra, burra !"_

- Este zíper aqui ? – Gaara estava com o vestido de renda em uma das mãos, e com a outra segurando o fecho do zíper.

- Como eu não me lembrei e nem ao menos vi o zíper ? – eu me sentei com a mão na cabeça tentando arranjar uma solução lógica para isso.

- Ele estava escondido por uma parte da renda, e além do mais é da mesma cor do vestido. – Gaara me disse simplesmente, como se já tivesse observado o vestido a muito tempo, como se..

- Você sabia do zíper ! – eu me levantei ficando em sua frente, com os braços cruzados em frente ao peito, como o mesmo tinha feito.

- Sempre.

- Porque não me disse logo ? Porque teve que rasgar meu lindo vestido ? – eu apertei meus lábios, emburrando como criança. – Você não podia ter feito isso.

- Eu compro outro pra você, _minha flor._ – Gaara me puxou para o seu colo, me sentando neste e apoiando minha cabeça no seu ombro. - Desde a primeira vez que te vi com esse vestido, tive vontade re rasgá-lo, todinho.

- Hentai ! – eu sorri e dei um pequeno murro no seu peito, e lhe dando um beijo na bochecha e logo depois um selinho. – Acho melhor você ir, tenho que acordar em poucas horas para ir trabalhar.

- Tem certeza que não quer que e fique ? – nós já estávamos na porta, mas Gaara estava do lado de fora, com cara de cachorro sem dono.

- _"Não".. _Sim.

- Tudo bem. – ele me deu um ultimo selinho antes de sair, e foi em direção a sua casa, sem questionar ou reclamar, eu estava indo bem, ao menos eu achava.

Acordei péssima no dia seguinte, sem um corpo quente ao meu lado pra me esquentar ou apoiar, sem mãos fortes me fazendo carinho, sem olhos verdes me estudando, sem Gaara ao meu lado, pra ser mais exata. Durante a noite acordei varias e varias vezes, cinco para ser mais exata, com frio ou procurando uma boa posição para dormir, oque era muito frustrante já que eu tinha dispensado essa "posição" mais cedo.

O quarto estava claro e a luz invadia o quarto, sem raio algum, as nuvens cobriam o sol impedindo que os raios solares chegassem ao solo, um vento balançava as folhas caídas nos chão, conseqüência do outono e avisavam a chegada de chuva, ou de neve, oque por um lado era ótimo. Eu adorava neve.

O dia tinha começado mal, e provavelmente seria assim o resto dele. Em menos de uma hora eu teria de ir ao hospital, trabalhar até escurecer, tratar pessoas, aturar perguntas e perturbações de pacientes chatos, ver minha enfermeira mais chegada se agarrar com um dos pacientes enquanto eu estava chupando dedo, mas pelo menos ninguem estava atrapalhando meu sono.

- Sakura ! – "_você tinha que falar algo, né ?"_ alguém batia na porta, e quando eu abri a porta do meu quarto pensando ir em direção a porta da casa, deixar que meu visitante entrasse ele já estava lá, me esperando com um sorriso de orelha a orelha. – Eu estou noivo !

- Eu sei, Shika. – só agora fui me lembrar, foi estranho ele não ter vindo me contar isso antes, ou ontem a noite quando nos encontramos. – Eu fui com a..

- Como assim " eu sei " ? – ele me olhou confuso, sentando na minha cama.

- A Temari veio aqui ontem de manha. – enquanto eu procurava minha roupa do hospital, Shikamaru tentava assimilar minhas palavras, oque era muito estranho já que era de se esperar que a noiva fosse no primeiro momento contar a uma de suas amigas que estava noiva. – Nós já escolhemos o vestido dela e tudo.

- Como ela te contou e escolheu o vestido já se.. – ele se levantou rapidamente, e voltou a sentar no mesmo lugar. -..se eu fiz o pedido noite passada, depois da festa ?

_Olá leitoras ! *-* _

_Mais um capitulozinho, algumas surpresinhas e com a Sakura dando uma dura no Gaara, ou quase isso, certo ? _

_**Patty de Aquarius: **__Que ótimo que você achou tão perfeito e lindo assim ! *-* vou suar mais a Sora sim, só estou pensando como. Beijos. :* _

_**Jade Amorim: **__Tipo, não acho que a Sakura seja "meio fácil" como você disse, até o momento ela só teve coisas com Shikamaru, que era namorado dela e Gaara, que é quase isso, já com Genma e Keiko as coisas não aconteceram, mas você que sabe amor ! \O Quando você me mandou a review esse capitulo já estava quase no final, mas ainda tinha umas partes pra terminar, e eu não queria que Sakura facilitasse de vez mesmo, mas também não quero que ela largue o Gaara, nunca ! beijos. :*_

_**Bela21: **__Amei você ter gostado, e com certeza eles vão aprender algumas coisas, mas nem tudo, certo ? beijs. :* _

_**Tsukyomiuchihasama: **__Adoro leitoras novas, e ainda mais quando elas gostam da minha historia, estou escrevendo o mais rápido que posso ! beijos. :* _

_Tipo, meu único objetivo não é escrever apenas romances e comedias, mas também historias com dramas, oque é muito difícil pra mim, como as comedias, mas provavelmente nos terceiro ou quarto capitulo seguinte vocês vão chorar e se emocionar muito, assim espero, pois estou lutando muito pra escrevê-los. _

_BEIJOS MEU AMORES ! :* _


	17. Capitulo 17

_**Estes personagens não pertencem a mim, e sim a Kishimoto Masashi.**_

_**Contem Hentai. **_

_- Como ela te contou e escolheu o vestido já se eu fiz o pedido noite passada, depois da festa ? _

Shikamaru estava na minha casa as seis da madruga me dizendo que Temari tinha tido um surto ou uma premonição, já tinha comprado o vestido de casamento e espalhado para maioria da cidade da cidade que estava noiva, sem estar noiva.. ainda.

- Nani ? – eu dei um pequeno grito e logo depois tapei minha boca, Mizuki estava tentando dormir no quarto a frente.

- Eu fiz o pedido noite passada, Sakura. – ele bagunçou o cabelo frustrado. Não que estivesse agoniado ou algo do tipo porque a namorada tinha supostamente um poder sobrenatural, mas todo homem tenta fazer do "_momento do pedido" _uma ocasião especial e uma surpresa! – Por Kami, até quando eu vou fazer um pedido de casamento aquela mulher é problemática.

- Shika, me diga oque você fez exatamente ? – ele sentou mais uma vez, olhando pras mãos e pro chão enquanto ditava tudo que tinha feito a dois dias a trás.

- Acordei, tomei café e banho, me arrumei, fui ajudar na reconstrução, almoç.. – ele arregalou os olhos, logo depois dando um suspiro pesado. – O anel.

- Que anel, Shikamaru ? – eu sabia que ele estava falando do anel de noivado, mas não sabia oque isso tinha haver.

- Quando eu voltei pra almoçar, escondi o anel em uma caixa com roupas de banho de Temari, ela deve ter encontrado. – ele se deitou na cama, com metade das pernas pra fora desta. – Droga.

- Como você pode ser tão baka, Shika ? – eu coloquei as mãos na cintura, me deitei ao seu lado da mesma maneira que ele. – Como você foi esconder bem nas coisas dela ?

- Mas eu não pensei que ela fos.. – ele se levantou, me olhando mais uma vez e logo depois para o relógio, fazendo alguma conta com as mãos. – Ela não voltou pra casa naquela tarde, só voltou a noite.

- E daí ? – ela podia muito bem ter visto o anel a noite, enquanto estava no quarto fazendo qualquer coisa.

- Eu tomei banho com ela, cheguei e desci com ela, jantei e dormir com.. – era tão ruim ouvir uma noite detalhada de uma casal apaixonado, enquanto eu passava noites e noites sozinha.

- Já entendi, mas onde quer chegar com isso ?

- Ela não encontrou o anel. – se eu já estava sem entender, agora eu estava pior. – Mas como não, e então como ela descobriu do pedido ?

- Isso é trabalho seu agora. – ele se levantou e eu demorei uns cinco segundos pra processar oque ele tinha dito, e me levantar correndo atrás dele. – Boa sorte, Sakura-chan.

- Shikamaru seu baka, volta aqui ! – ele já estava longe e eu na porta de casa, só de pijama, tentando planejar como eu faria Temari revelar seus poderes, mas antes eu precisava de um banho.

Se ela não tinha encontrado o anel como Shikamaru me garantiu, alguém provavelmente disse alguma coisa pra ela. "_Por Kami, espero que Shikamaru não tenha sido burro o suficiente pra contar isso pra Ino."_

_Bip. Aqui é XXX Mizuki e Haruno Sakura, não estamos mas deixe seu recado e assim que pudermos retornaremos a ligação, arigato. _

_- Sakura, eu sei que você ta ai, liguei pro hospital e me disseram que não tinha chegado ainda.. – _Temari berrava no telefone, enquanto eu no meio do banho podia ouvir por causa da porta aberta. –_.. preciso da sua ajuda pra escolher as flores, e o Buffet hoje ainda. Que merda Sakura, atende logo isso ! _

_- Oi Tema. – _minha língua coçava de curiosidade, mas eu ia fazer que ela falasse sem que percebesse ou sem que eu precisasse ser direta.

_- Aleluia, pensei que não fosse atender. _

- _Tenho uns exames pra fazer num paciente agora de manha, mas estou livre a tarde. _

_- Ótimo, passo pra te pegar a tarde no hospital. – _eu já ia desligando quando ela gritou meu nome mais uma vez. – _Façamos melhor, passo pra te pegar antes e almoçamos juntas, certo ? _

_- Hai. _

Passei a manha fazendo exames que não davam nada, sem hemorragia, perda de chakra, infecção ou qualquer problema pós-operatório, mas ainda haviam vários outros exames a serem feito e que não podiam ser ignorados ou deixados de lado, se o paciente morresse o principal e único culpado seria seu medico, no caso eu.

Talvez fosse realmente a parte mais difícil informar aos parentes a morte do paciente, é terrível ver a dor dele e você não poder fazer mais nada, não ter ninguem em colocar a culpa ou como explicar, no meu caso eu sempre fiz tudo que estava ao meu alcance e graças a isso passei os meus dois primeiros anos como medica sem perder um único paciente, mas sempre existe uma primeira vez pra tudo.

Eu não gostava de lembrar daquilo, era uma época que eu preferia esquecer, deixar de lado ou algo do tipo. Em menos de um mês Shikamaru iria se casar, em algumas semanas seria natal, e eu estava apaixonada, não tinha porque ficar lembrando dessas coisas.

- Sabe eu acho que tulipas ficariam lindas naquela igreja e.. – Estávamos em um hospital no centro da cidade, falando sobre o casamento, mais uma vez. -.. e talvez sashimis e sushis feitos na hora.

- Tema-chan. – ela não tirou o olhar do pequeno bloco a sua frente, mas ao menos calou pra que eu pudesse falar. – Como foi o pedido ?

- Ah, eu estava quase pra dormir e...- Temari explicava de todas as maneiras, respondia todas as minhas perguntas, mas nada de chegar em um ponto em que eu pudesse encurralá-la. -.. e então ele me deu o anel.

Na mão DIREITA de Temari jazia um grande diamante, não daqueles exagerados, mas grande o suficiente pra não caber na conta bancaria de Shikamaru e chamar atenção, igualzinho Temari.

- Por Kami ! Onde Shikamaru arranjou dinheiro pra isso ? – eu estava pasma, com a mão na boca tentando segurar minha baba. Ah vai, eu também queria um anel de noivado lindo daqueles. "_Sabe que é só pedir e Gaara te da vários desse." _Cala boca, Inner.

- Também não sei, mas eu amei. – seus olhos brilharam quando ela colocou o diamante mais próximo ao seu rosto, beijando o anel duas ou mais vezes.

- Mas você nem imaginava ? – ela olhou pro lado antes de responder, depois pra mim e pensei que fosse me contar algo interessante, talvez como ela descobriu do pedido antes que este fosse feito.

- Não.

- Nem imaginava ? – nem que eu tivesse que importuná-la, mas descobriria a verdade.

- Não.

Mais e mais perguntas, mas nenhuma delas chegava ao ponto que eu queria, de novo.

- QUE DROGA, TEMARI ! – eu me levantei rápido da cadeira, lhe apontando o dedo indicador. – Como você sabia que Shikamaru ia te pedir em casamento, antes mesmo dele ter feito ?

Todo o suco que estava que estava na boca de Temari encharcou o prato vazio a sua frente, saindo tanto pela boca quando pelo nariz, algumas pessoas nas mesas ao lado nos encararam com nojo e enquanto limpava o rosto, Temari só lhes pedia desculpa e sorria amarelo.

- Shikamaru lhe contou. – ela corou e abaixou o rosto.

- Você sabia que isso ia acontecer, ele nunca deixaria de me contar uma coisa dessas. – eu não estava perguntando, estava afirmando uma coisa muito obvia por sinal.

- Mas não pensei que fosse falar _quando_ pediu. – ela colocou os braços apoiados na mesa e a cabeça na mesma, batendo e sujando a testa.

- Temari.. – ela levantou o rosto e eu não consegui não rir, seu rosto estava sujo de suco, um pequeno pedaço de salmão e arroz do sashimi. -.. você ainda não me disse como descobriu isso.

- Me contaram. – ela disse simplesmente, como se tivessem lhe contado o preço do pão, provavelmente esse era um problema de família, falta de discernimento das coisas importantes.

- Quem te contou ? – minhas mãos tremiam de raiva, e eu estava só esperando que ela dissesse o nome do linguarudo para lhe bater.

- Sayuri.

- Quem ? – eu dei um sorriso sádico, teria perguntado o local onde mora ou trabalha, mas tinha que saber antes como ela descobriu.

- A moça que trabalha no salão de Suna. – Temari pediu mais um suco, já que o dela tinha ido nariz a fora.

- Como ela descobriu ? – eu estava mais ansiosa que nunca, bater na moça do salão seria tão fácil.

- Não foi ela que descobriu. – What ? ela não me disse que agora que essa moça tinha lhe contado, como ela não descobriu ?

- A vizinha dela que contou pra ela, Ai.

- Então como essa Ai descobriu ?

- Não foi ela, também. – eu já estava ficando confusa, mais confusa.

- Temari quem descobriu que Shikamaru ia te pedir em casamento ? – ela parou alguns segundos para tomar o suco que tinha acabado de chegar, para depois murmurar um nome que eu nunca tinha ouvido. – Quem ?

- XXX, a moça que trabalha na joalheria. – pelo visto Temari tinha conseguido a informação da fonte mais fácil de todo o país.

- E oque ela tem haver com Sayuri, e a vizinha dela ? – eu ainda não tinha entendido a relação entre aquelas pessoas.

- Nenhuma.

- Nani ? – eu coloquei as duas mãos rapidamente na mesa, fazendo que essa tremesse com o meu toque. – Me explique isso, agora.

- Porque você quer saber isso ? – ela perguntou sem entender.

- Porque eu quero bater na pessoa que te contou.. – me lembrei no mesmo momento que haviam mais de uma pessoa. -.. e qualquer uma que tiver culpa nisso.

- Sakura-chan.. – eu murmurei uma pequeno _hai _e ela deu um sorriso meio amarelo. – Vai ser fácil, mas acho que você não deveria bater em tantos civis de uma vez só.

- Nani ? – desde que comecei a conversar com Temari, só tinha entendido a parte que eu teria de bater em alguém.

- Ai contou pra namorado, que contou pra irmã, que contou pra um barman, que contou pro chefe, que contou pro.. – ela parou pra tomar um ar, enquanto minha boca só ia abrindo, aquilo estava correndo como no _telefone sem fio_. –.. amigo que contou pra esposa, que contou pra moça do salão, que contou pra mim.

Um, dois, três, quatro.. Por Kami ! Seriam oito civis linguarudos a menos nessa cidade, mas eu estava pensando em bater apenas em quem começou e terminar, seria mais pratico e menos violento.

- E você acreditou ? – tipo, não que Shikamaru nunca fosse lhe pedi em casamento, mas fontes vindas de salões de beleza nunca são muito confiáveis.

- Pra que mais Shikamaru ia comprar um diamante, Sakura-chan ? – eu olhei mais uma vez pro diamante, tentando achar uma boa resposta.

- Não sei. – eu curvei os lábios para o lado, desistindo.

- E alem do mais.. – eu tirou alguns ienes da bolsa, tinha insistido em pagar nosso almoço. –..no final das contas elas estavam certas.

Eu dei um suspiro sorrindo alto, eu tinha chegado a pensar na possibilidade de Temari ter um poder ultra secreto, como leitura de mentes ou previsão do futuro, mas no final a culpa tinha sido mesmo de uma doença chamada _fofoca._

Flores de todos os tipo e de todas as cores, ok.

Vestido provado e modificado, ok.

Buffet escolhido, ok.

Local e sua decoração planejados, ok.

Segredo de como Temari descobriu sobre o pedido, ok.

- Tema-chan, eu preciso ir pra casa.. – nós estávamos próximas a casa de Temari, já estava ficando de noite. Eu não sabia que dia era hoje, mas o casamento estava próximo, e dessa semana em diante ficaríamos até tarde procurando coisas para o casamento. – estou muito cansada.

- Você vai comigo pra casa, hoje é natal.. – pelo visto eu não sabia mesmo que dia era hoje. -..e também vamos anunciar meu noivado, você tem que estar lá;

- Ah Tema-chan, não estou com nenhum pingo de vontade de ir pra casa.. – eu suspirei, apoiando meu corpo no muro de uma casa. -.. e ainda ter que me arrumar.

- Fique aqui em casa hoje.. – ela deu um pequeno sorriso, apertando minhas bochechas. -..eu te arrumo, te empresto algum roupa, você só precisa dizer sim.

- Ta bom.

Só de pensar em ter por uma noite uma pessoa pra cuidar de mim, de minha maquiagem e roupas, meus olhos _sorriam _e eu tinha vontade de suspirar cada vez mais, como eu poderia recusar uma oferta daquelas ?

E foi isso que aconteceu.

Blusa branca colada ao corpo com um decote coração, saia preta de cintura alta com dois babados abaixo, um bracelete de prata ocupava meu braço esquerdo, sandália prata de salto, maquiagem leve no olhos, mas um batom vermelho forte que chamava toda a atenção possível para minha boca, o brincos de diamante ainda estavam na minha bolsa, e seriam perfeitos para a ocasião.

- As roupas são um pouco velhas, da espoca que eu era magra... – Temari pegou minha mão rodando meu corpo, e apertando minhas bochechas. -.. mas ficaram perfeitas, e as sandálias também.

- Arigato, Tema-chan. – eu dei um sorriso, e fui em direção a porta abrindo-a e parando antes de sair do quarto. – Vou descer e te dar tempo pra se arrumar.

- Tudo bem. – eu já ia fechando a porta, quando Temari chamou meu nome mais uma vez. – Gaara deve estar no quarto dele.

Eu não tive tempo de responder alguma coisa, Temari já estava dentro do banheiro rindo alto enquanto eu corava olhando em direção a porta do quarto de Gaara, por baixo da porta eu podia ver que a luz estava acessa. E eu dei um pequeno sorriso percebendo que minhas pernas iam em direção ao seu quarto, sem que eu me desse conta e quando eu vi já estava dentro de quarto, encarando as costas de Gaara que lutava para arrumar a blusa social preta com listras vermelhas.

- Precisa de ajuda ? – ela deu um pulo, olhando pra traz assustado, as mangas da blusa já estava um pouco amassadas de tanto ele tentar dobrá-las, sem sucesso.

- Sim. – ele sussurrou roucamente no meu ouvido, enquanto eu tentava desamassar as mangas e dobrar estas corretamente, na altura do cotovelo e ajeitar a gola da blusa, também levemente amassada.

- Pronto. – meus braços ainda estava em seu pescoço, e antes que eu me afastasse Gaara colou nossos lábios, e pedindo passagem com sua língua segundos depois, esta invadia toda a minha boca e acariciava minha língua, que pedia por mais.

- Arigato. – ele se afastou de mim e foi em direção ao banheiro, secou as mãos passando por entre os cabelos molhados e passando um perfume que em segundos chegou ao meu nariz, me embriagando, mesmo eu estando sentada na cama.

- Eu amo esse seu perfume. – Gaara voltou se sentando ao meu lado, eu coloquei meu rosto na curva do seu pescoço, aspirando mais o perfume lhe abraçando pela cintura.

- Eu sei..- ele me deu um sorriso, e segurando meu queixo puxou meu rosto para cima, me dando um beijo e fazendo com que eu percebesse seu sorriso malicioso. -..porque acha que só uso ele quando estou com você ?

- Baka. – eu sorri e lhe dei mais um beijo, me levantando e indo em direção a porta, lhe levando junto. – Vamos descer.

Descemos e passamos o resto da noite como um casal, eu só faltei me apresentar como Sabaku no Sakura, oque me agradava só de pensar, mas eu sabia que tinha que tirar essa loucura da cabeça, talvez fosse apenas inveja de Temari que agora estava sendo parabenizada pelo noivado.

- Nós dois queríamos que vocês dois fossem nossos padrinhos. – Temari olhava pra mim e pra Gaara que estávamos sentado no sofá da sala, depois do jantar. Eu apenas dei um sorriso aceitando o convite, e indo abraçar os dois ao mesmo tempo, enquanto Gaara continuava sentado, sem dizer nada. – Gaara ?

Ele apenas deu um sorriso de canto, e acenando com a cabeça, Temari pulou no seu colo lhe abraçando e dando vários beijos na suas bochechas, Gaara tinha um rosto contrariado e nós apenas riamos dele. Eu me sentei mais uma vez ao seu lado logo depois que Temari se levantou puxando Shikamaru indo em direção a Kankuro e sua namorada, provavelmente para lhes convidar para serem padrinhos do casamento também.

- Acho que o bolso da sua saia esta rasgada.. – eu coloquei a mão em um dos bolsos, tentando encontrar qualquer buraco ou parte rasgada, mas não achei nada. -.. o outro.

Quando coloquei a mão dentro do outro bolso encontrei uma caixinha de madeira, olhei pro lado e Gaara sorria, mas eu estava sem graça, não tinha comprado nada pra ele, enquanto o próprio tinha desperdiçado seu tempo como Kazekage para me dar um presente.

- Não precisava. – quando eu abri a caixinha, encontrei uma presilha em forma de flor de cerejeira, as pétalas eram de um cristal rosa claro, e sua parte central um brilhante quase transparente. – Que linda. Arigato, Gaa-kun.

- Douitashimashite, _minha flor._ – Gaara aproximou nossos lábios rapidamente, me dando um selinho e voltando para a posição que se encontrava antes.

- Me desculpe.. – ele virou seu rosto, me encarando sem entender. -.. eu não comprei nada pra você, me esqueci que era natal.

- Não tem problema. – ele deu um sorriso e puxou meu corpo, deitando minha cabeça no seu ombro. – Na verdade, eu já sei qual vai ser meu presente.

- Senhor Kazegake, senhor Kazegake.. – eu dei um sorriso malicioso tentando imaginar oque ele iria dizer, mas já sabendo que não seria nada permitido para menores. -.. olhe lá oque vai pedir.

- Durma aqui. – eu levei um susto, não tinha pensado nessa possibilidade, juro. – Só hoje, se preferir.

- Durmo sim. – eu dei um sorriso e me levantei do sofá, dando um selinho e Gaara e indo em direção a Temari que conversava com Kankuro.

- Vou roubar sua irmã um pouquinho, Kanky. – eu subi para o quarto de Temari correndo, precisava da ajuda dela antes que o jantar acabasse, e faltava muito pouco pra isso. – Preciso de uma calcinha vermelha, e um pano comprido da mesma cor.

- Pra que ? – ela me olhou como se eu fosse louca, ou algo do tipo enquanto procurava a calcinha na sua gaveta.

- Você vai ver. – eu dei um sorriso, pegando a calcinha vermelha de renda e o tecido de um grande laço que ela tinha guardado ao lado da cama, e tirando a roupa logo depois.

- Você esta louca ? Eu gosto é de homem, viu ? – Temari se assustou tampando os olhos, e indo em direção a porta.

- Volta aqui, sua baka. – ela voltou o rosto para mim, e meus olhos quase saltaram para fora quando ele viu oque eu vestia.

- Wow, Gaara vai amar o presente dele. – ela sorriu maliciosa, rodando meu corpo em frente ao espelho e logo depois saindo correndo em direção a sala. – Vá para o quarto dele, que eu vou intimá-lo.

- Hai. – eu lhe dei um abraço antes que ela saísse, e indo em direção ao quarto de Gaara.

Entrei no quarto e liguei os dois abajures que ficavam dos dois lados da cama, iluminando o quarto com uma luz meio amarelada, mas mesmo assim o quarto ainda ficava um pouco escuro, dando um ar de sombrio, fui em direção ao guarda roupa de Gaara e peguei uma de suas blusas sociais brancas, que passavam muito do meu quadril como um vestido, mas expondo minhas coxas.

- Sakura ? – em poucos minutos Gaara já estava dentro do quarto, me procurando por todo este, um som antigo que antes estava na varando agora estava do lado da porta desta, e tinha uma musica sensual rodando.

- Gaa-kun. – eu falei seu nome num tom diferente, quase como gemendo e puxando seu corpo para a cama.

Ele tentou me puxar junto para o móvel, mas eu lhe dei um pequeno empurrão fazendo que só ele se deitasse, enquanto eu ia para a frente da cama, brincando com alguns botões e passando as mãos por todo meus corpo.

- Aqui esta seu presente, Gaa-kun. – eu falei mais uma vez seu nome sussurrando, mas desta vez ele provavelmente não tinha percebido, aos poucos eu ia soltando os botões da blusa e deixando que ela caísse, enquanto Gaara encarava a _roupa _que eu estava usando, com a boca aberta quase babando.

Calcinha de renda vermelha, batom também da mesma cor e o pano que eu tinha pego com Temari estava agora circulando meu busto, tampando meus seios com um laço do mesmo tecido, igual um presente. A musica ia tocando enquanto eu brincava com o laço, fingido que ia solta-lo, mas parava no meio do caminho e voltando a dançar, ora acariciando meu corpo ora mexendo na calcinha ou no laço.

Coloquei meus joelhos em cima da borda da cama, Gaara fez que ia vir em direção a mim, mas eu balancei o indicador, ele deveria ficar no lugar que estava enquanto eu torturava um pouco ele, e depois seria a vez dele. Aos poucos fui me aproximando dele, me movimentando de quatro, e fazendo o favor de mexer muito o quadril e deixar a vista o vale entre os meus seios. Eu encostei nossos corpos, segurando seus pulsos na cabeceira da cama e proibindo que ele me tocasse, enquanto eu lhe dava vários beijos pelo pescoço e ia lhe tirando a roupa.

Blusa debaixo da cama, calça em cima da poltrona, meias na mesinha ao lado da cama e a cueca no corpo de Gaara, cobrindo seu membro que se encontrava muito excitado e elevado, independente do tecido da cueca shortinho preta. Aos poucos eu ia pegando as mãos de Gaara e colocando em partes do meu corpo, pra que ele pudesse me acariciar, mas comigo no controle.

- Você esta me deixando louco.– Gaara murmurou rouco, passando as mãos no interior das minhas coxas e quando ele chegou em minha calcinha, eu libertei seus braços, deixando ele fazer oque quisesse.

Eu estava por baixo do seu corpo, minhas costas estavam apoiadas na cabeceira da cama, e Gaara beijava minha barriga, próximo ao umbigo, quando seus lábios tocaram minha calcinha beijando meu ponto mais intimo por cima desta eu agarrei a madeira com as mãos, tentando não desmaiar de prazer. Quando eu fechei os olhos rapidamente Gaara levantou seu corpo, passando suas pernas por cima de mim e puxando o laço aos poucos, enquanto me dava beijos no pescoço.

Antes que laço atingisse a cama Gaara abocanhou um dos meus seios, enquanto brincava com o bico do outro, arrancando baixos gemidos da minha boca e arrancando logo depois um grito, ao colocar a mão por dentro da minha calcinha, massageando o local já úmido e retirando-a rapidamente.

- Ah Gaara!– Gaara estava com o rosto entre minhas pernas, sua língua quente passava pelo meu sexo e seus beijos friccionavam meu _ponto G,_ me fazendo gemer mais alto e virar os olhos no orgasmo.

Ele subiu seu corpo ficando em cima de mim, me beijando avidamente, meus lábios abertos pediam que ele aprofundasse o beijo, suas mãos em minha cintura não permitiam que eu desmoronasse, enquanto minhas mãos por cima da sua cueca acariciavam e apertavam o membro elevado e ainda guardado bem dentro da cueca, os gemidos de Gaara eram cortados pelos meus lábios e beijos, só quando ele dizia meu nome que eu permitia, amava ouvir meu nome sair daquela boca, talvez fosse um mal de tanto andar com Shikamaru.

Em poucos segundos o membro estava pra fora da cueca, mostrando o quanto aquele homem me desejava carnalmente, mas não apenas assim, meus dedos ainda continuavam circulando este, subindo e descendo calmamente como que masturbando o mesmo, mas minha intenção era continuar e não terminar ali, com apenas um orgasmo dos dois.

Tateando a mão por baixo do travesseiro encontrei uma camisinha, das varias colocadas em pontos estratégicos do quarto, virei o corpo de Gaara ficando por cima e sentando nas suas coxas com uma perna de cada lado, Gaara já estava completamente sem cueca e seu membro pulsava de desejo, o sangue que parecia circular apenas ali deixava este quente e pronto pra explodir, a qualquer mínimo toque meu.

- É melhor que eu faça isso.

Gaara colocou a camisinha rapidamente, em poucos segundos em já estava em cima do tronco de Gaara, seu membro me penetrava ao poucos me fazendo fechar ao olhos de prazer e arranhar-lhe as costas com minhas unhas, deixando marcas vermelhas e roxas por causa dos chupões na barriga e pescoço, estes de mais cedo. Eu estava sentada por completo no colo de Gaara, levantava e descia, mais e mais vezes, aumentando o ritmo e rebolando um pouco o quadril, Gaara se sentou e deixou que eu continuasse a cavalgar dessa vez mais e mais rápido, enquanto brincava com o bico dos meus seios ou me beijava.

Eu rebolei mais uma única vez antes de atingi o clímax, mas Gaara ainda não tinha chego nesse ponto e eu nunca deixaria ele sem ter um orgasmo, eu não era egoísta, então eu levantei meu corpo o maximo que podia, quase retirando o membro de Gaara de dentro de mim e desci de vez, rápida e fortemente, e antes que eu pudesse falar qualquer coisa senti ele se conter ao meu lado, apertar meu corpo e depois despejar seu desejo dentro de mim, ele tinha chegado ao clímax também.

- O melhor presente de natal que já recebi..- Gaara me puxou para o seu lado me deitando no seu peito depois de termos ido ao banheiro, já vestidos, ele de cueca e eu com sua blusa branca.-..em toda minha vida.

_Leitoras ! *-* _

_Demorei um pouquinho pra postar dessa vez, né ? uma semana. 'HM Mas espero que tenham gostado desse capitulo, e da parte hentai também, não sou muito boa com essas partes. O capitulo ta pequenino, mas revela alguns segredos e mostra uma parte interessante e bonitinha de Gaara e Sakura que tirei a ideia dum seriado que assisto. \O _

_**Jade Amorim: **__Que bom que gostou ! \O e todo mundo pensando que ela tinha tido um tipo de premonição ou poder, ein ? –' beijos._

_**Bela21: **__Eu também gosto de colocar a Sakura como uma mulher forte que não aceita que a tratem mal de jeito nenhum, e a Temari ? no final das contas foi pelas fofocas, ein ? ~~ beijos. _

_**Cindy Medeiros: **__KKKKKKK' até pensei em varias possibilidades, mas queria algo mais simples e engraçadinho. Beijos. :* _

_**FagyLoveGood: **__Hiper, Mega, Ultra, Superfofo ! *-* ShikaTema é um casal totalmente oposto, mas ainda assim lindo ! Beijos. :*_

_**Tsukyomiuchihasama: **__Que você continue gostando, amr. Beijos. :*_

_**Patty de Aquarius: **__É eu também faço isso as vezes em outras fics, mas e nessa.. quem acertou ? ~~' tenha calma, ainda vai ter MUITA coisa. Beijos. :*_

_Gatinhas, de hoje em diante as coisas vão mudar aqui. _

_Grande maioria da população mundial odeia o dia de segunda feira, não me pergunte porque, mas a partir de hoje vocês, minhas leitoras, vão passar a odiar um pouco menos, já que meus capítulos serão postados apenas na segunda, de semana em semana, certo ? _

_BEIJOS E OBRIGADA PELAS REVIEWS ! :* _

_E por favor, mandem muitas mais, falando bem ou mal ! \O _


	18. Capitulo 18

_**Estes personagens não pertencem a mim, e sim a Kishimoto Masashi.**_

- Que droga ! Aquela mulher tem que ser problemática até no dia do casamento !

Shikamaru estava no altar, andando de um lado pro outro, reclamando do quanto Temari estava demorando pra se arrumar e o quanto a mesma conseguia ser problemática sem esforço algum. Kankuro ao seu lado só tentava acalmá-lo dizendo que noivas costumavam se atrasar desse jeito, que dentro de cincos minutos Temari estaria ali, linda e ao seu lado no altar, mas detalhe: já tinham se passado uma hora e oito minutos que Kankuro disse aquilo pela primeira vez.

- Sakura me disse que já esta pra chegar. – Kankuro voltou da sala ao lado do altar, colocando o celular no bolso do paletó roxo escuro.

Infelizmente Sakura tinha se disponibilizado a ajudar Temari a se arrumar pro casamento, cabelo; maquiagem e essas coisas demoradas de mulher, mas pra que ela fizera isso eu não sei. Porque não podia ficar ao meu lado como Manami, a namorada de Kankuro, que estava ao seu lado, lhe dando beijos e lhe acalmando ? Pelo que eu saiba e estava demonstrando, eu também precisava ser acalmado, eu também estava ficando quase louco de tanto ouvir Shikamaru falar as palavras problemática e nuvens tantas vezes.

Em todos os casamentos em que eu tinha sido convidado, e por algum milagre ido, o maximo de atraso foram dois minutos já que eles não podiam deixar o Kazekage esperando, mas pelo visto a noiva deste casamento não respeitava meu poder, tudo bem que a respectiva era minha irmã mais velha, mas isso não importava. Oque me leva a outro ponto, Temari não é a única que não me respeita, e conclui a alguns dias atrás que isso é conseqüência da convivência ou de muita falta de medo da morte, como no caso de Sakura.

_- Não o chame assim ! E ela não gosta dele !_

_- Porque não ?_

_- Porque não, porque eu não quero !_

_- Você não manda em mim !_

_- Nem ele !_

_- EU CHAMO QUEM EU QUIZER, DO JEITO QUE EU QUIZER ! E PORQUE ESSA CONFUSÃO TODA COM O SHIKA ?_

_- EU JÁ DISSE PRA VOCÊ NÃO CHAMAR ELE ASSIM !_

_Capitulo 4, briga entre Sakura e Gaara por ela chamar Shikamaru, de Shika. _

Eu nunca desejei tanto na minha vida que eu não fosse um Jinchuuriki, nunca quis tanto que retirassem aquele demônio de dentro do meu corpo, nem que pra isso eu tivesse de morrer, eu não me importava de dar minha vida pela vida de Sakura. Quando eu a vi estirada no chão, com cortes pelo corpo sem consegui se levantar parecia que eu conseguia sentir sua dor física, mas não no corpo todo, apenas no coração que aos poucos parecia parar de bater e antes que Temari chegasse até mim, para deferir um tapa no meu rosto, eu desmaiei.

As luzes estavam apagadas e já era noite, provavelmente a noite seguinte, e a única luz que iluminava o meu quarto era a da lua, eu podia ver a luz do corredor ligada por debaixo da porta do quarto e alguém conversando próximo ao meu quarto, sem controle no tom da voz, sem medo que eu acordasse. Em nenhum momento depois que eu tinha acordado eu pensara em Sakura, em nenhum segundo, pois era diferente, eu tinha acordado pensando em Sakura, tinha sonhado com Sakura.

No sonho nós estávamos em uma sala muito clara, com parede e moveis de cores claras, nós dois deitados em um sofá, conversando e nos beijando, era realmente um sonho, mas ai do nada o pesadelo começava. Uma pequena mancha de sangue na roupa dela se transformava em litros e litros de sangue, tingindo o sofá, toda a roupa, tanto de Sakura quanto a minha e até as paredes, antes brancas, se tornavam vermelhas cor de sangue.

Antes que Temari ou Kankuro percebessem minha presença eu já tinha saído da casa, indo em direção ao hospital, sabia que Sakura não teria se recuperado em apenas um dia, eu não tinha certeza que tinham se passado apenas 24 horas, mas tinha certeza que Sakura precisaria de no mínimo quatro dias pra se curar completamente, e eu nunca teria dormido por quatro dias.

Todas as janelas dos quartos do pacientes ficavam abertas a noite, pra que a luz da lua iluminasse o quarto e se por um acaso os pacientes acordassem a noite, não ficasse no completo breu. E foi assim que eu encontrei o quarto de Sakura, com a mesma deitada na cama, ainda machucada, braços; pernas; tronco e até cabeça enfaixada, ela parecia uma múmia e eu ri quando a vi, não porque a piada tivesse sido engraçada, mas porque eu estava feliz que ela estivesse viva.

Eu passei todas as noites ao seu lado, enquanto ela dormia calmamente, mas toda vez que ela parecia esta prestes a acordar ou quando amanhecia eu saia e voltava pra minha casa, eu não tinha coragem de olhar nos seus olhos. Eu sabia que ela nunca iria me perdoar, nunca mais olharia nos meus olhos, por isso aproveitava aqueles momentos pra lhe olhar e acariciar o rosto mais que perfeito que eu tinha visto em toda minha vida, sem que ela se afastasse de mim como se eu fosse um monstro.

Mas esse era o problema. Eu era um monstro.

Eu já estava acostumado com as pessoas me ignorando e me julgando pelo poder que eu possuía, me julgando por causa da fonte desse poder, desde criança, sempre foi assim e agora eu tinha aprendido a ignorar, até que Sakura apareceu. Eu sempre sentir inveja de Naruto por ele ter o mesmo "problema" que eu, mas mesmo assim ter muitos amigos e pessoas que os amava. Quando uma única pessoa, que não era meus irmãos nem Naruto, me mostrou que não se importava que eu fosse um Jinchuuriki e me perdoou, foi ali que eu comecei realmente a me apaixonar.

_- Gaara ?_

_- Você esta bem ?_

_- Estou sim._

_- Me desculpe._

_- Desculpas ? Porque se fui eu que te machuquei ?_

_- Mas eu comecei quando não tomei cuidado com o Shikamaru, e quando continuei a briga com você, então a culpa é minha !_

_- Não, a culpa não é sua ! Você só estava com seu namorado, fui eu que me descontrolei e fui eu que te machuquei. Me desculpe, Haruno Sakura ?_

_- Só desculpo, se me chamar apenas de Sakura, de agora em diante, certo ?_

_- Certo, Har.. Sakura. Você decidiu dividir o quarto com o Nara, depois a Temari desceu as escadas chorando, nós discutimos e eu me descontrolei._

_- Eu sei, Gaara. O Naruto-kun também me machucou uma vez assim, sei como é, não me importei, te juro._

_- Mas mesmo assim, eu não queria que tivesse acontecido, eu deveria ter me controlado, não deveria ter te machucado, eu fiquei com medo de te perder. Fiquei com medo de ter te matado, Tamari e os outros nunca me desculpariam, e eles..._

_- Shhh ! Venha aqui ! Mas nada aconteceu, certo ? Eu estou aqui, bem e você não vai me perder ! Eu te desculpo, Gaara. _

_Capitulo 4, Gaara pede desculpas a Sakura. _

Shikamaru continuava falando sozinho, mas agora estava sentado no altar, com o cabelo bagunçado e quase chorando de desespero, Temari não tinha chegado ainda e nem Sakura. Enquanto do meu lado Kankuro só estava aos beijos e carinhos com a namorada, parecia estar fazendo figa pra mim e pro noivo ao nosso lado, já que minha vontade era de lhe dar um murro, logo depois sair daquela igreja, pegar Sakura e ir pra casa.

Vaguei meus olhos pela igreja, e parei observando Kankuro e Manami, era incrível como ele arranjava uma namorada a cada semana e mais incrível ainda como ela tinha conseguido segurar Kankuro com suas próprias garras. Era engraçado ver homens traindo suas mulheres, os mais novatos olhavam pra todos os cantos, procurando um suposto perigo antes de beijar ou encostar na amante, enquanto os mais habilidosos observavam o lugar no momento em que chegavam, para depois apenas aproveitarem a noite e a companhia.

Era interessante observar suas ações e reações, porém mais engraçado que isso era ver um desses traidores serem pegos por suas mulheres e ouvir suas desculpas, ou suas mulheres lhe batendo, não que eu já tivesse visto pessoalmente algo do tipo, mas é de assustar ver como as secretarias do prédio central gostam de um barraco, de descobrir um segredo e repassá-lo para todo o prédio e isso incluía o "chefe". Mas eu não posso falar nada, não posso julgar elas já que não consegui controlar minha felicidade ao ver Shikamaru e Temari ao beijos na cozinha, mais ou menos umas três da manhã, exatamente quando eu retornava do hospital, logo depois de conversar com Sakura.

Eu já estava feliz, e muito feliz, por ela ter me perdoado, mas pelo visto Kami esta de bem comigo aquele dia, quando eu vi os dois se beijando tive certeza que meu caminho estava aberto para conquistá-la e que Sakura seria minha. Não que eu fosse daquele tipo conquistador, mas era perceptível como ela se sentia incomodada de um jeito bom quando eu estava perto, batimentos cardíacos mais rápidos, coloração mais escura das bochechas e coisas do tipo, não que ela me amasse, mas ao menos sentia algo por mim.

E aos poucos eu conseguia me encostar mais e mais em Sakura, com pequenas desculpas e mentiras eu sempre tirava ela de onde fosse, até do trabalho, pra ficar ao meu lado e me ajudar em coisas que eu faria sozinho sem problema algum. Era bom me sentir como se eu fosse dependente dela, e por mais que eu não quisesse no inicio, ou quando brigávamos, eu estava sim me tornando dependente dela, da sua presença, e claro, eu nunca admitiria isso pra ela, ao menos era oque eu dizia.

_- Pode entrar._

_- Temari me disse que você estaria pronta a seis._

_- Pronta pra que ? Ela não me avisou de nada._

_- Ela me disse que você iria me ajudar a comprar um smoking novo, ela disse que eu tenho que estar ao menos apresentável nesse jantar. Mas não se preocupe, eu faço isso sozinho mesmo, e me desculpe se atrapalhei seu trabalho._

_- Não ! Ela deve ter comentado comigo sim, mas acabei esquecendo, me desculpe. Eu vou com você, sem problemas, eu já tinha terminado aqui mesmo._

_- Então vamos._

_Capitulo 5, Gaara pede ajuda a Sakura, para escolher sua roupa. _

No instante em que ela sorriu eu tive certeza que ela sabia que era mentira, ela se lembraria se Temari tivesse ao menos comentado com ela, não iria se esquecer, mas mesmo assim ela fez o favor de me ajudar, de cuidar de mim, e eu amava quando ela fazia isso. Não que eu gostasse de ser tratado como criança, isso não, mas eu gostava quando ela cuidava de mim, arrumava minha roupa e arrumava a mim, e era bom sentir que ela gostava de fazer isso.

E o principal amava com todas as forças perceber o como eu tinha um efeito sobre ela, principalmente quando beijava os lábios mais macios e doces que conheci em toda minha vida. Era perfeito vê-la corar depois de um beijo, carinho ou elogio, se ela era bonita, ficava mais ainda com as bochechas rosas, oque era meio impossível, já que sua beleza era diferente e inexplicável, ao menos pra mim.

Quer dizer, não só pra mim. Infelizmente eu não era o único homem que reparava na beleza de Sakura, nos seus olhos esverdeado, no sedoso cabelo rosa, lábios carnudos e macios e no corpo curvilíneo, vários outros também a desejavam e isso me irritava muito, mas muito mesmo. Mesmo que estes desejassem ela, nunca tinham chegado a atrapalhar qualquer momento meu com Sakura, sorte deles é claro, meu problema tinha nome e sexo, e este não era do sexo masculino, infelizmente, já que eu poderia bater no mesmo, sem peso na consciência.

_- Gaara, será que da pra parar de agarrar a Sakura e deixar eu colocar essa mascara rejuvenescedora nela, ou você quer que os rapazes de Suna a vejam ridícula amanhã ?_

_- Ela não tem que ficar bonita pra nenhum rapaz de Suna não, eu sou o Kazekage, e mando prender qualquer um que chegar perto dela, Temari._

_- Anda Gaara, solta logo ela !_

_- A Temari eu já me acostumei, mas por favor não me aparece com uma gosma daquela na cara, se não nunca mais te beijo._

_- Idiota._

_- Você fica corada muito fácil._

_Capitulo 5, Gaara e Sakura estão se beijando no jardim, quando Temari aparece com uma mascara verde no rosto, atrapalhando os dois. _

Com todo aquele desespero de Shikamaru e demora de Temari, eu tinha certeza que nunca iria aceitar me casar na vida, nunca passaria por todo aquele inferno só pra acrescentar meu sobrenome ao nome de alguém, ao menos era aquilo que eu pensava vendo Shikamaru sentado na cadeira ao meu lado faltando rançar os cabelos, na cadeira onde Sakura deveria estar, não ele. Eu estava mentindo pra mim mesmo e sabia disso, eu faria de tudo pra ter Sakura ao meu lado a todo tempo, acordar e dormir na mesma cama, voltar pra casa depois de um dia duro de trabalho e puder desfrutar de noites e mais noite com ela e principalmente, poder chamá-la de minha.

Foi por esses e vários outros motivos que eu peguei o anel de casamento da minha mãe, foi no intuito de transformar Sakura numa Sabaku, de torná-la minha mulher que eu planejei pedi-la em casamento, mas nada aconteceu como planejado. No meio de uma reunião de Kages, o Raikage do País do Trovão me concedeu a mão da sua filha, como forma de unir os países e criar laços entre esses, mas eu disse não, porque no momento que ele falou em casamento, a única pessoa que veio a minha mente foi uma ninja de cabelos rosas, eu recusei rapidamente e ele me disse que daria tempo pra que eu pensasse.

Eu tinha certeza doque sentia por Sakura, mas eu queria que ela também tivesse certeza sobre aquilo e que se decidisse sobre os seus próprios sentimentos, por isso e por causa do desejo incontrolável que sentia foi que a agarrei sem medo que alguém nos pegasse no meio de uma festa, com diversos Kages no esperando lá em baixo. Eu não tinha controle do meu corpo, e nem Sakura do dela, eu faria amor com ela ali mesmo, eu queria que a nossa _primeira vez_ fosse especial, mas eu não conseguia controlar meu desejo, porém infelizmente, Temari mais uma vez fez isso por mim.

_- Acho melhor vocês descerem logo, porque vai ser meio estranho ter que explicar que o jantar não fora servido ainda, porque o Kazegake esta em seu escritório discutindo sobre o futuro da família Sabaku, com Haruno Sakura._

_- Me desculpe. Mas você esta perfeita, ninguem vai perceber nada._

_- Eu não posso dizer o mesmo de você._

_- Nunca pensei que você fosse se descontrolar a ponto de esquecer de suas visitas, Gaara._

_- Cala boca, Temari._

_Capitulo 6, Sakura e Gaara se agarrando no escritório durante a festa dos Kages, Temari atrapalha mais uma vez. –' _

Ninguem perceberia nada, era só não olharem pra elevação nas minhas calças e estava tudo bem, mas o Naruto me fez o favor de informar para todos os meus convidados oque eu e Sakura estávamos fazendo no escritório. Eu realmente não me importava com oque aquelas pessoas tanto falavam e olhavam enquanto eu passava, mas ver todos aqueles homens lançando olhares desejosos e sorrisos maliciosos em direção a Sakura me fazia ter muita vontade de matar o meu amigo. Sinceramente, eu nunca tive tanto ódio de Naruto na minha vida.

Uzumaki Naruto foi a primeira pessoa em todo o mundo ninja que se importou comigo, foi a primeira pessoa, tirando meus irmãos, que me ajudou e perguntou se eu estava bem e foi também, a primeira pessoal que eu realmente invejei, pois ele era um Jinchuuriki como eu, mas ele tinha varias outras pessoas que se importavam com ele, ele tinha vários amigos. Ele era um tipo de pessoa que tirando pelos escândalos, você sempre desejaria ter um amigo igual, ao menos era oque Sakura dizia, mas nem todos achavam a mesma coisa, e pelo visto, Uchiha Sasuke não concordava.

Quando pequenos, Sakura; Naruto e Sasuke formaram o Time 7, liderados por Hatake Kakashi, era um time estranho se olhasse de longe, era um estranha relação de amor e ódio entre eles, enquanto o próprio Kakashi se ocupava com seus livrinhos pornôs. Sasuke odiava reciprocamente Naruto que amava Sakura, esta amava Sasuke e ignorava Naruto, oque nos levava a um time muito problemático, como diria meu cunhado. Mas mesmo depois de abandonar seu time por causa de uma vingança, o Uchiha nunca foi esquecido, mesmo depois de anos Naruto e Sakura ainda lutavam pra que ele retornasse, isso só mostrava que os laços entre eles ainda era forte e que Sakura ainda o amava.

Eu já estava com o anel no bolso do paletó, pronto para pedir a mão de Sakura em casamento, eu estava quase certo que ela aceitaria e que daria tudo certo, até o Raikage começar a falar. Eu faria o pedido durante o jantar, pra que todos soubessem que ela era minha, ou seria, e que eu não me casaria com ninguem que não fosse a Haruno, mas meu "sogro" me fez o favor de oferecer mais uma vez a mão de sua filha, eu não soube oque fazer, não podia ser grosso com um Kage, era e mesma coisa que declarar guerra, nem poderia aceitar e quando decidi oque falar Sakura saiu correndo.

Eu fiquei realmente receoso que ela não aceitasse meu pedido e que fosse embora naquele exato momento, mas quando toquei-lhe o rosto, beijei aqueles lábios e senti seu corpo tremer ao meu toque soube que ela era minha e que aceitaria. Sem sequer perceber eu disse a palavra que nuca tinha saído daquela boca, eu nunca tinha dito que amava ninguem e me senti tão bem ao dizer pra ela, que diria mais milhões e milhões de vezes sem problema algum, tudo bem que hoje percebo que não gosto muito de falar aquela palavra, mas só de vê-la sorrindo daquele jeito, meu orgulho sumia.

_- Sakura. Me desculpe._

_- Você já sabia. _

_- Já. Desde a hora do escritório, ele já tinha me feito a oferta e eu disse que ia pensar, mas para me pressionar ele falou novamente em publico, e eu não soube como responder._

_- Por isso você queria fazer amor comigo, seu canalha._

_- Eu queria ter certeza, se estava escolhendo certo._

_- ENTÃO EU FUI SÓ MAIS UM TESTE, PRA VER QUAL DAS DUAS SERIA MELHOR DE CAMA. ERA ISSO ?_

_- Não. Não. Eu só queria lhe mostra, que eu te amo. É isso que você ouviu. Aishiteiru, e não vou aceitar._

_Capitulo 6, Gaara tentando se explicar pra Sakura, por causa do suposto pedido de casamento. _

Eu tinha feito a parte mais difícil, tinha me declarado do jeito mais convencional, mas o Uchiha fez o favor de acabar com tudo. Só de pensar em qualquer homem tocando na minha Sakura eu tinha vontade de lhe matar, de rancar cada pedaço de corpo sem pressa alguma, tinha vontade de lhe torturar das piores maneiras possíveis, mas com o Uchiha era diferente. Meu sangue fervia de pensar nele sequer falando com Sakura, ou olhando pra mesma, eu não conseguia nem pensar na possibilidade de Sakura voltar a amá-lo mesmo depois de tudo que ele fez com ela, mesmo depois de tudo que ela passou por ele.

E quando Sasuke apareceu precisando dos cuidados de Sakura, e pior ainda, exigindo os cuidados de Sakura, eu não soube oque fazer, não sabia como agir. Eu sabia que ela tinha feito uma promessa e que só estava indo cuidar do ex colega de time, eu sabia que ela estava prestes a falar que também me amava quando Naruto apareceu, mas meu coração apertava quando pensava em Sakura curando, vendo e conversando com seu antigo amor. Foi mais fácil deixar que Sakura fosse, mas nunca mais voltasse, eu não queria que ela se sentisse na obrigação de ter que voltar amando outro, eu não agüentaria ficar com alguém que não me amava.

Eu estava com muito ódio, mas sabia oque estava fazendo, eu não podia obrigar que ela ficasse e deixasse que o Uchiha morresse, não que eu não fosse gostar da possibilidade de nunca mais ver aquela cara de idiota e sorriso superior, mas ela iria se culpar pra sempre se ele morresse, ela não teria a mesma vida se o salvasse, Sakura tinha de cumprir sua promessa pra só depois poder realmente seguir sua vida. Foi então que eu percebi, o Uchiha queria que apenas Sakura lhe salvasse, porque ele a queria de volta, ele queria aquele amor e cuidados que lhe fora prometido na sua despedida, queria a mesma garotinha que corria atrás dele antigamente, mas quando voltou e não encontrou a mesma ele sentiu falta, e descobriu que amava Sakura.

Eu custava em dizer, ou ao menos pensar, mas voltar e ficar com Sasuke seria melhor pra ela, ela seria mais feliz ao seu lado, sem qualquer monstro pra lhe preocupar, sem ter que ficar se acostumando com olhares tortos por todas da vila, sem ter que se portar como companheira do Kazekage e coisas do tipo. Desde pequena ela tinha planejado casar, ter filhos e se tornar uma Uchiha, agora eu só estava lhe dando a chance de realizar esse sonho, mas para que ela percebesse como eu que isso seria melhor pra ela, eu tinha que fazer ela ter raiva de mim.

_- Eu tamb.._

_- SAKURA ! ENCONTRARAM SASUKE PROXIMO A KONOHA, ELE ESTA MUITO FERIDO E NÃO DEIXA QUE NINGUEM O AJUDE, APENAS VOCÊ !_

_- SAKURA ! VAMOS RÁPIDO, O SASUKE ESTA MUITO MAL !_

_- Naruto, eu já estou indo, me dê apenas um minuto, por favor !_

_- Gaara eu.. er.._

_- É só o Uchiha voltar que você me deixa, não é ? eu fui só seu brinquedinho._

_- Não é isso, Gaara. Eu queria ficar aqui com você, mas eu não posso deixar ele morrer, não posso ele é meu amigo e eu fiz uma promes.._

_- Eu sei dessa promessa, mas deixe que as outras medicas cuidem dele, deixe que Tsunade cuide dele._

_- Eu não posso, você ouviu o Naruto, o Sasuke só permite que eu o cure. Você não o conhece, ele vai morrer se eu não for, ele não vai deixar que ninguem te toque, eu o conheço Gaara._

_- Eu sei muito bem disso, então vá e me faça o favor, de nunca mais voltar._

_- Mas Gaara, você tem que me entender, eu.._

_- A escolha é sua ; eu ou o Uchiha._

_- Eu preciso ir Gaara, mas eu não o amo mais, eu amo v..._

_- Adeus Sakura._

_Capitulo 6, Naruto aparece dizendo que Sasuke voltou, e Gaara pede que Sakura escolha entre ele e o Uchiha, ela escolhe salvar o ex colega de time. _

Eu passei os próximos dias esperando que Sakura voltasse pros meus braços, mas depois doque eu fiz, eu sabia que seu orgulho não deixaria que ela fizesse isso, então eu teria de ficar sem ela, o resto da minha vida, por minha culpa. Isso fazia meu coração apertar e eu perder toda felicidade que eu um dia tive, perder toda a vontade de viver e de ajudar aquelas pessoas de Suna, mas eu não podia fazer isso com aquelas pessoas.

Foi com essa desculpa, de que as pessoas de Suna precisavam dela que eu roubei o anel de diamante que tinha dado a Natsumi e fui atrás de Sakura, escondido é claro, dizendo a todos que eu estava apenas vigiando as barreiras de Suna e que queria fazer isso eu mesmo, sozinho, que queria pensar um pouco e ninguem suspeitou de nada, quando sentissem minha falta eu já estaria em Konoha. Mas no meio do caminho pra vila de Tsunade, eu fui capturado pela Akatsuki e dado como morto, por mim mesmo.

Eu sabia que nada podia ser feito, depois que um Jinchuuriki era pego e seu Bijuu retirado, a pessoa morria, sem chance nenhuma de sobreviver ou lutar. Não que eu não tivesse lutado já que quando o ataque começou eu estava prestes a sair de Suna, Akasuna no Sasori e Deidara começaram pelo centro da vila, destruindo casas de civis e vendas, atraindo todos os ninjas para aquele local, mas eles estavam numa enrascada. Os ANBU e ninjas de Suna não podiam lutar, pois assim destruiriam e matariam muitos civis que dormiam aquela hora, mas não podiam também deixar os dois Akatsukis fazerem oque bem queriam, por esse motivo eu atrai sozinho os dois para o deserto.

Meu ultimo erro foi pensar que eu poderia dar contar dos dois, sozinho, mas quando eu vi já estava no esconderijo da Akatsuki com todas as projeções dos participantes daquela organização ao meu redor, prontos pra retirada do Bijuu, e prontos pra me matar. Eu tentava me soltar, empurrava os braços e mexia as pernas, mas nada acontecia, minha areia não saia do lugar, eu estava perdido, sabia que ia morrer, mas não parava de pensar em Sakura.

Ela não tinha sido a primeira mulher na minha vida, claro que não. Mas foi a primeira que eu realmente sentia falta, foi a primeira em que eu deixava o trabalho pra voltar logo pra casa, eu sempre voltava de madrugada, quando ela estava em casa eu voltava antes de anoitecer, como medo que ela fosse dormir e eu não pudesse vê-la ou algo do tipo. Era bom só de sentir seu cheiro, ou vê-la conversando com Temari, era bom tê-la morando na mesma casa, dormindo no quarto ao lado do meu.

Eu sentiria falta dos meus irmãos, da vila e de todos, mas de Sakura eu sentia mais que falta, chegava doer só de pensar que eu não a veria mais, que eu não poderia mais beijar aqueles lábios ou tocar aquela pele, se eu tinha algum motivo pra fugir dali e sobreviver esse era Sakura. Foram seus olhos, sorriso e cabelo que eu imaginei antes de sentir ser virado, receber uma pancada na nuca e desmaiar.

- Acalme-se Shikamaru. – Kankuro estava a sua frente, com as mãos no seu peito, fazendo com que Shikamaru se sentasse. – Tenho certeza que ela nunca deixaria você no altar.

O Nara pareceu pensar um pouco e se sentou novamente, segurando o rosto com as mãos e apoiando os cotovelos nos joelhos, e logo depois abrindo mais alguns botões do paletó, daqui a pouco ele iria ficar sem roupa, é capaz.

- Quem sabe. – Naruto lhe deu um pequeno empurrão, sorrindo. – Vai que ela encontrou um melhor que você no caminho.

- Naruto !

- Qual o problema, Kankuro ?

Shikamaru se levantou mais uma vez indo em direção a porta da igreja, Kankuro foi correndo atrás desse, puxando seu paletó, obrigando que Shikamaru sentasse novamente e logo depois fechando os olhos. Poucos segundos depois a porta de entrada se abriu, o noivo levantou o pescoço rapidamente, movimento que quase lhe causa um torcicolo, mas era apenas um convidado atrasado, muito atrasado por falar nisso.

Eu tive vontade de rir quando me lembrei da cara de Shikamaru no momento em que abriram a porta da igreja, eu nunca tinha visto olhos tão assustados como aqueles, mas sabiam como era levar um susto ou não saber onde você estava, nem qual era seu verdadeiro nome. Foi assim que eu me senti quando acordei em um quarto branco, moveis; paredes e tudo branco, tirando uma televisão e umas flores ao lado da cama, que eram amarelas.

Eu não tinha a menor ideia onde estava, teve um momento em que perguntei quem eu era, pensei que tinha morrido e já estava em outro corpo, mas ao olhar pra janela e ver meu próprio reflexo, constatei que ainda era o mesmo Gaara, mas vivo. Eu estava mais que confuso, era pra mim estar morto, a Akatsuki tinha me capturado e retirado o Bijuu, eu não sentia mais aquele calor vindo de dentro de mim, aquela agonia, por isso eu sabia que agora era uma pessoa comum.

Mas eu estava vivo, droga ! Era impossível eu estar vivo, eu estava no céu só pode, oque era muito estranho já que o céu não poderia se parecer tanto quanto um quarto de hospital, certo ? Mas mesmo que eu estivesse no céu, eu não veria nunca mais Sakura, certo ? Então que tivessem me mandado pro inferno logo, lá ao menos eu não ficaria nessa calmaria, pensando tanto nela, pensando tanto em como poderia ser se eu estivesse vivo.

Lembro-me que do nada a porta do quarto se abriu, entrando neste Temari e Kankuro, a primeira pergunta que fiz foi se eles também estavam mortos, Temari se assustou, mas Kankuro começou a rir que nem um louco, e quando eu tentei lhe dar um bom murro percebi que eu não estava morto, nem muito menos curado, era como se meu corpo estivesse sem chakra algum, eu mal conseguia bater em alguém, olhe la lutar.

Aos poucos meus irmãos ia me explicando tudo que aconteceu, desde a parte que me encontraram vivo, a parte da cirurgia e de que agora eu teria de sobreviver com a ajuda de Sakura. Por Kami, quando eu ouvi aquele nome pensei que meu coração fosse parar de bater, quando soube que ela tinha voltado por mim e deixado o Uchiha de lado, eu vi que tinha valido a pena ser capturado pela Akatsuki, já que agora ela teria que ficar ao meu lado o resto da vida, e eu não me importava que pra isso eu nunca mais pudesse lutar, ela estaria ao meu lado e isso que importava.

No mesmo dia eu sai do hospital, estava cansado de ficar naquele quarto que parecia mais o céu, e fui pra casa, queria me encontrar com Sakura logo, se eu tive coragem de ir atrás dela, ao menos tentar, eu tinha coragem de me declarar mais uma vez, certo ? não ! Quando cheguei em casa e vi ela deitada na cama, pálida e quieta como se estivesse morta, eu desesperei, só ai Kankuro me contou oque tinha acontecido.

No inicio eu tinha ficado feliz sim por ela ter feito tudo pra me salvar, mas a partir do momento em que Kankuro me contou que Sakura quase da sua própria vida pra me salvar, eu fiquei com ódio de mim mesmo, e cheguei mais uma vez no pensamento que só aconteciam coisas ruins quando Sakura estava ao meu lado e que talvez fosse melhor mesmo ela ficar com Sasuke. Quando eu estava prestes a morrer percebi que seria realmente horrível morrer e nunca mais poder vê-la, mas seria pior ainda não poder vê-la e continuar vivo, e no lugar, ela morta por minha causa.

Eu passei as noites seguintes ao seu lado, era fora do comum o quanto eu amava aquela pessoa, o como ela tinha me conquistado com pequenas coisas e como eu tinha coragem e teria mais ainda depois doque acontecera de ignorá-la e fingir que não sentia nada por ela, fazendo que a mesma voltasse pros braços do Uchiha. Era isso que ela realmente merecia ter uma ótima vida com ele e não uma vida de perigos e riscos comigo, mesmo que ela fosse uma ninja, eu não deixaria que ela corresse tantos perigos de vida, nunca.

_- Bom dia, Gaara. Esperava ao menos que fosse educado com a pessoa que lhe salvou a vida._

_- Não pedi que me salvasse._

_- Então esta certo. Da próxima vez que estiver a beira da morte, eu não farei nada, tudo bem ? Deixarei que você morra e que Temari e Kankuro fiquem sozinhos e se culpem pelo reto da vida, e que sua noiva fique viúva antes de casar._

_- Ela não é mais minha noiva, eu cancelei o casamento._

_- Porque você fez isso ?_

_- Me solte._

_- Porque você fez isso ?_

_- Não é da sua conta, Haruno._

_- Se continuar usando sua areia assim, por motivos insignificantes, vou ter que transferir mais chakra todos os dias._

_- Não preciso da sua ajuda._

_- Vamos ver, Sabaku._

_Capitulo 11, Sakura encontra Gaara pela primeira vez depois da cirurgia e ele a ignora._

Quando a vi acordada e bem, meu coração disparou, eu não conseguia falar nada, eu não sabia o que fazer, pensei em sair da cozinha sem lhe dirigir a palavra, mas antes que eu fizesse Sakura dirigiu seu olhar dos meus olhos pra minha cicatriz a mostra e me cumprimentou. Eu não queria nenhuma ligação com ela por isso não falei nada, eu conseguiria sobreviver sem seu chakra, eu daria um jeito, só não conseguia pensar na possibilidade de Sakura se ferir por minha causa, fazia meu estomago se embrulhar todo.

Nos próximos dias eu tentei de todas as formas afastar e se o mais frio possível com Sakura, até que estava dando certo sim, nos ao menos não brigávamos e eu só estava dando um pouquinho de orgulhoso, oque eu não deixava de ser. Porém a partir de um ponto as coisas só iam piorando, Sakura continuava insistindo em me curar, as brigas começaram e um antigo amigo/inimigo meu fez um favor de se machucar e começar a dar em cima da sua medica, que no caso era Sakura.

Ela não podia simplesmente obedecer minhas ordens ? Tipo, eu estava morto, me corroendo por dentro de ciúmes, eu já tinha quase me acostumado com a ideia de Sakura voltar pra Sasuke e.. Mentira ! A única ideia que entrava na minha cabeça era Sakura ficar o resto da vida ao meu lado. Ela já tinha me deixado uma vez por causa do ex colega de time, e tinha que me deixar mais uma vez por uma pessoa que ela nem conhecia, eu sabia que esse era o seu trabalho, tratar pessoas, mas eu queria ter ela ao meu lado, só ao meu lado.

Esse meu ciúmes quase doentio meio que controlava meu corpo, quer dizer, essa era a desculpa que eu usava, mas todas as vezes que Sakura falava no nome de algum homem ou de deixava por um desse eu perdia o controle e acabava falando coisas que não devia. Não que eu quisesse magoá-la, eu fazer com que ela as afastasse de mim realmente, mas eu não podia deixar que Keiko, logo Yamashita Keiko, meu colega de infância que corria atrás das garotas que corriam atrás de mim roubasse a única mulher que eu realmente amei em toda a minha vida, não era justo, não pra mim ao menos.

Só depois que eu dizia uma coisa mais "pesada", eu percebia que não deveria ter dito aquilo, que estava afastando Sakura cada vez mais de mim, e esse não era meu objetivo, eu nunca quis machucar Sakura, ou ferir seus sentimentos. Talvez seja engraçado falar que eu só queria que ela entendesse que eu a amava e que não queria vê-la com ninguem, mas talvez meu jeito de expressar meu sentimentos fosse meio estranho.

Uma hora ou outra, independente de qual fosse a vitima, eu sempre acabava machucando alguém por causa do meu ciúmes, a pessoa podia ter culpa ou não, mas eu não controlava. Era errado sim tudo que eu fazia quando não me controlava, mas eu só não queira perder, só não queria que Sakura deixasse de me amar, mas não percebia que fazendo aquilo ela só se aproximava mais disto.

_- Você não vai trabalhar hoje._

_- Eu preciso ir._

_- Não precisa não, deixa que as outras medicas tomem conta do hospital._

_- Eu preciso ir cuidar dos meus pacientes._

_- Quando você fala pacientes, quer dizer o Keiko-kun, não é ?_

_- Gaara, eu já disse pra você que você não precisa ter ciúmes dele._

_- Não estou com ciúmes._

_- Nós estamos regredindo pelo visto, não é ?_

_- Não. O problema não é a parte de regredir, é você que não se contenta com um homem só._

_Capitulo 13, Sakura diz que vai trabalhar e Gaara se irrita, por causa do ciúmes com Keiko. _

Todas as vezes que Shikamaru teimava em ir supostamente atrás de Temari, e trazê-la para a igreja puxada pelos cabelos, Kankuro levantava mais uma vez tentando fazer com que ele se sentasse novamente, e mais uma vez quando esta voltava para o seu acento recebia milhos de beijos, dados pela namorada. Como que eu queria que Sakura estivesse aqui, me dando milhões de beijos, bagunçando meu cabelo com as mãos, arranhando.. não, com certeza fazer esse tipo de coisas na igreja é pecado, certo ? mas de qualquer jeito eu queria que ela estivesse aqui, nem que pra isso eu tivesse que acalmar Shikamaru.

Os beijos e carinhos de Sakura eram como calmantes pra mim, ou em outros casos como viagra, eu não conseguia me concentrar em nada quando ela estava ao meu lado, nada mesmo, ela atraia a minha atenção inconscientemente. E todas aquelas coisas que as mulheres dizem sentir num primeiro beijo, eu sinto em todos, sinto todas as vezes em que meus lábios tocam os de Sakura, meu estomago embrulha e meu coração dispara.

Por Kami ! Essas coisas não deviam acontecer comigo, eu não devia me preocupar mais com ela que comigo, não devia passar noites e mais noites apenas observando o rosto mais lindo que já vi em toda minha vida, nem deveria necessitar da presença de Sakura na minha cama pra dormir, mas é isso que acontece comigo. Eu prefiro morrer a vê-la sofrendo, eu preferia morrer que nunca mais poder olhar naqueles olhos e desfrutar daqueles olhos e o principal, eu não queria necessitar tanto dela pra ser feliz.

Sakura tem um efeito e um poder descomunal sobre mim, ela praticamente manda em mim, só que ela não sabe, ainda. Durante um dos meus treinos, no momento em que ela me deu um beijo na nuca, minha areia parou, não por que eu mandei ou coisa e tal, mas porque ela não tinha força pra continuar, eu não controlava a areia, todas as vez que ela fazia algum carinho em mim a areia parava, não que eu controlasse a mesma, eu estava amando aquilo sim, mas era a própria areia, com sua vontade própria que dava espaço pra Sakura fazer aquelas coisas. Eu odiava não ter controle do meu próprio corpo e dos meus poderes, por isso desistir de treinar com ela, pedi ajuda aos meus irmãos que sempre diziam que Sakura era a melhor pessoa pra mim treinar, mas eu sempre ignorava.

Antes eu amava oque eu fazia, adorava ficar até arde no prédio central, só trabalhando, mas depois que nossas visitas de Konoha chegaram e eu comecei a me relacionar com uma destas, meu trabalho virou um fardo pra mim, eu contava as horas pra voltar pra casa e essas passavam mais lentas que o normal.

Eu ficava muito irritado facilmente, não porque meu corpo não estava produzindo chakra e assim eu não poderia lutar, como achava Sakura, mas porque ela não estava mais ao meu lado constantemente, e porque agora era ela que me ignorava. Por um lado eu dava todos aqueles ataques e deixava de me cuidar só pra chamar a atenção de Sakura, queria que meu estado fosse tão critico que ela não pudesse sair do meu lado durante todo o dia, isso era uma coisa muito burra sim, mas ao menos eu teria ela o resto da vida cuidando de mim.

Mas com o tempo meu corpo estava voltando a produzir chakra, e eu percebi isso, com o tempo eu não precisaria mais dos cuidados de Sakura e ela retornaria a Konoha e dessa vez não existia mais Akatsuki pra me capturar e fazer com que ela retornasse. Então, eu fazia de tudo pra que meu corpo perdesse chakra mais rapidamente, treinava mais e mais, depois eu teria de voltar pra ela transferir mais chakra, e ficar perto dela era a única coisa que eu queria.

Mais uma vez eu tinha perdido o controle do meu ciúmes, era muita coisa pra um dia só, era muito homem em cima de Sakura para um dia só, Keiko e Genma. O meu melhor amigo de infância, e único, e o idiota que fez minha irmã chorar, eu não tinha visto Temari daquele jeito, nunca tinha visto seus olhos ao menos ficarem molhados, para num certo dia ela chegar em casa aos prantos, porque o idiota ninja de Konoha estava indo embora. Eu fiquei com medo que ele fizesse o mesmo com Sakura, fiquei com medo que ela se apaixonasse por ele, como Temari, e por isso quando ela estava indo fechar a porta do quarto, bati em Genma o maximo que pude, queria descontar minha raiva pelo que ela fez com minha irmã, e pelo que estava prestes a fazer com Sakura.

Depois eu me arrependi, ou quase isso, Genma não estava indo fechar a porta, estava indo embora, mas ele ainda tinha culpa no caso com Temari, ao menos era oque eu achava. Por Kami, quanto ódio eu senti de Genma quando cheguei em casa e vi que Sakura não estava lá, muito menos as coisas dela, ela tinha ido embora e a culpa era dele, ele que fez o favor de trazer Sakura pra casa e enganar Temari, não eu, eu só tinha me descontrolado um pouco, oque era comum, ou não, mas isso não importava agora, eu só tinha que achar Sakura.

Poucos segundos depois de revirar o quarto de minha visita, Temari gritou la embaixo que já tinha chegado, e antes que ela desse mais de dois passos dentro de casa eu puxei seu braço para a rua e andando em direção ao hospital, eu tinha que descobrir onde ela tinha se metido. Foi preciso apenas uma simples pergunta e a recepcionista me disse tudo, me deu até um numero de telefone da enfermeira de Sakura, da casa onde ela estava, eu acreditei é claro, era um crime mentir para o Kazegake e aquela mulher não iria querer ser presa.

Eu encarei, pedi desculpas, só faltei implorar e ajoelhar aos seus pés, mas Sakura insistiu que não voltaria pra minha casa, eu estava pra ficar louco com isso, não poderia vê-la todo dia, enquanto Temari ao meu lado estava aos sorrisos porque eu estava melhorando, por acaso ela não entendia oque aquilo significava ? Eu perderia Sakura para sempre, e pra o Uchiha ainda mais, isso era inaceitável, eu tinha de arranjar algum jeito de fazê-la voltar pra minha casa.

Durante o retorno pra casa, rua após rua, Temari continuava falando como Sakura era uma maravilhosa medica e como ela tinha ajudado na minha recuperação, eu sabia disso e era imensamente grato, mesmo que não demonstrasse, mas isso me deu uma ideia, e se.. Eu matava dois coelhos com uma cajadada só, ajudando Keiko na sua melhora ele teria sua alta cada vez mais próxima, separando-o da minha hospede e poderia ver Sakura toda santo dia, e foi isso que aconteceu, eu fingia que estava indo apenas conversar com Keiko, oque ela sempre achava muito estranho, mas não reclamava, treinava e logo depois ia transferir o chakra e ficar ao lado dela.

Foi assim durante alguns dias, até que ela descobriu meu segredo, quando ela entrou no quarto eu pensei que ela fosse me matar por eu estar supostamente "tentando matar um paciente", e mesmo depois que eu tentei explicar ela ainda me olhava torto, mas com um certo brilho nos olhos quando percebeu como Keiko esta melhor e foi por aquele brilho que eu continuei treinando seu paciente. Quando deixamos Keiko e Mizuki sozinhos, eu sabia que os dois se gostavam, sabia que seria uma boa oportunidade pra eles conversarem, mas eu só queria ficar um pouco a sós com Sakura, passamos por todo o hospital de mãos dadas, ela não estava percebendo, mas eu esta adorando ter aquela pequena mão quente apertando a minha, sem vergonha alguma.

– _Oque você esta fazendo ?_

_- Keiko gosta da sua enfermeira. Ele a ama desde pequeno, mas tem medo de ser rejeitado. Então seria melhor deixá-los sozinhos um pouco não acha, talvez ela passe a gostar dele aos poucos, quem sabe, né ?_

_- Ela o ama ! A Mizuki ama o Keiko, ela acha que ele não sente nada por ele._

_- Porque ?_

_- Porque ele da em cima de todas as outras mulheres que ele conhece, menos nela. Para ela, ele não a acha bonita, e nunca veria nela uma mulher, apenas a garotinha que era sua amiga quando pequeno, ela se sente feia perto das garotas que ele já namorou e de todas a outras garotas que ele da suas indiretas._

_- Entendo. Enquanto ele tem medo de dar em cima dela e levar um fora, ele agüenta levar vários tipos de fora, mas segundo ele, seria impossível agüentar um vindo dela, que nunca amaria um cafajeste igual ele._

_- Eles se amam._

_- Mas tem medo de se declarar._

_- Idiotas._

_ Capitulo 15, Gaara sabe que Keiko gosta de Mizuki, então puxa Sakura para fora da sala, deixando os dois sozinhos. _

No momento em que dissemos idiota, nós dois pensamos mais em nós mesmos que em Keiko e Mizuki, nós dois sabíamos que nos amávamos mas tínhamos vergonha, medo ou sei lá oque de admitir isto e varias outras coisas. Era igual Kankuro naquele exato momento, ou durante quase toda sua vida, a alguns anos atrás ele se apaixonou por uma garota, Akane se não me engano o nome, mas ele tinha medo de dizer que a amava, parecia ainda ter mais medo de amar alguém, por isso depois de uns nove meses de namoro ela traiu ele, porque não agüentava ,mais dizer "eu te amo" e receber um "eu sei".

Depois que deixei Sakura em sua sala fui rodar um pouco pelo hospital, queria pensar um pouco, talvez eu fosse como Kankuro, mas talvez não, ele nunca tinha dito que amava uma mulher que não fosse Temari, ele era muito mais sociável e menos frio que eu, mas no momento em que percebi que estava prestes a perder Sakura, eu disse sem problema algum. Existem coisas que até hoje eu não goste de admitir ou lembrar, como quando ataquei Konoha, como quase matei vários ninjas daquela vila e de como quase matei a própria Sakura que não tinha nem metade da força descomunal que tem hoje, mas eram coisas que eu não tinha como esquecer ou mudar.

Quando voltei para a sala da chefe do hospital ela não estava mais lá, mas seguindo seu chakra a encontrei no refeitório, como eu sou o Kazekage e tinha direito sobre aquele hospital, tranquei as portas e antes de me sentar peguei um sashimi, já que eu estava realmente com um pouco de fome, Sakura estava sentada em uma das mesas, sozinha, olhando pro jardim la fora. Eu precisava conversar com alguém, e precisava também fazer com que ela voltasse pros meus braços, pro meu colo, ouvi dizer um dia que mulheres gostam quando você revela seus segredos para ela, e desse jeito, não faria mal se eu inventasse alguns, certo ?

_- Estava me procurando. Posso me sentar ?_

_- Hai. Porque você esta treinando Keiko ?_

_- Já disse que não o odeio._

_- Eu sei. Mas mesmo assim, você não é obrigado a ajudá-lo._

_- Há algum tempo atrás, quando você me encontrou treinando na clareira eu tive raiva de você. Você me mandou parar, mas eu só continuava treinando mais e mais, eu queria te bater, te fazer calar. E então eu vi essa chance quando você me chamou pra treinar, era só eu te dar um murro ou te sufocar e eu ficaria livre, não importava se eu te matasse, eu só queria treinar. Eu ainda não tinha aceitado que talvez nunca mais poderia ser Kazekage, e que principalmente nunca mais poderia realizar uma missão._

_- Eu te ataquei, mas antes que a areia chegasse até você eu desisti, eu diminui a velocidade pra que você fugisse, eu não consegui te matar, eu não conseguia te ver morta, e então aceitei treinar, aceitei receber suas ajudas e graças a isso, hoje eu estou melhor Sakura, graças a você._

_- Gaara._

_- Depois daquele dia, eu pedi ajuda a Kankuro e Temari nos treinos, mas sempre voltava pra você transferir mais chakra pra mim, era pra você que eu sempre pedia ajuda no final das contas e mesmo que outras pessoas pudessem me ajudar com o chakra, seria pra você que eu iria voltar. Eu tive toda a sorte do mundo por ter você ao meu lado, mas eu fiquei com medo que Keiko não tivesse essa mesma ajuda, já que você não podia burlar as regras do hospital como fez comigo, por ser minha enfermeira pessoal, e levá-lo para treinar, antes da recuperação, você corria o risco de ser despedida._

_- Por sua causa, hoje eu estou bem e voltando a produzir meu próprio chakra, e por sua causa também, hoje Keiko esta melhorando._

_- Mas é você que esta treinando-o, não eu._

_- Mas graças a você, eu percebi que todos nós precisamos de ajuda, e é por isso que eu estou treinando o Keiko. Mas eu percebi também, que mais doque de ajuda, eu preciso é de você, Sakura._

_Capitulo 15, Sakura e Gaara estão no refeitório, ele se explica dizendo o porque de estar treinando Keiko. _

Eu insistia em dizer que aquilo era uma mentira, muito boa por sinal já que Sakura estava chorando e tinha deixado ser beijada, mas no fundo que sabia que aquele era a mais pura verdade e que eu não queria era admitir que eu estava ajudando Keiko por um motivo real, por causa dela.

- Ela já esta pronta, Shikamaru. – Kankuro esta ao seu lado, enquanto Manami concertava a gravata e toda a roupa do noivo. – Me disseram que já esta a caminho.

- Quem disse ? – Naruto se levantou mais uma vez, sorrindo mais uma vez também, reconhecendo a mentira do meu irmão.

- Cale a boca, Naruto.

Por falar em mentiras, pelo visto Kankuro era o único da família que não sabia mentir, e ele sempre foi assim desde pequeno, enquanto eu e Temari que somos os mais novos enganávamos o próprio com as mais loucas mentiras ele apenas tentava contar uma mentirinha ou outra e sempre era pego. Eu e Temari usávamos dessa nossa "habilidade" pra enganar todo o tipo de pessoa, do nosso irmão ao Kazekage, ganhando oque queríamos e fazendo oque desejávamos.

E graças ao céus eu ainda possuía esse suposto poder, eu ainda conseguia mentir a tal ponto que era perigoso eu mesmo acreditar no que dizia, e conseguia controlar e enganar as pessoas daquele jeito, porem era frustrante como era difícil mentir pra Sakura. Era como se ela soubesse, como se eu estivesse com uma placa na testa escrito "mentira" quando eu contava qualquer mentira, e ela apenas ria, invés de me xingar ou botar pra fora da sua casa, ou sala. Não sei se eram os olhos verdes me encarando ou o sorriso de "você não me engana", mas sempre que eu tentava mentir ou inventar alguma coisa para ela, nunca dava certo.

Porem algumas vezes quando eu pegava Sakura desprevinida, ou quando queria muito alguma coisa e sabia que daria certo, eu conseguia mentir pra Sakura, descaradamente, como da vez em que supostamente eu estava perto da sua casa quando começou a chuver muito forte. Mentira, mentira e mentira ! Depois que sai do prédio central eu tinha passado no hospital para ver como Sakura estava e encontrei que disse Mizuki que disse que passaria a noite ali e que se eu encontrasse Sakura lhe dissesse que ela deveria dormir no quarto da dona da casa, pois era o único com aquecedor natural

Eu decidi voltar pra casa, mas quando estava próxima a esta foi que me veio a ideia de ir fazer companhia a Sakura, eu estava praticamente do outro lado da vila, mas voltei até o apartamento de Mizuki no meio da chuva, para ficar ao lado da minha ex hospede. Seria uma ótima oportunidade pra ficar bem de vez com ela, de voltar a ser como era antes, pra poder ter ela ao meu lado, poder beijá-la e tocá-la sem que ela se afastasse de mim, ou me desse um murro.

_- Olá Sakura._

_- Por Kami, porque esta tão molhado assim ? Entre logo. Onde você estava ?_

_- Eu estava indo pra casa quando a chuva me pegou, e sua casa foi o primeiro local que me veio a mente. Me desculpe._

_- Não precisa se desculpar, Gaara. Não tem problema. Vou pegar alguma roupa pra você._

_- Aqui esta, se quiser tomar um banho é só ir direto, a porta do meio._

_- Onde arranjou essas roupas ?_

_- São minhas. Eu costumava usar as de Shikamaru pra dormir, mas quando ele foi para a missão eu tive que comprar as minhas._

_- Entendo. A Mizuki não vai dormir aqui hoje, disse que ficaria no hospital para caso houvesse algum problema com tufões._

_- Então você vai dormir na cama dela, certo ?_

_- Hai._

_- Você nem é folgado, ein ? A casa não é sua, sente-se direito, moleque._

_- Não sou nenhum moleque, criançinha._

_- Quem você esta chamando de criancinha ? Temos quase a mesma idade, para sua informação._

_- Você ainda é mais nova, criancinha._

_- Não sou não!_

_- Depois diz que não é criança. Acho melhor você ir procurar velas._

_- A luz não vai acabar._

_- Não precisa colocar pra entrada do seu quarto. Seu quarto tem aquecedor elétrico, e esse não vai funcionar, diferente do meu quarto que tem aquecedor manual._

_- Tudo bem, eu vou dormir no quarto de Mizuki. Sozinha._

_- Você não vai fazer isso comigo._

_- Oyasuminasai, Gaa-kun._

_- Gaa.. Seu baka ! Eu pensei que você tinha desmaiado._

_- Essa era minha intenção._

_- Eu me preocupo com você, seu idiota. Ai shiteiru, seu idiota._

_- Nós vamos fazer direito dessa vez. Eu vou fazer direito dessa vez._

_- Ai shiteiru, minha flor._

_Capitulo 15, Gaara chega na casa de Sakura no meio de uma tempestade e tem de passar a noite ali. _

Shikamaru continuava enlouquecendo, Kankuro continuava beijando Manami, eu continuava querendo que Sakura chegasse logo e Naruto agora esta muito entretido no decote da sua namorada, nossa que inveja, não de Naruto, mas sim dele estar com sua namorada, aqui e agora. A Hyuuga usava um vestido longo, mas seu busto era muito avantajado, oque só melhorava como o decote desta, Naruto apenas passou o inicio do "casamento" todinho observando os dotes de Hinata, enquanto Neji logo atrás deles observava qualquer ação de Naruto, que por qualquer tentativa seria morto.

Mas oque mais me impressionava não era a safadeza de Naruto, nem o ciúmes de Neji, mas sim que ao olhar pro decote de Hinata eu não sentia nada, meu amiguinho aqui em baixo não fazia o menor movimento. Quando pequeno eu amava mulheres com seios grandes, que eu pudesse pegar e apertar, até antes de Sakura eu ainda achava mulheres com mais busto muito mais atraentes, como sua amiga, Yamanaka Ino, mas hoje era diferente. Eu nunca senti tanto desejo, nunca senti tanto tesão só de olhar pra uma cintura fina, pernas longas e busto médio, mas só de imaginar poder ver Sakura nua mais uma vez meu amiguinho faltava saltar pra fora da calça.

Era um desejo descontrolado que chegava a doer, era a mistura de tesão com amor, era diferente dos outros casos que eu tive na minha vida, era melhor, muito melhor que os outros. Sakura ainda fazia o favor de me perturbar, com roupas provocantes e situações empolgantes, todas as vezes que eu estava sozinha com ela, era como se tudo estivesse a favor que nós fizéssemos amor ali, mesmo que fosse rápido, mas seria mais prazeroso que qualquer outro. Depois que nós terminávamos que fazer amor, eu estava satisfeito por ter ela nos meus braços, mas segundos depois eu só queria mais e mais, eu me arrependia de qualquer coisa que tinha feito a ela, não por causa do sexo, mas porque sabia que ela era a mulher da minha vida, e era com ela que eu tinha que ficar.

_- Sakura ?_

_- Aqui esta seu presente, Gaa-kun._

_- Você esta me deixando louco._

_- Ah, Gaara._

_- O melhor presente de natal que já recebi em toda minha vida._

_Capitulo 17, Sakura faz um surpresa pra Gaara, vestida apenas com uma laço e uma calcinha de renda vermelha. _

A marcha nupcial começou a tocar, no mesmo instante todos que estavam na igreja se levantaram olhando pras portas da igreja, que se abriram revelando Temari, num imenso vestido branco, cobrindo o rosto com um véu da mesma cor e sendo acompanhada por varias crianças segurando cestas e no caso de uma criança uma almofadinha. Shikamaru estava tremendo, mas sorria como eu nunca tinha visto ele fazer, toda aquela uma hora e quarenta e dois minutos de espera tinham sumido, e pelo seu olhar esperar tinha valido apena, só pra ele, já que Sakura ainda não tinha aparecido.

Rodei meu olhar por toda a igreja, eu via praticamente todas as pessoas daquela cidade dentro da igreja, menos Sakura, será que invés de Temari, ela achou algum melhor que eu ? Impossível, não existe. Não que eu fosse arrogante, mas era a verdade. Quando estava prestes a sair e ir procurar ela, alguém ao meu lado segurou minha mão, eu estava tão atento a procurar ela entre os bancos da igreja que esqueci que seu lugar era ali, ao meu lado, como madrinha do casamento, mas só me lembrei quando ao olhar para o lado me deparei com ela, sorrindo para mim.

Com um vestido tomara que caia meio coral, acho que essa é a cor, e uma maquiagem de leve, ela estava mais linda que nunca, mas eu sempre dizia isso e ela sempre estava mais linda que nunca, era como se ela ficasse mais bonita a cada dia, o que era impossível ela ficar mais bonita doque já era. Eu não conseguia pensar em mais nada, tinha me esquecido do casamento ao meu lado, e então lhe dei um beijo, ela de inicio tentou se soltar, provavelmente por ter uma platéia de umas trezentas pessoas, mas depois acabou correspondendo, e deixando que eu aproveitasse o tempo perdido.

Eu olhei mais uma vez para Temari e Shikamaru, os dois sorriam e se olhavam como dois bestas, pareciam que não sabiam como a vida de casados era um inferno, como os filhos só trariam trabalho e dor de cabeça pra eles, como a vida de solteiro era muito mais prazerosa, era tão melhor. Mas quem sabe com Sakura seria diferente ? Eu tinha certeza que minha vida de casado com Sakura não seria um inferno, sabia que independente de qualquer dor de cabeça eu amaria ter um filho com os olhos ou cabelos da Haruno e amaria poder chamá-la de minha mulher, minha para o resto da eternidade.

- Casa comigo ?

_OOOOOOOOI ! Ô LOUCO, ESSE FICOU MUITO GRANDE, SÃO 21 PAGINAS ! *-* _

_Nossa, me desculpa pelo atraso, eu era mesmo pra postar na segunda feira, mas acabei viajando para ver o colégio e talz, mas estou postando hoje, bem atrasadinha, mas estou certo ? \o/ _

_Olha no vamos fazer assim, esse capitulo foi Gaara POV, espero que vocês tenham gostado de verdade, e se gostaram espero que comentem muito, pois se eu tiver muito recados farei um igual, antes do final da fic, provavelmente no penúltimo capitulo. _

_É bom ver a historia por um outro lado, e e ainda vamos ter uma terceira visão da historia. Ah, e lembrando os próximos capítulos vão sem bem diferentes, estou a mais de um mês tomando coragem pra fazê-los e agora saiu, espero que gostem mesmo. _

_**Patty de Aquarius: **__Pequenininho sim, mas que bom que gostou ! *-* Boas estas muito atrasado pra você também ! _

_**Tsukyomiuchihasama: **__Estou amando, o quanto você gosta da fic ! *-* _

_**Jade Amorim: **__Ô fofoca ? nem me fale ! ah, eu tento escrever, mas as vezes me embolo no hentai ! :S Boas festas atrasaderrimo pra você também ! ;D_

_**Bela21: **__Que bom que gostou ! *-* Todo mundo um dia é pego pela fofoca ! ;P_

_Meu amores, posto o outro capitulo segunda feira, como prometido ! espero que gostem muito do próximo, e realmente espero que chorem, beeeeeeijos ! _

_XOXO ! :* _


	19. Capitulo 19

_**Estes personagens não pertencem a mim, e sim a Kishimoto Masashi.**_

- Acorde. – eu balancei Gaara, ou ao menos seu corpo, era a segunda vez que eu chamava e ele apenas dizia "já vou". – Sua irmã já esta para chegar.

- Já vou.

Ja tinha se passado um mês desde o casamento de Shikamaru e Temari, e eles passaram um mês viajando, entre praias e montanhas, era a lua de mel que eu tinha pedido a Kami. Enquanto isso, eu voltei para casa, para a casa de Gaara melhor dizendo, porem minhas coisas agora estavam em outro quarto, tipo, nós ainda não tínhamos oficializado realmente, mas estávamos namorando. Era tão estranho dizer que eu estava namorando alguém, não que eu fosse uma solteirona de quarenta anos, mas eu também não era mais uma adolescente, eu tinha idade suficiente para casar, mas só faltava o pedido.

Eu sempre fui daquele tipo de mulher que nunca faria um pedido de casamento, esse tipo de coisa é obrigação do homem, não da mulher, que só dever dizer sim ou não, no meu caso se viesse de Gaara, era com certeza um sim. Em determinado momento do casamento Gaara começou a olhar demais pros noivos, não que isso não fosse comum já que eles eram o centro da atenção ali, mas Gaara não gostava de casamentos, certo ? Ele deu um pequeno sorriso, e juro que por um momento eu pensei que ele fosse me pedir em casamento ali, no meio de outro casamento, eu faltei desmaiar e meu coração começava a bater descontroladamente, mas no final das contas ele simplesmente deu um suspiro e voltou a olhar pra um lugar qualquer.

Naquela noite acabei por dormir na casa de Gaara, eu não podia contrariar a noiva que me insistira de dormir lá, e na noite seguinte, e na outra, só sei que quando eu vi minhas coisas já estavam arrumadas num novo armário no quarto de Gaara. As coisas estavam melhores que o normal, meu namorado continuava sim com os seus ataques de ciúmes, muito melhores já que Mizuki e Keiko estavam namorando, mas era só um homem qualquer olhar pras minhas pernas que ele tinha vontade de lhe matar, ou fazer coisa pior que isso, mas eu apenas lhe dava um leve beijo e ele esquecia, ou pelo menos fingia esquecer só pra me beijar mais. Me lembro até hoje da festa depois do casamento de Temari, quando um homem já um pouco bêbado me convidou pra dançar, de inicio eu pensei que ele não soubesse quem eu estava acompanhando, mas mesmo depois de Gaara dizer não ele continuou a perguntar diretamente pra mim.

Eu pensei que Gaara fosse estrangular o pobre homem bêbado, a cada não que Gaara dava o homem fazia um comentário ou um elogio sobre mim, dos meus olhos a minha roupa, Gaara apertava cada vez mais os punhos, enquanto ao nosso lado Naruto e Temari só riam, mas a ultima também impedia que os seguranças tirasse aquele homem dali, este parecia não ter família pois até agora ninguem tinha vindo puxá-lo pelas orelhas e pedir perdão ao Kazegake, nenhuma mulher ou filhos. Aquele homem nos importunou até que eu disse que me importava de dançar com ele, coisa que eu não deveria ter feito já que o homem dançava terrivelmente mal e Gaara passara a noite me ignorando, ou tentando.

- Acho que vou tomar banho sem você. – eu abaixei meu corpo sussurrando próximo ao seu ouvido, mas antes que eu me endireitasse Gaara levantou, me pegando no colo e indo em direção ao banheiro.

Já era comum pra mim tomar banho com Gaara, era relaxante e com certeza muito prazeroso, meu corpo tremia só de pensar em suas mãos fortes passando por todo o meu corpo quente, acariciando minhas meus seios e beijando meu pescoço, porem era um banho que necessitava de tempo, coisa que eu não tinha. Muitas vezes precisava estar no hospital antes de amanhecer, a vila tinha voltado ao normal, ninjas saiam todos os dias para novas missões e voltavam também todos os dias com novos machucados, eu tinha que estar lá para comandar todas aquelas enfermeiras e cuidar de ferimentos mais sérios, mas tomar um banho rápido com Gaara ao meu lado, era praticamente impossível.

Ishida Kimiko entrou no hospital exatamente um mês depois do casamento de Temari, ainda faltava uns cindo ou seis dias pra eles retornarem, era um simples garotinho de cinco anos de idade, cabelos castanho claro e olhos num cinza próximo ao branco, era engraçado como uma criança tão frágil fisicamente tinha uma força tão grande psicologicamente, força que talvez nem eu tivesse. Ele tinha um tipo de câncer, quer dizer, dois tipos de câncer, a leucemia tinha afetado o estomago, oque impedia que ele comesse normalmente, os alimentos passavam perfeitamente pela boca e pelo esôfago, mas ao chegar no estomago eram rejeitado e voltavam do mesmo jeito que tinham entrado, pela boca.

Os pais do garoto já chegaram até o hospital sabendo do problema do filho deles, eles estavam calmos, depois de alguns exames eu pude entender, o tumor não era tão ruim, não era degenerativo, mas não podia ser operado e com o tempo ele destruiria todo o corpo de Kimiko, aos poucos e dolorosamente. Talvez um mês, talvez um ano ou uma década, mas algum dia o coração do garoto pararia de bater, por fome ou por sede, pois quando aquele tumor chegasse até o esôfago, nada mais passaria para dentro do corpo meu paciente.

Eu desesperei, mas não podia chorar na frente dos pais dele, não podia mostrar que a única coisa que podíamos fazer era rezar, mas eu fazia mais e mais pesquisas, testes e isso não levava a lugar nenhum, eu apenas gastava mais sangue do menino e fazia ele sofrer mais. Só esperei que Shikamaru chegasse pra me jogar nos seus braços chorando, Gaara já sabia doque tinha acontecido, e entendia que Shikamaru sentia a mesma coisa que eu, já que seu pai tinha morrido por causa de câncer, ele sabia como era perder alguém para a doença do século e não poder fazer nada, mas Temari estava assustada, sem saber oque pensar.

- Ele vai morrer, Shikamaru-kun. – eu abracei mais seu corpo, enquanto ele me sentava ao seu lado no sofá da sala. – Eu tenho um paciente, um menino de cinco anos, ele vai morrer em pouco tempo, tem câncer no estomago e leucemia.

Eu sabia que seria difícil para Shikamaru ouvir aquilo por isso não queria entrar em detalhes, em pouco tempo o tumor atingiria o esôfago, motivo pelo qual o pai de Shikamaru morrera, câncer no esôfago por causa do cigarro. Eu nunca tinha chorado tanto desde comecei a ser medica, mas também durante três anos eu tinha perdido pouquíssimos pacientes, e dessa vez eu tinha certeza que perderia a vida desse garoto e no final das contas, eu teria de avisar aos pais que ele não tinha resistido e que tinha falecido.

Perder por algum erro cirúrgico, falta de sangue ou coisas do tipo era comum, os médicos já tinham se acostumado com esse acasos e aprendido com eles, mas em casos onde nada poderia ser feito, o coração apertava e você tinha vontade de trocar sua vida pela do seu paciente, ao menos com bons médicos era assim que acontecia, mas não eram só esses tipos de casos que apertavam meu coração. Todos o casos onde eu perdia um paciente era motivo de choro pra mim, eu me perguntava se tinha treinado todos esse anos pra no final das contas perder mais uma vida, e sempre eu tinha ao meu lado pessoas que me diziam "você fez o maximo que podia", eu sabia que era verdade, mas era como se aquilo não fosse o suficiente.

Eu tinha passado os últimos dois dias bem, tinha esquecido um pouco o case de Kimiko, mas no momento em que revi Shikamaru e me lembrei de Shikaku, por causa da aparência, eu não consegui controlar minhas lagrimas nem muito menos me agarrar ao seu corpo, sem antes perguntar como foi a lua de mel ou me explicar. Eu só precisei dizer que um dos meus pacientes ia morrer por causa de leucemia, que uma criança ia morrer por causa da leucemia que Shikamaru me aconchegou em seus braços, passando a mão por meus cabelos.

- Não precisa chorar, Saky-chan. – ele desceu um pouco o corpo, pra que eu pudesse apoiar minha cabeça nos seus ombros, Gaara e Temari já tinha saído, deixando apenas nós dois na sala. – Vai ficar tudo bem.

- Como você sabe ? – eu deixei que mais lagrimas caíssem, enquanto puxava a blusa de Shikamaru, já molhada. – Ela vai morrer, Shikamaru !

- Se ela morrer, foi porque Kami quis, Saky-chan. Você fez tudo que podia, certo ? – eu balancei a cabeça e ele sorriu, me puxando mais pra perto. – Então deixe que Kami resolva as coisas.

- Mas e se ele morrer.. – eu fechei os olhos, tentando respirar fundo e parar de chorar.-.. oque eu vou dizer pra família ?

- Se ele morrer, juro que eu mesmo me encarrego com a família.

- Jura ? – eu sabia que estava jogando meu trabalho mais difícil para outra pessoa, mas ele tinha se disponibilizado.

- Juro. – ele deu um sorriso, e puxou, colocando meu corpo em pé. – Vou dizer que a melhor medica do país fez oque podia.

- Não sou a melhor medica do país.

- Se estou dizendo que é, é porque é a verdade. – ele deu um sorriso, e me abraçou forte. – E também a pior madrinha que pode existir, não vai me perguntar como foi a lua de mel ? nem como foi a noite de núpcias ?

- A lua de mel tudo bem, mas espero que nem toque no assunto noite de núpcias, seria muito vergonhoso.

- Ah, porque ? – ele fez uma cara de chateado, e se sentou mais uma vez.

- É meio estranho ouvir relatos eróticos sobre a noite de núpcias do seu ex namorado, agora melhor amigo com sua cunhada, não acha ? – Shikamaru jogou sua cabeça pra trás, dando uma alta gargalhada, fazendo com que eu risse também, me jogando ao seu lado. – Pois você é o melhor amigo que pode existir, Shikamaru-kun.

Shikamaru me abraçou mais uma vez, e só quando tirei minha cabeça do seu peito pude perceber que Gaara e Temari tinham voltado pra sala.

- Tema-chan ! Como foi a lua de mel ?

- Esta tudo bem ? – Temari perguntou meio receosa, eu respondia lhe dando um grande abraço, quase derrubando seu corpo no chão. – Foi ótima ! E a noite de núpcias, nem se fale.

- Não queremos saber sobre isso. – Gaara fez o favor de responder por mim, eu apenas olhei pra Shikamaru, com um olhar tipo "_ta vendo, foi oque eu disse". _

- Ah, porque ? – Temari se sentou ao lado de Shikamaru, fazendo a mesma cara de chateada, enquanto Gaara passou a mão por minha cintura me dando um selinho e me levantando.

- É nojento ficar ouvindo relatos eróticos sobre a noite de núpcias da sua irmã com o ex de sua namorada, não acha ?

Temari e Shikamaru gargalhavam, enquanto Gaara me colocava sentada num banco alto próximo a lareira, pelo banco ser alto, meu rosto ficava na direção do dele, oque facilitava na hora de beijar, oque era também muito bom. Do nada Temari levantou e foi correndo em direção ao banheiro, Shikamaru se levantou, mas eu fui mais rápida, dizendo que iria no lugar dele. Minha amiga estava agachada próxima ao vaso vomitando tudo oque tinha dentro do estomago e oque não tinha, eu me aproximei segurando seus cabelos impedindo que estes fosse sujos.

- Temari, você..

- Sim. – eu arregalei os olhos, só podia ser aquilo, mas tão rápido assim ? – Eu comi uma lagosta ontem que não fez bem nem a mim nem a Shikamaru, os dois estão vomitando, mas como eu comi mais, o efeito ainda continua.

- Tem certeza que é só isso ? – eu perguntei, meio curiosa. – Nada de enjôos constantes, ou desmaios ?

- Não, e não. Apenas aquela lagosta idiota que me fez mal.

Ela se levantou indo em direção ao seu quarto, passando por Shikamaru, levando o mesmo para o quarto e desejando boa noite, já era noite e todos estavam cansados e eles não eram os únicos, já que eu também estava morta de vontade de dormir. Era bom deitar ao lado de Gaara sem ter obrigação alguma com o sexo, não era como seu eu estivesse aqui apenas pro prazer, eu estava porque ele gostava da minha presença, porque me amava, e isso era recíproco.

- Esta tudo bem com Temari ? – Gaara estava ao meu lado, era comum ele dormir apenas de cueca, e eu apenas de blusa e calcinha por causa do calor que começava a voltar a Konoha.

- Esta sim. – eu brincava com os dedos em seu abdômen, subindo e descendo pelo mesmo. – Foi só uma lagosta que não fez bem a ela.

- E você ? Esta tudo bem ? – ele puxou meu corpo para mais perto, deitando minha cabeça no seu ombro e entrelaçando nossas pernas.

- Esta sim. – eu lhe dei um ultimo sorriso antes de fechar os olhos e cair num sono profundo, sentindo seus lábios pressionando minha testa num simples beijo. – Oyasuminasai, Gaa-kun.

- Oyasuminasai, _minha flor. _

Mais dois dias e eu ainda não estava convicta de que tudo ficaria bem, o garoto continuava a piorar, e com ele ia minha esperança de salva-lo, mas todas as vezes em que eu entrava em seu quarto era recebida com um lindo sorriso, aqueles sorrisos de criança que obrigam que você sorria também. Eu não conseguia entender como ela conseguia sorrir numa situação daquelas, e também como os pais podia estar tão calmos, mas quando lhe questionei sobre isso, eles só me responderam que não queria que os últimos dias, meses ou anos do filho fossem sinônimo de tristeza, eles queriam felicidade mesmo que por dentro eles estivessem implorando pra chorar.

- Ola.

Eu estava no quarto de Kimiko-kun quando Shikamaru chegou, segurando um jogo de tabuleiro, o mesmo que ele costumava jogar com Asuma e com o pai, quando este ainda estava entre nós.

- Então você é o famoso Ishida Kimiko ? – ele perguntou sorrindo e se curvando próximo a cama, enquanto Kimiko apenas abria um largo sorriso.

- Eu sou famoso, Okaa-san ? - ele olhou pra mão que estava sentada próximo a ele.

- Pergunte a Sakura-sama. – Ishida Eri era muito parecida com o filho, não igual o pai que era sua copia, mas os olhos também acinzentados não deixavam duvida nenhuma sobre sua maternidade.

- Sou, Sakura-chan ? – meus olhos brilharam quando percebi o quão íntimos nós estávamos.

- Claro que é, Kimiko-kun. – eu olhei pra Shikamaru, indicando pra que ele se aproximasse. – Este é Nara Shikamaru.

- É um prazer, Kimiko-san. – Shikamaru esticou a mão e cumprimentou o garoto, que agora se sentia importante como um Kage, mas logo depois dirigiu seus olhos ao jogo nas mãos do nosso convidado. – Eu trouxe isto pra você, gosta de jogos de tabuleiro ?

- Sim. – ele respondeu prontamente, estendendo as mãozinhas para pegar o jogo antes que esse se espatifasse no chão.

- Como se fala, Kimiko ? – Ishida Kazuo, o pai de Kimiko era a copia deste, cabelo e olhos da mesma cor, apenas algumas marcas de expressão adquiridas com o tempo e a altura diferenciava os dois, mas até o sorriso, poucas vezes exibido pelo mais velho, era idêntico.

- Obrigada, Shikamaru-san. – Kimiko sorriu já abrindo o jogo, colocando estirando em seu colo e ajeitando as peças.

- Gostaria que eu lhe ensinasse como se joga ? – Era incrível como Shikamaru sempre arranjava as mais diversas maneiras de me ajudar, e muitas vezes difíceis, já que ele estava tirando parte do seu tempo pra fazer uma coisa que não era obrigação dele, só pra mim me sentir melhor, disso eu tinha certeza ! Não que a agenda de Shikamaru fosse lotada, mas ele não tinha tempo pra perder ensinando um garoto a jogar, como diriam muitos homens, mas ali estava ele e pelo visto, o próprio tinha jeito com crianças.

Meia hora depois e Kimiko já tinha aprendido a jogar e até a ganhar de Shikamaru, mesmo que este estivesse facilitando e "errando" algumas jogadas, mas o garoto tinha mesmo jeito para aquilo, os pais de Kimiko estavam comendo alguma coisa, enquanto eu e Shikamaru conversávamos sobre banalidades.

- Você é muito bom, Kimiko-kun. – Shikamaru venceu mais uma partida, e foi recolocando as peças, ele estava mesmo disposto a passar o dia ali.

- Não igual você. – o garotinho cruzou os braços com o rosto emburrado.

- Talvez com muito treino você fique melhor que eu. – ele levantou uma das sobrancelhas, e Kimiko foi abrindo um sorriso aos poucos.

- Então vamos jogar mais. – Kimiko levantou os braços, e se acomodou melhor na cama do hospital.

- Acho melhor você deixar o Shikamaru-san ir comer um pouco, Kimi-kun. – Eri entrou no quarto carregando um prato, provavelmente a comida do meu paciente, logo depois vinha Ishida com o mesmo rosto frio. Eu me levantei da poltrona onde esta, indo em direção a cama e parando logo ao lado do meu amigo. – E você também precisa comer.

- Vamos comer, e deixar o Kimiko-kun descansar um pouquinho, vamos Shikamaru-kun. – eu puxei seu braço enquanto ele se levantava, e ia recolhendo as peças do jogo, colocando-as dentro do mesmo.

- Shikamaru-san ? – nós dois dirigimos nosso olhar para o garotinho, que encarava a minha mão nos ombros de Shikamaru, e logo depois a mão deste na minha cintura. – Vocês são namorados ?

- Kimiko ! – Eu engasguei um pouco com minha própria saliva, era normal pra mim ficar próxima a Shikamaru daquele jeito, mas pensando bem era realmente como se eu e ele tivéssemos al..

- Eu tenho sorte não tenho. – Shikamaru me puxou mais dando uma gargalhada, eu lhe dei um tapa reprovando a ação e a mentira, principalmente porque agora Eri e Kazuo nos encaravam, enquanto o sorriso de Kimiko aumentava cada vez mais.

- Muita. A Sakura-san é muito bonita. – ele começou a sorrir novamente, mas dessa vez olhava pro nada, como que imaginando algo.

- É mentira, Kimiko-kun. – a família toda nos olhou espantados. – Nós somos apenas bons amigos, o baka aqui é casado com a irmã do Kazegake.

- Aquela gostosa ? – os olhos de Kimiko brilharam, só de pensar em Temari, mais provavelmente nos seus atributos físicos.

- Ishida Kimiko, já chega ! – sua mãe lhe deu um pequeno tapa, tapando sua boca e pedindo desculpas.

- Não tem problema, ele é só uma criança. – Shikamaru sorriu, e se aproximou mais um pouco de Kimiko ainda sorrindo. – Mas se tentar alguma coisa com ela, te bato.

- Hai. – ele sorriu, e olhou mais uma vez pra mim. – Então você esta solteira, Sakura-san ?

- Não. – Shikamaru respondeu por mim, antes que eu sequer abrisse a boca, enquanto Eri suspirava do nosso lado, desistindo de tentar controlar a boca do filho. – E se você tentar alguma coisa com ela, vai ter problemas maiores ainda.

- Nani ? – ele olhou sem entender, e eu suspirava ao seu lado, mas era bom ouvir e lembrar como Gaara era ciumento, no momento dos ataques de ciúmes era insuportável, mas agora chegava a ser bonitinho.

- Se você der em cima da minha mulher eu te bato, mas se você der em cima da Sakura.. – Shikamaru se aproximou mais ainda do garoto, dando uma pausa dramática na tentativa de assustar Kimiko. –.. o Kazegake manda te matarem.

- Vo..Você namora o Kazekage-sama ? – o menino tinha agora a boca aberta, e os olhos esbugalhados. – É verdade, Sakura-san ?

- É sim. – eu dei um sorriso amarelo, sentindo meu rosto corar, por eles estarem falando da minha vida pessoal normalmente assim.

- Mas sabe de uma coisa, Kimiko-kun ? – o garotinho levantou mais o corpo, Shikamaru estava mais uma vez ereto, com as mãos circulando a minha cintura.

- Nani ?

- Haruno Sakura é a melhor amiga que você pode arranjar em todo o mundo. – ele me deu um sorriso, e voltou a falar com Kimiko. – Amigas normais não fazem de tudo pra te ajudar, não passam por cima de tudo e todos pra te ver feliz mesmo que ela esteja triste, não te procuram quando não sabem mais oque fazer, não lhe contam todos os seus segredos, amigas normais não são iguais a minha Sakura-chan aqui.

- Shika. – meus olhos começavam a ficar molhados, enquanto Shikamaru falava olhando em minha direção.

- Eu dizia antes Kimiko, que todas as mulheres são problemáticas, nenhuma delas me entendia, odiavam as nuvens e adoravam conversar sem aparar, mas foi antes deu conhecer ela, nós passávamos horas só olhando nuvens sem dizer nada, e era tão bom, acho que me apaixonei por você porque era a única que me entenda, mas pelo visto eu não tive a sorte de continuar apaixonado. – ele me puxou, me dando um beijo calmo na testa e se sentando na cama, comigo no colo. – Naquela época eu pensava, ou ao menos sonhava, que nós íamos nos casar, e que minha vida seria muito mais feliz e menos problemática com você ao meu lado, talvez esse não seja o meu destino, mas eu ainda tenho certeza que o homem que ficar com essa mulher, vai ser eternamente feliz.

- Já chega. – se ele continuasse a falar aquilo eu iria começar a chorar, e não era bom que meus paciente me vissem frágil daquele jeito, eu tinha de passar uma imagem forte, certo ? – Você vai me fazer chorar.

- Só mais uma coisinha. – ele levantou a mão, colocou o dedão e o indicador próximos, numa demonstração de que só precisava falar mais uma pequena coisa. – Se eu sou feliz hoje, grande parte é mérito seu. Ai shiteiru, Sakura.

- Ai shiterumo, Shika-kun. – ele me deu um forte abraço, daqueles de quebrar todos os ossos do seu corpo, para depois me arrastar pra fora daquele quarto, em direção a saída do hospital, mas sem antes se despedir de Kimiko.

Eu passei o resto da tarde com Shikamaru ao meu lado, não que eu tivesse feito muita coisa mais importante que conversar com ele, mas só de pensar nos sorrisos que Kimiko dera nessa manha, ou em como eu era sortuda por ter Shikamaru como amigo, o dia já era mais que gratificante para mim.

- Você se lembra de quando nos conhecemos ? – nós estávamos no telhado de um prédio mais alto que o prédio central no centro de Suna, de lá era possível ver toda a cidade, o por do sol e o principal, as nuvens. – Você ainda era uma garotinha chorona e apaixonada pelo Sasuke.

- Nem me lembre. – eu virei meu rosto, escondendo minhas bochechas coradas de vergonha só de lembrar daquela época em que minha vida se resumia a correr atrás do Uchiha mais novo, agora o único Uchiha. – Enquanto você era apaixonado pela Ino.

- É, nem me lembre. – dessa vez ele virou o rosto, mostrando como as historias do nosso passado podiam ser vergonhosas, mas logo depois voltando com um sorriso malicioso. – Mas quero falar de realmente quando nos "conhecemos" ?

- Por Kami ! Você ainda se lembra disso ? – se essa conversa tinha começado com um pouco de vergonha, estava ficando cada vez pior.

- Como eu ia esquecer se eu perdi pelo nariz mais sangue doque possuía no corpo todo. – ele riu jogando a cabeça pra trás enquanto eu soltava altas gargalhadas, e dando alguns tapas no seu braço.

- Eu me enganei, poxa. – eu fiz um biquinho, e Shikamaru começou a rir mais.

- Eu sei, mas eu não estava acostumado a ver tantas mulheres sem roupa, muito menos gostosas daquele jeito. – eu dei um tapa mais forte dessa vez, murmurando um baixo _tarado, _mas voltando a rir depois com ele. – Só de imaginar que eu tinha saído de casa na esperança de ficar livre de todas as mulheres nas termas masculinas, e de repente você entra já soltando sua toalha e se jogando nas termas. Você deu um show quando me viu, começou a me chamar de tarado e pervertido.

- Me desculpe, Shika. – eu ria descontroladamente, me lembrava como se fosse hoje, algum pirralho tinha trocado as placas das termas pra que acontecesse exatamente aquilo, uma pobre alma que nada tinha haver com a traquinagem tivesse sérios problemas.

- E sabe o pior.. – eu continuava rindo, mas parei para ouvir oque ele tinha a dizer.-.. um tempo depois, eu descobri quem fez aquilo.

- Quem ? – eu tinha quase certeza que Shikamaru tinha espancado, ou torturado muito quem fizera aquilo com ele, e tirara sua paz.

- Jiraya. – Por Kami ! Como eu não fui pensar no pervertido maior de Konoha ?

- Quando você descobriu isso ? – era estranho que ele não tivesse me contado nada na época, ele sempre me contava tudo.

- Se lembra aquela noite no pub, com o Naruto, quando estávamos comemorando o sucesso da missão do País do céu.. – ele deu mais um sorriso, e enrolou um fio do meu cabelo rosado.-.. se lembra depois que Naruto foi embora, quando eu fui pegar a ultima bebida pra nós dois ?

- Lembro sim. – eram varias coisas muito difíceis de se esquecer, foi a primeira noite que dormir na casa de Shikamaru, mas apenas dormir, já que depois de varias doses de sake nós não passamos de poucos beijos e dormimos. – O que tem ?

- Quando eu estava esperando o barman, Jiraya me chegou dizendo que estava muito feliz por nos dois e que graças a ele estávamos juntos, e eu sem entender já que nós ainda não estávamos namorando. – ele fez uma careta engraçada, e voltou a contar. – Só no outro dia de manha quando estava tomando o café eu parei pra pensar, ele tinha trocado as placas, é claro !

- Porque você não me contou, seu baka ? – eu lhe perguntei como se fosse a coisa mais obvia a se fazer, e era ! eu tinha que bater muito em Jiraya, ou contar pra Tsunade, que faria esse trabalhinho por mim.

- Porque quando você apareceu toda descabelada, com os lábios inchados e vestindo apenas um conjunto de lingerie preta e meu colete, eu me esqueci completamente.

- E você ainda diz que eu não sou problemática. – eu levantei minhas duas mãos, sem entender ele.

- Você nunca foi problemática. Só era gostosa. Muito. – eu estava cansada já de murmurar tantos _pervertido _e _tarado, _e de lhe bater que apenas revirei os olhos.

- Temari te mata. – eu lhe lancei um sorriso, mas ele continuava normal, sem medo algum nos olhos.

- Ela também é gostosa. – ele disse simplesmente, como se estivesse comparando duas tortas, por sinal, bem saborosas.

O céu estava todo tingido de vermelho, mas por cima deste era possível vez alguns cortes de laranja e azul, e ainda por cima destas as nuvens, que passeavam calmamente pela imensidão colorida.

- Você foi a primeira que eu levei até a colina. – Shikamaru se referia a uma colina próximo a Konoha, a oeste desta, era possível ver grande parte das terras e florestas ao redor, mas oque mais podiam se ver era o céu, e as nuvens. – Eu pensei que você fosse começar a falar, falar e falar, mas você apenas se sentou e ficou observando as nuvens, como eu.

- Você me pediu em namoro aquele dia. – nós dois no deitamos no telhado do prédio, observando o sol sumir aos poucos e perdendo de vista também as nuvens que com a noite se tornavam menos encantadoras.

- E você aceitou. – eu revirei os olhos, mas depois sorri, e passei a mão por seu rosto, e cabelo. – Me desculpe.

- Nani ? – eu realmente não estava entendendo, que eu soubesse ele não tinha feito nada errado.

- Eu devia ter te avisado sobre a Temari. – ele voltava mais uma vez naquela historia que já estava resolvida.

- Eu já te disse. Eu não me importei, se você estava feliz eu também estava, e olha oque aconteceu, eu acabei ficando com o irmão dela, eu acabei me apaixonando por ele.

- Eu só não queria te magoar. – ele mexeu um pouco no meu cabelo, e apertou minha cintura com uma das mãos. – Eu não aguentaria te ver infeliz por minha causa.

- É tão bom ter você ao meu lado, sabia ? – eu encostei mais ao corpo de Shikamaru, re encostando minha cabeça no seu ombro e fechando os olhos. – Eu não sei oque seria de mim sem você.

- Nem eu sem você Sakura, nem eu. – ele me deu um beijo na testa e ficamos ali até que o sol desaparecesse no horizonte, e as estrelas e a lua começassem a iluminar o céu negro.

Nos levantamos, indo em direção a casa, mas fazendo silencio, tinha passado tempo demais apenas observando o céu, algumas pessoas já deveria estar dormindo, varias casas tinham suas luzes apagadas, igualmente na casa de Gaara, onde apenas a luz da sala estava acesa.

- Temari deve estar preocupada. – eu disse olhando meio que como um pedido de desculpas por ter lhe ocupado tanto tempo.

- Eu disse pra ela que passaria o dia com você, disse que não sabia que horas voltava. – Ele me abraçou, e fomos em direção a porta da casa.

Eu já ia batendo na porta quando Shikamaru tirou suas chaves do bolso, eu tinha me esquecido que agora ele morava ali, que agora era o marido de Temari oque era meio engraçado, ele era meu con-cunhado. Sabe quando a irmã do seu marido, sua cunhada, é casado com alguém ? então, esse alguém é seu con-cunhado.

- Ela já deve estar dorm..- quando abrimos a porta, ninguem estava dormindo, pelo visto todos estavam ali, e muito bem acordados. – Oque esta acontecendo aqui ?

Temari que estava abraçada a Kankuro levantou seus olhos vermelhos, pelo visto de tanto chorar, Naruto e Kakashi estavam sentados em um dos sofás olhando para o chão e Gaara vinha descendo as escadas, vindo em nossa direção.

- Você precisa ser forte, Shika. – abraçado a mim, eu senti o corpo de Shikamaru tremer, eu não era a única que não estava entendendo nada, mas que tinha certeza que uma coisa: alguma coisa tinha acontecido. Gaara se aproximou mais, colocando uma mão no ombro de Shikamaru e entrelaçando a outra a minha mão.

- Assuma foi assinado.

_OLÁAAAA ! *-* _

_Nossa eu tenho um serio problema, sempre acabo atrasando meus capítulos, né ? :/ nem é por querer juro, mas quando eu vejo já é segunda ! :S_

_**AnjuHime: **__É, já estava sentindo sua falta sim ! ;S Mas que bom que voltou a ler a fic, e que esta gostando, principalmente! ;D espero que continue lendo, e gostando ! :*_

_**Tsukyomiuchiha: **__Que bom que gostou ! *-* _

_**Patty de Aquarius: **__Ta vendo ! Todos os momentos que a gente xingava e criticava as ações de Gaara, eram sempre por causa do amor que ele tinha a Sakura ! Que bom que esta gostando, beijso ! (: _

_**Bela21: **__AHHHH,QUE BOM QUE VOCÊ GOSTOU ASSIM! *-* foi muito difícil, mas muito legal escrever sobre todos os acontecimentos deles, na visão de Gaara ! Espero que continue gostando, de verdade ! _


	20. Capitulo 20

**Esses personagens não pertencem a mim, e sim a **_**Kishimoto Masashi.**_

...

- Você tem certeza doque esta fazendo ?

Não haviam se passado nem dois dias ainda desde que a noticia do assassinato de Sarutobi Asuma, a única coisa que nós sabíamos era que durante uma simples missão nos arredores de Konoha o time do mestre de Shikamaru fora atacados por membros da Akatsuki, pelo visto os dois grupos procuravam a mesma coisa, mas que pelo visto a organização tinha sido vitoriosa, levando o "premio" em si, e a morte de um grande ninja.

Hidan e Sasori, membros da Akatsuki e nukenins, mataram cinco homens sem piedade alguma, levando um amigo, um mestre, um amor e um pai. É, Kurenai estava grávida de seis meses, ainda me lembro como se fosse hoje da sua primeira visita ao hospital, eles estavam tão felizes, ele por causa da criança e ela por arranjar uma desculpa para que Asuma parasse com o habito de fumar, também. Shikamaru já tinha sido convidado para ser o padrinho da criança, junto com Ino, já que Chouji dizia não se importar com essas coisas, só queria muita comida depois da celebração, oque Kurenai já tratava de arrumar.

- Não. – ele suspirou, estávamos no seu quarto, pegando qualquer amar que fosse necessária. - Mas alguém tem de fazer.

Não existia argumento contra aquilo, mesmo que durante anos eu tivesse dito para Sasuke que vingança não levava a lugar nenhum, agora eu entendia, que você não conseguiria viver sem honrar a morte de alguém que você amava. Eu não conheci o clã Uchiha, não conheci a família de Sasuke, não pude conviver e ver como estes eram importante para seu filho mais novo, mas eu conhecia Asuma e sabia o quão especial ele era pra Ino, Shikamaru e Chouji, ele era quase um pai para estes, mesmo que seus pais fossem presentes.

- Eu vou com você. – Shikamaru me encarou, e antes que ele dissesse não eu já ia trazendo milhões de argumentos. – Você sabe que esta não é uma luta de um único ferido, a Ino é uma boa medica, mas ela vai precisar de ajuda.

- Sakura. – Essa era a sua vez de não ter argumentos, não haveria problemas em eu ir, e eu não aguentaria ficar aqui enquanto meus melhores amigos lutavam com membros de uma organização criminosa, a mais forte existente.

Naruto, Ino, Chouji, Kakashi e Shikamaru iam atrás de Hidan e Kakuzu, surgiram boatos de que estes estariam próximos ao país da chuva em um dia, e ele teriam de ser rápidos, pois teriam que pega-los antes que estes entrassem no território da chuva, a partir dali um jutsu da própria Akatsuki afetava seu controle de chakra. Era terrivelmente frustrante ver meus melhores amigos partirem numa missão suicida, enquanto eu ficava aqui sem fazer nada, apenas rezando para que tudo ocorresse bem e eles voltassem sãos e salvos.

- Se você for, eu vou junto. – Gaara vinha em direção a mim, provavelmente ouvira minha conversa com Shikamaru e nunca deixaria que eu fosse para uma missão desse tipo, eu tinha certeza.

- Você ainda não sarou por completo. – Kazekage ou não, eu ainda era sua enfermeira e mais que isso, ainda era sua namorada e mandava no mesmo, mesmo que ele não gostasse de admitir.

- Por isso mesmo. – ele me abraçou fortemente, e eu sabia que ele só tinha medo de me perder, o mesmo medo que eu tinha de perder qualquer uma daquelas pessoas. – Você não vai.

- Mas Gaara. – eu fechei os olhos, estes começavam a ficar molhados, era assim toda vez que eu começava a pensar na possibilidade de alguém não voltar com vida, era como se fosse minha culpa.

- Eu já disse. Se você for, eu vou junto. – ele me deu um beijo e sai, me deixando mais uma vez sozinha com Shikamaru, que já estava com sua roupa de missão e com as armas guardadas, pronto para ir.

- Ele só esta com medo de te perder, como eu estava. - Shikamaru procurava seus sapatos debaixo da cama, era onde ele guardava geralmente. – Por isso não deixei que Temari fosse conosco, ela me distrairia e por outros motivos também.

- Eu sei. – eu não queria, mas sabia que estava me despedindo de Shikamaru, não me despedindo pra sempre, mas me despedindo para uma das suas mais difíceis missões, era a mistura do perigo e das emoções ainda a flor da pele que tornava esta tão difícil. – E oque eu faço com o meu medo ? Eu não quero te perder, Shika-kun.

Eu já não controlava minhas lagrimas, que caiam pelo meu rosto, marcando este e deixando o mesmo vermelho, soluços eram ouvido por todo o quarto, e eu deixava que o medo tomasse conta de mim, até o momento que Shikamaru me abraçou e toda aquela calma que eu sentia voltou, algumas lagrimas ainda insistiam em cair, mas meus soluços já haviam parado, meu corpo já não tremia mais e meus braços circularam a cintura dele.

- Você não vai me perder. – ele deu um sorriso, segurando meu rosto com as mãos e encostando nossos narizes, ele sabia que eu sentia cócegas com aquilo e em poucos segundos eu soltei um pequeno sorriso.

- Você promete ? - ele deu um suspiro e foi me levando em direção a porta do quarto, Temari estava na sala esperando para se despedir do recém marido, se eu estava triste ela estava mil vezes pior, Shikamaru estava cavando seu tumulo e ela não podia fazer nada para impedir, não mais doque já tentado.

- Cuide de Temari pra mim. – ele me deu um beijo na testa, apertando meu corpo num abraço, abraço este que pro mim eu nunca soltaria e depois um longo selinho, seria nosso ultimo beijo, não tinha nenhum malicia, eu só estava me despedindo do meu melhor amigo, que eu vou amar pro resto da minha vida. – Ai shiteiru, Sakura.

Eu fiquei vendo Shikamaru descer a escadas, eu não tinha forças pra sair daquele quarto, eu não tinha forças para lhe dizer adeus. Eu podia ouvir o choro de Temari, mas podia ouvir também meu soluço, eu estava deitada na cama, com o rosto entre os travesseiros agora molhados por causa das minhas lagrimas, eu me perguntava porque isso tinha que acontecer com ele, ou com Asuma. Eu me levantei, indo em direção a porta do quarto, desci as escadas com pressa pulando mais de dois degraus por ver com medo que o Nara já tivesse partido.

Eu não queria ver Shikamaru partindo, não queria ver seus olhos vermelhos e foi com isso que eu me deparei ao ficar de frente pra ele, eu não dei tempo para que ele perguntasse oque eu estava fazendo ali debaixo da chuva, eu lhe abracei e enfiei a cabeça no seu peito, deixando que minhas lagrimas se misturassem com os pingos de chuva que caiam no meu rosto.

- É triste a despedida, adeus parece o fim... – Shikamaru apertou meu corpo num abraço, se deixando chorar também pela primeira vez nos últimos dois dias, seu corpo tremia e seus olhos ficavam cada vez mais vermelhos, enquanto eu controlava meu choro, tentando falar.-.. mas guardarei pra sempre, você em meu coração.

Shikamaru me soltou e antes de se virar sorriu, um sorriso simples, mas que me fazia lembrar de toda a nossa historia, de toda nossa amizade,e depois seguiu em direção ao portão onde os outros lhe esperavam, de queixo erguido, pois sabia que estava fazendo a coisa certa.

Em poucos minutos Gaara estava ao meu lado, me abraçando por trás e me levando para a cama, eu não tinha forças e nem animo para fazer nada, muito menos para trabalhar, nenhum de nós tínhamos. Era verão, mas a chuva começava a cair, tentando curar nossas dores e levar nossos medos, mas nem esta conseguiria fazer um milagre desses, até que Shikamaru e todas aquelas pessoas estivessem na nossa frente, vivos, nós ainda não conseguiríamos ter forças pra levantar da cama.

- Eu estou aqui, _minha flor. _– Gaara passou a mão pelos meus cabelos, se deitando ao meu lado e limpando minhas lagrimas. – E não vou sair, nunca.

- E se ele nunca mais voltar ? – Gaara prendeu a respiração por alguns segundos, ele não esperava que eu lhe fizesse uma pergunta tão direta.

- Nós vamos chorar nos primeiros meses, mas depois só nos vai restar boas lembranças. – eu pude perceber uma lagrima descendo o rosto de Gaara, eu sabia que ele também estava sofrendo, principalmente por causa da irmã, mas nunca imaginei que ele fosse chegar ao ponto de demonstrar dessa maneira. – Tenho certeza disso, mas agora durma.

- Tudo bem.

Eu ainda demorei alguns minutos para dormir, mas aos poucos pensando que talvez quando eu acordasse Shikamaru estaria de volta, meus olhos foram se fechando e eu fui adormecendo, rezando ao mesmo tempo que meu amigo tivesse sorte na sua missão, mão foi isso que aconteceu. Quando acordei mais uma vez já era noite, ainda chovia e apenas a luz da lua iluminava meu quarto. Tateei a cama a procura de Gaara, mas a única coisa que encontrei foi o lençol frio, estava com um pouco de fome, mas minha vontade de continuar ali, pra sempre talvez.

Sabia que ficar deprimida daquele jeito não ia adiantar nada, e que Temari precisava da minha ajuda, e foi por isso que me levantei da cama indo em direção ao seu quarto, ela estava deitada na sua cama, dormindo com um travesseiro entre suas pernas, este ocupava o lugar de Shikamaru na cama, mas esse era o meu medo, se Shikamaru não voltasse, que iria ocupar seu lugar na vida de Temari ? Meu estomago roncou alto, e eu desci antes que Temari acordasse com o barulho, encontrando Gaara sentado a mesa e Kankuro cozinhando alguma coisa, que parecia ser lamem.

- Venha cá. – Gaara estendeu a mão, e logo depois me puxando para o seu colo, me aninhando neste. – Dormiu bem ?

- Sim. – o silencio de quanto eu cheguei se instalou mais uma vez, seria assim, mas eu não sabia até quando. Não, eu sabia sim. Seria até o momento em que nos acostumássemos com missões e com as perdas, mas quando isso aconteceria ? meu medo, era que esse dia nunca chegasse.

Kankuro colocou um prato de lamem na minha frente, meu estomago ainda roncava, mas minha vontade de comer era mínima, eu comecei a mexer no macarrão com os hashis, até que Gaara tomou estes da minha mão e começou a colocar a comida na minha boca, como se eu fosse uma criança. Eu mudava de canal para canal, estava sozinha na sala e nenhum deles me interessava, nenhum me despertava a menor curiosidade, eu só tinha vontade de chorar, mas eu não tinha mais forças nem pra isso, e provavelmente não tinha mais lagrimas também. Aos poucos eu ouvi a porta do quarto de Temari se abrir e ela descer as escadas, cabelos bagunçados e olhos vermelhos que antes lhe incomodavam, agora não fazia a mínima diferença, ela se sentou ao meu lado e jogou a cabeça para trás, como eu.

- Eu não consigo ficar naquele quarto sem pensar nele. – ela engoliu um soluço, eu não podia falar nada para lhe reconfortar, mas sabia que ela só queria desabafar. – Eu sei que ele não morreu, não ainda, mas me dói só de ter que me despedir, ou só de pensar na possibilidade de nunca mais vê-lo.

- Eu sei. – eu virei o rosto para o lado, encarando seu perfil e as lagrimas que rolavam por este. – Eu também sinto a mesma coisa.

- Eu não saberia viver sem ele, Sakura. – ela deu um suspiro mais fundo, e virou o rosto como eu, encarando meus olhos. – Eu o amo mais que tudo nesse mundo.

- Sei como é. – ela deu um pequeno sorriso, sabia de quem eu estava falando. – Não conseguiria viver sem ele, não mais.

Eu puxei seu corpo para próximo do meu, deitando sua cabeça no meu ombro e lhe fazendo cafuné, eu tinha de ser forte por Temari, ela com certeza estava sofrendo muito mais que eu. Eles não tinha nem três meses de casados, não tinham filhos, nem uma casa e já estavam se separando, era completamente injusto, depois de tudo que eles passaram pra ficar juntos, acontecer uma coisa do tipo. Eu sei que era estranho nos estarmos reagindo daquele jeito, não era como se ele já tivesse morrido, mas também não era como se ele estivesse indo pra uma missão qualquer, lutar com um ninja qualquer, no final das contas era um Akatsuki.

- Ele pediu pra mim entregar isso a vocês. – Kankuro descia as escadas, com duas cartas em mãos e nos entregou, no fundo destas vinha escrito _Sakura_ e _Temari_, respectivamente e depois subiu mais uma vez, nos deixando encarando as cartas em nossas mãos. – Mandou que lessem juntas.

- Eu não consigo. –Temari voltou a chorar, me entregando sua carta, e deitando sua cabeça no meu colo.

- Eu leio pra você. – no primeiro momento eu não tive certeza se conseguiria ler também, mas era quase como um ultimo desejo de Shikamaru, eu tinha de ser forte por Temari, e agora por ele. – certo ?

Ela apenas balançou a cabeça, aos poucos eu fui abrindo o envelope e retirando a carta, esta era de um amarelo antigo, sem linha alguma apenas com as pequenas palavras de Shikamaru ocupando todo o papel. Eu tive de respirar fundo duas ou três vezes antes de começar a ler, eu podia ou vir a você de Shikamaru como se ele estivesse ao meu lado, podia sentir sua presença e até seu perfume, e talvez esse fosse o objetivo da carta, manter ele sempre perto de nós.

_Nara Temari._

_Eu sei o quanto demoramos para ficar juntos, e quão pouco foi o tempo que realmente fiquei ao seu lado, e menor ainda quão foi o tempo que lhe pude chamar de minha mulher, só minha. Tudo bem que isso não quer dizer que esse tempo não foi especial, ou que não aproveitamos este, mas eu tenho certeza que nós tínhamos direito a mais, que é uma grande injustiça sermos separados assim, tão de repente. _

_Você deve estar me odiando por eu não ter deixado que me acompanhasse, mas eu não conseguiria atingir meu objetivo se você estivesse ao meu lado, eu não iria me concentrar se estivesse com medo de lhe perder, você é a coisa mais importante de toda a minha vida Temari. Por Kami, eu nunca pensei que fosse possível um ser humano amar tanto outro como eu te amo, nunca pensei que fosse possível alguém dar a própria vida por outro, mas eu sou um exemplo disso, eu te amo tanto que realmente chega a doer, e se fosse necessário eu daria minha vida por você sem pensar duas vezes. _

_Eu antes prezava uma vida calma e comum, até que você apareceu na minha vida, isso pode parecer muito clichê, mas é a verdade. Eu acordava todos os dias me perguntando porque eu tinha de servir como guia para você se eu podia estar ajudando a vila de outra maneira, eu preferia mil vezes estar em um missão, você era tão problemática ! Quando foi me passado aquela missão sem tempo previsto eu faltei gritar de felicidade, coisa que eu nunca faria, eu ficaria livre de você e dos seus problemas, mas não tinha se passado nem um mês ainda e eu já sentia falta da sua presença, eu mentia dizendo que era de Sakura que eu sentia falta, já que esta era a minha namorada, mas era de você que eu sentia falta, problemática. _

_Eu não sei oque vai acontecer comigo, mas eu quero ter certeza que você vai ficar bem, eu não conseguiria ficar em paz sabendo que você estaria passando alguma necessidade ou correndo perigo, mas eu confio em Kankuro, Sakura e por incrível que pareça em Gaara. Talvez em poucos dias nós nos reencontremos, e é assim que eu quero pensar, que nós vamos nos encontrar mais uma vez, e mais uma vez eu vou poder olhar nos seus olhos, beijar seus lábios e poder dizer que te amo, mas se por um acaso eu não puder fazer isso pessoalmente espero que essa carta ao menos tente._

_Se por um acaso eu não puder fazer isso pessoalmente quero que você seja feliz, quero que você sorria e ame, mesmo que não seja a mim, pois se isso nunca acontecer, eu não vou conseguir descansar em paz. Só quero que tenha boas lembranças de mim, de como éramos felizes e de como eu te amava, não quero que fique o resto da sua vida remoendo minha partida, ou imaginando como seria se eu estivesse ao seu lado. Só quero que saiba Temari, eu vou estar ao seu lado para sempre com você, não fisicamente, mas no seu coração e quem sabe um dia, nos reencontremos, mas até lá eu quero que você viva com toda intensidade, e com toda a força que tiver, e não se preocupe, eu tenho certeza que nunca vais me esquecer, pois vai ser assim comigo, eu nunca vou me esquecer do quão linda, maravilhosa e problemática você foi. _

_Te amo pra toda a eternidade, minha Temari. _

_Do seu preguiçoso, Shikamaru. _

Temari ao meu lado chorava como uma criança, não muito diferente de mim, mas eu tinha que controlar meus soluços para ler, eu tinha quer terminar aquela carta, e depois de feito Temari ainda chorava, mas tinha um sorriso no rosto.

- Eu não posso prometer que vou amar outro alguém..- Temari olhou pro chão, como se pensasse em alguém que não fosse Shikamaru, com vergonha de si mesma. – Mas posso prometer que nunca vou te esquecer, preguiçoso. Meu amor.

Ela fechou os olhos, pegando minha carta da minha mão, eu agradeci por ela ter feito aquilo, sabia que não teria forças pra ler a mesma, era como ouvir Shikamaru ao meu lado, e isso me fazia querer chorar cada vez mais.

_Haruno Sakura _

_Ter amigas mulheres era problemático, colegas de time mulheres também, conversar com mulheres do mesmo jeito, e pior ainda era namorar estas, mas namorar Haruno Sakura era muito mais divertido e calmo que conviver com outras mulheres, desculpa se ofendo, mas era como se você fosse um homem. Quando criança você falava sem parar, não conseguia para a boca, muito menos quando o assunto era sobre o Uchiha mais novo, ai não tinha quem lhe segurasse, por isso que odiava quando você se sentava perto da Ino em qualquer que fosse a aula, mas você cresceu e parece que virou, sei lá.. homem ! _

_Você se tornou mais calada, pode ser estranho, mas muito mais calma, você era a única que me entendia, até mesmo a Ino que era do mesmo time que eu achava estranho aquela minha mania de ficar olhando as nuvens por horas, mas você era minha alma gêmea, até certo ponto quando eu descobrir que você não era minha outra metade da laranja, e era desta que eu precisava para ser totalmente feliz, era esta que eu precisava para amar, amar como mulher, ou precisava de alguém que fosse o meu oposto, e para alguém que fosse igual a mim eu deixaria o cargo de melhor amiga. _

_Por Kami ! Eu faltei me descabelar quando descobri que não te amava mais, que agora amava Temari e foi pior ainda pra te contar que eu estava te deixando pela sua amiga loira, e você só disse "tudo bem", eu queria que você me xingasse, que desse um show, mas com todo aquele medo eu tinha me esquecido que você não era igual as outras, que pensava antes de falar, na maioria das vezes, é claro ! Eu pensei que fosse te perder, mas pelo contrario, eu ganhei uma amiga que nunca pensei que iria encontrar, quando eu tinha um problema era Temari que eu procurava primeiro, mas era você que eu pedia conselhos, você era minha melhor amiga Sakura, ainda é e pra sempre será ! _

_Eu desejei pra Temari que se eu não voltasse, que ela encontrasse um novo amor, mas pra você eu desejo diferente, você já encontrou um amor, você já tem o Gaara, eu desejo que você passe o resto da sua vida, que você seja feliz com ele, da pra ver nos seus olhos que vocês se amam, só quero que percebam o quão bonito e grande é esse amor de vocês, mas por outro lado tem coisas que eu não posso deixar de recomendar, ou desejar a vocês duas. Quero que sejam felizes, com ou sem mim, quero que só tenham boas lembranças, que não se culpem pela minha morte, sendo ela agora ou não, quero que vivam e pode até ser meio egoísta, mas que nunca se esquecem de mim !_

_Eu vou te amar Sakura, até o dia que as nuvens sumam e que as mulheres se calem. Eu vou te amar pra sempre, minha melhor amiga nada problemática. _

_Com amor, Shikamaru. _

- Eu também vou te amar Shikamaru.. – eu sorri, ele tinha se lembrado ! Eu um dia lhe disse que era coisas impossíveis de se acontecer, as nuvens sumirem e as mulheres se calarem, e isso era a mais pura verdade. -.. pra sempre.

Foi ali nos sofá mesmo que adormecemos, nós fechamos as cartas e colocamos em cima da mesa em frente ao sofá, adormecemos e não sei Temari, mas ao menos eu sonhei com Shikamaru e foi assim durante uma semana. Eu sonhei com Shikamaru todas as noites, sempre na mesma colina de Konoha, sempre observando as nuvens e sempre calados, mas antes que eu acordasse ele sempre me dizia " _Eu queria ser uma nuvem..", _eu sempre acordava rindo, pois talvez um dia ele se transformasse numa nuvem e mesmo esse sendo um pensamento muito besta me deixava feliz, e calma.

Durante uma semana nós fomos nos acostumando com a falta daquelas pessoas, em alguns momentos nós ficávamos melhores a ponto de pensar que eles voltariam sãos e salvos, mas em outros momentos chegávamos a pensar que nenhum deles retornariam, esses momentos geralmente aconteciam debaixo do chuveiro, quando eu estava sozinha e sem ninguem pra me amparar, oque felizmente eram poucos os momentos, Gaara sempre estava ao meu lado, ou Temari, Kankuro, Manami e até Mizuki, de um jeito ou de outro todos sentia falta daquele grupo e se ajudavam.

Podia até parecer que nós só estávamos preocupados com Shikamaru, mas não era verdade, eu tinha medo por todos aqueles, mas estes só estavam indo para dar suporte, ou ao menos era o oque eu acreditava. Era Shikamaru que planejava matar Hidan, era Shikamaru que queria vingança pelo mestre, Ino e Chouji também, mas estes não tinha uma ligação tão forte quanto Shikamaru. Depois da morte do pai, a menos de um ano, Asuma meio que assumiu o lugar de pai de Shikamaru cuidando deste, que mesmo adulto ainda precisava de cuidados.

Chovia como no dia em que Shikamaru e seu grupo partira, estávamos todos sentados a mesa comendo lamem, era a única coisa que tinha na cozinha, pois nenhum de nós tinha vontade de sair de casa e aguentar olhares tortos, preferíamos comer lamem, quando ouvimos o portão ranger, era assim sempre que alguém entrava na casa, por isso eu e Temari corremos para a frente, esperando ver quem havia chegado, ou melhor quem havia sobrevivido.

Meu coração disparou quando eu vi Chouji e Ino passando pela entrada da casa, os dois de cabeça baixa e rostos triste, Temari ao meu lado colocou a mão no parapeito da porta apoiando seu corpo, que teimava em cair. Kakashi entrou logo depois, seu corpo tinha varias ataduras e pela sua roupa varias manchas vermelhas, de sangue, sua mascara estava um pouco rasgada na região do nariz, quase caindo e expondo seu rosto. Eu só precisava ver mais duas pessoas, e eu estaria bem, mas quando Naruto passou pelo portão fechando este, como os olhos vermelhos e segurando uma bandana, eu já sabia oque tinha acontecido, e Temari também, esta deixou que seu corpo caísse ao lado da porta e eu me abaixei para ampará-la.

- Sinto muito, Temari. – Naruto tinha agachado ao nosso lado, entregando a bandana de Shikamaru a ela e me dando um beijo na testa.

Minhas lagrimas molhavam minha blusa, eu tinha me dado cinco minutos para chorar sem controle, e depois me levantar para curar os ferimentos daquelas pessoas e cuidar de Temari, ela tinha o direito de chorar pela perda do marido, eu deixaria minha lagrimas para depois ou engoliria essas.

- Porque Sakura-chan ? Porque o Shikamaru foi morrer logo agora ? – eu tentava com a ajuda de Gaara levantar Temari da entrada da porta, todos já estavam la dentro, cada um no seu determinado quarto, só não Ino que estava na cozinha sendo acalmada por Kankuro e Manami.

- Eu não sei, Tema-chan. – nós já estávamos na escada quando ela desmoronou mais uma vez, se sentando em um degrau da escada, eu pedi que Gaara me deixasse conversar um pouco com ela e depois o chamaria, quando ele estava descendo ela me questionou mais uma vez.

- Porque o Shikamaru foi morrer logo agora.. – ela apertou os punhos, me abraçou forte e sussurrando me disse. -.. que eu descobri que estou grávida ?

...

_Ai meu Deus ! Eu nunca pensei que fosse chorar escrevendo uma fic, mas aqui estou eu chorando porque acabei de fazer isso ! Eu sei que talvez você não gostem deu ter matado o Shikamaru, mas faz parte da historia, certo ? _

_De qualquer jeito, espero que gostem e chorem como eu ! :/ _

_**Patty de Aquarius: **__Ahhhh, seria o fim da fic assim e eu ainda tenho muitas ideias pra esta ! Espero que goste desse capitulo, de verdade ! BEIJOS ! :*_

_**Tsukyomiuchihasama: **__Adoro quando você diz que gosta muito, de verdade ! beijos. :*_

_**Jade Amorim: **__Tipo essa é a minha ideia, e espero que realmente goste desse capitulo e de toda a fic, eu só escrevo por causa de você e também porque amo escrever sobre meus desenhos favoritos ! BEIJOS ! :* _

_AHHH, MINHA NOVA FIC TA POSTADA VIU ? só o primeiro capitulo, mas ta ! olhem lá ! _

- Divida o pão com o irmão, Inu ! by Higurashi Sakura

Sesshoumaru Taisho estava investindo no ramo de roupas femininas, só não esperava que sua nova estilista atrapalhasse seus planos, muito menos que esta namorasse Inuyasha! Talvez seu irmão não iria gostar, mas ele estava satisfeito em dividir Kagome, por enquanto! UA

_Volto a postar provavelmente essa semana ainda, se estiver com criatividade é claro ! _

_BEEEIJOS E ESPERO REVIEWS ! XOXO !_


	21. Capitulo 21

Nara Assuma, volte aqui agora! – Temari gritava ao meu lado. Estávamos sentadas em frente a casa de inverno, próxima a Kohona, onde inverno e verão eram menos rigorosos, cuidando de duas crianças, Assuma e Kankuro.

- Deixe eles brincarem, Tema-chan. – não era nada comum neve naquela região do país, então que mal faria deixar que eles aproveitassem um pouco, além do mais, era a primeira vez que Assuma via neve, assim pessoalmente.

- Só vou deixar porque a tia Sakura pediu. – Assuma me lançou um sorriso rápido, para logo depois se jogar no monte de neve, enquanto a mãe de primeira viagem ao meu lado se controlava para não levantar e retirar o filho daquele local perigoso, como dizia ela.

Já haviam se passado dois anos depois que Shikamaru se foi, dois anos sem que Temari sequer olhara para um homem que não fosse seu filho, este hoje com um ano e três messes. Nós havíamos colaborado de todas as maneiras possíveis com a criação do menino, mas nada substituía a presença do pai, nada substituía a presença de Shikamaru na vida de Temari.

- As vezes me pergunto se foi certo colocar o nome do mestre do Shika no meu filho. – Temari franziu o cenho, sem tirar os olhos de Assuma, preparada para correr se algo acontecesse ao pequeno menino. – Só me faz lembrar cada vez mais de Shikamaru.

- Eu não sei por você, mas tenho certeza que Shikamaru adoraria saber que você fez essa homenagem ao Assuma-sama. – eu abracei Temari pelos ombros, lhe entregando uma caneca de chocolate quente. - E mesmo que o nome de Assuma-kun fosse outro, mesmo assim você não esqueceria Shikamaru, pois tem uma das maiores lembranças dele com você, um filho e com o tempo essa dor da perda vai se transformar em boas lembranças, Tema.

- Espero eu, Sakura. – ela colocou o copo de chocolate quente em cima da mesa, olhando pra Assuma que se aproximava correndo. Os cabelos castanho claro, se aproximando ao loiro antes presos num rabo alto agora estavam bagunçados, quase soltos e grudavam na testa de Assuma, cobrindo um pouco os olhos preguiçosos e verdes.

Antes mesmo de nascer nós já tentávamos adivinhar com quem ele iria parecer mais, talvez o cabelo de Temari e o gênio de Shikamaru ou os olhos dele e a força dela, mas no final das contas, quase como o impossível Assuma era exatamente a mistura dos dois.

Ah, e amava as nuvens.

- Qual o problema, Assuma-kun? – o pequeno ignorava as perguntas da mãe se ele estava machucado ou algo do tipo, e apenas encostou na cadeira onde eu estava sentada, limpando a roupa com as mãos.

- Cadê o Tio Gaara? – Gaara estava lá em cima, assinando alguns papeis e tinha dito pra ninguem atrapalhar ele, o ninguem dizia respeito a todos, menos a mim, mas que se dane! Quem melhor pra tirar o Gaara do trabalho que o sobrinho amado dele? – Ta no quarto, meu amor.

Antes que Temari pudesse lhe reclamar e proibir que ele atrapalhasse o tio, Assuma já estava no meio da escada em direção ao quarto para arrancar Gaara daquela mesa, local que ele estava desde cedo, antes mesmo que eu acordasse.

- Gaara não vai gostar nada disso. – Temari balançou um pouco a cabeça, só pensando na reação do irmão, com medo que ele pudesse se exaltar com Assuma.

- Ele vai ficar chateado no inicio, mas depois que Assuma fizer algum bico ou der sinal que vai chorar Gaara vai pega-lo no colo e esquecer do trabalho, é sempre assim.

Em poucos minutos Gaara descia com Assuma no pescoço, eu nem precisei olhar pra Temari, na verdade, eu não conseguia olhar pra Temari, eu não conseguia parar de olhar pra Gaara brincando com Assuma, era incrível como uma pessoa tão fria com os outros podia ser tão carinhoso, tão perfeito com as pessoas que ele amava.

Eu queria um filho. Um filho de Gaara.

Eu estava ovulando. Eu estava tão sentimental, meus seios estavam maiores e eu não conseguia ficar num quarto sozinha com Gaara sem sentir vontade de tirar sua roupa. É, talvez essa parte fosse só tesão, mas de uns dias pra cá isso vinha acontecendo mais constantemente.

E não era só comigo que isto estava acontecendo, Temari também tinha os olhos marejados só de observar Gaara brincando com Assuma, claro que não quando ele arremessava o garoto pra Kankuro como se fosse uma bola, mas nos momentos em que o pequeno garoto o abraçava, ou lhe dava um daqueles sorrisos, nesses momentos até o próprio Gaara ficava emocionado.

- Você o ama. – Temari não estava perguntando, ela via nos meus olhos, era impossível não ver.

- Mais do que eu achei que fosse possível. – eu fechei os meus olhos, deixando que uma pequena lagrima escorresse pela minha bochecha direita e logo depois fazendo o favor de enxugar o rosto com o dedo indicador e sorrir de volta pra ela.

- Não sei porque não se casaram ainda, seria uma honra ter você na família. – ela sorriu, se levantando descendo a varanda e indo levar o pequeno Assuma pra tomar um banho, já estava ficando tarde e daqui a pouco o jantar estaria pronto.

Eu queria me casar, queria filhos e uma casa.

Que droga! Esse não era o papel da mulher, quem tinha que pedir o outro em casamento era o homem, não a mulher!

- Um chocolate por seus pensamentos. – antes que eu pudesse dizer ou olhar pra quem me dizia isso, a pessoa roubou meus lábios, levantando meu corpo com os braços firmes e se sentando, dessa vez comigo no colo.

- Pensei que não fosse sair daquele quarto. – uma corrente de ar fria passou pela varanda, e eu me aconcheguei mais ao corpo quente de Gaara, passando meus braços ao redor do seu corpo.

- Você sabe como é, são ossos do oficio de ser Kazegake. – Gaara mexia com meu cabelo, enrolando uma mecha com o dedo. – Acabo não tendo tempo pra outras coisas.

- Não sabia que sua família tinha virado outras coisas agora. – eu virei meu rosto, observando a floresta toda coberta de branco, coberta de neve.

- Sakura. – Droga! Meu corpo tremia só de ouvir Gaara e chamar assim, com aquele tom de voz. – Oque aconteceu?

- Me desculpe. – eu voltei meu rosto, deitando mais uma vez no seu peito. – Acho que estou ovulando, emoções a flor da pele.

- Vamos tomar mais cuidado então. – eu não estava entendendo. - Nenhum de nós quer pequenos pestinhas correndo e atrapalhando nossa vida, certo?

- Como é, Gaara? – eu estava mais uma vez irritada, pela segunda vez eu tinha razão, mas dessa eu não iria pedir desculpas. – Eu pensei que você adorasse crianças. E você adora, olha o Assuma!

- Eu adoro as crianças dos outros, Sakura. – meus olhos começaram a ficar marejados, mas eu não iria chorar, não por causa de um pouquinho de hormônio a mais no meu corpo. - E em um momento como esse filhos só iriam atrapalhar, você vive viajando de Konoha pra Suna, passa noites no hospital, não teria tempo pra cuidar deles.

- Eu poderia ir menos a Konoha, poderia deixar os turnos da noite, poderias trabalhar menos, contratar uma.. – eu tinha capacidade pra cuidar de uma criança, e sabia disso.

- Eu não estou te entendendo. – ele levantou um pouco pra me olhar nos olhos, e estes ainda estavam marejados. – Você mesmo disse que não queria filhos por enquanto, porque esta assim agora?

Era verdade, a um tempo atrás, numa conversa que eu não me recordo como começou eu tinha dito que não queria filhos por enquanto, que o hospital tomava grande parte do meu tempo e o que me restava dele devia ser aproveitado com minhas coisas e com Gaara.

- Devem ser os hormônios. – eu dei um pequeno sorriso, e me levantei indo em direção a entrada da casa, quando senti um chakra estranho, muito próximo, Gaara passou por mim, provavelmente estava chateado, mas eu que tinha que estar chateada, não ele!

Eu percorri os olhos por toda a frente da casa, mas a única coisa que eu via era a neve, milhões e milhões de arvores cobertas desta, nada se mexia, nada que desse sinal da presença de alguém.

- Sakura-chan? – Kankuro estava na porta, vestido com um avental e um daqueles chapeis de cozinheiro, ou sei lá oque era aquilo. – A comida esta pronta, não vai entrar?

- Já vou, Kanky. – eu olhei mais uma vez, e de repente quando meus olhos pousaram numa pequena cabana, no alto de uma colina, o chakra sumiu. As arvores estavam quietas como nunca, nenhuma folha que fosse se mexia, nenhum vento percorria a varanda da casa, mas meu corpo se arrepiou por completo.

E aquele chakra não me era estranho, os ninjas de Suna só chegaria na manha seguinte para acompanhar a volta de Gaara e de seus irmãos pra Suna, eu ficaria em Konoha por um tempo, mas aquele chakra não era de nenhum ninja de Suna, era forte demais, e me dava arrepios. Eu tinha de ir verificar aquele chakra, mas quando dei meu primeiro passo em direção em direção a neve a porta foi aberta mais um vez.

- Qual o problema, Tia Sakura? – agora era Assuma que estava na porta, também com um avental e.. certo, aquilo era uma tentativa fracassada de criar um chapéu de cozinheiro, né?

- Nada não, Assuma-kun. – eu lhe peguei no colo, indo em direção a mesa. – Vamos comer, antes que a comida esfrie.

A mesa estava lotada, não havia espaço para mais nenhum copo que fosse nesta, e até os lugares na mesa estavam ocupados, Gaara, Temari, Assuma, Kankuro e Manami, namorada de Kanky, e meu lugar ao lado de Gaara.

- Manami-chan, eu vou engordar se você continuar cozinhando assim! – Temari reclamava enquanto tentava ensinar Assuma a usar os hashis.

Manami como eu já tinha deixado de ser visita na casa dos Sabaku, ela às vezes dormia lá, as vezes não, enquanto eu passava alguns dias em Suna, outros em Konoha.

- Você esta muito magra, Tema. Precisa engordar um pouco. – Kankuro tinha razão, toda vez que Assuma adoecia, Temari emagrecia. – Assuma já esta melhor da gripe, não vê?

- Mas não preciso virar uma baleia também, né?

- Você ia ser a baleia mais linda que eu já vi, MAMÃE! – Assuma já desistira dos hashis, pegando a comida com a mão.

- Arigato, Assuma-kun. – Temari passou a mão pelo rosto do pequeno, acariciando sua bochecha.

- Claro. – Gaara continuava de cabeça baixa, só olhando rapidamente pra Temari depois que terminou de falar. – Você nunca viu uma baleia.

Nem os meus beliscões, nem a cara feia de Temari controlaram o ataque de risos de Kankuro, nem os pequenos risos de Gaara, era sempre assim, os dois só abriam a boca pra perturbar Temari.

- Por falar em baleias.. – Manami ao meu lado, sussurrava no meu ouvido, enquanto Assuma e Kankuro discutiam sobre Temari ser ou não uma baleia linda. -.. é impressão minha, ou você engordou um pouco, Sakura?

- Não sei. – eu olhei pro meu corpo, e sentada ou não, eu não conseguia perceber se tinha ganho uns quilinhos a mais. – Mas a culpa é toda sua, fica fazendo essas comidas deliciosas.

O jantar continuou com as pirraças de Gaara e Kankuro, os carinhos de Temari e Assuma, e as brincadeiras destes quatro. Era isso que eu queria pra mim, uma família. Ser filha única não era tão bom quanto pensavam, eu sempre quis ter irmãos, quando pequena eu brincava sozinha, enquanto outras pessoas tinham seus irmãos, mesmo que fosse pra cuidar deles.

- Porque o Genma não veio, Temari? – Kankuro perguntou, já sabendo que Assuma ao seu lado iria fazer uma cara feia, e foi dito e feito, o pequeno só faltou pular no pescoço de Kankuro quando o mesmo citou o nome do ninja.

- Ele tinha uma missão importante.

Desde que Assuma nascera, Genma vinha ajudando Temari com varias coisas relacionadas a criação de Assuma, não que Genma já fosse pai e tivesse alguma experiência com crianças, mas essa amizade começou com uma ida de Temari a Konoha, pra que os pais de Shikamaru conhecessem o neto, como eu não tinha como ir com Temari por causa de uma cirurgia, Genma se ofereceu a guiá-la e com o tempo eles se tornaram amigos.

Mas não era só amizade que Genma queria nessa relação, e até o próprio Assuma conseguia perceber, por isso o ódio com Genma, tudo era só ciúmes e medo de perder a mãe.

- Me lembro até hoje da primeira palavra que fosse disse, Assuma-kun. – Temari me olhou sorrindo, diferente do momento em que Assuma soltou sua primeira palavra.

_- Flashback -_

_- Pois sinceramente eu acho que você deveria dar sim uma chance pro Genma-kun. – Temari e eu estávamos sentadas na sala de TV da casa dos Sabaku, Assuma já tinha uns nove meses. _

_- Eu não sei. – ela olhou pro pequeno Assuma que corria pela sala, jogando uma bola de um lado para o outro. – Não sei se é certo, faz tão pouco tempo que Shikamaru morreu. _

_- Você não pode deixar de viver por causa disso, Tema. – eu peguei Assuma no colo, colocando-o sentado na cadeirinha pra que o mesmo se alimentasse. – Shikamaru não ia gostar que você ficasse sozinha. _

_- Mas e se.. – Temari suspirou, passando a mão pela bochecha de Assuma que estava suja. – Oque eu faço, Assu-kun? _

_- De verdade, eu acho que vo..- eu estava falando quando vi Assuma abrir a boca, provavelmente pra cuspir a comida, como fazia constantemente. _

_- Problem..- Temari arregalou os olhos, ela também tinha entendido a mesma coisa que eu. – Problemática. _

_Temari chorou pelas próximas duas horas, Assuma nunca tinha ouvido ninguem falar aquilo, depois que Shikamaru morrera aquela palavra tinha sido excluída do nosso vocabulário, era incrível! _

_-_Temari achou que era uma mensagem de Shikamaru.. – eu comecei a rir, junto com todos da mesa menos Assuma, que ainda estava emburrado por temos tocado no assunto "Genma". -... e não aceitou nenhum dos convites de Genma, durante uns três meses.

- Pois ela nunca deveria ter aceito. – Asuma cruzou os braços, formando um bico.

- Não diga isso, Assu-kun. – Temari tirava os pratos, enquanto ele ainda tinha o bico formado. - Ninguém vai me roubar de você, certo?

- Eu sei. – ele foi correndo, abraçar as perna da mãe que agora lavava a louça comigo, e com Kankuro. – Porque o tio Gaara nunca lava a louça?

Gaara levantou o olhar, esperando que um de nós dissesse que ele trabalhava demais e estava cansado, ou que homens não faziam esse tipo de coisa, oque faria Assuma rir de Kankuro, oque seria ótimo pra Gaara, maaaas..

- Ele é um preguiçoso. – Temari soltou a mangueirinha que estava segurando, e Assuma ficava olhando de mim pra Gaara.- Além do mais, ele não sabe fazer isso, Assuma-kun.

- O tio Gaara não sabe lavar a louça? – de um riso baixo, Assuma já se segurava na mesa pra não cair de tanto rir. – Que burr..

- Asuma! – Temari tapou a boca do filho antes que Gaara ouvisse, mas antes que ela ligasse a mangueirinha mais uma vez, Gaara tomou esta da sua mão. – Gaara! Oque você esta fazendo?

- Mostrando que eu sei lavar a louça.

- Gaara, você não precisa fazer isso. – Temari tentava tomar a mangueira da mão de Gaara, que tentava roubar o prato da mão da irmã. – Foi só uma brincadeira, não é Sakura?

- Não. – antes que eu terminasse de falar, senti um jato de água nas minhas costas, a água gelada fez meu corpo tremer e virar rapidamente, encontrando Gaara com a mangueira na mão e um sorriso zombeteiro no rosto.

- Oque foi que você disse? – ele passou os dedos calmamente pela mangueira, pronto pra me molhar novamente.

- Você não sabe lavar a louça. – dessa vez o jato de água veio na direção do meu rosto, deixando a água escorrer e molhar minha blusa. – Você. Não. Sabe. Lavar. A. Louça.

- Repete. – Asuma, Manami e Kankuro riam enquanto Temari reclamava do chão sujo, e eu me aproximava de Gaara aos poucos, para roubar a mangueira. – Repe..

- Agora! – Kankuro e Temari seguravam os braços, Asuma uma das pernas, enquanto eu molhava todo o corpo de Gaara, encharcando sua roupa e grudando seus cabelos na testa dele. – Você não sabe lavar a louça!

Gaara foi solto pelos irmãos e sobrinho, que gargalhavam sem para nem pra respirar, oque não era muito diferente comigo, que se apoiava na bancada para não cair.

- Você me paga. – se alguma parte do meu corpo já não tinha sido molhada, agora estava, Gaara me abraçou enquanto Asuma molhava nós dois. – A louça eu não sei, mas de você tenho certeza que eu sei cuidar.

- Sabe, é? – o olhar de Gaara passava dos meus olhos, minha boca para meu corpo que tinha a roupa toda molhada, e colada.

- Hai. – ele segurou meu rosto com as mãos, puxando meus lábios para o encontro dos seus, meu corpo que tremia de frio por causa da roupa e do tempo na cabana aos poucos se aquecia, mas antes que eu estivesse pegando fogo, muito antes, Temari puxou meu corpo para trás.

- Já chega, olha o Asuma aqui! – o pequeno fingia não vê nada, mas dava pequenas risadinhas que o entregava. – Vão para o quarto, nós já vamos dormir.

- AH MÃE! – Asuma abria mais uma vez o bico, mas que dessa vez não funcionava com a mãe.

- Já esta tarde, vamos dormir. – Temari puxava o filho, que só depois de me dar um beijo aceitou subir, sendo seguido por Temari, Kankuro e Manami.

- Enfim sós. – Gaara se jogou em cima do sofá, comigo junto, já levantando minha blusa e brincando com a língua dentro da minha boca. Seus beijos desciam dos meus lábios para o vale entre meus seios, e seus dedos procuravam o fecho do meu sutiã, mas quando esses encontraram eu me dei conta de onde estávamos.

- Gaara. – seus beijos iam descendo, passando pela minha barriga e indo em direção ao cós da minha calça. – Gaa..Gaara.

- Que foi? – seus dedos chegaram no botão da minha calça, descendo o zíper.

- Vamos subir. – suas mãos que antes tentavam retirar minha calça agora levantavam meu corpo, me segurando no colo, e fechando minhas pernas ao redor do seu quadril. Gaara me jogou na cama que eu pensei que fosse quebrar, e com certeza o resto da casa ouviu, mas que disse que eu me importava com isso agora?

Aos pouco as peças de roupa foram sendo jogadas pelo quarto, mas eu ainda estava de calcinha, que Gaara começava a retirar, puxando aos poucos com os dentes, mas quase como uma pontada eu senti mais uma vez o mesmo chakra de mais cedo, mas muito mais forte, era como se estivesse ali, dentro da casa.

- Gaara.

- Ja senti. – ele parou, levantando seu corpo e colocando a cueca, enquanto eu pegava a primeira camisola que vi na frente. – Talvez seja alguns ninjas de Suna, mas eles só viriam amanhã de manha, talvez tenham vindo um pouco antes.

- Não, eu senti desde mais cedo.

- Sentiu? Onde? Porque não me disse? – Gaara já levantava procurando suas roupas.

- Eu pensei que não fosse nada, mas quando olhei pra cabana.. – nenhum vento passou pelo quarto, mas eu senti meu corpo tremer e meu estomago embrulhar, de novo, como mais cedo. - Tem alguma coisa errada, Gaara.

- Que cabana, Sakura? – ele se sentou mais uma vez na cama, puxando meu corpo pra próximo dele. – Esta tudo bem, _minha flor. _

- Não esta não. – eu apertei meu corpo ao dele o mais forte que podia, tinha alguma coisa errada ali, eu tinha certeza disso, e o grito de Asuma só afirmou oque eu já sabia, Gaara levantou correndo para pega algumas armas e eu aproveitei pra sair correndo em direção ao quarto de Temari.

A mesma estava deitada na cama, a janela aberta fazia os ventos balançarem as cortinas, nenhum móvel estava fora do lugar, nada quebrado, mas Asuma não estava ali, e o mais estranho era que Temari não tinha acordado com o grito, quando me encostei no seu corpo foi que percebi, ela estava presa num genjutsu.

- Sakura! – Gaara, Kankuro e Manami estavam na porta do quarto e já entravam procurando Asuma pelo quarto.

- Desistam, ele não esta aqui. – De repente todos arranjaram coisas pra fazer, Kankuro tinha ido mandar um alerta para Konoha, que estava muito mais próxima que Suna, Manami tinha ido beber um pouco de água, e Gaara tentava pensar no que fazer. – Gaara, você pode pegar um pouco de água pra mim?

- Hai.

_Essa era minha chance! _Eu sabia onde encontrar Asuma, eu não sabia quem tinha feito isso, mas sabia que essa, ou essas pessoas, estariam na cabana, mas eu não podia ir antes de tirar Temari desse genjutsu, eu tinha pouco tempo antes de Gaara subir, depois de controlar e canalizar o chakra de Temari, aos poucos ela ia acordando.

- Eu vou trazer o Asuma.

Peguei um roupão de Temari que estava cima de uma poltrona, e sai sentindo o chakra de Gaara se aproximar cada vez mais, eu podia ocultar minha presença, mas sabia que não era preciso, em menos de um minuto Temari acordaria e Gaara teria o trabalho de acalmá-la, para só depois vir me procurar.

Neste tempo eu já estaria na cabana, até lá eu já estaria de volta com Asuma.

Como que meu azar aumentando, neve começava a cair. Eu estava sem roupa que pudesse me proteger do frio, nem sapato eu estava usando, a neve acumulada no chão queimava minha pele, o vento gelado me fazia encolher o corpo, mas eu tinha de chegar, não podia ir pelas arvores por enquanto, chamaria muita atenção e seria gastar energia por nada, a cabana não era tão longe.

Eu tentava pensar quem estaria fazendo isso, mas não conseguia nem ter idéia. A Akatsuki já tinha retirado o Bijuu de Gaara, o Time Hebi já não existia, Suna não tinha nenhum inimigo, não com essa coragem toda, muito menos Shikamaru e Temari, eu não conseguia entender.

Aos poucos eu já conseguia ver a cabana, mas nenhum chakra vinha desta, tinha alguma coisa de ruim naquela cabana, quer dizer, aquela cabana nem deveria estar ali, era proibidor ter abrigo que for num raio de mil metros da casa de um Kage, não era de hoje que aquela casa era usada pelo Kazegake, mas o pior era: como nenhum de nós viu aquela cabana, como _eu _não vi aquela cabana antes?

Poucos metros me separavam da entrada da casa, eu estava escondida atrás de uma árvore, meu chakra estava oculto, mas nada disso funcionaria se a mesma pessoa que tinha pego Asuma quisesse agora pegar a mim. Pra entrar numa casa com quatro ninjas, pra entrar na casa de um Sabaku sem ser percebido, colocar Temari num genjutsu antes mesmo que ela tivesse chance de lutar ou gritar e sair com seu bem mais precioso, a pessoa era muito forte.

Só agora eu percebia, antes eu pensei que ele ter mostrado seu chakra tão próximo tinha sido um descuido, mas ele _revelou_ seu chakra, a pessoa queria que soubéssemos que ele estava ali, não era Asuma que ele queria, era outra pessoa na casa, mas quem? Manami tinha ficado tempo suficiente lá em baixo pra que fosse capturada, Kankuro também, mas Gaara não, ele era o alvo. Essa era a intenção da pessoa, pegar Gaara sozinho, não que não fosse ser difícil capturá-lo, mas seria muito mais fácil sem ninguem pra atrapalhar.

O problema era: Onde estava Asuma? Minha intuição dizia que Gaara saberia se cuidar sozinho por enquanto e que o pequeno Asuma estaria dentro daquela cabana, a pessoa precisava de algum lugar pra esconde-lo e ali seria perfeito, nenhum grito ou pedido de socorro seria ouvido só se a pessoa estivesse muito próximo a cabana, mas o meu coração me dizia pra mim correr, correr o maximo que podia e me afastar daquela cabana, mas eu não podia fazer isso.

Se era a Gaara que eles queria provavelmente Asuma estaria sozinho dentro daquela cabana, se não com um ou dois ninjas, seria fácil matá-los, levar o pequeno de volta e ajudar Gaara.

_Seria fácil! _Foi com esse pensamento que eu entrei na cabana, abrindo a porta aos poucos, deixando que XXX velhas da porta anunciassem minha chegada e que um vento frio viesse de encontro as minhas costas, varrendo a pequena cabana com apenas um cômodo, e vazia. Vazia tanto de moveis quanto de pessoas, Asuma não estava ali, não tinha ninguem ali, eu estava enganada e só tinha imaginado coisas. Mas para minha infelicidade eu estava mais uma vez errada, a cabana não estava vazia, mas só quando senti uma forte dor na nuca e minha vista começou a embaçar que eu percebi isso, e só ai eu percebi meu maior erro.

Eles não estavam atrás de Gaara, eles estavam atrás de mim.

Eu era o alvo.

_... _

_Caaaaaaaaara, eu demorei muito dessa vez! Peço um milhão de desculpas por isso! E eu sei que não tem desculpas, mas eu mudei de escola, estou no terceiro ano e enlouquecendo pra passar numa boa faculdade! _

_Já passaram alguns anos que Shikamaru morreu, e como era de se esperar todos ainda sentem sua falta, mas a vida tem que ser tocada pra frente, certo? A partir de agora vai ser como uma segunda parte da historia, novos acontecimento beeeeeeem emocionantes, como esse capitulo! \O _

_**Hisui Ai: **__Desculpa a sinceridade, mas que bom que você chorou! Que bom que você se emocionou com o capitulo! Esse era o meu objetivo, concluído pelo visto! Beeeeijos. _

_**Patty de Aquarius: **__Que bom que gostou! :*_

_**Cherry Bell's: **__Espero que goste desse capitulo também! :* _

_**Bruuh.s2: **__Eu também fiquei muito triste, juro! Desde o inicio da historia eu já tinha isso em mente, mas vinha adiando e me preparando para isso! Eu sei que muita gente não gostou doque eu fiz, mas eu tento fazer o melhor! :/ beeeeeijos. :*_

_**Guih: **__Eu sei que foi maldade, que, como eu disse acima muita gente não gostou, mas coisas como essas tem de acontecer, espero que entendam algum dia o meu lado! Que bom que esta gostando, eu faço o maximo por essa fic, juro! Beeeeijos. :*_

_**Vanesssa: **__Oiii, prazer! Adoro quando ganho novas leitoras! *-* Meu objetivo era emocionar vocês, e belo visto consegui! Obrigada! Beeeeijos. :*_

_Estou de férias, tenho duas semanas, então vou tentar escrever mais uns capítulos antes de voltar a aula, certo? XOXO. _


End file.
